Paza Vesnica (WonKyu Vers)
by SriKencana
Summary: Choi Siwon. Namanya sekarang setelah entah sudah berapa kali ia berganti nama dari zaman ke zaman. Ya. Jangan heran, karena ia adalah makhluk abadi. Makhluk yang tak akan pernah bisa menua dan mati. Ia mendapatkan kekekalannya ketika berusia 28 tahun. Entah itu berapa abad yang lalu. Ia adalah seorang pria dengan perawakan tegas dan kekayaan yang tiada tara. Siwon Kyuhyun Wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

**hallo Whisper..**

 **author bawa kisah Wonkyu Lainnya untuk kalian ^^**

 **kisah fantasi penuh tragedi yang berhasil memutarbalikkan kehidupan WonKyu**

 **semoga suka ne..**

 **readers yang budiman jangan lupa bantu favorite dan comment di setiap chapternya..**

 **kehidupan dua makhluk beda jenis, hidup dalam satu alam yang mempermainkan mereka..**

 **have fun gaes..**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **(P** **emburu Malam** **)**

 **PROLOG**

Dingin. Udara di Wakefield menjelang musim dingin benar-benar menusuk tulang. Jalanan ini seperti tak berpenghuni. Ya. Sudah lama Wakefield menjadi kota mati. Semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian lima tahun lalu yang menelan banyak korban akibat kejahatan iblis yang merajalela. Entah bagaimana seluruh orang tua menderita penyakit seperti terkena luka bakar. Anak-anak mereka tiba-tiba menjadi lumpuh dan menggigil kedinginan. Setiap malamnya mereka harus dihantui oleh rasa takut akan bisikan-bisikan gaib yang merasuki mimpi mereka dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri. Seorang peramal dari York mengatakan bahwa negeri ini telah terkena kutukan iblis. Dimana jika ingin selamat mereka harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Cho Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya disembunyikan di balik syal berwarna krem yang setia menemaninya sepanjang hari ini. Sesekali digosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan ditiupnya guna mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Pria bermata bulat dengan pupil coklat yang menghiasi tengahnya itu adalah pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah distrik tak jauh dari kota Wakefield. Dia melakukan itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan biaya kuliahnya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu, ia tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, seingatnya ia hanya punya ayah angkat yang suka mabuk dan main perempuan. Semenjak ibu angkatnya meninggal saat Kyuhyun berumur 5 tahun, ayahnya selalu mabuk-mabukan dan pergi ke bar setiap malam. Ia sangat terpukul atas kepergian istrinya yang ia yakin disebabkan oleh anak angkatnya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana ia bisa berada disana 15 tahun lalu, yang ia ingat saat tersadar ibunya sudah gantung diri di kamar rumah mereka di Aberdeen, kota kecil di pinggiran Britania Raya. Sejak saat itu ayahnya selalu pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk dan memukulinya habis-habisan, kemudian menjerit histeris seperti orang gila menyebutkan nama istrinya. Ah, entahlah. Memikirkan kejadian itu membuat kepala pria berusia 20 tahun ini sakit. Kini ia ingin memulai hidup baru. Membiarkan ayahnya hidup tenang di kota kecil itu. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi ayahnya, ia sangat menyesali mengapa baru menyadari setelah sekian lama jika ayahnya menderita hidup bersamanya. Setiap melihat Kyuhyun ayahnya selalu teringat dengan kematian istrinya yang mengenaskan. Oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan hidup mandiri. Sudah saatnya ia tidak menggantungkan hidup dengan orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti dia benar-benar melupakan masa lalunya. Setiap minggunya Kyuhyun selalu mengirimkan bahan pangan ke rumah ayahnya di Aberdeen, ia tidak ingin orang tua yang menemaninya tumbuh hingga sebesar ini hidup tak layak apalagi tidak ada ibu disisinya. Biarlah ia merawat ayahnya dengan cara ini. Karena cinta itu tak harus memiliki.

Ini adalah bulan ke empat ia tinggal di Wakefield. Dari rumor yang beredar, kota ini adalah kota mati yang ditinggal penduduknya karena terkena kutukan iblis. Tak heran semenjak tadi kau tak akan mendapati hiruk pikuk orang-rang yang berjualan atau sekedar bercanda sambil berlalu lalang. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya di tempat ini yang menyediakan apartemen sewaan dengan harga sangat miring. Kyuhyun mendapatkan info dari teman kerja paruh waktunya bahwa ada seorang nenek yang menyewakan apartemennya di kawasan Wakefield dengan harga fantastis. Sebenarnya rumah ini tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan bisa dikatakan cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang pria lajang, sayang, tempat ini tidak terawat. Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan. _Peduli apa? Yang penting aku bisa hidup cukup layak_ , batin Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu menyeruput teh dari cangkir kecil yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk bulu yang sudah agak kumal. Kyuhyun tak memikirkan benda-benda pakaiannya yang dapat mengundang celaan dari teman-teman seusianya, karena baginya, biaya hidup dan ayahnya itu yang paling penting. Lampu ruang tengah ini agak temaram, sudah tiga kali Kyuhyun mengganti lampu rumahnya, ia mengumpat kecil, bingung mengapa Listrik di daerah ini sering kali bermasalah. Kakinya diselonjorkan di kursi santai dekat tungku perapian sambil menghadap ke kaca jendela. Tubuh pucatnya dibiarkan beristirahat sejenak dari kepenatan yang menghantuinya akhir pekan ini. Perlahan nafasnya mulai bergerak lambat. Mata kucingnya menutup dan ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

 _Pergi. Pergi dari sini_ _Markus_ _. Pergi dari sini!_

Pemuda itu tersentak. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi yang sama semenjak ia menempati kota mati ini. Peluh menetes di pelipis putih pucatnya. _Aku harus tidur lagi_ , batinnya. Dipaksanya tubuh itu kembali beristirahat dan mengesampingkan mimpi buruknya.

"malam masih panjang, kawan!"

Seorang pria menyeringai iblis, tapi dia bukanlah iblis, melainkan, yah melainkan tengah mengejar iblis. Pedangnya berkilat menyala. Memantulkan cahaya bulan yang menemaninya melakukan perburuan malam ini.

Bayangan berkelebat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Dan kini sosok itu berhenti di padang savana yang tak cukup luas. Mata tajam namun meneduhkan itu bergerak liar mengitari sekelilingnya. Mencari buruan yang agaknya cukup bandel malam ini.

" _cihh,_ iblis sialan! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main denganku, sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. Menyerahlah dan terima nasibmu" teriak pria itu. Wajahnya tertutup oleh kegelapan malam. Kita hanya bisa menatapnya samar dari percikan cahaya bulan. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut sebahunya bergerak anggun.

"tidak semudah itu, Paza, aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu!" seru seseorang, ah bukan, seru iblis yang tengah menyembunyikan wujudnya di kegelapan malam.

"hahahaha, mati kau bilang? Hei bukankah iblis sepertimu tak bisa mati? Menyerahlah. Aku hanya akan mengirimmu kembali ke neraka."

"tidak akan! Aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat menyakitkan itu. Lebih baik aku disini bersama manusia"

"tempatmu bukan disini makhluk terkutuk! Kau hanya akan menambah sempit dunia yang sudah sesak ini!"

"sebaiknya kau saja yang mati, Paza!"

"sialan! Kau mau mati hah?"

"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku tak bisa mati?"  
"haha. Kau memang tak akan mati." Pria itu tertawa dingin. Suaranya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari suara iblis yang melengking di udara itu. "tapi lebur!"

Sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak sangat lembut nyaris tak terlihat dari balik rerumputan sebelah selatan. Tapi bukan Paza namanya jika tak dapat menangkap kelebatan sekecil apapun itu. Dengan cepat ia telah berada di arah selatan padang, mencengkeram pedangnya dengan kuat dan bersiap menebas kepala makhluk merah bertanduk baja dan berekor api dihadapannya.

"aakkkh, " makhluk itu meringis, namun sabetan pria itu hanya mengenai lengannya, menimbulkan cipratan hijau seperti lendir yang baunya sangat anyir.

Mahkluk berwarna merah itu menyabetkan ekornya ke arah pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Paza. Cepat sekali hingga pria itu tak sempat mengelak dan mau tak mau sabetan itu mengenai dada kirinya. Ada cipratan merah yang tersembur dari baju robeknya.

"cihh, kau telah menodai baju baru yang kubeli dengan harga sangat mahal, iblis jelek! Kesalahanmu tak dapat ku ampuni!" geram pria itu, dengan gerakan sangat cepat nyaris tak terlihat ia mengejar iblis tadi. Aksi kejar-kejaran kembali dimulai. _Satu meter lagi dan kau akan musnah_ , batin pria itu. Tangannya mengulur kedepan. Bingo! Dapat. Ia menjambak rambut makhluk merah itu sehingga iblis itu terduduk ke belakang.

"demi kegelapan dan yang menguasai malam, musnahlah kau makhluk hina!"

"aaaaaaaaakkkkhhhhhh" lolongan panjang memecah keheningan malam. Pedang yang dapat ku kira sangat kokoh nan tajam menembus dada iblis itu.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno."_

"tidaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk….aaaaaaaahhhhhhkkkkk" teriakan itu kini bertambah keras dan panjang. Mengisyaratkan kesakitan yang diderita teramat sangat.

" _PAZA VESNICA"_ teriak pria itu sambil mencengkeram kuat pedang perak yang masih tertanam di dada iblis itu.

Blusssshhhhhhh… hilang! Makhluk itu telah lebur diiringi angin panas dan cahaya hijau yang muncul dari portal penghubung ke tempat pembuangan dimana makhluk itu seharusnya berada.

"huuuufft, merepotkan sekali. Aissshhh.. baju baruku. Dasar iblis sialan!" pria itu terus mengumpat sambil berjalan, menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kini lusuh dan robek akibat sabetan iblis tadi. Pedang perak tergantung santai di pundaknya sementara ia terus bersumpah serapah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang terlintas dibenakknya.

Gerbang itu sangat tinggi dan kokoh. Pintunya berasal dari baja dengan dinding beton yang mengitarinya. Dengan santainya pria bermata sehitam malam melenggang masuk dan tanpa ada aba-aba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang lebih mirip dengan jalan raya dengan malas, sambil mengacak-acak rambut sebahu yang terkuncir separuh ke belakang. Jalan itu cukup panjang dengan pohon-pohon bonsai kecil yang berjejer rapi disekitarnya. Jika kau lihat, di ujung jalan berdiri kokoh sebuah kastil, tidak tua tapi klasik. Dengan sentuhan Eropa yang khas. Kastil yang bahkan di tengah malam gelap pun tetap menampakkan kilaunya. Kini pria itu telah memasuki gerbang utama. Dari luar, kastil itu berdinding bata ala kerajaan jaman dulu, namun jika kau telah sampai di altarnya, yang dapat kau lihat hanyalah ruangan serba putih dengan batu pualam yang menghiasi lantainya. Ruangan yang sangat terlihat bersih dan megah dengan langit-langit yang menjulang tinggi. Lampu hias berwarna emas bertengger dengan gagah di atapnya. Di depan sana ada tangga besar dengan ambal bulu yang menutupinya. Satu-satunya akses menuju lantai berikutnya. Dan pegangan tangga itu, ya pegangannya terbuat dari emas murni. Jika aku jadi kau, akan ku gerogoti emas-emas itu dan kujual ke toko mas.

"Tuan Choi, kau sudah pulang?" sapa seseorang yang jika didengar dari suaranya adalah seorang wanita.

Pria yang disebut namanya tadi membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan malas ke arahnya. "hemm, makhluk itu sangat merepotkan sekali" serunya setengah mencibir.

"hhhmmmff, terlihat dari bajumu yang agak berantakan" Wanita yang kisaran usianya sekitar 30 tahunan itu mengeluarkan tawa tertahan.

"agak berantakan? Ini robek Myra, ini robek!" teriak pria itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian dada kirinya.

"ya ya ya, mari kubantu tuan." Ia mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk melepaskan baju yang dikenakannya. Namun tangannya segera ditepis lembut oleh pria itu.

"nanti saja. Setelah aku mandi akan kuberikan baju kotor ini padamu"

Wanita itu mengangguk tersenyum melihat tuannya kembali berbalik arah menuju anak tangga. Tak ada rasa tersinggung dari penolakan itu, karena ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat tuannya. Pria itu tak pernah mau tubuhnya disentuh atau dilihat oleh orang lain, kecuali dia menghendakinya.

"Siwon-ah!" ketika akan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya yang bisa kubilang lebih mirip bungalow dalam kastil, sebuah suara menegurnya. Pria itu melirik malas ke sumber suara. Di ujung lorong sana seorang pria menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"kau sudah pulang? Dapat berapa iblis hari ini?"tanyanya antusias.

"satu. Dan kau tahu dia sangat menyebalkan. Lihat ini, ini, kemudian ini, aisssssshhh, dia merusak baju baruku. Padahal ini sangat mahal dan limited edition" pria itu kembali bersungut sungut, berputar-putar menunjukkan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan makhluk terkutuk yang diperanginya tadi.

"hwaaaaa apa dia sangat kuat? Sehingga bisa merusak _mood_ mu seperti ini Tuan Choi?" terlihat kilatan kekaguman dan isyarat meminta penjelasan dari mata pria bersenyum lebar itu.  
"dia berlari terus, dan bersembunyi di savanna dekat York. Tidak ada hebatnya, dia hanya makhluk merah pengecut." Wajahnya menunjukkan isyarat merendahkan. Namun pria dihadapannya tampak antusias dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu Hyuk Jae!" pria pucat itu menatap aneh pada sosok dihadapannya yang dipanggilnya Hyuk Jae.

"aku akan berhenti menatapmu dengan penuh cinta jika kau mau mengajakku berburu" pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

Ditatapnya Pria bernama Hyuk Jae seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu pria itu. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan serius. "di luar sana sangat berbahaya Hyuk, aku tak bisa memastikan apakah aku dapat melindungimu saat berburu. Aku abadi dan kau. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Aku tak akan mati bahkan jika aku bermandikan darah sekalipun. Mereka sangat kuat dan licik Hyuk. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat dan pengikut setia sepertimu."

"tap-" Hyuk Jae berusaha memotong

"dan pikirkan juga Myra, dia sangat mencintaimu. Entah apa jadinya dia jika hidup tanpamu. Dia bahkan rela menantang maut dengan ikut bersamamu untuk menemaniku dan mengurus seluruh keperluanku disini." Pria yang dipanggil Siwon itu menatap lekat mata hitam pria bernama Hyuk Jae.

"aaaaaaahhh, baiklah, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika kau sudah bicara panjang lebar seperti itu" Hyuk Jae membuang muka "dan berhenti menatapku tajam seperti orang sedang menyatakan cinta, Siwon-ah"

"haha.. aku ingin beristirahat Hyuk"

"hemm, istirahatlah, aku yakin kau pasti lelah" ia menepuk pundak pria dihadapannya, dan berjalan menuju koridor yang akan menghubungkannya ke anak tangga. Sementara pria di ujung kamar tersenyum samar menatap punggung sahabat yang telah menemaninya selama ini.

"terima kasih Hyuk, kau yang terbaik" ia kembali membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan bersiap untuk menghempaskan diri ke ranjang _King size_ yang setia menjadi obat penenang setelah melakukan perburuan. Lelah sekali.

Choi Siwon. Namanya di zaman millenium ini setelah entah sudah berapa kali ia berganti nama dari zaman ke zaman. Ya. Jangan heran, karena ia adalah makhluk abadi. Makhluk yang tak akan pernah bisa menua dan mati. Ia mendapatkan kekekalannya ketika berusia 28 tahun. Entah itu berapa abad yang lalu. Ia adalah seorang pria dengan perawakan muda, bahkan lebih muda dari sahabatnya, Hyuk Jae dan Myra, dengan kekayaan yang tiada tara. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah hidup beratus tahun dan dari masa ke masa hartanya selalu bertambah. Sama seperti dia, abadi. Bahkan jika Hyuk Jae menghabiskan uangnya untuk berbelanja dan keliling dunia bertahun-tahun pun hartanya tak akan habis. Buktinya pegangan tangganya saja terbuat dari emas murni. Dan kastil ini, lapangan sepak bola pun kalah luas untuk mengukur seberapa luas dan megahnya bangunan ini. Pria yang saat ini bernama Choi Siwon itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit kuning langsat. Wajahnya yang menawan dapat membuat mimisan wanita mana saja yang melihatnya. Tatapannya yang tajam dan seringkali kosong itu menambah histeria wanita manapun untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Hidungnya yang mancung, rambutnya yang agak ikal dengan warna hitam kecoklatan yang menghiasi kepalanya menambah kemolekan dari sosok itu, seolah diciptakan dengan pahatan sempurna. Namun sayangnya dia adalah pria dingin melebihi _freezer_ dengan suhu _minus_ 15 derajat sekalipun. Meskipun kau telah berdandan heboh dan mengoperasi seluruh tubuhmu sampai-sampai ibumu pun tak mengenali dirimu lagi, berdiri, berlalu lalang, bahkan berpura-pura jatuh dihadapannya sekalipun, dia tak akan perduli. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian, meskipun pernah terbersit dipikirannya untuk melakukan hal itu, namun hanya akan membuatnya repot dengan kabar banyak wanita mengerumuninya, atau, ah apalah itu, yang tentunya akan membuat kepalanya pusing. Dunia ini sangat membosankan. Entah berapa ribu manusia yang telah ditemuinya sepanjang hidup. Sama dan membosankan. Siwon lebih senang menyesap _wine_ sambil bersantai dan mendengarkan musik klasik di kamarnya atau sekedar bersenda gurau dengan Hyuk Jae dan Myra jika suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Choi Siwon bukanlah hantu ataupun iblis, meskipun seringainya memang lebih mengerikan dari iblis aslinya. Ia juga manusia. Manusia abadi, lebih tepatnya dengan julukan Paza Vesnica. Paza Vesnica adalah orang-orang yang bertugas untuk menumpas iblis yang merajalela di muka bumi ini. Populasi mereka sangat sedikit dan semuanya adalah orang-orang tangguh dengan kekayaan tak tertandingi. Kekayaan mereka dapatkan dari hasil jarahan para perampok yang mereka musnahkan, dan para benalu-benalu dunia lainnya yang tak pantas menikmati harta itu. Hampir setiap malamnya ia melakukan perburuan dan meleburkan iblis-iblis yang keluar dari neraka dan mengirimkan mereka kembali ke tempat yang semestinya. Bisa dibilang mereka tak punya hati. Karena yang mereka tahu adalah berburu dan meleburkan iblis. Meskipun begitu naluri manusianya tetap ada, mereka juga membutuhkan makan, minum, tidur dan belaian wanita. Mudah bagi mereka mendapatkan hal itu mengingat para Paza Vesnica adalah pria kaya dan tampan luar biasa. Untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, Siwon mendirikan beberapa perusahaan di berbagai Negara dan Hyuk Jae lah yang mengurusnya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal keduniaan seperti itu. Motifnya hanya untuk melindungi identitas aslinya saja.

Bicara soal Hyuk Jae, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus pengikut setia Siwon. Pria berusia 30 tahun itu bertemu dengan Siwon di pulau Nami, beberapa kilometer dari kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Saat itu Siwon tengah berdiri di tengah salju tanpa menggunakan baju tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Susah payah Hyuk Jae mengajaknya untuk berlindung dan mencari kedai kopi terdekat untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia heran mengapa ada manusia yang nekad berjalan-jalan di tengah badai salju seperti ini. Namun pria itu sangat dingin, ia tak merespon semua yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae sampai jungkir balik. Ia hanya diam dan menatap enggan pada pria dihadapannya itu, lalu berlalu menginggalkannya. Hyuk Jae menyerah dan berbalik arah meninggalkan jalanan yang telah digenangi salju. Tak selang satu hari ia mendapati pria yang ditemuinya dijalanan lalu tengah di giring polisi. Entah apa yang menariknya untuk bergerak mendekat.

" _annyeonghase_ _yo_ _gyeongchalgwan_ 1, apa yang terjadi?" sapanya sambil terengah-engah langsung pada pokok bahasan.

"pria ini berjalan-jalan sendirian dan membuat keributan di tengah badai salju seperti ini"

"kau berkelahi?" serunya lebih kepada pria yang tengah dipapah oleh salah seorang polisi berperawakan gemuk.

" _aniya_ 2, bukan dia. Tapi wanita-wanita itu" Hyuk Jae mengikuti arah jari telunjuk polisi yang memegang Pria dingin itu. Di ujung sana, di dalam mobil kepolisian berjejer beberapa wanita yang tengah merapihkan dandanannya, kelihatan sekali habis jambak-jambakan, ciri khas wanita kala berkelahi. "mereka bilang bahwa mereka adalah pasangan berkencan pria yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini. _A_ _iissh_ bahkan kau tak punya kartu identitas!" gerutu polisi itu menatap ejek ke arah pria yang sedari tadi masih tak membuka mulutnya.

" _j_ _eo_ _songhamnida_ 3, dia keluargaku _sajangnim_ 4\. Aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli kopi."

" _Mwoya_ 5 _?_ Jadi dia keluargamu? _Aigoo_ 6.." kedua polisi itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hyuk Jae, begitupun pria dingin itu.

"aku yang akan menjadi walinya untuk memberikan keterangan di kantor polisi"

"arra, Tarawa7!"

"kenapa kau menolongku?" akhirnya pria itu bicara juga setelah hampir satu jam mereka menghangatkan diri di kantor polisi. Tentunya setelah selesai dengan acara introgasi polisi yang menurut mereka berdua sangat berbelit-belit. Karena pria pendiam ini tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, dengan serampangan Hyuk Jae mengatakan bahwa pria ini bernama Choi Siwon, sepupunya yang berasal dari Eropa dan tentunya dia tidak punya nomer identitas Korea, bicara soal visa dan passpor, benda-benda terkutuk itu ketinggalan di hotel yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari kantor polisi ini. Pria Jenius!

" _mwoyaa_ kau bisa bicara? Ku kira kau bisu" Hyuk Jae berseru senang bercampur kaget.

"kenapa kau menolongku?"

" _aigoo_ _!_ kosakatamu sedikit sekali. Ck! aku menolongmu karena tak ingin melihatmu bermalam disini. Huuft, meskipun kita akhirnya harus bermalam disini" serunya sambil menghembuskan nafas keras menatap jendela yang dipenuhi kerak es. "jadi siapa namamu? Darimana kau berasal?" tambahnya antusias sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria misterius itu lagi.

"Chichester, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa" jawabnya masih tak kalah dingin.

"Chichester…"pria itu mengeluarkan benda berbentuk Flip dari dalam saku celananya, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu "waaaaahh kau dari Inggris? _D_ _aebak_ 8 _!_ " mulutnya menganga lebar menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pria di hadapannya. Sementara pria itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"waaaaah sudah lama aku memimpikan ingin ke Eropa! Enak sekali hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"mengunjungi teman"

"kau punya teman disini? _nugu nugu_ 9 _?"_

"apa urusanmu? Sepertinya aku tak harus menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu"

"tentu saja penting, kau orang asing, tak punya tanda pengenal dan anehnya kau bisa bahasa Korea"

"ck! apa manusia zaman sekarang selalu banyak omong sepertimu?"

" _mwoya?_ memangnya kau berasal dari zaman apa? Zaman es? hahahahaha, ternyata kau lucu juga"

"hentikan tawamu, itu membuatku pusing"

"ahahaha _arra arra,_ jadi kenapa kau ada disini tuan tak bernama?"

"sudah ku bilang, mengunjungi teman"

"nuguya?"

"Lee Shin"

" _mwoya?_ Maksudmu yang mulia raja Lee Shin dari dinasti ke 4? Hei dia sudah wafat seratus tahun yang lalu!" Hyuk Jae terlonjak kaget. Pria dihadapannya itu hanya menyeringai setan yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"ku dengar juga begitu, tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, rasanya baru setahun aku bermain dengannya."

"k- kau, apa kau hantu?"

"aku makhluk abadi" pria itu kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya, bersiap melihat manusia yang ada dihadapannya jatuh pingsan seperti manusia-manusia lainnya setelah mengetahui siapa dia sesungguhnya.

" _daebaakk!_ Waaaaah apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mati? Owaaaaahhh" Bingo! Dia salah. Pria ini tidak terkejut apalagi pingsan. Menarik. Dia berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Begitulah kilasan pertemuan mereka, yang berujung pada persahabatan. Hyuk Jae sangat ingin melindungi Siwon. Nama yang ia berikan secara serampangan namun tetap digunakan sampai saat ini. Sepersekian persen harta Siwon yang membuat Hyuk Jae pingsan ketika menghitungnya, karena jujur saja itu tak dapat dihitung, ia gunakan untuk mendirikan perusahaan-perusahaan yang ternyata malah berkembang pesat dan semakin menambah timbunan harta Siwon. Semua itu sebenarnya hanya untuk melindungi identitas asli dan kecurigaan orang tentang harta dan kastil yang dimiliki oleh pria bernama Siwon itu, sedang iya tak memiliki orang tua dan asal usul. Tahu sendiri, tak bisa dijelaskan.

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian yaa...**

 **antusias kalian adalah semangat bagi author ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hay.. terima kasih untuk readers yang udah mau mereview Paza Vesnica**

 **semoga kalian bisa mensupport cerita ini sampai akhir dan author mengharapkan untuk jadi pembaca yang budiman yaa ^^**

 **biasakan meninggalkan jejak di setiap chapter..**

 **oh iya sekalian author jg mau mempromosikan, mungkin bagi kalian yang sudah tau Kekasih Sepenggalah sudah membaca pengumuman dari author..**

 **saat ini Whisper (tim Wonkyushipper adult, dan ide dari author sendiri) sedang merencanakan project Wonkyu. dimana kita akan memberikan Kaos uniform WONKYU SHIPPER pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon di Korea, supaya mereka tau kalau couple ini banyak pendukungnya dan mengurangi rasa bersalah Siwon pada salah satu shipper ^^**

 **kalian bisa donasi langsung (berapapun jumlahnya) silahkan hubungi author atau membeli Whisper t-shirt Rp. 95000. setiap pembelian t-shirt ini berarti kamu sudah menyumbang Rp. 5000 untuk project. desain yang diproduksi sama persis dengan yang akan kita kirimkan untuk Wonkyu di Korea. untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi author ya..**

 **sms/ WA 08995330112 (biasakan sebutkan nama n dapat info darimana ya ^^)**

 **bbm 7e869ed0**

 **IG sri_kencana**

 **twitter skmcom**

 **untuk gambar whisper t-shirtnya gak bisa author share disini *karena gak tau caranya kkkkk**

 **bisa dilihat di FB Sri Kencana Mentari atau IG yaa.. kalau mau via bbm n WA juga boleh**

 **so.. kalau kalian berminat author dan tim Whisper sangat menyambut baik..**

 **selamat menikmati Paza Vesnica..**

 **anneyoong ^^**

Minggu yang cerah, dimana tak ada ejekan dari teman-teman dikampusnya tentang pakaian yang ia kenakan. Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang diberikan ibu angkatnya, karena ia adalah wanita keturunan Korea yang menikah dengan pria Inggris asal York, Meskipun begitu tak nampak dari wajahnya mengenai hal-hal keorientalan. Dengan mata bulat seperti kucing, hidung dengan garis tegas yang menggantung indah di wajah pucatnya dan bibir tebal kemerahan serta badan yang bisa dibilang mini untuk ukuran Eropa. Bagaimana tidak, untuk ukuran pemuda berusia 20 tahun, tinggi badannya hanya mencapai 178 cm saja. Kyuhyun memiliki kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra, padahal ia tak pernah merawatnya, membuat teman-temannya iri terhadapnya. Rambut brunet ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai indah bergelayut manja menutupi tengkuk belakangnya. Hari ini _free._ Seperti biasa ketika minggu tiba, ia akan berdiri di halte ini. Menunggu bus jurusan kota York tempat ayahnya tinggal. Tangannya telah penuh dengan keranjang berisi bahan panganan. Semoga saja ayahnya tidak di rumah, sehingga ia bisa memasakkan sedikit makanan siap saji untuk ayahnya.

Apartemen itu terlihat kusam, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun membersihkannya. _Apa ayah tak ada dirumah?_ batinnya. _N_ _umeric key_ tempat ini masih sama, sang ayah belum mengubahnya sehingga dengan mudah Kyuhyun dapat masuk dan langsung beringsut ke dapur. Dilihatnya dalam lemari pendingin bahan panganan itu masih tersusun rapi tak tersentuh tangan. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ditutupnya kembali lemari itu dan dilihatnya ada sebuah _note_ tertempel di dinding lemari.

 _Berhentilah_ _mengirimiku makanan, anak pembawa sial_ _!_

Mata bulat itu memerah. Sebenci itukah ayah dengannya? Apakah memang dia yang menjadi penyebab meninggalnya ibu? Bahkan waktu itu dia masih sangat kecil dan tak tahu apa-apa sehingga tak bisa mengingat dosanya sendiri. Namun Kyuhyu tetaplah Kyuhyu, ia bersikeras mencoba bangkit. Dilihatya keadaan apartemen yang tak terurus. Perlahan pemuda pucat itu mulai merapikan tempat, sebelum beranjak pulang.

 _Ayah aku sangat mencintaimu_.

"aissshhh sial. Kenapa bus itu harus pakai acara pecah ban segala? Sampai-sampai aku harus berjalan kaki seperti ini untuk sampai ke apartemenku." Seorang pemuda dengan surai brunet ikal mengumpat di pinggir jalan tentang kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

 _Pergi_ _Markus_ _, menjauh dari tempat itu. Pergi_ _!_

Nguuung.. telinga Kyuhyun kembali berdengung. _Bisikan itu lagi. Tidak hanya dalam mimpi tapi ketika sadarpun kini suara itu muncul. Lalu siapa_ _Markus_ _? Ini aneh, tak mungkin ini hanya sekedar halusinasi belaka._ Ya, satu hal lagi yang belum kuceritakan tentang pemuda malang ini, selain ia yatim piatu, dan dituduh sebagai pembunuh ibunya, iya juga memiliki _de javu_ yang kelewat sering. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun hanya menganggap itu mimpi, namun akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu semakin kuat, mimpi yang sama, dan bisikan yang sama.

Entah mengapa malam ini begitu sunyi. Padahal sesuatu yang biasa jika kau membicarakan tentang Wakefield dengan keadaannya yang mati suri. Tapi ini benar benar aneh, malam ini berbeda, tengkuk pemuda itu mulai meremang. Tekanan udara jalan ini sangat tinggi. Ia sulit bernafas. Setengah berlari, Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan jaket bulunya. Ia berharap segera cepat sampai ke rumah.

"kyaaaaaa….!"pemuda itu kontan menjerit ketika dihadapannya muncul makhluk bertubuh besar berwarna hijau penuh lendir dan sisik-sisik tipis di wajahnya. Matanya yang seperti bola ping pong dihiasi pupil sangat kecil ditengahnya.

"Markus.." bisik makhluk itu parau. Ia menyeringai tajam. Nampak kesenangan menbuncah di wajahnya.

"siapa kau?" sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan gemetar di kakinya. _Ya Tuhan, makhluk apa ini?_

"kau benar-benar santapan yang menggiurkan" kini makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang penuh lendir dan berbau anyir.

"aaaarrrrgggghhhhh" teriak Kyuhyun ketika makhluk hijau itu mencengkeram tangannya dan mencekik leher Kyuhyun dengan jemari runcingnya.

"kau benar-benar pembawa ken-"

Bruuugghhhh! Terdengar hantaman yang sangat keras dan jeratan di leher Kyuhyun terlepas. Pemuda itu membuka mata ketika mendengar ada yang ambruk di hadapannya. Dilihatnya makhluk hijau berlendir tadi jatuh tersungkur.

"Paza Vesnica!" seru makhluk itu lirih melihat sosok yang disinari cahaya bulan tengah berdiri tegap dalam radius beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"makhluk hina! Apa kau mencoba ingin memakan manusia? Menyalahi kodratmu eh?"

"bukan urusanmu!" dengan cepat makhluk itu membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"lepaskaan" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari makhluk itu. Kini ia melayang rendah di udara, tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, seperti dalam film action saja.

Iblis itu menghempaskan tubuh pemuda yang digendongnya ke arah bebatuan secara kasar. Ia tak ingin direpotkan oleh makhluk lemah yang dapat membawanya menjemput maut dengan mudah. Kyuhyun pingsan pingsan seketika, ketika tubuhnya membentur batu-batu besar yang ada di bawah pohon beringin.

"sial!" umpat Siwon. Buruan terakhirnya malam ini berhasil lolos, padahal ia sudah jauh-jauh mengejar sampai ke wilayah Wakefield yang notabennya bagi manusia normal sangat jauh untuk ditempuh tanpa menggunakan kendaraan.

"kemana dia pergi? Tak akan ku ampuni!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi mencari bau iblis itu. Paza Vesnica memang sangat sensitif dengan bau iblis. Seperti telah dirancang khusus untuk meleburkan iblis.

 _Dia menghilang. Tak ada lagi tanda-tandanya di dekat sini. Cihh, iblis licik! Tunggu, bau apa ini? Seperti bau darah, tapi bukan darah makhluk hina itu._

Siwon berjalan lambat menyusuri semak-semak yang ada di pinggiran hutan. Sebenarnya tempat itu bukan hutan, melainkan taman kota yang tak terawat. Seperti yang kuceritakan waktu lalu, kota ini telah mati sejak lima puluh tahun lalu. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh terkapar tak berdaya. Darah segar menetes di pelipis kirinya sedangkan badannya penuh memar dan goresan. Siwon mendekatinya, ia berjongkok agar dapat memastikan keadaan manusia itu. Di pegangnya nadi sosok itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria, merasakan apakah makhluk ini masih bernyawa atau tidak.

"pemuda yang kuat" gumam Siwon setelah merasakan denyut nadi sosok itu. Ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh bayangan pepohonan di atas mereka. Disampirkannya poni yang menutupi wajah itu, dan diangkatnya tubuh ringkih itu ala _bridal style_.

 _Aigoo meskipun tubuhn_ _ya_ _k_ _urus_ _tapi dia berat juga_ _._ Batin Siwon dalam hati. Kini mereka telah keluar dari hutan jadi-jadian itu. Menapaki jalan setapak yang lengang. Hanya ada lampu temaram yang menghiasi jalanan. Kini Siwon dapat melihat jelas sosok yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"manis" hanya itu kata yang dapat diucapkannya. Agak terkejut dengan kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya sendiri, mengingat memang Siwon jarang sekali memuji. Para wanita cantik saja tidak diindahkannya, apalagi seorang pria. Hanya sekali ia pernah mengagumi seseorang. Dulu. Dan ia tak bisa mengingat kapan persisnya. Tapi pemuda yang ada dalam gendongannya ini benar-benar memiliki daya tarik luar biasa di matanya. Dibenarkannya posisi pemuda dalam gendongannya itu, khawatir kalau-kalau akan menyakitinya. Siwon melayang rendah di udara. Hei! Dia juga bisa melayang di udara dan melesat dengan cepat, namun di zaman _millennium_ ini kemampuannya itu jarang sekali digunakan agar para manusia normal itu tak mencurigainya sebagai _Vampire_ atau _Zombie_ yang sering muncul di film-film bodoh favorit Hyuk Jae. Paza Vesnica jauh lebih mulia dari semuanya.

Seperti biasa, kastil itu tampak tak berpenghuni dari luar. Indah namun suram. Siwon berjalan menapaki jalan kecil. Jujur saja tangannya keram karena menggendong wanita dengan jarak tempuh perjalanan sejauh itu. Ada rasa penasaran dalam benak pria itu, mengapa pemuda dalam gendongannya ini berada di Wakefield, kota mati itu, dan mengapa makhluk hina itu membawanya? Bukankah mereka tidak memakan manusia? Entahlah.

"Myra…!" teriak pria itu ketika memasuki kastilnya. Pintu besar terbuat dari kayu _ek_ itu dibukanya dengan paksa menggunakan kaki kanannya.

"ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi Tuan Choi? Siapa anak ini?" si empunya nama keluar dari dapur lantai satu, ia bergegas menghampiri Siwon yang sedikit kepayahan menggendong seorang pemuda.

"aku menemukannya saat perburuan, dia dibawa paksa oleh makhluk hijau berlendir itu."

"omoo.. Siwon-ah, nugu-ya? _"_ teriak Hyuk Jae langsung berhambur ke arah Myra dan Siwon.

"entahlah Hyuk, aku menemukannya saat perburuan. Bantu aku membawanya ke kamarku"

Hyuk Jae membantu Siwon membopong gadis itu ke lantai atas. _Kenapa harus ke kamarnya?_ _kamar lain kan masih banyak._ Batin Hyuk Jae dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap diam, hanya membantu memapah tamu tak terduga itu menuju kamar empunya kastil ini.

"baringkan disini" ujar Siwon saat tiba di dalam kamarnya. Hyuk Jae mengangguk pelan dan membaringkan pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, melihat lirikan mata Siwon yang mengisyaratkan _lecet sedikit saja, awas!_

"kalian keluarlah, aku akan mengganti pakaiannya dan mengobatinya" ujar Myra pada kedua pria itu. Yang diperintahkan hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka berlalu keluar dari kamar.

"apa yang terjadi Siwon-ah?" Hyuk Jae membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka tiba di _kitchen room_ yang ada di lantai bawah. Ia mengambil dua botol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menyuguhkan salah satunya ke pria bertampang dingin itu. Dengan cepat ditenggak habis air itu oleh Siwon.

"aku menemukannya di semak-semak taman kota Wakefield"

" _mwoo?_ bagaimana bisa? Itu jauh sekali Siwon-ah"

"iblis itu sangat lincah. Aku sampai mengejarnya ke kota Wakefield dan kulihat disana ia membawa paksa anak itu. Tapi aku tak berhasil menangkapnya. Yang kutemukan hanya anak itu, ia sudah pingsan akibat benturan keras, sepertinya."

"apa sekarang iblis-iblis itu mulai menyukai memakan manusia?"

"kurasa tidak. Karena selama aku hidup, tak pernah ku dengar kaum mereka memakan manusia. Mereka menyesatkan manusia dan membujuknya menjual diri untuk menjadi pengikutnya."

"jadi anak itu menjual dirinya pada iblis?"

"aku tak tahu pasti. Lebih baik tanyakan saja ketika dia sudah siuman"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _Markus_ _, berhati-hatilah nak_ _!_ _Menjauh dari sana. Pergi. Pergi_ _Mark_ _!_

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Ada banyak cahaya menyilaukan. Potret yang tak jelas. Tapi ada api. Banyak sekali api disana. Kyuhyun terkesiap, kelopak matanya terbuka cepat. Peluh membanjiri kitaran pelipisnya. Silau. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata, mencari kesadaran sepenuhnya. Langit-langit ruangan ini terbuat dari mahoni dengan plitur coklat tua dan krem yang mengkilap. Tunggu! Ini bukan kamarnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan itu.

 _Megah sekali. Apa ini surga?_ Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah lain.

"kyaaa" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget melihat seorang pria tengah menatapnya intens dengan gelas _wine_ di tangan kirinya.

"siapa kau?" tanyanya takut-takutan. Pria itu sangat asing di matanya.

"Choi Siwon"

 _S_ _esingkat itukah? Tak inginkah ia menjelaskan sesuatu mengapa aku bisa ada disini?_

"ini dimana?" mata bulat Kyuhyun berputar mengamati seluruh ruangan. Asing.

"rumahku" masih sama. Jawabannya sangat singkat. Tapi tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan dingin. Ekpresi wajahnya datar. Jujur saja Kyuhyun ngeri melihatnya.

"kenapa aku bisa ada di rumahmu Tuan Choi?"

"kau pingsan. Dan aku tak tahu alamat rumahmu."

"mwoopingsan? Astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"tiga hari. Kau tertidur seperti kerbau. Tak bangun-bangun"

"separah itukah?" Kyuhyun mengeluh dan mempoutkan bibirnya. _Tunggu_ _!_ _Dia bilang aku seperti kerbau?_ "yaakkk! Kerbau katamu? Berani sekali kau mengatai pria tampan sepertiku. Tajam sekali mulutmu Tuan Choi" bentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendelik kaget. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membentaknya. Biasanya baik laki-laki maupun akan selalu memuji ketampanannya dan tunduk atas segala perintahnya. _Anak ini berbeda_.

"itulah kenyataannya. Kau seperti kerbau"

"yak yak yak berani sekali kau mengulang kata-kata ajaibmu itu! aku bukan kerbau."

Seringai ejekan terpampang di wajah Siwon."lupakan. Jadi siapa namamu?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajahnya tetap datar. Namun dalam hati ia tersenyum geli melihat pemuda di seberang tempat duduknya, terus mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya tambah bulat. Siwon memang pria yang pandai memainkan ekspresi wajah.

"huh. Apa urusanmu?" Kyuhyun berbalik memunggungi Siwon. Ia terlanjur kesal pada pria dingin itu.

"tentu saja menjadi urusanku. Karena ini rumahku."

"eh?" Kyuhyun lupa bahwa sekarang ia berada di rumah pria dingin ini. Menginap beberapa hari disini. Ditepuknya kepala dengan jemari panjangnya. _A_ _isshhh_ _kenapa aku bodoh sekali?_ Dengan malas Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menghadap ke arah Siwon.

"maafkan aku dan terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini" ia berkata pelan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

 _Lucu sekali_. Batin Siwon.

"namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun, Tuan Choi"

"hem, apa kau dari Korea?" _hei! Sejak kapan aku mau tau kehidupan orang lain?_

"eh? Kau tahu tentang Korea?" mata Kyuhyun membulat. Ia terlihat antusias sekarang.

"dilihat dari namamu, kurasa kau berasal dari sana" _astaga! Ingin sekali ku lumat bola mata itu. aiissshh aku ini kenapa?_

" _anni._ Ibu angkatku berasal dari sana. Tapi ia menikah dengan seorang berkebangsaan Inggris. Jadi aku tak pernah pergi kesana. Hanya namaku saja yang mengikuti ibuku."

"apa kau tak punya orang tua?" _hei hei hei kenapa aku bertanya sejauh ini?_

"ne. Aku ditemukan oleh ayah angkatku saat masih bayi. Jadi aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungku."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, arah pandangnya mengikuti langkah Siwon. Pria itu kembali dingin. Ada aura mengerikan disekitarnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "kau mau kemana Tuan Choi?"

"istirahatlah. Lalu ku antar kau pulang" serunya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

 _Oke. Cukup_ _Siwon!_ _Kendalikan dirimu. Jangan menatap matanya, kalau tidak kau akan bertindak bodoh dan terlihat lemah dihadapannya_. Siwon menutup pintu itu dari luar. Ia bersender di dinding masih dekat kamar utama, memejamkan mata. Berusaha untuk menolak segala pikiran tentang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

"kau sudah menanyainya?" ujar Hyuk Jae ketika Siwon turun ke dapur dan memberi tahu Myra bahwa tamu mereka sudah siuman. Dengan cepat Myra yang notabennya memang lulusan kedokteran, langsung menyambangi kamar utama di kastil itu.

"belum" pria itu memutar-mutar telunjuknya di pinggiran gelas _wine_ yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pandangannya.

"wae?"

"dia masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh Hyuk. Aku tak ingin menyusahkannya untuk berpikir terlalu keras."

"omoooo...!sejak kapan kau peduli dengan makhluk bernama manusia, apalagi ini pria!?" Hyuk Jae membulatkan bibirnya, dengan pandangan 100% terkejut.

"jika kau jadi aku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama" jawab pria itu dingin.

"benar juga." Hyuk Jae mengangguk setuju. "keundae _,_ kau harus menanyainya secepat mungkin ne _,_ jika memang dia telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis maka kita harus cepat menyuruhnya bertobat."

"aku tahu"

Sebuah mobil _mercy_ hitam melaju kencang membelah kegelapan malam. Hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk tak membuat pria yang sedang mengendarai mobil ini bergidik untuk sekedar mengusap-usap telapak tangan seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda di sebelah tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi, Siwon memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dilepaskannya syal yang melilit leher putihnya.

"ini." Siwon memberikan syalnya tanpa melirik pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"bagaimana denganmu?" pemuda itu agak terkejut melihat tingkah pria yang sejak tujuh jam lalu dikiranya sangat dingin. Agak takut-takut ia menerima benda rajut berwarna hitam itu.

"cuaca seperti ini tak akan membuatku mati"

"terima kasih." Kyuhyun menunduk pelan. Segera dilingkarkannya benda hitam itu di kitaran lehernya. Harum maskulin yang sangat menyengat tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Harum pria ini.

" _well._ Kenapa kau tinggal di kota mati itu?" Siwon memulai introgasi yang, yaah dengan pertanyaan yang memang meluncur secara alami tanpa ada ancang-ancang lebih dulu.

"aku pekerja _part time_ di sebuah distrik dekat sana. Lagipula aku memang mencari apartemen yang terbilang sangat murah, disana menyediakan tempat seperti itu. Awalnya memang tidak nyaman. Tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa."

"kau tak tinggal bersama orang tuamu?"

" _anni._ Sejak empat bulan lalu aku memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir dan Siwon dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"hem. Apa yang terjadi padamu malam itu?" Siwon makin memperdalam pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu meremas celana jeans yang dikenakannya, ada rasa takut berlebih terpancar dari wajah mulus itu.

"sejujurnya, aku tak tahu. Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja makhluk menggerikan itu muncul dihadapanku. Mencekik leherku hingga aku tak bisa bernafas," ia menarik nafas berat. Mencoba membendung tangisnya "aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia bertarung dengan makhluk lain dan menyeretku pergi, hingga ia menjatuhkanku di bebatuan itu."

"uljima" Siwon memberikan kotak tisu pada pemuda itu. _H_ _ei hei hei kenapa hatiku sakit melihat dia menangis?_

"terima kasih" Kyuhyun menerima kotak tisu itu, diambilnya beberapa lembar dan diusapkannya ke daerah sekitar mata dan pipinya.

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, mereka tenggelam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuhyun pada pria bertampang dingin di sebelahnya, bagaimana pria itu dapat menemukannya, dan membiarkannya menginap selama beberapa hari di kastil megah itu. Tapi ia tak berani membuka pertanyaan. Pria ini terlalu dingin.

Tepat tengah malam mereka tiba di kota Wakefield. Kini mereka berada di depan sebuah bangunan lumayan besar dan bersih. Kontan saja, karena Kyuhyun yang membersihkannya setiap hari. Choi Siwon menatap lurus ke arah bangunan tua tempat Kyuhyun tinggal.

"aku pergi. Jaga dirimu" ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kuda hitam beroda empat miliknya. Kyuhyun belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa namun benda itu telah melesat menjauh.

" _gomawo_ , Tuan Choi" Kyuhyun berbisik sendiri.

 _Pergi_ _Markus!_ _Pergi_ _!_

"awwwh!" Kyuhyun meringis. Suara itu datang lagi. Ia berjalan terhuyung memasuki pintu depan bangunan tua itu.

 **keep support and review gaess..**


	3. Chapter 3

**haii ehehehe**

 **Paza Vesnica kembali**

 **mian ne kalo ada beberapa review yang mempertanyakan typo sana sini**

 **Paza Vesnica memang dirilis versi lainnya, karena banyak permintaan maincastnya WonKyu hihihi**

 **tapi jika ada yang mempertanyakan apa cerita ini adalah remake orang lain, dengan TEGAS author menyatakan ini MURNI HASIL KARYA (Sri Kencana Mentari) author sendiri**

 **Kyuhyun disini adalah seorang pria, tapi Siwon selalu menggodanya dengan sebutan nona, jadi jangan bingung ne ^^**

 **readers yang budiman, biasakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca yaa..**

 **REVIEW, dan FAVORITE kalian sangat mempengaruhi semangat author untuk melanjutkan kisah ini..**

 **baca juga Kekasih Sepenggalah dan Take Him Out Global yeesss..**

 **see yuuu...**

Siwon melesatkan kuda hitamnya sambil diiringi alunan musik waltz. Diedarkan sesekali pandangannya pada kiri dan kanan jalan, melihat pemandangan kota yang begitu gemerlap kala malam tiba. Kawasan ini tak jauh dari kota Wakefield namun suasananya begitu berbeda.

Shhft shhft. Siwon mengenduskan hidungnya. Ada yang menggoda indra penciumannya itu.

"makhluk hina!" Seringai tiba-tiba muncul dari bibir tebalnya.

 _Tunggu. Bau ini? Iblis kemarin!_ Pria itu tersadar. Bau iblis yang diperanginya beberapa hari lalu kembali berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Wakefield. _Pemuda_ _itu!_ Mobil itu berputar 180 derajat. Melaju kencang dengan deruman yang keras. Siwon berusaha secepat mungkin kembali ke kota mati itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan pemuda pucat itu dalam bahaya.

Bruaaaggghhhh! Sebuah tinju yang keras dilayangkan oleh Siwon ketika dengan tidak sopannya ia memecahkan kaca jendela sebuah kamar apartemen, menghajar makhluk berlendir hijau yang tengah mencekik seorang pria di atas tempat tidur. Makhluk itu terhuyung ke belakang dan kaget melihat sosok yang sangat dibencinya.

"cihh! Makhluk hina. Kau tak kan bisa lolos lagi dariku." Siwon hendak meleburkan iblis itu, namun ia sadar, ia lupa membawa pedang perak miliknya. Pedang yang dapat meleburkan makhluk terkutuk ini. Ia memang dapat mengalahkan makhluk ini, tapi tak dapat meleburkannya tanpa pedang itu. _S_ _ial!_

"Paza.. Mana pedangmu?" iblis itu menyeringai. Ia menyadari Paza Vesnica ini tak memiliki pedang di tangannya. Seketika itu juga keberaniannya membuncah.

"iblis keparat!"

Bruaaagghh. Iblis itu kembali terlempar jauh ke sudut ruangan dekat perapian. Dindingnya menunjukkan garis-garis terputus tanda retak. Siwon sadar ia tak akan mampu mengatasi makhluk hijau itu jika pemuda lemah itu berada disini. Ditambah lagi pria itu mencium kedatangan beberapa iblis lain. _Sial! Ken_ _a_ _pa di_ _saat seperti ini, aaaarrggggh!_ Ditariknya cepat sosok yang masih terduduk tak berdaya itu dalam pelukannya, keluar melalui jendela yang pecah dan melayang cepat, melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

 _Cihh bau itu semakin dekat_ _!_ Siwon harus segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung. Ada makhluk yang harus ia jamin keselamatannya.

 _Disana!_ Batin Siwon. Terdapat sebuah kandang kumal bekas ternak domba. Tempat itu sangat gelap dan bau, tetapi setidaknya dapat menyamarkan bau mereka. Dengan cepat Siwon masuk ke dalam sana. Mencari tempat yang paling dirasa aman.

"Tuan Choi, ken-" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat sebuah benda kenyal membekap mulutnya. Ia membulatkan matanya di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Bibir itu menempel lembut di mulutnya, namun mendesak. Tak membiarkannya bersuara sedikitpun. Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Bagaimana tidak, ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh seorang pria dingin yang baru dikenalnya. Dan ini, di tempat gelap dan berbau. Bukan menara Eiffle dan musim semi yang menjadi bayangannya selama ini. Sirna sudah khayalan Kyuhyun untuk menyesap bibir kenyal seorang wanita. Siwon makin memperdalam ciumannya saat Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

 _Ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Mereka ada di_ _luar mengincar kita._ Bati Siwon. Ia tak tega mendengar isakan pemuda dalam dekapannya. Namun gengsinya sangat besar sehingga tak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Apalagi di luar sana iblis-iblis itu berkeliaran mengincar mereka. Hanya ini cara agar dapat menahan nafas dan suara pemuda itu.

 _Pria brengsek_ _! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan seperti ini!_

 _Hei! Aku bukan pria brengsek seperti yang kau pikirkan_ _!_

 _Lalu apa namanya? Kau merenggut ciuman pertamaku. Di_ _tempat seperti ini? Astaga! Aku ingin mati saja!_

 _Yakk! Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri nona. Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu!_

 _Kau pria mesum_ _,_ _T_ _uan Cho_ _i_ _!_ _Dan aku bukan nona!_

 _Aku bukan pria mesum! Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?_

 _Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kita, pria mesum?_

 _Tapi bibir kita saling berpaut, bagaimana bisa saling bicara? Apa kau dapat membaca pikiranku?_

 _Mwo?membaca pikiran?_

Hosh hosh.. Kyuhyun tersengal ketika Siwon melepas pautan mereka. Dilihatnya wajah pria itu pucat sedangkan wajahnya sendiri bersemu merah karena kejadian barusan. Ia terlalu marah untuk saat ini, karena pria di hadapannya telah berbuat tidak senonoh padanya.

"mereka sudah pergi," ujar Siwon dingin. Tatapannya kembali kosong dan angkuh. Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruang bekas peternakan ini. Pemuda pucat itu bersungut karena tak ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan membantunya berdiri.

"kau. Sebaiknya tetap berada di dekatku. Sepertinya mereka mengincarmu" sambung Siwon tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun setelah berada di depan mobil _mercy_ hitam miliknya. Tanpa banyak berkata ia membukakan pintu mobil di sebelah kemudi untuk Kyuhyun. Kali ini perlakuannya lebih lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Selama di perjalanan mereka saling diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Mereka terlalu malu membahas hal tadi.

 _Gawat! Sebenarnya siapa_ _pemuda cerewet_ _ini? Apa dia siluman? Kenapa dia bisa menembus pikiranku?_

"aku mendengarnya, Tuan Choi! Dan aku bukan siluman!" sontak Kyuhyun berteriak kesal dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis pada pria yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

Siwon tersentak, dipandangnya sosok itu, wajahnya kembali datar "kau mendengarnya? Lagi?"

"tentu saja. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini siluman!"

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Tentu saja bisa. Kau bahkan mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas!_

 _Apa kau sadar_ _,_ _nona?_

 _Apa? Apa?_ _Dan jangan sebut aku nona!_

 _Kita bicara tanpa saling membuka mulut._

 _Eh?_

Kyuhyun tersadar. Benar juga, sedari tadi mereka hanya saling tatap. Tanpa membuka mulut. _Apa?sejak kapan aku punya kemampuan seperti ini?_ Kyuhyun mulai gusar. Kini wajahnya ikut memucat seperti wajah pria disampingnya.

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi_. Batin Siwon dalam hati.

"benar! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi." Timpal Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali melongo. Ah pasti pikirannya sedang tidak waras sekarang, sehingga ia bisa berhalusinasi seperti ini.

"hem! Pasti ini hanya halusinasi. Karena serangan makhluk tadi mungkin."

"yak! Berhentilah menjawabi pikiranku!" bentak Siwon karena sedari tadi ketika ia membatin, pemuda itu selalu menjawabinya. Mata Siwon melotot angker padanya. Kyuhyun meringis ngeri melihat Siwon seperti itu.

"ini kamarmu, tuan Cho" suara lembut itu membimbing seorang pria ke sebuah kamar yang ku kira lebih mirip sebuah ruang tamu. Luas sekali. Berapa kali mata bulat itu mengerjap, memandang takjub sekeliling. Kastil ini sungguh megah.

"jadi, apa pria itu benar-benar pemilik kastil ini?" celetuk sosok bersurai cokelat gelap sambil tak henti-henti memandangi ruang kamar tidurnya kini.

"haha, iya Tuan Cho, Siwon adalah pemilik kastil ini."

" _jebal._ Jangan panggil aku tuan, itu terlihat berlebihan. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun"

"iya Kyuhyun." wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"umm, siapa namamu? Aku belum sempat bertanya tadi sore, hehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada wanita di hadapannya. Diperhatikannya wanita itu. Tinggi, lekuk tubuhnya seperti gitar spanyol dengan rambut pirang yang melekat serasi pada kulit putih kemerahannya.

"aku Myra. Perawat Choi Siwon sekaligus yang mengurusi kastil ini."

"lalu yang satu lagi?"

"dia Lee Hyuk Jae, pria asal Korea yang mengurusi seluruh bisnis Tuan Choi, dia juga yang membawaku kemari" wajah wanita itu bersemu merah ketika memaparkan tentang pria yang sedari tadi terus menempel seperti ulat bulu pada Siwon.

"sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku," Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum manis.

"tahun ini, aku berusia 30 tahun" dia memegangi pipinya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mulai tua.

"omooo! Jadi kau sunbaenim ku" Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya. Imut sekali. "anneonghaseyo Sunbaenim,"ia membungkuk hormat pada Myra.

"kau, apa kau juga orang Korea?"

" _ne,_ ibuku berasal dari korea. Ayahku dari York,"

"sama seperti Lee Hyuk Jae" wajah Myra kembali bersemu ketika menyebutkan nama pria itu.

"kau menyukainya nuna?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"ummh." Myra diam. Kemudian mengangguk malu.

" Omoo nuna, kau cinlok rupanya" pekik Kyuhyun girang.

"cinlok?"

"hemm, cinta lokasi hehehe" pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum lebar. Myra ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"sudah, sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" Myra hendak beranjak dari kamar itu ketika tangan halus mencegahnya.

"nuna _,_ bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa Choi Siwon itu sebenarnya? Kenapa banyak sekali makhluk aneh-" kata-katanya terhenti saat seorang pria bermata sipit tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"omoo..! Apa benar kau orang Korea?" tanyanya antusias lebih kepada Kyuhyun.

" _ne_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku

"anneong haseyo, joneun Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, panggil aku hyung, ne, kurasa aku lebih tua darimu" ia membungkuk kemudian tersenyum girang. Seperti menemukan keluarga jauh.

"ne hyung, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapsimnida hyung hehe"tamu asing mereka tak kalah girang dengan Hyuk Jae. Myra menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kedua orang dari negeri Gingseng ini.

"istirahatlah Kyuhyun, dan tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Tuan Choi," Myra mengelus lembut pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian meraih pundak Hyuk Jae, menyuruhnya ikut bersamanya meninggalkan kamar pemda pucat ini.

"aku percaya padamu Myra" suara datar namun menyejukkan itu berasal dari seorang pria yang tengah meneguk cairan bening kekuningan yang terisi dalam gelas bertangkai di tangan kirinya.

"aku, sudah lama tidak mempelajarinya tuan" wanita di sebelahnya menatap cahaya bulan yang tepat menyinari mereka di balkon lantai tiga malam ini.

"hanya kau yang bias, Myra. Kurasa, anak itu memiliki hubungan dengan iblis-iblis di luar sana. Entahlah. Tapi naluriku berkata aku. Kita. Harus melindunginya"

"aku-" Gadis itu diam sejenak. "akan kucoba, tuan."

"terima kasih Myra. Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang berhati mulia." Pria itu tersenyum tanpa melihat kesebelahnya, tempat wanita itu berdiri.

"ya?" Myra menatap tuannya dengan heran.

"lupakan"

"ummh, ya tuan." Mereka kembali diam. Melewatkan beberapa menit hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan padang rumput dan hutan lebat diujungnya yang terhampar luas tak jauh dari kastil itu berdiri. "sebaiknya aku bergegas, agar pagar itu jadi sebelum fajar menyingsing."

"ajaklah Hyuk Jae bersamamu, ia akan melindungimu"

"ya, Tuan"

Pria itu kembali menyesap cairan bening dalam genggamannya. Dilihatnya bayangan pasangan beda jenis berjalan menuju gerbang sebelah timur. Ia tersenyum melihat tangan pria bermata sipit itu menyeret wanita Inggris yang tampaknya malu-malu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Siwon berdecak. _Aku iri padamu Hyuk._

Fajar telah menyingsing. Kehangatan menjalari permukaan bumi. Silau. Kastil itu tampak lebih hidup dan berwarna kala siang hari. Kyuhyun menggeliat dari tempat tidur empuknya. Matanya sulit untuk dibuka. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan kelopak mata untuk mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya.

"hoaaaammm" ia menggeliat dan menguap keras. "kyaaaaaaa" ia menjerit mendapati pria bertampang dingin itu sudah duduk manis di kursi santai tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"ck!"pria itu berdecak melihat reaksi berlebihan dari sosok bertubuh pucat diseberangnya. "apa kau bangun siang seperti ini terus?" Siwon mengejek. _Dasar lamban._

"aku mendengarmu Tuan Choi" jawab Kyuhyun sengit.

Siwon makin berdecak kesal karena pikirannya kembali dapat dibaca oleh tamunya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan angker seolah ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tak pernah ada anak ingusan yang bersikap seperti ini padanya, kecuali makhluk aneh ini.

"bersikaplah sopan padaku. Aku ini lebih tua darimu"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Meremas jemari panjangnya sendiri.

"Tuan Choi, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa mereka mengejarku?" pemuda pucat itu berkata pelan dan penuh penekanan. Kali ini terlihat lemah. Beda sekali dengan tatapan angkernya tadi.

"iblis-iblis itu menginginkanmu, sepertinya."

"mereka.. iblis?" tanyanya makin mendesak

"hemm, aku bertugas menumpasnya, dan meleburkannya. Tapi sepertinya mereka jauh lebih tertarik padamu dibandingkan menjauhi takdir dariku." Siwon menatap lampu duduk yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"kau, menumpas mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. _Bagaimana bisa iblis dikalahkan oleh manusia? Bukankah biasanya manusia diperdaya oleh makhluk mengerikan itu?_

Siwon terdiam, agak berat mengatakannya pada anak polos ini. "aku. Paza Vesnica"

"Paza Vesnica?"

"hem, Paza Vesnica adalah orang-orang yang diberi wewenang untuk menumpas dan meleburkan makhluk hina itu dari permukaan bumi. Aku mengejarnya dari zaman ke zaman. Mereka sama seperti manusia, beranak-pinak, jadi tak akan pernah habis ditelan masa."

Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti dengan penuturan Siwon. Pria dingin itu meliriknya sesaat. Dilihatnya wajah polos itu tengah berpikir keras. "aissh, lupakan" _wajahmu seperti orang bodoh,_ _nona_ _!_

"tunggu. Kau bilang zaman ke zaman?" Kyuhyun tersentak dengan perkatannya sendiri. Ia begerak mundur. Kini tubuhnya telah bersandar pada sanggahan ranjang. "omooo! jadi kau hantu?" teriaknya histeris

"aku bukan hantu, gadis kecil. Aku abadi" Siwon makin berdecak putus asa.

 _Abadi?berapa usianya?_

"2031 tahun."

"hah?!" mulut Kyuhyun menganga lebar mendengar penuturan pria angkuh dihadapannya. Sementara Siwon tersenyum mengerikan.

"lalu, berapa umurmu, nona?" tambahnya, Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"du- dua puluh tahun"

"beda jauh, eh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menelan paksa ludahnya sendiri. "jadi kau tak bisa mati, Tuan Choi?"

"aku pernah mati, dan kembali dengan kebangkitanku sebagai Paza Vesnica."

Diliriknya lagi pemuda itu, berharap menemukan ekspresi ketakutan darinya, jujur, itu menggemaskan sekali. Siwon sangat menyukainya, membuat pemuda pucat itu ketakutan. Tapi yang didapatnya saat ini, pemuda itu membulatkan bibirnya seolah berkata Wow! Dalam hati. Siwon terkejut melihatnya. Tapi ini lebih lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

"sebaiknya cepat mandi, dan ikut aku sarapan di bawah" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah ya! Aku juga harus berangkat kerja. " seru Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"tak ada pekerjaan." Pria itu menukas.

" _wae?"_ Kyuhyun kembali menatap galak pria dihadapannya. Ia lupa bahwa pria ini jauh beribu-ribu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"iblis-iblis itu mengincarmu. Kau tidak aman diluar. Tetaplah disini. Kastil ini telah dipagari dengan mantra oleh Myra agar mereka tidak dapat menembus masuk kesini."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak setuju dengan keputusan pemilik kastil ini. _Aku kan juga harus kuliah. Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab atas nilai-nilaiku jika anjlok?_

"akan kuhubungi rektormu. Kuberitahu bahwa kau, gadis bertubuh pucat sedang alergi cahaya matahari, jadi tidak bisa mengikuti perkuliahan seperti biasa dan akan privat dirumah." Jawab Siwon enteng, menjawab gerutuan dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tapi ia menikmati keadaan ini.

"yaakk Tuan Choi! Enteng sekali kau bicara. Memangnya mudah meminta hal besar seperti itu pada seorang rektor?"

"apa yang tak bisa kulakukan, nona?" Tanya Siwon mengejek. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal namun tak dapat membalas perkataan pria sombong ini. Ia hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya, melampiaskan kekesalan pada diri sendiri.

 _Kau menyebalkan tuan Cho_ _i_ _!_

 _Hemm, banyak yang bilang begitu._

" _aissshhh_ kenapa pemikiran kita bisa terhubung begini?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Siwon enteng. Iya beranjak dari kursi santainya dan melangkah menuju pintu, dan berhenti disana. "cepat mandi. Dan turun ke bawah. Mereka menunggumu."

 **ditunggu review dan favoritenya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello.. diteengah malam saya kembali**

 **terima kasih untuk para ELF dan Wonkyu Shipper yang biasanya ku panggil Whisper karena telah berkunjung ke laman ini.**

 **semoga kalian nyaman dan jangan lupa jadi readers yang budiman ya ^^**

 **tinggalkan jejak dengan memberi review dan favorite ^^**

 **ps. project Whisper t-shirt masih dibuka sampai 5 juni yaa.. bagi yang ingin punya uniform WONKYU SHIPPER silahkan mention author.**

 **sms/ WA 0995339112 atau BBM 7E869ed0**

 **selamat membaca..^^**

Sebuah mobil _mercy_ hitam terparkir di laman depan perguruan tinggi ternama di kota York. _University of York_ begitulah tulisan yang tertera di tugu depan tak jauh dari gerbang utama. Seorang pria dengan sepatu bermerek keluar dari kuda mesin itu. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam besar yang bertengger pas di hidung bangirnya. Hari ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja pink polos tanpa jas yang biasa melekat di tubuhnya saat pergi ke kantor, tapi tak mengurangi penampilannya, malah terlihat lebih cool dan santai, benar-benar mencerminkan pria metroseksual. Ditatapnya bangunan besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan matanya, memastikan tempat ini memang tak salah alamat. Selang beberapa detik pintu mobil kembali terbuka dari sisi lainnya. Kali ini sosoknya lebih tinggi dengan postur jauh lebih tegap dari pria pertama. Blazer santai berwarna _gray paper_ dengan dalaman hem biru laut, ditambah celana katun berwarna senada melekat indah di tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya disunggar rapih ke belakang, makin menambah kesempurnaan pahatan wajah pria kedua ini.

" _University of York_ " gumam pria berkacamata hitam seraya menunjuk tugu yang amat mencolok di tengah-tengah kebun bunga kecil tempat itu. "kau yakin dia kuliah disini, Siwon-ah?"

"hemm, ayo Hyuk" Pria yang dipanggil Siwon itu berjalan mendahului pria berkacamata yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dengan langkah tenang dan pandangannya yang kosong, pria dingin itu berjalan di _hall_ perguruan tinggi tempat Kyuhyun mengenyam pendidikan, diikuti pria bernama Lee Hyuk Jae yang berjalan tak kalah sengak di sisi kirinya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan dan bisikan-bisikan para gadis tiba-tiba mewarnai setiap koridor yang dilewati mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak, dua orang jelmaan pangeran ini melenggang santai di siang bolong, saat mereka, para mahasiswa harus berkutat dengan tugas-tugas pemberian dosen yang pastinya telah mereka umpat habis-habisan. Hal ini seolah memberikan cairan segar yang membasahi kerongkongan mereka. Sungguh ajang cuci mata yang sangat langka.

" _oh my God!_ Mereka tampan sekali!" begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang sedari tadi mengiringi langkah mereka.

"oh, jangan lagi. Ini sangat memekakkan telingaku, Hyuk" seru Choi Siwon, ekspresinya terlihat sangat malas.

"muahahahaha, nikmatilah hidup kita sebagai pria tampan pujaan wanita, Siwon" Hyuk Jae menimpali dengan santai. Berbeda dengan pria disampingnya, dia justru menikmati keadaan ini. Sedari tadi banyak sekali gadis yang berusaha menarik perhatian mereka, bahkan saat mereka tengah bersama pacarnya sekalipun. _Daebak!_

" _oh my!_ Tuan Choi dan Tuan Lee! Apa aku tak salah liat? Dua bangsawan mengunjungi tempat kami!" seru seorang pria bertubuh gemuk antusias, suaranya terpekik nyaring ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Siwon dan Hyuk Jae saat mereka hendak memasuki lift menuju lantai atas.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini tuan?" tambah pria gemuk itu.

"Kami ingin bertemu pimpinan tempat ini." Balas Hyuk Jae berusaha tampil ramah. Siwon hanya diam saja. Mahal sekali suara pria ini.

"aha! Mari ikut bersamaku. Haha pantas saja kudengar ada keramaian di setiap tempat di kampus ini, ternyata ada dua pangeran yang datang berkunjung" pria itu tambah antusias. Iya mempersilahkan Hyuk Jae dan Siwon mengikutinya sambil tak berhenti berbicara ria. Siwon tetap memasang tampang datarnya, sementara Hyuk Jae terpaksa harus meladeni pembicaraan pria gemuk yang ia taksir adalah salah satu dosen senior disini.

Ya. Siwon dan Hyuk Jae memang terlihat seperti pangeran milenium. Perusahaan percetakan milik Siwon yang dijalankan oleh Hyuk Jae adalah jantung utama penyediaan buku-buku di perguruan-perguruan tinggi Inggris Raya, termasuk Universitas York. Wajar saja jika kedua pemuda dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini mendapat perlakuan khusus dari para pelayan universitas.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Pintu diketuk ketika mereka telah berada di lantai lima salah satu gedung yang ada di perguruan tinggi itu. Harus diakui, kampus ini memang eksotis dan tempat-tempatnya di desain sedemikian rupa agar telihat antik dan klasik. Sesekali Hyuk Jae mencuri pandang pada lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang sepanjang koridor tempat rektor sekolah ini bersemayam, sementara Siwon, masih dengan gaya lamanya, memasang tampang datar.

Kreeek. Pintu berderit, ya pintu itu terbuat dari kayu jati. Benar-benar antik untuk ukuran zaman ini. Disana kau akan temui pria tua dengan kepala sedikit botak di tengahnya. Seluruh rambutnya berwarna putih. Kulit tubuhnya putih berbercak merah, ada keriput disana-sini, namun tatapannya tajam dan tegas. Benar-benar menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai seorang pimpinan.

"ohohoho. Coba lihat siapa yang datang?" seketika wajah yang sangat tegas itu menunjukkan senyum sumringah, merentangkan tangan seolah menyambut kedua pria muda ini dengan suka cita. Dia berjalan menyebrangi meja kerjanya dan menjabat tangan Hyuk Jae dan Siwon bergantian. "mari-mari silahkan duduk tuan muda"

"ahahaha. Jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan seperti itu , _Sir._ " Sanggah Hyuk Jae setengah bercanda. Kini mereka telah duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu.

"apa yang membuat dua bangsawan muda ini berkunjung kemari, eh?" tanya sang rektor sambil menyuguhkan dua gelas _wine_ beraroma _chery_ pada tamu agungnya.

" _boss_ ku ini ingin bicara dengan anda, _sir"_ jawab Hyuk Jae menepuk pelan lengan kanan Siwon.

Pria dingin yang sedari tadi diam, kini angkat bicara. "langsung saja. Cho Kyuhyun, salah seorang mahasiswa disini tak dapat mengikuti kuliah umum seperti biasa _Sir._ Dia sedang sakit dan membutuhkan penjagaan khusus. Bisakah kau memberikan _private lesson_ padanya via _email_ saja." Benar-benar pria yang tak bisa berbasa-basi.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" pria tua itu berpikir sesaat "ah! Pria keturunan Asia yang mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliahnya itu kan?" kedua pria di hadapannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"tapi apa hubungan kalian dengan anak pendiam itu. Ah! Kulihat dia sangat pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan mahasiswa lainnya." Pria itu berbicara sambil menerawang sosok yang tengah diperbincangkan.

"dia kerabat jauhku" celetuk Lee Hyuk Jae. Lagi-lagi Siwon harus berterima kasih atas pemikiran dadakan sahabatnya ini. Dulu pria ini juga menyelamatkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Meskipun menurut Siwon, Hyuk Jae itu bodoh dan bertampang polos, namun diakuinya bahwa Hyuk Jae lah yang menemaninya beberapa tahun terakhir ini dan menyelamatkannya dari sorotan publik dengan kalimat-kalimat ajaibnya. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka terlibat percakapan yang cukup menarik, namun bagi pria abadi itu sangat tidak penting! Apalagi kalau bukan soal bisnis, pemerintahan dan bla bla bla. _Hey! Yang kutahu hanyalah meleburkan iblis. Aku tak mempedulikan soal politik dan segala hal yang dipeributkan oleh manusia-manusia biasa seperti kalian._

" _daebak_ Siwon-ah!Kau membuat pak tua itu mati terkagum-kagum olehmu" sedari tadi Hyuk Jae tak henti-hentinya memasang _gu_ _m_ _my smile_ andalannya kala mengagumi sosok di sampingnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu pimpinan perguruan ini mengajak Siwon beradu argumen tentang sejarah pendidikan, karena dilihatnya pria yang satu ini hanya diam saja sambil menikmati _wine_ dalam genggamannya. Tak pernah diduga oleh pria tua itu bahwa Siwon jauh lebih mengetahui segalanya tentang sejarah pendidikan, dan opininya, tentu saja sangat menakjubkan. Membuat pria tua itu beberapa kali harus melongo dan memandang tak dapat diartikan.

"kau lupa Hyuk bahwa aku hidup jauh lebih lama dari kalian? Tentu saja aku mengikuti segala perkembangan yang ada di muka bumi ini!" jawab Siwon enteng saat mereka kembali melewati koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis pemuja mereka.

"tapi itu menakjubkan Siwon, kau tetap ingat dengan jelas, nama, tahun, bahkan tempat dan waktu. Waw! Aku mencintaimu Siwon-ah" seru Hyuk Jae bergaya _aegy_ _o_ yang paling dibenci Siwon.

"yakk! Jangan bergaya seperti itu di hadapanku, Hyuk!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat sempurna di kepala pria bermata sipit itu. Ia meringis namun kembali tersenyum dan mengejar pria pertubuh jangkung yang telah meninggalkannya berjalan cukup jauh.

"ini" Siwon meletakkan sebuah Notebook keluaran Inggris dan beberapa paper di atas ranjangnya, sebenarnya lebih mirip sebuah bantingan kecil. Ia tengah bersandar malas di atas tempat tidur _king size_ nya. Di hadapannya, seorang pria bertubuh lebih mungil beberapa centi darinya berdiri menatap polos benda persegi itu.

"untuk apa?" matanya menatap bingung. Siwon mendesah.

"untukmu mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahmu. Karena mulai malam ini kau akan kuliah di rumah. Tak perlu pergi kemana-mana." Jawab Siwon malas.

" _mwoo?aiisss jinja_ Tuan Choi. Kenapa kau memprotekku seperti ini?" mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar jawaban Siwon. _Enak saja kau mengatur hidupku!_

"aku hanya ingin melindungimu, nona Cho" jawab Siwon, entah, kali ini kedengarannya lebih lembut.

"kenapa? Apa alasanmu sampai bertindak sejauh ini." Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon gelagapan di hadapan manusia, apalagi ini adalah seorang pria. _Hell no!_

Siwon membuang muka, mencari-cari objek pandangan lain agar pria yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya itu tak melihat muka merahnya.

"kau kenapa Tuan Choi? Kau sakit?" nada khawatir ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu ketika tuan muda ini tak kunjung membuka suara. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghampiri Siwon. Duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi pria itu.

 _Astaga! Ini terlalu dekat. Mata itu. mata itu indah sekali. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Oh Shitt! Harum tubuhnya menggoda birahiku!_

Pikiran Siwon mulai tak karuan. Ia membayangkan sesuatu yang gila sekarang. Menerkam pria disampingnya dan melumatnya habis. Menjatuhkannya dalam pelukannya. Menjadikan sosok itu miliknya seutuhnya.

"yakk mesum!" Siwon meringis ketika jemari pucat panjang menjitak kepalanya cukup keras. Membangunkannya dari lamunan binalnya.

"yakk! Sakit! Kau ini sangat tidak sopan!" bentak Siwon. Pemuda disampingnya bersungut memukul dada Siwon kemudian menjauhkan jarak mereka. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"bayanganmu kotor sekali Tuan Choi! Jadi itu alasanmu menahanku disini? menyetubuhiku kapanpun dan dimanapun? Setiap saat? _Aiiiisssshhh molla molla!_ Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi" pemuda itu menutup matanya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya yang menggantung di lantai.

"salah sendiri kenapa menyusup ke pikiranku" Siwon tersenyum remeh. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu, karena pikiran kotornya terbaca oleh manusia yang dikhayalkannya.

"jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya!" bentak Kyuhyun, berdiri meninggalkan pria berkulit tan yang berbaring di ranjangnya

BLAAARRRR!

"kyaaaaaaaaa" pekik Kyuhyun, dalam gerakan cepat Siwon telah mendekapnya. Kini posisinya tepat berada di atas pria itu, membuat Siwon harus menahan nafas untuk menahan birahinya lagi. Karena itu menyentuh..

Buru-buru pikirannya teralihkan oleh suara yang barusan memecah malamnya. _Bau iblis!_ Batinnya seraya mengendus menggunakan indra penciumannya sebaik mungkin.

"Tuan Choi, itu apa?" sosok berkulit pucat berkata lirih, tubuhnya bergetar, Siwon dapat merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat dari pria dalam dekapannya.

"tenanglah. Mereka tak akan mampu menembus pagar yang telah dibuat Myra" dielusnya punggung sosok pucat itu lembut. Lebih lembut lagi dia melepaskan kontak antara mereka. Kini ia dapat melihat jelas raut ketakutan Cho Kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kau ke bawah, bersama Hyuk dan Myra, _ne._ " Siwon menggenggam pundak pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. " aku akan mengejar mereka."

Ada tatapan tak mengizinkan terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun. "aku tak kan mati nona. Sudah takdirku menghadapi mereka" Siwon beranjak mengambil pedang peraknya yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju lantai bawah.

"Tuan,"

"Siwon-ah, mereka mulai berani menyerang kastil ini" wajah Hyuk Jae pucat ketika Siwon dan pemuda yang bersamanya tiba di anak tangga terakhir.

"jaga dia. Aku akan membereskan mereka" ujar Siwon dingin. Matanya mendadak berubah gelap. Kyuhyun tak bisa membaca pikiran Pria itu saat ini. Seolah ada yang memproteknya. Siwon melesat cepat. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang terpaku di _hall_ kastil.

"Kyu sebaiknya kau beristirahat sambil meminum coklat panas untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu. Myra, tolong buatkan dia coklat panas." Myra mengangguk, dan berlalu berlalu ke dapur.

Tatapan Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada pintu utama ruangan itu. _Kenapa aku begitu tak rela melepas kepergian pria dingin dan suka membentak itu?_

"kau tak perlu cemas. Ribuan tahun ia hidup untuk menumpas iblis-iblis itu. Ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja Kyu." Hyuk jae menatap lembut ke manik mata Kyuhyun. Di acaknya lembut surai eboni itu. Timbul rasa sayang ketika ia menatap tepat di manik mata kucing milik pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Berusaha tersenyum samar, dan sekali lagi kembali melihat ke arah pintu utama tempat pria tadi melesat pergi. _Cepatlah kembali tuan Choi._

 _Satu. Dua. Empat._ Seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat melesat rendah dan bertengger di ranting pohon cemara, beberapa ratus meter dari kastil kebanggaannya berada. "banyak sekali. Darimana datangnya keberanian makhluk hina itu hingga mengantarkan nyawa secara massal?" Siwon menyipitkan matanya dan mempertajam indera penciumannya, berusaha menangkap jejak buruannya malam ini. Sebuah bayangan melesat di belakangnya, dengan cepat pandangan pria itu berbalik arah.

"keluarlah! Aku tahu kalian berada di dekat sini. Jangan membuang waktuku yang berharga" teriak pria itu, suara _bass_ nya menggema di udara.

Sebuah seringai mengerikan terukir dari sosok yang berada di balik dedaunan yang tumbuh rindang beberapa meter dari tempat pria berkulit pucat itu berada. Kita tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan pasti, karena hutan itu sangat gelap. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sepasang mata merah menyala di kegelapan malam. "khe khe khe, enyahlah kau, Paza!" suara serak melengkingnya terdengar begitu angker di telinga.

Kilatan cahaya merah menyambar tubuh pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Siwon terlambat menghindar sehingga bola api mengenai pinggang atas sebelah kanannya. "cihh, sial!" pria itu meringis menahan panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Didekapnya kuat bagian tubuh yang terbakar itu, berusaha menahan sakit yang kini ia rasakan.

 _Aku merasakannya._ Pria itu menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat pedang peraknya menebas udara kosong. Tak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya. Hening. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Bergumam tak jelas dengan tetap mempertahankan menutup matanya.

"aaaaaaaaaaakkkhhhhhh!" lolongan keras terdengar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. "aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkhhhhhhh! Hentikaaan!" suara itu kembali melolong keras. Menggema memekakkan telinga. Samar-samar dari balik sebuah pohon, keluar sesosok makhluk bertubuh ceking dengan ekor panjang menjuntai di belakangnya. Makluk itu berwarna perak kusam. Matanya sebesar bola ping-pong dengan kilatan merah yang sangat mengerikan. Namun kilatan itu tak menunjukkan aura kekejaman, melainkan kesakitan yang tiada tara. Dia menutup kedua telinga yang lebih mirip tanduk di atas kepalanya. Berjalan tertatih keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Siwon membuka matanya, tersenyum dingin melihat makhluk buruannya menderita kesakitan. Entah apa penyebabnya, karena –err setahuku tadi pria ini hanya menebaskan pedangnya di udara kosong, tak bertarget. Langkahnya sangat pelan beringsut menuju tempat dimana sosok keperakan itu tengah sekarat dan merangkak berusaha menjauhkan diri.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno."_

"tidak. Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu PAZA. Tidaaaaakkkk!" iblis itu memohon dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

"kau tak pantas berada disini, kawan. Selamat tinggal." Siwon tersenyum miring. Kini ia lebih mengerikan dibanding sosok yang ada di depannya. "PAZA VESNICA!"

"aaaaaaaaaaaarrggghhhhhhhh!" lolongan yang sangat menyakitkan telinga menggaung setelah pria itu berteriak keras dan menghujamkan pedang peraknya tepat di dada kiri sang iblis. Tak ada darah yang membuncah, namun perlahan tubuh itu retak. Pecah berkeping, sesaat kemudian hilang ditiup angin.

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh. Pria itu terengah. Sakit di pinggangnya masih begitu terasa. _Tiga lagi._ Batinnya dalam hati. Sedikit menyeret langkahnya, ia kembali meneruskan perburuan.

Gelap. Malam ini begitu pekat, tanpa ada cahaya bulan. Tekanan udaranya pun begitu tinggi. Jika kau hanyalah manusia biasa, mungkin sudah sejak tadi kau terkena _hypotermia_. Tapi tidak pada pria itu, karena ia adalah Paza Vesnica. Makhluk pilihan yang bangkit dari kematian, mendapatkan keabadian untuk menumpas iblis-iblis keji dan hina yang merajalela di dunia ini. Ia tetap melayang rendah. Kecepatannya agak dikurangi karena sakit yang ia rasakan di organ tubuh bagian kanannya.

"wah wah wah.. Paza Vesnica! Ada angin apa sehingga takdir membawamu kemari?" tiga makhluk bertubuh besar dan tentunya mengerikan menghentikan langkah Siwon.

 _Tsskk! Mereka muncul sekaligus!_ Batin pria itu.

Iblis yang tadi berbicara, nampaknya ketua komplotan itu, memperhatikan Siwon dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambut. Seringai jahat terukir di wajah makluk itu. "demi Tuhan yang menguasai para manusia hina yang ada di muka bumi! Lihatlah, apa yang terjadi dengan pahlawan kemalaman kita yang satu ini. Dia terluka eh?" senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahnya, sambil menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Mereka bertiga terkekeh.

Siwon menunjukkan senyum yang tak kalah mengerikan. Sunggingan miringnya seolah mengejek ketiga makhluk dihadapannya. "nampaknya kalian tak sayang nyawa eh, sehingga datang berbondong-bondong menjemput maut." Ujar pria berjuluk Paza itu dingin. Dapat dirasakan oleh ketiga iblis itu, ada aura dingin mengerikan yang menjalar di sekitar area hutan pinus tempat mereka berpijak.

"sombong sekali kau Paza!" suara serak keluar dari mulut iblis berwarna merah gelap, yang berada di samping kanan ketua mereka.

"petualanganmu berakhir ditanganku!" tambahnya, ia menyerang duluan. Siwon mundur beberapa langkah menghindari serangan iblis itu. Dieratkannya genggaman pada pedang perak yang sedari tadi dengan setia menemaninya berburu.

"kalian sepertinya melewatkan sesuatu tuan-tuan" Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. Sedetik kemudian dentingan pedang beradu di udara, tebasan-tebasannya yang melenceng memangkas dahan-dahan rindang yang mereka pijak.

BRUUUGGHHH!

Tubuh atletis itu ambruk ketika sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya. Ia terduduk lemas. Darah segar mengucur di balik telinga kirinya. Tepat di atas ubun-ubun kepalanya. Sial!

"tamat kau! Aaakkkhhh" suara iblis yang menyerangnya dari belakang tiba-tiba berganti menjadi lenguhan pendek. Suaranya melemah. Penasaran, Siwon menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Moza Fedora?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahi menangkap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"lama tak jumpa, Elden!" senyuman lembut tergambar di wajah pria itu.

 **jangan lupa review yaa ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**haii...**

 **sesuai permintaan author datang lagi..**

 **terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan mereview Paza Vesnica..**

 **silent reader lainnya harus belajar seperti para amazing readers yaa ^^**

 **dengan support dan keaktifan review kalian akan mensukseskan kisah satu ini..**

 **kabar gembiranya, mungkin kekasih sepenggalah akan segera rilis juga di FFn.. ^^**

 **jangan lupa review per chapter nee ^^**

 **gomawo amazing readers..**

 **ah.. iya hari ini 8 tahun anniversary author menjadi Whisper (WonkyuShipper)**

 **mari rayakan bersama.. cheers.. ;) :***

 **komen yg banyak nee hihihi**

"hei hei hei! Cepat turunkan aku bung!" Siwon meronta minta dilepaskan. Saat ini ia berada dalam gendongan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan otot-otot kokoh yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Pria itu sama seperti Siwon. Tubuhnya coklat eksotis. Sebuah lesung pipi melekat indah menghiasi wajahnya, bedanya jika Siwon punya dua, pria asing ini hanya punya satu di pipi tirusnya. Tatapan matanya teduh dan menenangkan. Dengan sekali lihat saja kita dapat mengetahui bahwa pria ini sangat kuat. Tak usah jauh-jauh, buktinya saja kini ia tengah menggendong seorang Choi Siwon, pria dingin bertubuh tinggi tegap dan sangat ditakuti oleh para iblis.

"lukamu cukup parah, adik kecil" sahut pria melankolis itu, menatap tepat di manik mata pria yang saat ini dalam dekapannya. Senyuman lagi-lagi dilontarkannya, tapi kali ini tatapannya agak geli melihat pria yang terluka itu.

"hei! Siapa yang adik kecil, Moza Fedora? Ah, Jung Yunho yang ter- Ouucchh, cepat turunkan aku!" bentak Siwon, kali ini ia sedikit meringis karena sakit itu datang lagi. Pria yang dipanggil Moza tadi terkekeh melihatnya.

"tidakkah kau lihat betapa lemahnya dirimu saat ini Paza Elden?" ia menangkap raut wajah Siwon yang sama sekali tidak sedap dipandang. "berhentilah merengut, kau kehilangan wajah teramat tampanmu itu, bung." Berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, Moza menatap lurus ke depan, melesat pelan menembus kegelapan malam. Melompat dari dahan ke dahan, sebisa mungkin kecepatannya dikurangi mengingat teman seperjuangannya ini tengah terluka.

" _Clianta_ " pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bergumam pelan, memandang takjub pada bangunan besar yang disinari cahaya bulan di depannya.

Kastil itu tampak temaram di tengah malam gelap, namun tak mengurangi keanggunannya. Pintu gerbang itu seperti biasa membuka secara otomatis ketika tuannya berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Moza melenggang santai berjalan masuk menuju pekarangan depan kastil. Jalan setapak yang biasa dilalui Siwon setiap harinya sudah tak asing lagi bagi pria bertubuh _sixpack_ itu, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mengunjungi bangunan ini. Tapi sekarang suasana bangunan ini agak berbeda, jauh lebih tenang dan asri. Moza mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, dilihatnya cahaya biru transparan melindungi bangunan ini. _Aneh. Tidak biasanya El memagari rumahnya seperti ini, karena ia tak pernah takut dengan apapun, apalagi hanya sebatas makhluk-makhluk hina yang berusaha membunuhnya dikala terlelap. Kami abadi bung! Paza Vesnica hanya akan lebur jika Sang pemilik kegelapan malam yang menghendakinya._

"kau melindungi _Clianta_ ?"

"hem"

"apa yang terjadi?"

"aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau melepaskanku, Moza Fedora" sahut Siwon dengan memberikan penekanan pada nama pria itu.

"hahaha lupakan kalau begitu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku yakin kau berada di tempat yang aman."

"hei! Ini rumahku bung! Tentu saja aku aman."

"tidak sebelum kau berada di ranjang hangat dalam kamarmu"

"Kau!" Siwon membentak tepat ketika pintu utama kastil itu terbuka.

"Siwon-ah!" seorang peria bertubuh kurus namun berbentuk, menghambur ke arah Choi Siwon yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Pria asing di matanya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik. Wajahnya seketika pucat melihat keadaan Siwon saat ini.

"aku tak ap-"

"dia terluka" potong Moza. Siwon mendesis kesal pada pria yang menggendongnya itu.

" _mwoo?_ Bagaimana bisa?"

"sudahlah, lebih baik segera bantu aku membawanya ke kamar, dan obati lukanya!" Hyuk Jae melongo melihat pria yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, melenggang masuk dan berjalan menuju anak tangga. Seolah telah mengenal dekat bangunan ini.

"sampai kapan kau mematung disana, bung? Cepat bantu aku membopong pria tampan ini ke kamarnya!"

" _ne_ "

"rebahkan disana" Hyuk Jae memberi arahan pada Moza, dengan hati-hati mereka merebahkan tubuh Siwon di ranjang _king size_ nya.

"Ouucchh! Hei, sakit, bodoh!" umpatnya pada pria yang bagi Hyuk Jae asing itu, karena barusan saja pria itu menepuk-nepuk bagian pinggang Siwon yang terluka. Ia hanya nyengir kuda mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu, aku akan memeriksa luka Tuan Choi" seorang wanita berjalan masuk sambil membawa lori yang berisi peralatan kesehatan. Kedua pria itu mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"maaf. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Ujar Hyuk Jae ketika mereka berada di luar tak jauh dari kamar tuan rumah.

"oh ya! Moza Fedora" sahut Moza tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae. Apa kau juga seorang, ummh, Paza Vesnica?"tanya Hyuk Jae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, setelah menjabat tangan Moza tadi.

"haha! Ya, aku sama sepertinya. Omong-omong, aku baru kali ini melihatmu" Moza balik bertanya.

"sebenarnya beberapa tahun ini aku mengikutinya." Hyuk Jae tersenyum samar. Pria di hadapannya memandangnya tak mengerti. "yah. Aku mengurus beberapa perusahaannya"

"oh, aku mengerti. Jadi dia juga telah menjadi seorang _businessman,_ eh? Hahaha!"

"sebenarnya hanya aku yang menjalankan. Choi Siwon itu malas sekali mengurus perusahaan, dia hanya ingin menutupi identitasnya saja."

"Choi Siwon? Apa itu nama barunya?"

"ya. Kau tidak tahu?"

"tidak. Sampai kau memberitahuku" Moza menunjuk Hyuk Jae dan tersenyum ramah. "tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya El" mereka berdua tertawa renyah.

"apa kau dari Asia Timur, Hyukjae?"

"ooo.. kau tahu? Haha.. ya aku dari Korea Selatan, Moza"

"negeri ginseng eh? Aku juga memiliki nama lain disana, pemberian Lee Shin. Jung Yunho, _well_.. El sering sekali meledekku dengan nama aneh itu"

"hahaha"

"aaarrgghh! Itu sakit Myra" teriakan Siwon menghentikan tawa mereka, dengan cepat Hyuk Jae berhambur masuk ke kamar, diikuti Moza dari belakang.

"Siwon-ah" Hyuk Jae bergumam lirih, kini sahabatnya itu terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur sambil berteriak kesakitan saat Myra mengobati lukanya.

"Luka bakarnya sangat parah, karena terlalu lama diluar, akibatnya banyak bakteri yang masuk, kurasa kita perlu bantuan dokter, butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya, Tuan" jelas Myra pada dua pria yang baru masuk tadi, namun tatapannya lebih mengarah pada Hyuk Jae.

"lakukan yang terbaik" timpal Moza cepat. Siwon melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"tidak! Rahasia kita akan terkuak jika aku dirawat mereka. Pigmen kita berbeda dengan mereka, Moza!" Siwon membantah. Moza Fedora tercekat. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya. Sedari dulu, jika seorang Paza terluka, luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"tapi gadis ini juga seorang perawat, El" Moza melembutkan suaranya.

"aku mempercayainya." Siwon menekankan ucapannya.

"huft, terserah kau saja, El. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu." Akhirnya Moza mengalah. Beradu argumen dengan pria ini berarti siap menerima kekalahan secara mutlak.

"dasar keras kepala" Hyuk Jae menjitak kepala Siwon. Ia tak senang melihat bocah ini membantah perkataan Moza. Walaupun tak sampai sejam ia mengenal pria itu, ia merasa lebih mudah mengakrabi Moza dari pada pemburu iblis di dekatnya ini.

"yaaak! Sakit Hyuk" Siwon berteriak sambil meringis kesakitan.

"kepala Tuan Choi terluka, Tuan Lee" seru Myra, mengkhawatirkan keadaan tuannya.

" _jinja? Aiissh mianhe_ Siwon-ah, aku tak tahu. _Joengmal mianhe_ " raut penyesalan tergambar di wajah pria itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Siwon juga terluka di bagian kepala.

"sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Markus sendiri, bukankah dia butuh istirahat, nona?" Moza ikut bicara. Kini pertanyaannya ditujukan pada Myra, satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. "istirahatlah Tuan, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Myra merapikan tempat tidur Choi Siwon yang tadi agak berantakan karena pria itu meronta kesakitan. Moza dan Hyuk Jae tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Siwon pelan. Tanda peduli.

Saat pintu tertutup, pria itu memejamkan matanya. Lelah sekali. Dan luka ini, begitu menyakitkan. _Ah! Mungkin aku harus tidur untuk menguranginya_. Batin Siwon. Perlahan, direbahkannya kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Selang beberapa detik, ia telah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

 _Waktumu semakin dekat Markus. Pergi. Pergi Markus!_

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Banyak sekali bayangan samar di mimpi itu. _Siapa Markus? Kenapa suara itu menyebutkan nama itu terus?_

"akh! Choi Siwon!" Cho Kyuhyun. Pemudaitu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar pria yang dinantinya semalam suntuk, sampai-sampai pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa ia lupa memakai sandalnya.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit. Sepasang bola mata indah mencuri pandang ke dalam ruang megah itu. Disana, di atas tempat tidur, seorang pria tengah terlelap. Sosok pengintai itu berjinjit masuk, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan pria dingin itu. Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kyuhyun dengan bebas dapat memandangi setiap inci lekuk tubuh pria yang tengah berbaring, wajahnya tampak lebih damai saat tidur dibanding ketika ia terjaga. Wajahnya yang datar memberikan kesan dingin dan angkuh.

"Tuhan! Dia tampan sekali" Kyuhyun memekik dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Siwon. Ternyata pria itu memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan. Hidungnya yang bangir, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam, serta kulit tan itu, kenapa semua yang melekat pada diri pria itu sangat menarik perhatiannya?

"akh! Aku pasti sudah gila!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa kagumnya pada sosok kelewat sempurna di hadapannya.

Entah angin apa yang membawa pemuda itu, sehingga kini ia menarik sebuah kursi santai tak jauh dari perapian mendekat ke ranjang Siwon. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pria itu. "aarrgh" pria itu mendesis kesakitan. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat reaksi pria itu. _Ah! Dia hanya ngelindur rupanya_ _,_ _apa dia sakit?_ Diperhatikannya dengan seksama pria itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"ya Tuhan!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Pria ini terluka. Dirabanya pinggang sebelah kanan Siwon. Ada luka bakar yang tak diperban. Dibiarkan saja seperti itu, karena masih basah. Kyuhyun meraba rambut panjang Siwon, di balik rambut lebat itu ada perban yang menutupi sebuah luka.

"Tuan Choi" bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Setetes buliran bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Disusul kemudian dengan buliran-buliran lain yang jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Pemuda pucat itu terisak, berusaha agar tangisnya tidak terdengar.

 _Kenapa aku sangat sedih melihatnya seperti ini? Tuan Choi, paboya!_

Tangannya tak kuasa untuk tidak menggenggam jemari pria itu. Digenggamnya erat tangan Siwon, kemudian jemarinya bergerak menuju luka bakar yang menganga, yang dilumuri oleh ramuan dedaunan. Kyuhyun yakin, Myra lah yang melakukannya. Diletakkannya tangannya tepat di atas luka itu. Matanya menutup dan mulutnya bergerak, bergumam pelan.

 _Tuhan! Entah apa yang membawaku kemari dan mempertemukanku dengannya. Tapi kumohon! Sembuhkanlah pria ini. Aku tak ingin dia terluka._

Pemuda itu tetap memejamkan matanya. Cahaya kehijauan terpancar di telapak tangannya. Cahaya yang hangat mengitari luka bakar Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun ingat betul, saat berumur 13 tahun, ketika ayahnya terkena siraman air panas, dia dapat menyembuhkan luka itu hanya dengan memohon kepada Tuhan. Namun ayahnya sangat _shock_ dan menuduhnya sebagai penyihir. Kyuhyun juga tak tahu pasti, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya, dan tiba-tiba ayahnya telah sembuh. Sama dengan saat ini, perlahan luka bakar di pinggang kanan Siwon perlahan kering dan mulai menutup. Kyuhyun membuka mata, dilihatnya luka itu sedikit demi sedikit menutup, senyuman tulus terukir diwajahnya. Ia lelah. Matanya mulai berat, rasa kantuk berlebih kini menyerangnya. Pemuda itu tertidur di samping ranjang Siwon. Kepalanya bersandar di pinggiran ranjang, sementara tangannya tetap berada di atas luka pria itu.

Deng. Deng. Deng. Jam besar di menara kastil berdentang kuat sebanyak tiga kali, pertanda telah melewati dua per tiga malam. Seorang pria yang tak bisa lagi dikatakan muda terjaga dari tidurnya. Perlahan dibukanya kelopak matanya, kepalanya berdenyut. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Pandangannya masih agak kabur hingga beberapa detik ia telah sepenuhnya sadar. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar, entah mengapa rasanya begitu damai tertidur hanya beberapa jam. _Benar kata Moza_ _, d_ _engan beristirahat akan mengurangi sakit di pinggangku._

 _Sakit? Hei! Aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi di pinggangku!_ Siwon meraba pinggang kanannya dengan hati-hati, takut tersentuh lukanya yang masih basah itu. _Eh?_ Didapatinya jemari panjang tepat berada di atas luka bakarnya. Dipegangnya sekali lagi, memastikan jika ia tidak sedang mengigau. Masih sama, ada tangan lembut dan mulus disana. Siwon menoleh ke kanan, betapa kagetnya ia saat yang ditemuinya pertama kali adalah sosok ringkih yang ditemukannya beberapa hari lalu tengah tertidur pulas di pinggiran ranjangnya.

 _Kau menungguiku semalaman, eh?_ Batin Siwon. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala jamur itu. Rambutnya begitu halus dan harum. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum bahagia.

 _Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan, mencari kesempatan saat bocah ini tidur?_ rutuk Siwon dalam hati.

 _Terkutuklah kau Choi Siwon! Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa menggilai seorang pria. Dia bukan seleramu bung?_ Kembali Siwon bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, namun hatinya membawanya untuk terus menyentuh surai cokelat itu. Ditatapnya kembali jemari panjang yang tergeletak di atas luka bakarnya. Hangat. Tapi bukan hangat yang menyakitkan. Ia menyukai kehangatan ini. Digenggamnya tangan itu dan dialihkannya dari atas luka bakarnya.

 _Hei! Luka ini menutup?_ Siwon mengusap-usap matanya, takut salah lihat. Benar! Kini lukanya menutup sempurna. Bukankah beberapa jam lalu luka itu masih menganga dan basah? Myra juga mengatakan butuh waktu lama untuk dia pulih kembali. Bocah ini-

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

"eungh!" Kyuhyun menggeliat sementara matanya masih terpejam. buru-buru Siwon menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala jamur itu. Ditutupnya kembali matanya, bergaya seakan ia belum sadarkan diri.

"kau belum sadar juga, Tuan Choi" ujar Kyuhyun saat ia mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, pria di hadapannya ini masih terpejam dengan damai. Diletakkannya punggung tangan pucat itu ke atas dahi Siwon, merasakan suhu tubuh pria itu. "syukurlah kau tidak demam. Luka itu tidak membuatmu infeksi, eh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

 _Demi apapun yang menguasai malam, tangannya halus sekali!_ Ujar Siwon dalam hati. Masih berpura-pura tidur.

 _Kau sudah sadar?_

 _Tidak! Aku belum sadar._

"yakk! Tuan Choi! Aku medengarmu" Kyuhyun memukul pinggang Siwon tepat di atas luka bakarnya.

"aww! _APPO!_ " teriak Siwon. Ia tak bisa berpura-pura tidur lagi, karena itu sakit sekali.

" _aiiisssh_. Lihatlah dirimu! Berpura-pura tidur seperti anak kecil" Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada pria yang tengah meringis kesakitan di hadapannya. Siwon tidak menjawab, ia terus memegangi pinggangnya dan meringis menggambarkan rasa sakitnya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah ketakutan, ia khawatir telah membuat pria ini menderita kesakitan.

"apa itu sakit Tuan Choi? Maafkan aku, aku tak-"

"kau mencemaskanku, nona?" Siwon mencegah tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak meraba bekas lukanya, kemudian menggenggamnya posesif. Senyuman khas tergambar di wajahnya.

"tentu saja! Semalam kau mengigau kesakitan!" Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya, menutupi rasa gugupnya saat ini. Jujur saja, semenjak ia sadar betapa mempesonanya pria dihadapannya ini, setiap kali bersentuhan seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"aah! Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali, seorang nona manis berwajah polos sepertimu mengkhawatirkan pria paling tampan di dunia sejak beberapa abad terakhir." Siwon berkata lembut, sok manis sekali, dengan wajah dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

 _Sial!_ Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah melihat perubahan air muka Siwon.

"dan aku juga berterima kasih jika kau mau mengakui pesonaku secara langsung" tambah Siwon, senyuman kemenangan berkembang di wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun menatap sadis ke arahnya.

"lepaskan tanganku Tuan Mesum. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku ini pria!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"hei! Aku bukan pria mesum!"

"benarkah? _Well,_ apa namanya jika di tengah kegelapan, ditempat yang kotor dan berbau saat tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk aneh itu kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku?" Kyuhyun mencibir, mengungkit kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"yakk! Kau-" Siwon menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tak dapat membela diri, yang ada sekarang wajah pria itu bersemu merah.

"maafkan aku. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah mengamankanmu bagaimanapun caranya" tambahnya pelan. _Tapi itu enak sekali!_

"yakk! Benar kan! Kau-, kau menikmatinya" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar Siwon sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki seperti anak kecil. Sudah lama ia tidak bersikap seperti ini.

"oh Tuhan! Mengapa kau menghukumku seperti ini? Apa salah dan dosaku hingga kau merenggut semua mimpi indahku, mimpi yang kurajut sejak kecil! Bertemu gadis cantik, menikmati kemolekan tubuhnya, memberikan segala cinta, jiwa dan raga untuknya, aaaaaakkkhhh!" Kyuhyun terus bersungut, menuntut penjelasan dari Tuhannya, seraya menuruni anak tangga. Ia ingin memakan apapun. Apapun yang dapat melampiaskan rasa frustasinya saat ini, hingga tak sadar ketiga pasang mata memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Myra _noona!_ Berikan aku apapun untuk bisa di makan. Aku kesal sekali!" ucapnya pada Myra yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"ummh, ada di lemari pendingin" jawabnya singkat. Mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju dapur.

"siapa dia?" Moza melongo memandangi bayangan tubuh pemuda pucat yang hilang di antara sekat rumah.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang dilindungi Siwon" ucap Hyuk Jae sambil menampakkan _gummy smile_ nya.

"jadi itu alasan kenapa ada tabir pelindung di sekitar _Clianta?_ " Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk. Saat Moza hendak bertanya lebih jauh, mereka mendengar derap langkah tegas menuruni anak tangga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si empunya kastil megah ini, Choi Siwon.

"Siwon-ah! Kau sudah sadar?" pekik Hyuk Jae gembira.

Moza ikut berdiri ketika Hyuk Jae, pria asal negeri ginseng itu sudah lebih dulu menggelayut di lengan Siwon. Seperti, errr- monyet!

"hoooaaaaah! Moza, lihatlah! Lukanya sudah menutup!" Hyuk Jae membuka mulutnya lebar, sementara pria yang dipanggilnya tadi ikut berhambur pada pria yang baru turun dari lantai atas. Memeriksa keadaannya, memperhatikannya secara seduktif dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"bagaimana bisa, El?" ujar Moza tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. "kita belum sempat bicara Moza. Yakk! Apa-apaan kau Hyuk? Cepat lepaskan tangan baumu itu dari lenganku!" pria itu berkata lembut pada Moza, dan mendadak berteriak ketika menatap Hyuk Jae. Dasar Hyuk Jae! Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti sudah sangat tersinggung. Tapi lihatlah pria bodoh itu, alih-alih tersinggung, ia malah tersenyum lebar, membuat kedua matanya hilang. Moza menatap geli pada kedua makhluk di depannya ini. Ia merasa senang, Elden Eldson, sahabat yang ditemukannya saat Siwon, nama pria itu sekarang, bangkit dari kematiannya dan memilih jalan hidup sebagai Paza Vesnica, dapat berteriak keras dan menunjukkan ekspresinya pada orang lain di sekitarnya. Sejak berabad-abad lalu belum pernah dilihatnya Elden dapat tertawa renyah dan berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil. Ia selalu menutup diri dan memasang tampang dingin tanpa ekspresi. Hingga membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Dalam hati, Moza merasa bersyukur, akhirnya selama kehidupan mereka yang panjang dan membosankan, Elden menemukan sahabat seperti Lee Hyuk Jae. Pria bertampang bodoh namun memiliki otak cerdas dan berhati emas.

"duduklah" ujar Siwon pada pria yang lebih tua darinya. Meski begitu tubuh itu tak menampakkan guratan tua sedikitpun, saa seperti dirinya, abadi. Wajahnya pun tampan luar biasa. Apalagi ketika ia tersenyum, lesung pipinya membuat ia semakin terlihat berkharisma.

"tssk! Kenapa gaya bicaramu berbeda saat bersamaku dan Hyuk Jae?" Moza Fedora, nama pria itu. Ia menjitak kepala Siwon dengan gulungan koran yang ditemukan tadi pagi di atas meja makan. Sengaja dibawanya, karena belum sempat dibaca.

"yakk! Beruang!" bentak Siwon, ia bersungut sambil membenarkan rambutnya. Tak rela ketampanannya akan hilang setelah dengan sukses pria di hadapannya itu mendaratkan pukulan di kepalanya.

"haha! Kau terlihat lebih hidup, El" ujar Moza tenang. Senyuman tersungging di wajah teduhnya.

Siwon menatap sesaat pada Moza, kemudian beralih menatap tirai jendela yang tersibak akibat hembusan angin. Senyuman tulus tergurat di wajahnya. Bukan senyuman berupa seringaian mengejek yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukkan pada setiap orang.

"dia pria aneh, Moza" Moza mengernyitkan dahi, tak paham. "seperti monyet yang selalu mengikutiku dan berjanji akan selalu setia padaku sampai akhir. Padahal dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya. Kau tahu? Haha! Ketika pertama kali mendengar bahwa aku adalah makhluk abadi, wajahnya sangat terlihat bodoh. Haha! Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga membawanya kemari dan mempercayakan sebagian hartaku untuk dijadikan aset perusahaan yang didirikannya di seluruh penjuru Inggris. Kau tahu? Itu sangat menggelikan. Dia bermaksud melindungiku, eh?!" Moza memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Siwon saat menceritakan pria yang kini tengah berdendang ria di kebun depan kastil.

"menikahlah dengannya" goda Moza.

"aissh!" Siwon menerjang Moza, hingga kursi yang diduduki pria itu terpental beberapa meter. Moza Fedora, hanya tertawa bahagia sukses membuat sahabat lamanya ini marah.

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu kemari ?" tanya Siwon, kembali tenang dan memasang wajah serius.

"Dave Cliff, menikah"

"APA?" Siwon tersentak. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar kabar pria itu.

"hem" Moza tersenyum getir.

"manusia? Oh tidak! Dia tak boleh melakukan itu. Dia akan lebur, Moza!"

"aku sudah memperingatkannya. Tapi sepertinya cinta telah membutakannya."

"dasar ikan bodoh!" Siwon mengumpat. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut jika pria yang kini tengah mereka bicarakan itu akan selamanya menghilang dari pandangannya. Selain Moza, Dave adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Meskipun mereka bertiga terpisah jarak, namun persahabatan itu tak akan pernah pupus.

Moza Fedora, seorang Paza Vesnica dari negeri Atlantis. Sedangkan Choi Siwon menetap di Chichester, kota kecil bagian Inggris Raya. Dave Cliff sangat jauh meninggalkan mereka, ia tinggal di daratan Cina beberapa puluh tahun ini. Mereka memang tak boleh berdekatan dalam jumlah banyak, karena Paza Vesnica di bumi ini jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Hanya ada 20 mungkin, ditambah lagi beberapa di antara mereka telah lebur karena menyalahi aturan. Mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan manusia biasa. Membuat penguasa malam murka dan memusnahkan mereka.

Kedua pria itu saling diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Siwon menatap nanar tirai jendela yang melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Ia tak akan pernah rela Dave Cliff menerima takdirnya, lebur. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Lebih sakit dibanding kematian.

"kau bodoh, Dave" geram Siwon, kepalan tangannya meremas kuat celana denim yang saat ini dikenakannya.

"cinta membutakan segalanya, El. Dan kuharap kau-"

"aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta, Moza! Dan kau tahu itu!" tatapannya tajam. "tidak, setelah aku bangkit dari kematian" Siwon mendengus keras. Ia berusaha menghilangkan luka lama yang tanpa sengaja terpancing oleh Moza.

"maafkan aku, El. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu tentang-"

"sudahlah. Aku sudah cukup _shock_ dengan kabar Dave, jangan kau tambah dengan membuka memori kelamku." Lagi-lagi pria itu memotong ucapan sahabatnya.

"ah! Baiklah, lupakan!" ujar Moza pada akhirnya. Mereka kembali diam dalam kecanggungan, seolah ada dinding tebal yang menghalangi mereka. Moza merasa dia begitu jauh dengan Siwon. Ia tak dapat merengkuh pria ini dalam pelukannya, hanya untuk sekedar berbagi keperihan. Memang penyakit hati itu tak ada obatnya dan dia yakin, Lee Hyuk Jae tak tahu akan hal ini. Sedekat apapun Siwon dengan orang lain, ia tak akan pernah membicarakan tentang masa lalunya. Pria itu, selalu memakan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"yakkk! Kau tak boleh pergi dari tempat ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Hyuk Jae dari bawah, membuat dua pria ini saling pandang dan berlari menuju balkon kastil. Di luar sana, Hyuk Jae berusaha mencegah seorang pemuda yang meronta ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"lepaskan aku, _hyung!_ Ayahku sedang sakit keras. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri disini!" Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkeraman Hyuk Jae dari tangannya.

"mengertilah Kyu, berkeliaran di luar sangat berbahaya bagimu! _Jebaal! Kajja,_ kita kembali ke dalam" bujuk pria itu selembut mungkin. Siwon yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat terjun dari lantai tiga tempatnya dengan Moza berada. Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya melayang. Ketika telah mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, ditatapnya tubuh ringkih itu dengan intens. Mereka saling pandang dalam diam. Raut wajah Siwon tetap tenang dan datar.

"Tuan Choi, lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi, kumohon!" mata kucing itu memerah, berusaha membendung air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"mengertilah, nona" sahut Siwon dingin. Pandangannya kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

"ayahku. Hiks. Ayahku sedang sekarat, aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Hiks" Kyuhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya berguncang, ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Isakannya membuat Hyuk Jae melemas, pria ini tak bisa melihat tamu barunya itu menangis. Entah mengapa, makhluk pucat indah di hadapannya ini telah mencuri rasa sayang dari dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" lirih Hyuk Jae.

"darimana kau tahu?" ujar Siwon masih tak kalah dingin dari sebelumnya.

"dari mimpiku. Mereka- Makhluk itu mendatangi rumahku dan menyakiti ayahku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersengal menahan guncangan tubuhnya sendiri.

"mimpi. Hanya mimpi? Dan kau percaya itu?" Siwon tertawa mengejek. "mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, nona!"

"aku yakin itu bukan bunga tidur, Tuan Choi!" bentak Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hyuk Jae tersentak mendapat reaksi seperti itu. Begitupun dengan Moza yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari atas balkon kamar. Meskipun Kyuhyun sering berteriak-teriak tak jelas, tapi wajahnya tak pernah semengerikan saat ini. Apa ia benar-benar serius? Entahlah!

"sebaiknya kau temani dia, El" ujar Moza, melayang rendah, menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

Siwon memandang ke arah Moza, begitu pula dengan Hyuk Jae dan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sekali lagi tersenyum, "kurasa ia perlu memastikan mimpinya".

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik menatap Siwon. Menuntut jawaban darinya. Hyuk Jae menepuk pundaknya, pertanda ikut meyakinkan usulan Moza. Siwon hanya menghela nafas, dan itu berarti ia menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun menghambur dalam pelukan Hyuk Jae. Membuat pria itu sedikit kaget namun kemudian tertawa renyah.

 _Hei! Kenapa malah memeluk si monyet itu? Aku yang mengizinkanmu pergi, nona!_ Umpat Siwon dalam hati tak rela melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"karena dia baik! Tidak sepertimu" Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Siwon. Lagi-lagi pria itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa pria ini dapat membaca pikirannya. Satu lagi hal misterius yang belum mendapat jawabannya.

"bersiaplah, satu jam lagi kita berangkat." Ujar Siwon setenang mungkin. Wajahnya kembali dingin, dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kastil. Moza hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Siwon berjalan menuju kastil.

"tunggu!" suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"terima kasih telah membantuku. Tapi, ummh, aku baru kali ini melihatmu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kekanakan. Moza tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Moza yang sejak semalam telah berada di tempat ini.

"Moza Fedora, sahabat Elden. Ah, kau keturunan Korea kan, nama lainku Jung Yunho" ucapnya ringan.

"Elden?"

"Choi Siwon" bisik Hyuk Jae menerangkan.

"hei! Jadi namanya Elden atau Choi Siwon?"

"keduanya, nona" lagi-lagi Moza tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu, membuat Kyuhyun merengut. _Tak heran jika El memanggil si rambut jamur ini nona._

"ummh, ah ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa, tuan?"

"senyaman mungkin yang kau rasakan." Untuk terakhir kalinya Moza tersenyum, sebelum melenggang kembali masuk ke kastil.

"kau menyukainya eh?" goda Hyuk Jae sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun.

"dia tampan, _hyung._ Aku iri _"_ jawab Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sosok yang kini telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"huft, kurasa itu tak boleh Kyuhyun-ah" Hyun Mi menatap tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hyuk Jae barusan. Pria itu pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih padanya.

 **jangan lupa review nee ^^ . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ INFO PENTING] Whisper Project !**  
 **buat Wonkyu Shipper yang sudah tergabung dalam Whisper Project, bajunya akan diproduksi setelah tutup PO. lama produksi sekitar 2 minggu kemudian akan segera didistribusikan ke tempat kalian masing-masing ^^**

 **Setelah baju sampai ke tempat kalian, mohon untuk BERFOTO (SELFIE) menggunakan Whisper T-shirt dan memegang handbanner WHISPER SUPPORT WONKYU. foto kalian akan kita rekap dan akan dikirim bersama Project Whisper t-shirt ke Mom House/ Mom cafe di Korea.**

 **Soo... semangat ya memberdeul!**  
 **buat umma appa Cho dan WonKyu senyum-senyum geje karena Project kita.**

 **untuk para Wonkyu Shipper yang belum bergabung, kami masih menyambut baik kehadiran kalian di Project ini sebagai wujud dukungan kita untuk Pairing Siwon dan Kyuhyun.**  
 **bagi yang berminat silahkan hubungi admin (Mentari) 08995339112 or bbm 7e869ed0 untuk melihat contoh Whisper t-shirt .**

 **PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE WonKyu..**

ada yang kangen Paza Vesnica?

sabar ya.. author lagi fokus sama Whisper Project untuk WonKyu

ehehehe..

#SenyumLebar


	7. Chapter 7

**haloo whisper ^^**

 **author kembali membawa Paza Vesnica.. ada yg kangen?**

 **teheee :D**

 **author sangat mengharapkan readers dapat bersikap sportif ya dengan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca**

 **demi kemajuan kita bersama kok :)**

 **buat yang lagi ngeGALAUin pakboss, tenang..**

 **Siwon itu seperti yang kita kenal - dia sosok yang sangat professional dan bertanggung jawab pada setiap pekerjaannya.**

 **kalo penonton sampe gak cemburu berarti aktingnya GAGAL donk ^^**

 **jadi,, bisa mengerti kaaaaan maksud author ^^**

 **selamat membaca,, jangan lupa review yaa..**

"ummh, ah ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa, tuan?"

"senyaman mungkin yang kau rasakan." Untuk terakhir kalinya Moza tersenyum, sebelum melenggang kembali masuk ke kastil.

"kau menyukainya eh?" goda Hyuk Jae sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun.

"dia tampan, _hyung._ Aku iri _"_ jawab Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sosok yang kini telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"huft, kurasa itu tak boleh Kyuhyun-ah" Hyun Mi menatap tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hyuk Jae barusan. Pria itu pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih padanya.

Kawansan perumahan di kota Aberdeen, pinggiran Inggris Raya terlihat lengang dari keramaian penduduk. Sebuah _mercy_ tiba di tempat ini saat senja menjemput. Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, kini mereka berada di lorong kecil yang berbatu. Jalanan itu hanya muat untuk satu mobil, beruntung saat ini jalanan itu sepi sehingga mereka tak perlu repot-repot kebingungan berbagi jalan dengan pengguna mobil lain. Menurut pria berbibir joker yang saat ini tengah mengendara, jalanan ini terlalu sepi, karena untuk daerah perumahan semacam ini setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat menapaki jalan atau sekadar duduk santai di teras rumah.

"apa jalanan ini selalu sepi?" Siwon membuka topik pembicaraan. Sejak keluar dari kastil mereka hanya diam. Tak ada yang berminat membuka percakapan.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di sebelah tempat duduknya itu. Siwon menoleh sesaat, dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah menatap nanar ke ujung jalan yang mereka lalui. Sekelebat bayangan menyilaukan terlintas di pandangan Paza itu. _Itu bukan bayanganku!_ Ujarnya. Pasti bayangan itu milik sosok di sampingnya ini.

"nona," ujar Siwon pelan. Digenggamnya tangan itu. Dingin dan bergetar.

"kanan. Di ujung sana, Tuan Choi" suaranya tertahan dan gemetar. Jari telunjuknya mengangkat, menunjukkan arah jalan pada pria yang tengah duduk di belakang kemudi kuda hitam ini. Siwon mengangguk dan membelokkan mobilnya sesuai arahan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sebuah pekarangan luas kini berada di hadapan mereka. _Mercy_ hitam sejak semenit lalu terparkir mantap di halaman ini. Sayang, pekarangan yang luas tak dilengkapi dengan tumbuhan hijau untuk mempercantik dirinya. Yang ada hanya rumput-rumput tinggi tak beraturan. Tembok pagarnya sudah dipenuhi lumut dan palang pintunya pun sudah berkarat. Riskan sekali.

Langit semakin gelap, cahaya jingga yang sedari tadi menemani perjalanan mereka kini mulai samar berganti wajah menjadi biru kehitaman. Dua sosok manusia yang barusan tiba melangkah pelan menuju rumah di ujung pandang. Rumah itu gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, penerangan di rumah itu tak menyala sama sekali. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda bertubuh 178 cm dengan rambut coklat ikal itu berjalan gontai. Pikirannya kalut saat ini. Dalam pandangannya hanya ada ayahnya. Ayah yang begitu dicintainya, meskipun tak pernah mendapatkan balasan sejak si ibu meninggal dunia. Choi Siwon, pria yang kini bersamanya hanya diam, mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Ia tak berminat untuk membuka suara.

" _appa_ ," panggil pemuda itu lembut ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk. Satu-satunya akses penghubung ke dalam bangunan suram itu. Sudah lama Kyuhyun tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Rumah itu benar-benar seperti rumah tinggal.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Siwon hanya diam. Ia menunggu reaksi pemuda ringkih itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala. " _appa,_ Kyuhyun masuk ya" lagi-lagi sosok pucat itu berujar lembut, seolah berbicara langsung dengan ayahnya. Didorongnya pelan pintu itu. Ternyata tak dikunci.

"kau sudah tahu jika pintu ini tak dikunci?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahi.

"rumah ini, sudah bertahun-tahun tak berpenghuni. Semenjak kepergian ibu, kami menetap di apartemen beberapa kilometer dari sini" Ujar Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya di ambang pintu.

"bagaimana kau tahu ayahmu berada disini?"

"hatiku yang membawaku kesini" ia berujar dingin dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Cukup bagi Paza satu ini untuk kembali bertanya, pemuda pendek dan polos ini memang telihat lemah. Tapi tak cukup membuat makhluk abadi itu mengerti tentangnya.

Gelap. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Kyuhyun berjalan meraba, mencari sakelar untuk menyalakan penerangan di rumah ini, hingga seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari _cell phone_ Siwon menerangi penglihatannya. Kali iini Kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk berjalan menuju pojok ruang tamu. Sakelar itu berada di belakang sofa yang terbungkus kain putih. Kyuhyun yakin mesikpun telah ditutupi kain, sofa di bawahnya pasti sudah rusak dimakan ngengat.

BIP!

Seketika ruang tengah dan beberapa ruang di antara sekat-sekat dalam rumah ini terang benderang. Mata Kyuhyun sudah perih sejak tadi, karena tak menerima seberkas cahaya pun, berbeda dengan Siwon yang telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Ia tetap bisa melihat meskipun suasananya sangat pekat, kecuali jika ada campur tangan iblis. Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu melangkah cepat menuju salah satu kamar, membuka paksa karena pintu itu sukar dibuka. Siwon hanya menatapnya dari ruang tengah, tak berniat membantu. Rumah ini tak berpenghuni menurutnya. Pemuda keras kepala itu terlalu percaya pada mimpi. Jujur saja, pria itu sangat benci jika bermimpi. Karena setiap ia bermimpi, hatinya akan terluka.

" _APPA!"_ pekik Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar, setelah ia berhasil masuk dengan menendang pintu itu. Kurasa pintunya sudah berkarat. Siwon tersentak dan bergegas menuju sumber suara. Dilihatnya pria yang tak muda lagi, diikat dalam gulungan selimut seperti mayat.

" _appa"_ Kyuhyun itu terisak sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada gulungan selimut yang membelit ayahnya. Siwon melesat menghampiri pemuda itu, dalam sekejap ikatannya sepenuhnya terbuka. Dilepaskannya belitan selimut tebal yang hanya menyisakan kepala sang ayah dipuncaknya, dan sekarang mereka dapat melihat jelas tubuh itu terbujur kaku dengan warna biru di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _APPA!_ " Kyuhyun menjerit lagi. Mengguncang tubuh sang ayah, berharap masih ada tanda kehidupan disana.

Tunggu! Siwon merasakan masih ada sedikit nyawa disana, meskipun sangat redup. Benar! Ujung jemari pria itu bergerak, berusaha mencapai puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi merebahkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah. Kyuhyun sontak mendongak ketika benda sedingin es mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

" _appa"_ pemuda itu kaget bercampur gembira, senyum dan tangisan wajah bulatnya. Digenggamnya erat tangan sang ayah.

Pria itu tak dapat berbicara. Nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan, ia berusaha mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bergetar tak berdaya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling pandang, tak mengerti apa mau ayahnya.

"kau tak bisa menyusupi pikirannya?" tanya Siwon asal. pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"hanya padamu" gumamnya melemas. Siwon memperhatikan pria yang mulai beruban itu dengan intens, berusaha mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Arah pandangnya mengikuti telunjuk yang bergetar lemah itu. _Lemari?_

Siwon beringsut dari ranjang tempat mereka duduk. Melangkah pelan sambil tetap mengikuti pandangan ayah Kyuhyun. Saat dirinya semakin mendekati Lemari besar di dekat sebuah lukisan danau yang dikelilingi pohon pinus, raut wajah itu berubah. Seolah mengatakan, _Ya! Disana!._ Siwon masih dengan tampang dinginnya menghampiri lemari besar itu. Menempelkan tangannya di pintu lemari. Lagi-lagi mata itu menuntutnya membuka pintu lemari. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu. Ada tumpukan pakaian wanita dan pria disana, masih tersusun rapih tak terjamah.

 _Apa yang kau inginkan , Tuan?_ Desis Siwon tak mengerti. Sayangnya, pria paruh baya itu telah kehilangan suaranya. Kyuhyun menatap ayah dan pria di samping lemari secara bergantian. Isakannya masih mewarnai ruangan ini.

" _appa!_ Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Bukalah mulutmu _appa!_ _Appa!_ " suara pemuda itu serak, membujuk ayahnya yang tak kunjung bersuara. Hanya tangannya saja yang menunjuk-nunjuk tak berdaya.

Siwon mengacak isi lemari itu serampangan. Berusaha menemukan apa saja yang menurutnya aneh. _Oh bung! Ayolah! Apa yang ingin ku ambilkan untukmu?_ Batinnya. Dibuangnya begitu saja botol-botol parfum yang ada dalam laci kecil lemari itu, _ini tak berguna. Bukan ini! Ah, sial!_ Pria itu berjongkok, menyisir bagian bawah lemari kayu itu, hanya ada tumpukan selimut lembab dan beberapa berkas-berkas kumal. Sebagian di antara mereka kukut dimakan rayap. Ditariknya keluar susunan selimut itu, dan dilemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

KLETAK! Sebuah benda terjatuh dari balik tumpukan selimut yang dibuang sembarangan oleh pria bertubuh pucat itu. Siwon berbalik, mencari benda yang jatuh. Sebuah kantung kecil tempat penyimpanan koin tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok. Dalam sedetik, benda itu berada dalam genggamannya, dibukanya tali yang mengikat kain itu. Merogohnya cepat dan menarik sebuah benda kecil bertali. _Kalung?_

Siwon bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri dua manusia lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Berhenti tepat di samping ranjang, menyerahkan kalung itu pada Kyuhyun. Sosok berambut ikal itu menatapnya heran, sesaat kemudian beralih pandang pada ayahnya.

" _appa,_ apa benda ini yang ingin kau pinta?" Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan. Begitu pun Siwon, pria itu menatap lekat di manik mata pria yang tengah terbaring lemah. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, gemetar dan sangat dipaksakan. Nafasnya memburu dan tak beraturan. Pria ini, berusaha mengucapkan kalimat "maafkan ayah, nak." Terbaca jelas dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Setelah itu tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. Tubuh itu kaku seutuhnya. Dingin dan membiru. Matanya tertutup damai, jemarinya yang berkeriput masih menempel pas di tangan Kyuhyun.

" _APPAAAA!_ " Kyuhyun menjerit keras. Tangisnya benar-benar pecah senja ini. Tubuh itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Ayahnya telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini. Untuk selamanya.

Siwon menatap sendu kedua insan di hadapannya. Kematian memang menyakitkan. Ia pernah merasakannya. Namun tak ada yang menangisinya seperti pemuda ini menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, dipeluknya erat, berusaha menanggung keperihan yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia membutuhkan itu sekarang. Siwon, satu-satunya makhluk yang masih memasang tampang datar di ruangan itu ketika pelepasan nyawa manusia baru saja berlangsung, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Ia semakin penasaran. Sosok yang tak lama dijumpainya ini, diinginkan oleh iblis-iblis keparat itu, dapat memasuki pikirannya, dan kini, mereka berada di tempat ini, hanya karena alasan sebuah mimpi. Mimpi tentang ayahnya. Bingo! Ayahnya memang benar dalam keadaan sakit, bahkan mati! Tanpa meninggalkan penjelasan sedikitpun. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia semakin yakin bahwa sosok ringkih ini butuh perlindungan?

" _uljima,_ " suaranya sangat lembut berbisik di telinga Hyun Mi. Mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan benda yang terlepas dari tangan pemuda itu.

 _Kalung itu! Pasti ada penjelasan darinya!_ Siwon menyipitkan matanya. Melihat batu hijau kecil yang menggantung di rangkaian emas murni dengan penuh minat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang" seseorang merangkul pundak pemuda bersweter hitam dari belakang. Tangan yang besar namun hangat dengan jari-jari kurus dan panjang itu berusaha menguatkan sosok yang tertunduk.

Cho Kyuhyun, masih menatap pilu pusara yang ada di depan matanya. Mengelusnya pelan penuh kepedihan. Ia tak rela ayahnya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya pergi meninggalkannya dengan cara tak lazim. Diikat dalam selimut dan sekujur tubuhnya membiru, bahkan saat-saat menjelang kematiannya, pria itu tak dapat membuka suara. Perih! Apalagi yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Mendung di langit seolah turut menangisi kepergian sang ayah. Pusara ini telah sepi dari pelayat sejak beberapa jam lalu, namun pemuda itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut saat ini. Lee Hyuk Jae dan Myra sudah berapa kali membujuknya untuk pulang. Sejak semalam, sosok itu tak kunjung bicara, ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis di samping jasad sang ayah. Belum ada sebutir nasi pun yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Pemudaitu kini tampak lebih pucat, lingkaran hitam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya.

"dia seperti _zombie_ , El" bisik Moza pelan. Kedua pria ini terus berdiri di belakang Hyuk Jae dan Myra. Memandangi pusara dan tiga orang yang ada disana.

Siwon. Sejak kejadian itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya memandang sosok pucat itu dari kejauhan. Ada jarak yang mengharuskannya seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia terus merangkul pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ada dinding tebal yang menghentikan langkahnya. Aura Kyuhyun begitu berbeda. Tak ada lagi guratan senyum ataupun hentakan kaki dan tatapan tajam yang biasa dilemparkannya pada Siwon. Ia seolah ikut mati, bersama ayahnya.

"dia butuh waktu, Moza" ujar Siwon tanpa ekspresi. Moza mengernyitkan dahi, sahabatnya ini benar-benar sedingin es. Tak bisakah ia menunjukkan sedikit rasa empati pada pemuda itu, ia tampak begitu rapuh. Sejak medengar berita kematian ayah Kyuhyun, Moza, Hyuk Jae dan Myra menyusul ke Aberdeen, mereka sibuk menyiapkan pemakaman jasad pria paruh baya itu. Bergantian mereka mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada pemuda di atas pusara itu. Sedangkan Siwon, pria itu hanya berdiam diri di kejauhan. Tak berminat membantu melayani pelayat ataupun menguatkan Kyuhyun. Moza menggeleng pelan, perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat pada tiga manusia di atas pusara.

"hei bocah, ayo kita pulang. Tak baik seperti ini terus. Ayahmu pasti sedih melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Ikhlaskan dia." Moza berjongkok, meremas pelan bahu Kyuhyun, memberikannya kenyamanan. Senyuman malaikat tersungging di bibirnya. Lembut, begitu menenangkan.

Tak ada balasan, namun Moza dengan mudah membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Hyuk Jae dan Myra tampak lega melihat pemuda itu mau beranjak dari tempatnya berkat bujukan Moza, pria lembut bertampang malaikat. Dalam hati, Siwon menggeram, ia tak suka melihat pemandangan ini. Mengapa tubuhnya seolah membatu, tak bisa menyentuh sosok itu seperti yang dilakukan Moza sekarang. Berkata lembut dan membuatnya nyaman dengan kata-kata manis. Ia terlalu mahal untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, apalagi terhadap seorang pria. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun itu pria! Siwon membuang muka, menatap asal pohon-pohon kamboja yang tengah berbunga. Harusnya ia tak perlu marah kan?

 **sampai jumpa lagi luv... hihihihi**

 **oh ya yg mau ikutan Project Whisper segera hubungi CP ya..**

 **project akan ditutup tgl 5juni. jangan sampai ketinggalan..**


	8. Chapter 8

**diharapkan pada para readers yang mampir ke Paza Vesnica untuk bertindak aktif ya..**

 **review kalian sangat berpengaruh untuk kelangsungan cerita ini.**

 **author**

"Kyuhyun, bukalah mulutmu, kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin" pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam tekukan lututnya. Sejak tadi, Myra berusaha membujuknya untuk makan. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _hyung_ akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Handburgh jika kau mau makan, _ne"_ bujuk Hyuk Jae dengan memasang tampang bodohnya, berusaha membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, setidaknya untuk tersenyum, namun gagal.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai tiga kastil itu, seorang pria duduk di atas kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kulit domba tengah menyesap _wine_ dan menatap benda hijau di tangan kirinya, penuh minat.

"kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" suara berat seorang pria bertubuh coklat eksotis membuyarkan pandangannya pada benda itu. Siwon hanya menatapnya sebentar, kemudian kembali pada aktifitas lamanya.

"jet nya akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi, El." Tambahnya, melihat makhluk abadi di hadapannya ini mengacuhkannya. Pandangannya berpindah pada koper tangan kecil yang ada di atas meja. Nampaknya perawat merangkap pelayan pribadinya itu telah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan pria dingin ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka akan pergi ke Cina, menghadiri pernikahan Dave. Siwon dan Moza menduga Pemilik Keagungan belum mencium perkara ini, sehingga Dave masih tetap hidup.

"ah! Sebaiknya kau berpamitan dengan anak itu, El." Kembali Moza memperingatkan sahabatnya, yang masih menatapnya tak berminat. Ia mengambil botol _wine_ yang ada di meja, menenggak isinya langsung dari botolnya, tanpa menuangkan ke dalam cangkir terlebih dahulu, seperti yang Siwon lakukan. Siwonn menatap sengit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dan menendang kakinya kuat.

Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu, dilihatnya sosok pucat bersurai eboni itu tetap menundukkan wajah, bersembunyi dalam lekukan lututnya. "sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" ujarnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke sumber suara.

Siwon berjalan mendekat ke ranjang tempat pemuda itu berdiam, duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya intens. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata indah itu, seperti biasa, tak bisa dilepakan begitu saja dari pandangannya. "aku akan pergi ke Cina beberapa hari." Ujarnya kemudian. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan barusan. "temanku akan menikah" tambah Siwon menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati sosok ringkih itu.

Kyuhyun masih menatapnya lekat dalam diam. "aku akan menyelidiki kalung ini setelah kembali dari Cina, dan ketika aku kembali, aku tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini lagi." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Pria ini benar-benar tak bisa bersikap manis, pikir Kyuhyun. Makhluk abadi itu tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat dan mengalungkan benda itu di leher Kyuhyun. Salahkan wajah bodohnya sehingga semburat sialan itu tiba-tiba muncul di balik kulit pucatnya.

Indah. Benda itu begitu hidup ketika menggelantung disana. Entah memang karena Siwon yang baru menyadari betapa indahnya benda mati itu, atau memang daya tarik Kyuhyun yang mempercantik kalung itu.

"tap-"

"aku tak menerima penolakan, nona" Siwon menyentuh bibir merekah di hadapannya. Kenyal dan lembut.

 _Sial! Bibirnya lembut sekali._ Kyuhyun melotot mendengar kata hati Siwon. Belum sempat ia memukul Siwon, pria itu telah lebih dulu menarik pingggangnya, melumat bibir merah mudanya yang begitu merona.

Mulanya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu makin menuntut, disedotnya bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan gemas, sedikit gigitan kecil dilakukan pada bibir merekah itu. Tak ada penolakan kali ini, sosok pucat itu juga menikmatinya. Entah setan apa yang membawanya, hingga ia terbuai dengan setiap hisapan yang dilakukan Siwon. Makhluk abadi itu makin menuntut ciumannya. Bibir pemuda ini begitu nikmat baginya, sehingga akal sehatnya sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Nafas mereka bergemuruh. Panas sekali hawa kamar ini, libidonya meningkat tajam.

"Elden Eldson! Kau dimana?"

 _Sial!_ Suara Moza mengagetkan mereka, dengan cepat kontak di antara mereka terputus. Kyuhyun masih tersengal berusaha mendapatkan kembali nafasnya, menghirup sebanyak mungkin Oksigen yang ia bisa. Choi Siwon namanya di zaman ini, juga menatap kikuk pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terlalu lancang tadi.

"eh, kau disini" ujar Moza, begitu langkahnya berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Menemukan buruannya yang sejak tadi dicarinya di seluruh ruangan, dan berakhir di sini. Ia bingung melihat dua orang di depannya itu saling canggung satu sama lain.

"aku, hanya berpamitan." Ujar Siwon asal.

"ah! Aku juga datang kemari untuk berpamitan." Timpal Moza, tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda yang terduduk di ranjang, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan badannya.

"aku harap keadaanmu segera membaik, mata bulat, kami akan pergi ke Cina, dan kurasa Elden sudah menjelaskannya padamu." Ujar Moza begitu lembut sambil mengelus mengusap surai cokelat Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan besarnya. Siwon membuang muka. Ia tak ingin dua orang di hadapannya itu melihat air mukanya sekarang.

Kyuhyun berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya. Menatap pekarangan yang terbentang luas di bawah. Sebuah burung besi bertengger kokoh di atas jejeran rumput Jepang yang tertata rapi di pekarangan kastil. Tiga pria terlihat menyeberangi halaman luas itu, menuju tempat mesin terbang itu bertengger. Hyuk Jae memeluk Siwon dan Moza bergantian. Sesekali dilihatnya pria yang bernama Moza Fedora atau yang lebih akrab ditelinganya dengan sebutan Jung Yunho bercanda dengan pria kurus bermata sipit itu. Sementara pria bertubuh indah dengan tatapan dingin di sebelahnya hanya memandang aneh pada dua kerabatnya, matanya memandang asal ke sekitar, hingga ia tak sengaja menatap ke atas kastil. Kini pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah, entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi mereka menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Siwon tersenyum dipaksakan, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian kembali menatap pemuda di atas balkon. Lama pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa bicara, hanya saling menatap lekat ke manik mata masing-masing. Moza Fedora menyenggol bahu Siwon, membuat pria itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mesin raksasa yang akan membawa mereka ke negeri tirai bambu.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang dari tabung pengeluaran mesin raksasa itu. Tekanannya sangat kuat sehingga membuat pepohonan di sekitarnya melambai manja. Hyuk Jae, pria sipit itu menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit, berusaha menghalangi debu yang ikut bertebaran masuk ke matanya. Burung besi itu bergerak lambat, perlahan mulai cepat dan akhirnya terbang sempurna, hilang, luput dari pandangan menembus langit malam.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keras membuat poninya tersibak lembut dari pelipisnya. Choi Siwon, pria yang menciumnya sepuluh menit lalu telah pergi ke negara yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Sepi melanda hatinya. Kepahitan akan kematian ayahnya kembali menerpa. Dirabanya kalung yang dikenakan Siwon di lehernya tadi. Batu itu indah, berwarna hijau pekat namun bening dan menenangkan. Bergelayut di rangtaian emas murni yang melilit lehernya. Jika diperhatikan benar, ada bintik hitam dalam batu hijau itu. Benar! Seperti asap hitam yang membentuk sebuah bintik kecil.

"hey gadis kecil!" sapa seseorang dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Hyun Mi mendongakkan wajahnya.

" _Hyung!_ Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu! _"_ seru Kyuhyun tajam. Lee Hyuk Jae, pria kebangsaan Korea yang membantu kehidupan Siwon sekaligus menjadi sahabat dekat dari pria kelewat tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"sedang memperhatikan apa, nona?"

"ck! kalung ini, _Hyung_. Peninggalan _appa_! Ia belum sempat menjelaskan apapun padaku." Mata pemuda itu menerawang jauh. Sinar di matanya kembali redup.

" _uljima_. Ada _hyung_ muyang paling tampan dan baik hati ini disampingmu _ne_." Hyuk Jae telah merapat di pundak ringkih itu, menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. " _hyung_ akan menjagamu Kyuhyun-ah" tambahnya sambil membelai lembut rambut si cokelat itu.

Di balik dinding kamar itu, seseorang tengah menahan perih di hatinya. Melihat kedua insan beda jenis itu berpelukan, membuat dadanya sesak. Ia menyayangi keduanya, namun tak kuasa bila bayangannya menjadi kenyataan. Bayangan dimana kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu saling mencintai. Ia tak sanggup. Sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah sanggup merelakan sang pria. Baginya, pria itu adalah alasannya berada disini. Pria yang sejak pertama bertemu telah menggetarkan hatinya. Ia tak sanggup mengetahui jika pria yang diidamkannya sejak dulu ternyata menyukai sesama jenis.

"mau _hyung_ ceritakan tentang Korea?" bujuk Hyuk Jae, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun dari sang ayah. _Gummy smile_ terpancar di wajahnya.

"ummh" Kyuhyun mengangguk ceria.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi santai yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan dengan bantalan kain berisi bulu angsa putih yang menghadap langsung ke teras depan. Dengan begini mereka tetap dapat melihat bintang di langit namun tak perlu khawatir akan semilir angin yang menusuk kulit. Duduk berdua, terlibat dalam percakapan hangat seperti ini memberikan sensasi lain bagi Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak ia bisa mengalihkan bayangan kematian sang ayah dari benaknya. Lee Hyuk Jae, pria ini menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah ia alami, becerita tentang negara asalnya, yang juga negara asal ibu angkat Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu tak pernah melihat langsung seperti apa negeri gingseng itu. Berada di dekatnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Merasa memiliki keluarga. Lee Hyuk Jae, pria ini, memberikannya cinta yang berbeda.

" _hyung,_ bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Kyuhyun memotong candaan Hyuk Jae.

"aku yatim piatu" ujarnya tersenyum getir. Tenggorokannya tercekat, kaget akan pertanyaan yang tak pernah diduganya dikeluarkan oleh tamu baru di kastil itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari pria ceria itu.

" _uri omma, appa,_ dan _y_ _eo_ _dongsaeng_ ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal laut. Kapal itu karam ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun. Semua awak dan penumpang terlambat dievakuasi. Aku terpisah dari keluargaku. Kau tahu Hyuhyun-ah, menggantungkan hidup pada sebuah jaket pelampung dan meminum banyak sekali air laut membuatku tak sanggup berharap bahwa aku akan selamat. Sampai sebuah tangan mengulur untukku. Tangan yang begitu kokoh, menarikku keluar dari kedingin air laut. Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di pulau Nami, sosok itu pergi sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." Hyuk Jae melihat sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun, pemuda itu dengan konsentrasi penuh menyimak setiap ceritanya.

"beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendengar korban kecelakaan kapal laut berhasil dievakuasi dan seratus persen semua sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Aku menemukan jenazah keluargaku. Mereka bertiga tega meninggalkanku seorang diri di dunia ini." Mata pria itu memanas, genangan bening hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "aku dititipkan di panti asuhan oleh kepolisian, karena tak ada keluarga yang dapat mengurusku, saat itupun aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat keluarga dari ayah dan ibuku. "

"Tuan Choi, kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"si es batu itu? haha aku menemukannya sedang bediri di tengah badai salju. Dia keren sekali, hanya memakai hem tipis di cuaca seekstrim itu." Hyuk Jae menyeka air matanya.

"badai salju?"

"emm, dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan temannya, raja Lee Shin. Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah? Raja itu sudah lama mati beratus tahun silam."

"jadi-"

"apa?"

"jadi dia tidak bercanda tentang makhluk abadi dan para iblis itu?"

"hahaha. Apa kau pikir pria seperti Choi Siwon dapat bercanda? Oh ayolah! Dia itu sangat _to the point,_ mengatakan apa yang perlu ia katakan dan tak suka basa-basi. Dia memang abadi. Aku, sudah tujuh tahun mengikutinya, mengurus perusahaan-perusahaan milikknya dan segala yang ia butuhkan untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang Paza. Di usiaku sekarang, tentu kau dapat melihat tanda-tanda penuaan di wajahku." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

"heeeeiiisss, jangan berbohong! Tuan Choi mu itu seringkali memanggilku kayu lapuk, karena fisikku yang perlahan mulai berubah. Sementara dia, sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai tadi aku mengantarnya pergi, tak ada perubahan sedikitpun di wajahnya. Tetap sama. Dan harusnya kau tahu alasannya." Dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Tak ada penolakan, pemuda itu masih berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Hyuk Jae.

"jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Tuan Choi mu itu pasti akan marah jika tahu kau tidur terlalu larut?"

"engh?" Kyuhyun mendelik. Mencari penjelasan atas perkataan pria itu barusan.

"dia menitipkanmu padaku, sampai ia kembali lagi kesini. Jadi jangan pernah bertindak bodoh, atau akan kulaporkan pada yang mulia Siwon." Ancam Hyuk Jae lebih ke menggoda pemuda itu.

"kau tak kan bisa mengawasiku setiap saat _hyung_ , kau juga harus mengurusi kantormu kan?" senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun.

"ahahaha. Kamar ini mengunakan CCTV, bocah. Siwon dengan mudah dapat memantaumu dimanapun ia berada" seriangaian yang biasa terpampang di wajah Siwon dijiplak oleh Hyuk Jae. Kali ini senyum kemenangan itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"yakk _Hyung!_ Kalian mesum. PEDOFIL. Dasar tua bangka mesum. Mesum mesuuuum!" pekik Kyuhyun. Lee Hyuk Jae hanya tertawa renyah menuju pintu, melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat lagi ke arah pemuda yang tengah berteriak histeris di belakangnya.

"nikmati harimu nona!"

"AKU BUKAN NONA!"

"Elden, Moza!" seorang pria bermata hijau zamrud melambaikan tangan pada dua pria tampan yang baru saja masuk ke altar gedung tempat dilaksanakannya janji suci pernikahan.

Ketika Limousin mereka memasuki halaman depan gedung kedua pria itu memang telah menjadi sorotan utama tamu undangan lain. Pria yang satu memiliki tubuh tegap dan atletis dengan gaya maskulin namun tampak ramah. Apalagi ketika ia menunjukkan _killer smile_ nya pada petugas penyambut tamu, kharisma dan gestur tubuhnya benar-benar tampak sempurna. Pria yang lainnya tampak lebih dingin dari pria pertama, dengan rambut hitam gelap dan sorot mata tajam yang menyiratkan keangkuhan. Lekuk tubuhnya pun mencerminkan bahwa pria ini sangat kuat, dengan _dandy style_ yang makin menyempurnakan sosoknya. Jika pria pertama sangat mudah tersenyum dan berperawakan ramah, maka bertolak belakang dengan pria yang satu ini, dia sangat dingin dan tak berekspresi, namun itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Lirikannya pada setiap inci ruangan dapat memekikkan setiap gadis yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

"hai!" Moza melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya bersungut-sungut sendiri.

"oh, ayolah El! Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu di tengah kebahagiaan sahabatmu sendiri" tambah Moza berusaha memperbaiki _mood_ sahabatnya. Tak makan waktu lama mereka tiba di depan sang raja malam ini.

"aku sangat merindukan kalian, sobat!" senyum sumringah tergambar di wajah pria bermata indah itu. Ia sangat bahagia kedua sahabat akrabnya kini menghadiri pesta pernikahannya. Satu persatu dipeluknya erat tamu agungnya.

"hei! Lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernafas!" bentak Siwon pada Dave Cliff sahabatnya yang paling manja. Moza hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Siwon adalah pria yang paling tidak suka melihat orang yang bertingkah kekanakan, dia sangat angkuh dan dingin pada orang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Dave sangat manja dan kekanakan meskipun usianya sangat tidak muda lagi. Bahkan dia yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga. Moza juga heran mengapa kedua orang di hadapannya ini dapat bersahabat dan akrab.

Dave melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon, melirik pada Moza yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "aku sangat senang kalian datang! Oh ya! Kenalkan ini kakak ipar kalian." Dave berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang, mendekati seorang perempuan berwajah oriental yang menatap ketiga pria itu dengan penuh minat. Sesaat kemudian dia telah tiba di tempatnya tadi berdiri dengan menggandeng wanita itu.

"kenalkan, dia istriku. Ce Ling. Istriku, mereka sahabat-sahabatku, Elden Eldson dan Moza Fedora" Ce Ling, istri Dave itu menyalami Moza dan Siwon bergantian.

"wah Dave, jadi ini wanita yang berhasil membuatmu akan mati lebur?" celetuk Siwon. Pria dingin itu menunjukkan senyuman mengejek.

"Dave?" wanita itu memandang tak paham pada suaminya.

"panggilan lamaku, sayang" Dave menjelaskan. "sekarang namaku Lee Donghae, El" ujar Pria itu menatap sahabatnya.

"kurasa nyonya Lee harus menyambut tamu yang lain." Ujar Moza pada wanita cantik di samping Dave. Lebih tepatnya perintah yang sangat halus untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"aku paham. Kurasa Donghae perlu menjelaskan pada kalian tentang peleburannya." Moza dan Siwon tersentak, ternyata wanita ini tahu tentang jati diri suaminya. Lalu mengapa mereka tetap menikah?

Ce Ling membungkuk pada kedua tamunya kemudian menghampiri tamu lainnya. Dave tersenyum samar melihat bayangan istrinya menghilang di kerumunan tamu. Mereka bertiga lalu mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk membicarakan sanksi yang harus diterima pria yang telah berganti nama menjadi Lee Donghae itu.

"ini" Donghae menyodorkan dua gelas _wine_ pada sahabatnya. Dengan cepat Siwon menenggak minuman favoritnya itu.

"bagaimana kau tetap bisa hidup Dave?" tanya Moza langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Siwon hanya diam tapi menatap penuh minat.

"aku mencintainya, Moza. Sejak pertama kali bertemu." Ujar Donghae, tersenyum membayangkan sosok istrinya. Siwon berdecak pelan.

"kau akan lebur, bodoh!" dia menjitak Donghae dengan gelas _wine_ yang telah kosong.

"yakk! Sakit El! Sopanlah sedikit pada _gege_ mu ini!"

"kau bukan _gege_ ku. Kau hanya manusia biasa."

"KAU!"

"hei sudah-sudah. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tetap hidup? Tak mungkin jika Dia tak mengetahui pernikahanmu Dave." Lerai Moza, berusaha mengembalikan mereka pada pokok perbincangan.

"kau tahu aku adalah Paza yang setia dan telah mengabdikan diri menumpas iblis-iblis itu selama ribuan tahun. Akupun bukan Paza yang pernah berbuat ulah."

"tak mungkin sesederhana itu."

"haha! Kau memang pintar, El" Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Siwonyang dibalas dengan tepisan keras dari pria pucat itu. "aku mengundur peleburanku."

"apa maksudmu?" Moza menyipitkan matanya.

"dua puluh tahun. Dia telah berbaik hati memberiku tenggat waktu untuk bertahan hidup di bumi ini." Donghae tersenyum getir. Siwon dapat menangkap raut ketakutan di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"jangan berbohong padaku Donghae!" Ujarnya

"waaah! Kau memanggilku Donghae"

"yakk! Cepat katakan!"

"aiiisshh sabar sedikit! Istriku menukar peleburanku dengan nyawanya. Aku akan bertahan hidup selama dua puluh tahun, setelah itu akan mati seperti manusia biasa. Aku-" Donghae menghentikan perkataannya, menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer."aku dan dia akan masuk neraka."

"APA?" pekik kedua pria tampan dihadapannya.

"istrimu melakukan pengorbanan semengerikan itu?" tambah Moza, mulutnya masih belum menutup.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku. Kita tahu persis bagaimana neraka itu. Gadis lemah sepertinya akan masuk ke dalam tempat terkutuk itu dan kau akan lebur. Kau-"

"aku mengerti El!" potong Donghae. "akupun tak menyetujui usulannya. Ketika Dia yang Maha Agung menemuiku, Ce Ling menghalanginya melaksanakan eksekusi padaku. Sebagai gantinya dia melakukan penawaran pada Dia yang Maha Agung."

"kalian gila! Dua puluh tahun itu sangat singkat. Demi itu kau akan lebur, dan dia akan masuk neraka. Tak sedihkah kau jika wanita itu-"

"itu keputusanku sendiri Tuan Moza." Seorang wanita menghentikan pembicaraan ketiga pria tampan itu. Berbarengan, mereka melenggokkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

"aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Mungkin Dia akan berbaik hati sedikit dengan mempertemukan kami kembali di neraka." Ce Ling tersenyum ramah pada kedua tamunya.

"astaga! Kalian berdua, benar-benar sudah tidak waras" Moza berdecak diliriknya Siwon yang berada di samping kanannya. Sama. Pria itu juga memandang sepasang suami istri itu dengan tatapan keheranan.

"itulah kekuatan cinta, sobat. Segalanya menjadi mungkin." Donghae ternsenyum bangga. Jarinya meremas tangan Ce Ling dengan erat.

"cinta" Siwon tertawa mengejek.

"kau akan tahu, jika telah merasakannya, El"

"aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta! Apalagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kau dan istrimu lakukan, Bung. Kehilangan kekuatan, lebur, dan masuk ke sarang makhluk terkutuk itu. Oh jangan!" Siwon mengeluh. Mencibir segala yang akan ia jumpai jika ia menikah dengan anak manusia.

Moza mengacak rambut Siwon dengan keras. Rambut pria itu kini tampak berantakan setelah dua manusia kelewat tampan telah mendaratkan tangan besarnya di atas rambut sehitam malamnya.

"El. Ummh, kurasa sekarang kau tampak lebih hidup." Ujar Donghae lembut.

"dia memiliki keluarga baru, Dave" ujar Moza ceria.

"benarkah? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Donghae mendelik ke arah Siwon yang membuang muka. Tak ingin ditatap seperti itu oleh Donghae.

"dia malu mengakui bahwa iya telah memiliki hati kembali" goda Moza. Siwon menatap sadis pada pria bermata musang itu.

"wah wah wah! Istriku, bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke rumah adik kecilku ini? Aku ingin sekali melihat keluarga barunya!" Donghae sangat antusias atas kabar yang dibawa Moza.

"aku tak akan menerima kalian!" ujar Siwon sengit.

"itu artinya dia setuju, sayang. Elden adalah pria yang mengatakan kebalikan isi hatinya." Timpal Donghae mantap pada istrinya yang sedang tertawa geli.

"kalian menginap dimana tuan-tuan? Negeri ini tentunya sangat asing bagi kalian. Menginaplah di rumah kami beberapa hari ini."

"ahaha terima kasih, tapi kami sudah memesan hotel, lagipula kami mengerti bahasa Mandarin, nona. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"ah, baiklah."

"Berapa lama kalian akan tinggal?"

"besok malam kami akan pulang ke Chichester."

"secepat itukah?" Donghae tertunduk lesu.

" _sorry_ Dave. Tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan." Moza tampak menyesal atas perkataannya.

"datanglah ke rumahku jika kau merindukanku, Hae" ujar Siwon pelan, tapi bagaikan air sejuk di tengah dahaga bagi Donghae.

"aku akan menagih janjimu, El." Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah _innocent_ nya. "bagaimana denganmu Moza? Apa kau masih hidup bersama wanita tua itu?"

"hemm, tapi kondisinya mulai melemah Dave, kau tahu, penyakit tua." Ujar Moza lembut.

"kau juga harus segera kembali ke Atlantis, Moza. Pikirkan bibi Rose. Dia pasti merindukanmu." Siwon lagi-lagi angkat bicara. Diam-diam Moza dan Donghae menaruh kagum pada pria dingin ini. Meskipun sikapnya cuek, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat perhatian pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Bahkan dia mengetahui perasaanmu lebih dalam dibanding dirimu sendiri. Terkadang ia dapat melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menitikkan air mata demi membahagiakannmu. Walaupun hal itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan penampilannya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"aku akan menghubungimu jika butuh bantuan"

"baiklah."

Kreek. Pintu kamar berderit, membuka sedikit utuk seorang pemuda yang menyelinap diam-diam tengah malam. Sepi. Kamar yang lebih mirip ruang tamu ini sudah dua hari ditinggal pemiliknya. Selama itu pula pemuda bernama Kyuhyun ini mati kebosanan. Tak ada wajah dingin yang bisa ia liat setiap hari. Wajah yang sangat tampan sebenarnya jika pemiliknya itu mau tersenyum ramah. Tapi ia lebih memilih memasang tampang dingin dan berkata ketus. Ingin sekali pemuda bertubuh ringkih dan bermata bulat yang menjadi penyelinap malam ini meremas bibir joker pria itu.

 _Kau pergi lama sekali tuan Choi!_ Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia telah berjanji pada diri sendiri dan diiringi ancaman Siwon, untuk mengurangi kesedihannya akan kematian ayahnya. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu baru saja mengirim _email_ pada Loria, Dosen filsafat di perguruan tinggi York. Seperti yang telah kuceritakan tempo hari, Choi Siwon menyuruhnya untuk kuliah di rumah, ia tak boleh kemana-mana kecuali bersama pria itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan masuk ke kamar, matanya menatap acak benda-benda yang ada di ruangan ini. Puluhan botol _wine_ dari berbagai negara berjejer rapi dalam sebuah etalase kaca. Kyuhyun dapat menebak seberapa mahal cairan-cairan itu. Dia hanya berdecak pelan kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat perapian. Meja yang biasa digunakan pria tampan pemilik kastil ini untuk bersantai menikmati _wine_ nya. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi berukiran elang di depan meja marmer itu. astaga! Kursi itu dilapisi emas murni. Benar-benar seperti singgasana dalam kamar.

 _Tuan Choi! Seberapa kaya kau ini, hah?_ Baru kali ini pemuda itu duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang dilapisi emas murni. _Jangankan bermimpi, terpikir pun tidak. Huft!_ Dia mulai bosan lagi sekarang. Hidup di dalam kastil mewah namun tak dapat pergi kemana-mana. Hidup bagai burung di sangkar emas. Hyuk Jae dan Myra memang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya, apalagi ketika pemilik rumah ini tak ada, mereka menjaganya dua kali lipat lebih ketat. Padahal pemuda ini ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Pergi menjenguk apartemennya di Wakefield, meskipun tempat itu seram tak berpenghuni, tapi Kyuhyun merindukannya. Dikembungkannya pipinya, meniup keras udara dari mulutnya, membuat poninya yang agak kepanjangan tersibak lemah. Tak sengaja kedua bola matanya menatap ke atas tempat tidur beralas sutera beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Ingatannya akan beberapa hari silam kembali terkuak, dimana ia tertidur di sisi ranjang, menunggui Siwon yang terbaring tak berdaya karena luka bakar yang dideritanya. Pria itu mengalami hari-hari yang berat dalam hidupnya. Bertarung melawan iblis yang tak akan pernah berkurang jumlahnya, hidup abadi tanpa kematian. Selama dua ribu tahun lebih ia hidup dan menjalani hariya sebagai Paza Vesnica. Bertarung dan bertarung. Luka seperti kemarin mungkin sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. _Apa dia tidak bosan? Hidup dalam kesendirian dengan sifat seperti itu? apa dia tidak pernah memiliki wanita di hidupnya?_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kini ia berjalan menuju tempat empuk itu, merebahkan diri di atasnya, menarik selimut sampai ke ujung dada, dan memeluk guling erat. Bau Siwon. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan pria itu disini.

 _Hei! Kenapa aku begitu menginginkan pria itu saat ini?_ Kyuhyun memukul kecil kepalanya. _Mungkin aku rindu bertengkar dengannya. Ya! Pasti begitu_.

 **see you..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih bagi kaian yang sudah mau mereview kisah ini.**

 **Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir di FFn jika masih banyak readers ILEGAL (PASIF) yang hanya mau numpang baca tanpa memberikan support dan review.**

 **Paza akan tetap di post jika review mencapai 50 per chapternya.**

 **-Author-**

 _Aku akan kembali dua puluh satu tahun mendatang. Bersiaplah!_

 _Tidakk! Kau tak boleh mengambilnya dariku._

 _Dia adalah takdirku. Dia akan datang sendiri padaku!_

 _Tidaaaaakkkk!_

Kilatan hijau menyambar palang kayu tinggi itu. Seorang wanita, nampak tengah mendekap erat bungkusan kecil di dadanya. Ia terisak. _"Markus!"_

Hosh. Hosh. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Kali ini mimpi itu jauh lebih jelas. Suara serak yang menggelegar tertawa angkuh dalam mimpinya. Kilatan hijau itu menghalangi pandangannya. Apa yang di dekap wanita itu? mengapa ia tak mau menyerahkan benda itu? apa hubungan semua mimpi-mimpinya selama ini dengan dirinya?

~Paza Vesnica~

Angin pergantian musim di Negeri tirai bambu menyibakkan poni seorang pria berwajah angkuh. Ia tengah berjalan santai pagi ini sebelum pulang ke negaranya malam nanti. Moza Fedora pria yang datang bersamanya tengah membeli kopi untuk mereka. Sekitar sepuluh menit pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian, sehingga ia berniat jalan-jalan sebentar ketimbang hanya duduk memandang deburan ombak di atas dinding pembatas laut. Ya. Penginapan mereka dekat dengan laut. Moza sangat menyukai laut, baginya laut mencerminkan kebebasan, dan itu cerminan dari dirinya.

Lampion-lampion merah berjejalan di sepanjang pertokoan kota kecil itu. Siwon bermaksud mencuci mata seperti yang dilakukan manusia pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa. Heran memang, melihat Moza dan Dave yang menyukai kehidupan manusia masa kini. Bagi Siwon kehidupan zaman ini tak lebih dari membodohi manusia itu sendiri. Mereka malas berusaha karena sudah ada robot-robot canggih yang menggantikan tugasnya. Benar kata Napolleon, sahabatnya dulu, beberapa tahun ke depan, manusia akan semakin malas karena kehidupan yang canggih dan serba praktis. _Seratus persen kau benar, Bung! Lihatlah manusia-manusia ini, bahkan untuk sekedar mengeringkan tangannya pun mereka menggunakan mesin._

"El!" seseorang menyapanya dari belakang. _P_ _asti si bodoh itu_. Siwon berbalik malas, mendapati sahabatnya itu tersenyum bodoh.

"kau lamban, Jung Yunho" seru Siwon ketus.

"hahahaha maaf membuat anda menunggu, dan senang mendengar nama lamaku, Tuan Choi Siwon" goda Moza sambil menyikut tangan Siwon. "ini untukmu"

Mereka menyesap kopi panas itu perlahan. Nyaman sekali menghangatkan diri di udara sedingin ini. Sambil berjalan menuju bangku taman terdekat, yang kosong tentunya, mereka melihat barang-barang yang dijajakan di pertokoan sepanjang jalan. Siwon menatap bungkusan yang tergantung manja di jemari kiri Moza.

"apa itu?" tanyanya acuh.

"oh ini, Hadiah untuk bocah pucat itu." Jawab Moza sekenanya sambil tersenyum melihat anak-anak bermata sipit berkejaran di depan pertokoan.

"kau membelikan hadiah untuk bocah kasar itu?" tanya Siwon penuh selidik.

"hemm, memangnya kenapa? Dia sedang berkabung atas kematian ayahnya. Setidaknya hadiah kecil ini dapat mengembalikan senyumnya." Moza memandang ke atas, melihat langit, kemudian tersenyum, seolah sosok yang dibayangkannya ada disana." kau tahu El, anak itu sangat manis saat tersenyum."

"biasa saja" Siwon mendahului langkah Moza. Cuek dan angkuh.

 _Aku tahu kau menyukainya, El_. Batin Moza.

"ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau kembalilah ke hotel duluan." Ujar Siwon saat Moza berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya. Pria melankolis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "urusan kantor" tambah Siwon.

"ah baiklah. Kita berpisah di sini." Ujar Moza. Pria itu berbelok ke kiri, menuju perempatan lampu merah, menyeberang di _zebra cross_ dan hilang di kerumunan manusia-manusia lain yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Siwon memastikan pria itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Kemudian berbalik arah menuju pertokoan yang dilaluinya bersama Moza tadi.

Mata pria itu bergerak liar mencari benda yang mengundang daya tariknya di toko _jewelrely_ dekat gang kecil paling sudut sebelum tikungan tempatnya berpisah dengan Moza.

"aku ingin yang itu" tunjuknya pada sebuah benda berwarna _gold_ di etalase toko.

"anda pandai memilih, Tuan." Ujar pemilik toko tersenyum ramah pada pria dingin ini. Benda panjang, tipis dan saling menyambung membentuk lingkaran panjang itu berada di genggamannya. Benda itu dingin dan ringan. Kilauannya begitu memikat. Siwon teringat dengan kalung yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Kalung itu memang terbuat dari emas murni, tapi sudah agak kusam dimakan zaman. _Kurasa ini cocok untuknya!_

"kalung ini ditempa langsung di Mesir Tuan, warnanya yang kuning kemerahan berbeda dengan emas murni lainnya. Hanya ada satu di dunia. Kudengar pembuatnya meninggal beberapa hari setelah membuatnya, dan emas ini dimiliki oleh keturunan kerajaan mesir" tutur pemilik toko itu.

"bagaimana kau tahu ini hanya ada satu di dunia?" tanya Siwon penuh minat.

"benda itu kudapat dari seorang _arkeolog_ dan kubeli dengan harga mahal. Sangat susah mendapatkan izin penjualan benda itu."

"apa nama kalung ini?"

"mereka menyebutnya Emerald. Oleh karena itu aku menjualnya-"

"kubeli berapapun harganya" potong Siwon cepat. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan cerita pemilik toko ini. Dengan ceria pemilik toko itu meyambut kalung dan kartu berwarna hitam dari tangan Siwon. Kartu kredit tanpa limit.

Siwon mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke etalase tempat ia menopang tangannya sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Matanya menatap benda apa saja yang ada di ruangan ini. Dilihatnya banyak sekali benda-benda kuno peninggalan sejarah. Ternyata selain menjual berlian dan emas, toko ini juga memiliki koleksi barang antik yang nilainya jutaan dolar. Siwon menyipitkan mata, menajamkan fokus pandangnya pada benda perak pipih seukuran telapak tangan.

"belati" gumamnya. Tak lama, pemilik toko itu telah kembali ke tempatnya, menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kotak kecil dan kartu kredit milik Siwon. Paza itu menanda tangani beberapa lembar surat yang disodorkan pria paruh baya itu.

"kau juga menjual benda-benda antik itu?" celetuk Siwon sekenanya.

"ah ya! Hanya koleksi pribadi, dan untuk perlindungan diri" jawab pemilik toko itu ramah. Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"darimana asal benda-benda itu?" tentu saja Siwon pernah melihat diantara mereka ratusan tahun silam.

"dari berbagai negara di dunia, Tuan. Apa anda penikmat barang antik juga?" tanya pemilik toko itu berbinar penuh minat.

"ah bukan! Aku hanya tertarik pada belati kecil di etalase kayu itu" tunjuk Siwon pada benda yang ia maksud. Ia telah selesai menanda tangani surat-menyurat itu.

"aha! Lagi-lagi saya harus memuji selera anda Tuan. Itu belati beracun dari negeri Britania. Sebuah kota kecil bernama Wakefield. Kurasa belati itu dapat membunuh siapa saja yang bermaksud merampok di tokoku."

Siwon mengangguk. Kemudian berpamitan pada pemilik toko. Ia harus cepat kembali ke hotel sebelum tertangkap basah oleh Moza di tempat ini.

~Paza Vesnica~

"Siwon-ah, Yunho-ya! Kalian kembali!" pekik Hyuk Jae berlarian ke arah dua pria yang baru turun dari kapsul besi. "aku sangat merindukan kalian. Apa pestanya berjalan lancar?" cerocos Hyuk Jae pada dua pria itu.

"lancar selama tak ada kau di sana, Hyuk" sahut Siwon sambil berlalu mendahului Moza dan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae memajukan bibirnya.

"hahaha! Ini hadiah untukmu, Hyuk." Ujar Moza. Menyerahkan bungkusan berukuran sedang pada pria bermata sipit yang disambut pekikan heboh.

"wah! Yunho-ya, kau pria paling baik yang pernah ku kenal. _Gomawo ne!"_

"Siwon-ah, kau tidak membawakanku hadiah?" ujar Hyuk Jae saat mereka sudah berada di dalam bangunan kastil.

"kau sudah memiliki segalanya, Hyuk. Tak perlu buah tangan lagi" ujar Siwon enteng. Berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

"hadiah untukmu dan nona Myra ada di kopernya." Bisik Moza sebelum bergegas menaiki anak tangga.

"aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Choi Siwon!" pekik Hyuk Jae dari _ballroom_. Siwon yang kini berada di lantai dua tersenyum mendengarnya. Sesaat pria itu mendengar ada perbincangan di ujung koridor sebelah kanan dekat kamar tamu barunya. Ia yang semula hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga mengurungkan niat dan memasang telinga.

"ini untukmu, Kyuhyun. Kuharap keadaanmu segera membaik" Moza mengacak pelan rambut pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tampak kaget dengan pemberiannya.

"ya Tuhan! Lucu sekali! Terima kasih, Yunho hyung!" Kyuhyun sangat senang mendapat kejutan dari teman barunya ini. Ya, sejak berada di tempat ini Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa kembali menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"dia akan menemanimu saat kau kesepian dan bersedih."

"ummh, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi temanku" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Tersenyum pada boneka beruang krem susu di pelukannya. Moza ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang tengah mengerang tertahan melihat pemandangan itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Pintu diketuk, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka kenop pintu kayu itu. Semalam sejak kepulangan Siwon dan Moza, ia belum bertemu pandang dengan pemilik kastil ini, bahkan setelah pagi-pagi sekali Moza membangunkannya dengan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya untuk berpamitan. Pria tampan bertubuh tegap itu akan pulang ke negaranya. Kini ia memberanikan diri menjenguk pemilik kastil itu duluan. Menebalkan mukanya karena berkunjung ke kamar pria sepagi ini.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah pintu. Tak cukup menjangkau pandangannya, dia membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut menimbulkan bunyi.

"tak usah bertingkah seperti pencuri begitu. Masuklah!" suara berat dan seksi mengagetkannya. Ternyata pria itu mengetahui kedatangannya.

Kyuhyun berjinjit ke dalam kamar sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk boneka beruang di dadanya. Siwon melirik sebentar kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"ada apa?"tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang telah duduk manis di sisi kiri ranjangnya.

"Siwon _hyung_ membawakanku Yunie dari negeri Cina."

 _Yunie? Cih! Menjijikkan!_

"yakk Tuan Choi! Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Kyuhyun mendengar pikiran Siwon. Tapi pria itu masih bersikap biasa dan dingin. "bukankah dia sangat lucu?"

"dasar anak-anak" ujar Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun melotot pada pria itu, matanya menatap tajam pada Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan respon biasa seolah tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

"ya! Aku memang kekanak-kanakan, menantimu di balkon setiap malam. Berharap kau segera pulang. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Hinaan darimu! Yunho _hyung_ lah yang memperhatikanku. Memberikanku teman baru agar aku tak merasa kesepian." Kyuhyun berbalik sambil menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah ketika sebuah tangan besar menghentikannya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah dada bidang.

Tak ada pembicaraan disana, hanya tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Choi Siwon bukanlah pria yang pandai berkata manis seperti Moza dan Donghae. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan perasaannya lewat perbuatan. Tanganya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu. Tangis Kyuhyun pecah dalam dekapan makhluk abadi itu. Selama beberapa menit hanya seperti ini, mereka berpelukan, dan Kyuhyun terus terisak dalam dekapan hangat Choi Siwon.

Siwon menarik diri dari pelukannya pada pemuda pucat itu. Mata kucing berwarna coklat itu selalu ia rindukan. Kini ia dapat menatapnya lagi. Punggung tangannya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun. "apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

"aku membencimu, bodoh!" Siwonn tertawa mendengar perkataan sosok di hadapannya. Mengumpatnya sambil tersedak karena tangisnya.

"kau merindukan pria bodoh di hadapanmu ini, nona?" goda Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun mendaratkan pukulan kecil di dada bidang pria itu. Siwon kembali menarik anak manusia itu ke dalam pelukannya. "biarkan seperti ini beberapa saat. Sampai tangismu reda." Ujarnya lembut.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Siwon mereka akan berpelukan selama ini. Satu jam bukan waktu yang singkat untuk ukuran berpelukan. Bahkan ketika kau berwujud manusia biasa sekalipun. Ternyata tangis pemuda ini susah sekali reda. Tangan ini sampai keram karena terus memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya. Dan sekarang, pemuda bodoh ini malah tertidur tanpa dosa dalam dekapannya.

 _Panda bodoh!_ Siwon tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang hampir tak pernah terlihat di wajahnya. Direbahkannya pemuda itu di tempat tidurnya, menyelimutinya, dan merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah bulatnya. Siwon ikut berbaring. Memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia leluasa menatap wajah di sampingnya. Entahlah. Baginya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

 _Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu._

~Paza Vesnica~

Malam pekat menutupi sebagian lapisan bumi. Wangi dedaunan dan tanah basah yang tertiup angin menemani sosok tinggi berkulit tan dalam perburuannya malam ini. Seperti biasa, bisikan lemah namun menusuk kulit itu telah menjadi teman setianya mencari bau iblis yang berhasil kabur dari neraka. Makhluk hina itu mendekati manusia, menawarkan pertolongan dengan pertukaran jiwa mereka. Sejatinya, manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna diciptakan oleh Tuhan, namun mereka sangat lemah dan mudah terpedaya. Demi kenikmatan dunia, mereka menukar jiwanya pada iblis. Tentu saja itulah tujuan dari makhluk hina itu, mengajak sebanyak mungkin anak manusia untuk menemaninya di neraka.

Srekk. Srekk. Bunyi dahan bergesekan dengan sepatu kulitnya. Choi Siwon, Paza Vesnica di negeri Chichester, Inggris Raya, menghentikan perjalanannya dan bertengger di dahan pohon paling tinggi yang ada di hutan pinus bagian paling dalam kota Aberdeen. Cukup panjang perjalanan yang ia lalui untuk mencari makhluk-makhluk hina yang sedang melakukan transaksi dengan manusia. Aneh, tidak biasanya tak satupun dari mereka yang menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 _Kemana perginya iblis-iblis itu?_

Siwon berjongkok, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pohon, berharap dapat merehatkan jasmaninya sejenak dari perjalanan jauh. Bayangan pohon yang rimbun menutupi tubuhnya dalam kegelapan malam. Bayangan merah melesat seperti asap roket, cepat sekali. Siwon memicingkan mata tajamnya, menangkap apa yang tengah melesat di langit malam ini. Bayangan itu melesat lagi. Tak hanya satu, beberapa kali secara berbondong mereka melesat di langit malam menuju arah barat daya.

 _Apa itu?_

Drrtt. Drrtt. _Cell Phone_ pria itu bergetar di saku celananya. Segera dirogohnya kantung kain itu untuk menemukan benda yang bergetar tadi.

 _From : Beruang Mesum_

 _El! Iblis-iblis itu bertingkah aneh malam ini. Mereka tidak menyerang manusia melainkan pergi berbondong-bondong menuju timur._

 _Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?_

Siwon membalas dengan cepat pesan dari Moza yang telah kembali ke Atlantis.

 _To : Beruang Mesum_

 _Disini juga sama. Aku melihat bayak cahaya merah melesat di langit malam menuju barat daya._

Siwon memasukkan kembali benda pipih persegi itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia melompati pepohonan, berjalan menyusuri tanah yang tak akan terlihat dari atas. Pria itu mengikuti kilatan cahaya-cahaya dari bawah, agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

 _Bau air._

Siwon mengenduskan hidungnya beberapa kali, mencoba menerka bebauan baru yang menyusupi indra penciumannya.

 _Apa mereka bermaksud menyebrang lautan?_

Drrrt. Drrrtt. Kembali dirasakannya getaran di saku celananya. Sambil melesat cepat dan konsentrasi terpusat pada benda yang melesat bebas di langit, pria itu membaca pesan masuk dari temannya lagi.

 _From : Beruang Mesum_

 _Aku tak bisa mengikutinya. Mereka terlalu banyak! Dan sepertinya akan bepergian ke tempat yang jauh._

Siwon membalas cepat dengan tatapan tetap berfokus ke atas.

 _Donghae! Apa di Cina para iblis itu juga bertingkah aneh? Tidak biasanya mereka bergerombol._ _Aissh!_

Siwon berdecak pelan. Ia baru ingat bahwa pangeran ikan itu tak lagi menjadi Paza Vesnica, tentu saja ia tidak tahu menahu tentang tingkah iblis-iblis itu malam ini. Kini pria itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang lemah. Tak memiliki kekuatan abadi seperti yang dulu melekat pada dirinya.

BYUUURR. Deburan ombak menghantam keras karang-karang di pinggiran hutan pinus. Riak air memutuskan pendengaran pria itu tentang benda-benda di atas yang saling berteriak. Ia bersembunyi di balik rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh subur di pinggiran jurang hutan ini.

 _Benar! Mereka menyeberangi lautan._

Iblis dan makhluk yang menyerupai mereka sangat takut menyeberangi lautan, karena itu akan melemahkan kekuatan mereka. Keberanian apa yang mereka miliki malam ini sehingga secara beramai-ramai melakukan perjalanan jauh menyebrangi lautan. Pasti ada kekuatan besar yang melindungi mereka. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya sendiri di tempat seluas ini, dengan gerombolan iblis merah yang ia sendiri tak tahu pasti jumlahnya. Bukan berarti ia takut mati, karena ia memang tak akan bisa mati, tetapi ia tak punya kendali untuk melumpuhkan mereka, selama mereka tak berbuat kejahatan. Bukan tidak, tapi belum.

Drrt. Drrrt.

 _From: Beruang Mesum_

 _Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, El. Mereka terlalu banyak. Kita kalah jumlah._

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Peluh mengucur di pelipis mulusnya. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! _Gwenchana?"_ Lee Hyuk Jae menghampiri pemuda itu dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Myra yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu dan menyodorkannya ke bibir sintal milik pemuda itu.

"minumlah Kyuhyun, atur nafasmu pelan-pelan." Wanita seumuran Hyuk Jae itu memberikan sugesti pada Kyuhyun.

BRAKK! Pintu terbuka keras. Air muka Siwon berubah pucat melihat sosok yang kini terduduk di atas ranjangnya menatap nanar ke sekitar.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyuhyun mengigau lagi. Kali ini sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan." Ujar Hyuk Jae getir.

Siwon melangkah cepat ke pinggiran ranjang, menatap pemuda yang sedang menekukkan kepalanya di lutut. Tubuh lemah itu bergetar hebat. Pemiliknya tak mau menatap ke arah Hyuk Jae dan Myra yang berada satu ruang dengannya.

"aku akan bicara dengannya." Ujar Siwon dingin. Lee Hyuk Jae mengangguk paham, dan menggandeng Myra keluar kamar.

Pintu tertutup, kini tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di dalam kamar. Siwon menatap lekat sosok lemah di hadapannya. Disibakkannya rambut yang menutupi wajah menawan pemuda itu, diletakkannya kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

"jangan takut. Aku disini." Ujarnya lembut. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap tepat di manik mata hitam itu.

 _Aku takut!_

 _Aku tahu._

 _Mereka. Mimpi itu._

 _Ceritakanlah. Aku siap mendengarkan._

 _Mereka. Mereka membunuh wanita itu._

 _Siapa yang terbunuh?_

 _Aku tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak lengkingan dan kilatan cahaya mengerikan. Wanita itu terbunuh dengan bayi dalam dekapannya._

Siwon tertegun. Ditatapnya lekat manik mata Kyuhyun. Pancaran wajah pemuda itu mengisyaratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"dimana tempat kejadian itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. _Aku tak tahu. Banyak sekali darah. Ak-_

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar hebat membayangkan mimpinya. Siwon tak tahan melihat keadaan pemuda bermulut pedas itu. Dengan cepat dilumatnya bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Meredam getaran yang timbul akibat ketakutannya. Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi panas menjalar di tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Siwon. Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan, memerintahkannya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka, memberikan celah untuk lidah panjang Siwon masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lidah lihai itu bergerilya menyesapi setiap celah di rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Manis. Aroma _mint_ pasta gigi terkuak dari mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon ketagihan olehnya.

"Aahhk"desahan kecil keluar dari bibir merah itu. Libido Siwon meningkat beratus kali lipat. Gairah panas membuncah dari tubuhnya. Akal sehatnya sudah jauh ia tinggalkan sejak pertama menyentuh bibir sintal ini tadi. Mulut Siwon bergerak menggigit kecil kitaran rahang Kyuhyun, turun ke bawah menuju leher jenjang pemuda itu.

"heengghhh!"

 _Oh tidak! Desahan itu keluar lagi. Aku makin tak tahan dibuatnya._

Kyuhyun melihat bayangan di pikiran Paza Vesnica satu ini. Bayangan mereka tengah bersatu. Melakukan adegan panas di atas ranjangnya. Menempel lekat tanpa suatu apapun yang menghalangi. Kyuhyun menungging dengan Siwon yang tak henti mencumbu mulutnya.

"Tuan Choi! Aaahh. Jangan, eemmpph, aahh lakukan ituuhhh" ujar Kyuhyun terbata, menggelinjang kenikmatan saat mulut pria itu memanjakan dada gemuknya.

Siwon protes dalam hati. Ia sudah terlanjur panas pagi ini.

 _Salah sendiri kenapa wajah dan tubuhmu itu sangat menggiurkan bagiku._

Brakk!

"Siwon-ah, Yunho menelpon, ia-" pintu terbuka, Hyuk Jae dengan raut tanpa dosa melenggang masuk dengan santai saat mereka tengah beradegan panas di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

" - Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang salah!" Hyuk Jae membalikkan wajahnya dengan canggung. Berjinjit pelan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"LEE HYUK JAE! KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN HIDUP TENANG DI DUNIA INI!" bentakan keras menggelegar terdengar sampai ke lantai satu. Myra mendongak, melihat ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Itu teriakan tuannya.

 _Apalagi yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae sampai Kyuhyun semarah itu?_

Lee Hyuk jae berlari kocar-kacir keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, berusaha menghindarkan diri sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan setan berwujud pangeran itu. Siwon tertunduk lemas. Acaranya benar-benar gagal total gara-gara Monyet Korea itu.

"ummh. Tuan Choi" bisik Kyuhyun.

"hemm"

"sampai kapan kita begini?" ujarnya ragu. Siwon tersentak, ia baru sadar, sedari tadi telah menimpa tubuh pemuda ini. Buru-buru Siwon bangun dari tempatnya tengkurap, menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri.

Wajah Kyuhyun seperti udang rebus, akibat perbuatan pria di sampingnya, dan karena dipergoki oleh monyet sialan itu. Ia merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, serba salah. Sama seperti keadaan Siwon saat ini. Mereka tampak kikuk dan canggung satu sama lain.

"maafkan aku." Ujar Siwon nyaris tak terdengar. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk mengucapkan kata itu karena sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah mengucapkannya.

"emm." Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lain. Ia sangat malu kali ini, apalagi setelah melihat bayangan di pikiran Siwon. Mereka bersatu. Begitu panas dan bergairah.

"yakk! Aku belum melakukannya!" bentak Siwon membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pucat itu.

"tap- tapi, kau hampir melakukannya jika Hyuk- aiissssshh!" Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia sangat malu karena kelakuan binalnya dipergoki oleh Hyuk Jae.

"aku Khilaf. Terlalu terbawa suasana." Ujar Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Menatapnya lekat. "salah sendiri kenapa kau memiliki, aaaaarrrgggh" Siwon mulai frustasi ketika melihat letak kerah baju Kyuhyun yang agak terbuka. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon kembali membuang muka, enggan menatap makhluk pucat itu.

"cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Ujar Siwon ketika mereka saling diam untuk beberapa menit.

"kemana?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"mencari kebenaran kalung itu"

Lee Hyuk Jae menatap nanar wajahnya dari pantulan cermin. Mata dan bibirnya bengkak akibat amukan Siwon pagi ini.

"akkh sial! Kenapa aku harus datang di waktu yang salah sih?" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.


	10. Chapter 10

**jika ingin baca, silahkan baca**

 **tapi tolong imbal baliknya. membuat rangkaian kata bukan mudah.**

 **author hanya meminta review dan support dari readers.**

 **jika bermaksud hanya untuk _bashing_ , silahkan tinggalkan laman ini.**

 **saya sudah cukup sakit hati dengan readers yang tak tahu terima kasih dan tak bertanggung jawab.**

 **trims-**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

Rumah itu tampak jauh lebih suram setelah kepergian pemiliknya untuk selamanya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri pekarangan yang tampak lebih serut dari sebelumnya. Mereka kembali ke tempat ini, tempat dimana ayah Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah ditemukan tak berdaya secara tidak wajar. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun kembali untuk mencari beberapa petunjuk tentang kalung peninggalan ayahnya.

"apa kau benar-benar tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, mereka tengah menyisir seluruh perabotan yang tersisa di rumah tinggal ini.

"aku bahkan baru melihatnya dengan jelas ketika kau memakaikannya untukku, Tuan Choi"

Siwon berpikir sejenak, "apa ayahmu tak punya keluarga lain?"

"seingatku ayah memiliki sepupu, seorang _psikiater_. Tapi sudah lama sekali kami tak pernah bertemu."

"bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang keluarga ibu. Karena dia berasal dari Korea. Kami tak pernah kesana."

"kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan sepupu ayahmu?"

"sebelum ibu meninggal." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap pria yang ada di belakangnya. "ada apa Tuan Choi?"

"kurasa kita harus menemukannya." Ujar Siwon mantap. Mungkin saja Sepupu ayah pemuda cerewet ini sedikit banyak mengetahui siapa Cho Kyuhyun, dan darimana asal benda hijau indah itu.

"tapi, aku tak tahu dimana bibiku berada" Kyuhyun menunduk lesu. Sukar menemukan keluarga yang telah lama tak berjumpa dan mencarinya di dunia seluas ini.

"periksa di seluruh tempat, aku yakin ada petunjuk tentang keberadaannya." Ujar Siwon sambil bergegas menyisir kembali seluruh tempat yang ada di rumah ini.

Kyuhyun bersandar di sebuah bufet kecil dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Lelah melanda jiwanya. Lebih dari dua jam ia dan pria dingin itu mengacak-acak isi rumah untuk menemukan petunjuk dimana bibinya berada. Kyuhyun membentur-benturkan lembut kepalanya ke bufet tempat ia bersandar. Menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup kecil poninya yang menutupi alis.

DUG!

"Aww!" Pekik Kyuhyun ketika tak sengaja membenturkan kepala terlalu keras ke belakang. Diusapnya kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Ditutupnya kembali laci bufet yang tak sengaja terbuka di sampingnya. Tangannya terpaku ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Foto.

"kyaaaaa! Aku menemukannya!" pekik Kyuhyun terdengar riang. Lebih keras dari yang tadi. Siwon yang berada di lantai dua berhambur dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Melongokkan kepalanya ke arah sosok pucat yang terlihat riang memegang sebuah kertas kumal.

"Tuan Choi!" Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah pria di ujung tangga, melambaikan tangannya, memerintahkan pria itu untuk segera datang menghampirinya. "ini foto yang diambil saat aku masih kecil."

"dimana gambar ini diambil?" Siwon bertanya penuh minat, setelah pencarian mereka memakan waktu berjam-jam.

"taman hiburan dekat rumah bibiku, kurasa." Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat. Namun sebelum ia mencoba membuka memorinya, tangan besar Siwon telah menggandeng lengan kurusnya, membuatnya agak sedikit terseok.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya, menggenggam erat lengan pemuda yang berjalan tertatih di belakangnya. Mereka memang harus bergerak cepat sebelum sore menjemput. Beruntung Siwon mengetahui dimana foto itu diambil beberapa tahun silam, karena ia sangat hafal dengan seluk beluk perkotaan di sekitar Inggris Raya. Siwon membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan untuk Kyuhyun. Memastikannya telah duduk dengan aman dan bergegas memasuki mobil lewat pintu yang lainnya. Dengan tergesa Siwon mengemudikan laju kendaraannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya cemas, namun takut untuk bicara. Dia hanya menatap jalanan di depan dalam diam.

Tepat pukul empat sore _mercy_ hitam milik Siwon memasuki kawasan Edintorm, sebuah distrik terbesar di wilayah barat daya kota Britania. Entah berapa kecepatan laju kendaraan yang Kyuhyun kemudikan, sehingga mereka bisa sampai ke tempat ini dalam waktu singkat. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun menutup matanya, bukan tertidur, melainkan takut akan pemandangan di depannya, karena Siwon mengemudi secara serampangan.

"kau sedang apa? Cepat turun!" Siwon mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa pria di sampingnya telah lebih dulu keluar.

"sebenarnya apa kau tahu tempat tujuan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pria di hadapannya yang tengah melepas syal yang terikat di lehernya. Melilitkannya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun, memastikannya agar terlihat nyaman digunakan.

"udara akan sangat dingin ketika malam menjelang di daerah ini." ujarnya singkat. Kyuhyun agak terkejut mendapat perlakuan manis dari pria dingin ini. Ia tak menyangka pria itu dapat melakukannya.

"emm. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"kita sampai" Kyuhyun tak sengaja menabrak sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap di depannya, karena pria itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya mengitari sekelilingnya, mencocokkan dengan tempat yang ada di foto.

" _daebak! Jinja yo?_ Ini benar tempatnya Tuan, hanya terlihat lebih modern!" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat tempat di foto sama dengan tempatnya sekarang berpijak. Hanya saja kursi taman yang mereka duduki di foto itu sudah tak ada lagi. Digantikan dengan gantungan gembok-gembok berbagai ukuran dan warna di sepanjang pagar besi yang mengitari air mancur raksasa di tengah taman itu.

"siapa nama bibimu?"

"Erica!"

"lengkapnya?"

" _ah mollaseo!_ Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil." Kyuhyun merengut. Ia tak dapat mengingat banyak tentang kejadian waktu itu. Siwon berdecak dan membelai lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terkejut, mengapa makhluk abadi ini begitu lembut padanya sekarang. Apa dia sedang mengumpulkan amunisi untuk menyerang balik dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat? Entahlah. Tapi Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Siwon berjalan menuju kerumunan masyarakat yang tengah berlalu-lalang, menunjukkan foto dan menyebutkan nama wanita yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Beberapa orang menggeleng pada makhluk tampan itu. Kyuhyun melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pria itu berusaha sangat keras mencari tahu keberadaan bibinya. Ia terlalu berlebihan mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Mencari tahu apa maksud ayahnya meninggalkan kalung di lehernya ini, dan misteri tentang mimpi-mimpi aneh yang beberapa waktu dekat semakin menguat.

"seingatku ada seorang wanita tua bernama Erica. Tapi dia bukan seorang _psikiater_ , melaikan paranormal. Letaknya cukup jauh dari sini." Ujar pria kepala plontos. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Siwon hilir-mudik bertanya dari satu orang ke orang yang lain. Ia tak mengizinkan Kyuhyun turut membantunya, karena wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat pucat.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap pria tinggi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di keramaian, hanya pria itu yang menjadi sorotan utamanya, juga gadis-gadis lain. Kyuhyun dapat melihat beberapa di antara mereka saling berbisik membicarakan tentang pria berwajah menawan itu.

"seseorang bernama Erica tinggal di daerah perkampungan kuno tak jauh dari tempat ini, kurasa- jika kita agak mengebut." Ujarnya berdiri mematung di hadapan Kyuhyun yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"oh jangan lagi! Aku hampir gila karena kemampuan menyetirmu itu Tuan Choi!" Kyuhyun bersungut.

"kita harus cepat, nona! Sangat berbahaya bagimu berada di luar saat malam menjelang. Iblis-iblis itu mungkin belum jera sebelum mendapatkanmu." Pria dengan sorot mata tajam itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tak perlu makan waktu lama telah disambut oleh Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti langkah Siwon. Bisikan-bisikan dari para gadis yang mereka lalui saat akan kembali ke parkiran semakin menguar.

Siwon terus memperhatikan GPS di mobilnya untuk melajukan kuda hitam itu ke sebuah perkampungan kuno bangsa Yordan. Bangsa peramal yang kini di sisa-sisa zaman, menyamar dan hidup layaknya manusia biasa demi mempertahankan kelangsungan komunitasnya. Siwon tak pernah ambil pusing dengan keberadaan komunitas ini, karena mereka memang berisikan orang-orang yang pendiam dan tertutup. Mereka hanya akan mengurusi kehidupan bangsanya saja. Oleh karena itu, pria yang telah hidup ribuan tahun ini tak pernah dekat dan tak memiliki cukup banyak info tentang mereka.

 _Labu Kuning._ Siwon menajamkan mata saat mereka memasuki gapura pembatas daerah. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar kata hati pria itu.

"ada apa dengan labu kuning, Tuan Choi?"

"simbol keberadaan mereka. Bangsa Yordan." Ujar Siwon singkat. Tak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, dan kurasa Kyuhyun pun tak akan mengerti benar tentang riwayat ini.

"ahahaha seperti mau Halloween saja, eh?" Siwon mendelik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"ini bukan candaan seperti yang dilakukan manusia biasa seperti kalian!"

Mobil itu terus melaju memasuki perkampungan kumuh di pinggiran kota London. Rumah-rumah saling berhimpitan satu sama lain, banyak tumpukan kaleng-kaleng bekas di kisaran jalan berbatu yang tengah dilewati oleh _mercy_ hitam itu. Sesekali mobil itu berguncang menginjak jalan yang berlubang, membuat si pemilik harus lebih mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar, memperhatikan setiap inci lingkungan yang kini mereka lewati. Ternyata di negara semaju dan secanggih ini, masih ada tempat menyedihkan yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya olehnya. Beberapa orang tua berpakaian tebal melintas di jalan raya yang lebih mirip jalan setapak itu. Siwon harus rela menghentikan mobilnya di pertigaan ujung dekat _minimarket_ yang papan namanya sudah hampir lepas.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah mulus milik pemuda pucat yang baru keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang hanya ada lima di dunia. Ia merapatkan jaket bulu yang menempel kebesaran di tubuhnya. Rambutnya melayang lemah dihembus angin sore, matanya memicing melindungi korneanya dari debu yang menggulung di jalan berbatu. Ia menoleh ke arah pria yang baru saja keluar dari _minimarket_ tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu menggenggam dua cangkir plastik di kiri dan kanan tangannya, seperti biasa, tatapannya intens. Dingin, tak berekspresi.

"hangatkan dulu tubuhmu." Ujar Siwon, menyodorkan secangkir _latte moca_ pada pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ini tak akan berjalan mudah. Paza satu ini punya firasat, butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berada di tempat kumal sepert ini.

" _gomawo"_ Kyuhyun menerima cangkir plastik itu dan meniup-niup pelan cairan kecoklatan yang ada di dalamnya, kemudian menyesapnya.

"apa kau sudah menemukan alamat pastinya, Tuan Choi?"

"kurasa. Cepat habiskan _latte_ itu dan kita akan berjalan kaki mulai sekarang." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Berjaga-jaga dari sesuatu yang akan membahayakan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok berkerudung hitam tengah mengamati mereka semenjak tiba di gapura depan perkampungan. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya, sedari tadi hanya mematung memandangi kedua insan yang bersender di pinggiran sebuah mobil mewah. Siwon tak menyadari keberadaan sosok yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan posesif dan rasa haus yang berlebih. Seolah mereka berdua adalah santapan lezat yang akan ia dapatkan setelah satu minggu perut itu tidak terisi suatu apapun. Sosok itu segera menghilang ketika dua orang yang bersender di dinding mobil beranjak pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Rumah-rumah ini tak ubahnya seperti kandang ternak menurut Siwon, pria yang dalam kurun waktu dua ribu tahunan ini telah terbiasa dengan kemewahan, merasa canggung dan sedikit jijik akan keberadaannya sekarang. Diliriknya sosok ringkih yang sedari tadi terus berada di sampingnya menatap lurus tak berkedip. Sorot matanya sendu tak beralasan. Dapat pria ini lihat kilatan cahaya hijau menyilaukan mata dan dentuman keras yang memekakkan telinga menyelinap di pandangan pemuda itu. Hanya sekejap Siwon dapat merasakannya, tanpa bisa melihat jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Inikah yang selalu kau lihat dalam mimpimu?_

 _Ya._

 _Kurasa saat ini lebih baik kita saling bicara lewat pikiran. Terlalu berbahaya untuk membahas hal itu secara terbuka._

 _Aku mengerti._

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari besar Siwon, membuat pria itu menoleh dengan pandangan tak percaya.

 _A_ _da apa?_

 _Entahlah. Kurasa aku membutuhkan tangan ini._

Pria itu lalu mengeratkan pegangan mereka. Berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda yang seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu dengannya mencari kebenaran. Kyuhyun melirik sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan pagar hidup yang mengelilinginya. Rumah itu seolah memanggilnya untuk singgah. Semakin Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandang ke bangunan itu, semakin besar pula tarikan rumah itu menuntutnya untuk masuk. Agak terseok ia mengikuti langkah pria di sampingnya, karena terus menatap rumah yang beberapa langkah sudah ia lalui. Siwon memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Tanpa sengaja pemuda pucat itu menabrak dada bidang Siwon, dan ketika ia mendongak, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun gelagapan karena temu pandang yang begitu tiba-tiba, apalagi kini pria itu menatapnya tajam, mencoba merasuki pikirannya.

"ada apa denganmu, nona Cho?" ujarnya mendesis

"kurasa, ada yang aneh dengan rumah itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku untuk singgah disana." Ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang pemuda di hadapannya. Memperhatikan rumah tua, bangunan lama namun cukup indah dibanding tempat yang mereka lalui sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Siwon menuruti pemikiran pemuda itu, sehingga ia memutar langkahnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. "tetap berada dalam genggamanku" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Tangan dinginnya meremas pelan jemari Siwon.

Ting. Tong. Jemari panjang nan kokoh milik seorang pria bertubuh sempurna menekan bel rumah kecil yang ada di gang sempit perkampungan kumuh bangsa Yordan. Lama tak ada balasan dari dalam rumah, membuat pria itu mengetuk kecil sepatunya di lantai, berusaha menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Reeeett.

Derekan pintu membuka pelan, menyisakan sosok wanita dengan rambut putih di kepalanya, menandakan wanita itu tidak muda lagi. Ia menatap asing kedua tamunya. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala dari balik tubuh tinggi tegap di depannya. Melihat ke dalam rumah, dimana wanita itu berada.

"maaf, apa aku mengenal kalian?" tanya wanita itu sopan, suaranya begitu jernih meneduhkan.

"maaf mengganggu waktu anda Nyonya. Kami dalam perjalanan mencari Nona Erica. Kudengar dia tinggal di daerah ini." ujar Siwon berusaha sopan pada wanita yang penampilannya jauh lebih tua darinya.

"kau bertanya pada pemilik nama itu, tuan." Ucapnya lembut, membuat Siwon mencelos.

"bibi," Kyuhyun membuka suara. Wanita itu beralih menatap pemuda tampan bertubuh ringkih dengan rambut eboni bergelombang berwarna coklat gelap.

"dia Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon. Wanita itu masih menatap tak paham. "anak sepupumu"

Wanita itu tercekat akan perkataan Siwon barusan. Ditatapnya nanar manik mata pemuda di hadapannya. Wanita tua itu menghambur cepat, menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Buliran bening membasahi kulit wajahnya yang mulai mengkerut. Siwon merasakan kerinduan yang besar disana. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun juga terisak dalam, ketika berada dalam pelukan wanita yang sudah lima belas tahun tak ditemuinya. Mungkin karena ia merindukan pelukan seorang ibu.

Siwon terduduk di sebuah kursi malas dekat lampu duduk yang sedari tadi ia tarik ulur temalinya untuk memainkan lampion listrik itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat lukisan dan benda-benda antik yang ada di ruang tamu, baginya tempat ini sangat nyaman dan menenteramkan perasaannya. Ia seperti kembali pada masa lima belas tahun silam. Dimana dia begitu disayangi dan mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Aktifitas kedua insan itu terhenti ketika wanita paruh baya yang memiliki manik mata hitam memasuki ruangan dengan nampan ditangan berisikan dua cangkir teh hangat dan sekaleng biskuit kacang.

"sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu. Apa yang membawamu kemari, nak?" ujarnya lembut, ketika telah menyuguhkan hidangan sederhana pada dua tamunya.

"kau tahu bi, ayah sudah meninggal." Ujar Kyuhyun hati-hati, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. " beberapa hari lalu"

"apa?" wanita itu tersentak, namun tak sampai berteriak. Rundung muram tersirat di wajahnya. "bagaimana bisa?"

"kematiannya terasa janggal bi, kami menemukan ayah dalam gelungan selimut tebal, diikat, hingga ia tak bisa bersuara lagi. Sudah empat bulan aku tak serumah dengannya lagi. Aku, aku-" Kyuhyun mulai terisak membayangkan sosok sang ayah.

"oh _dear_!" Erika merapatkan jarak di antara mereka, mengelus punggung pemuda itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat.

"aku melihatnya dalam mimpi. Iblis-iblis itu, mencelakai ayah, dan-" Kyuhyun tak berpikir jauh ketika menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, karena wanita ini ia yakini sangat menyayanginya.

"akhirnya mereka datang" wanita itu mencelos. Memandang lampu yang sedari tadi diusili tamunya. Siwonn mulai tertarik dengan komentar wanita paruh baya itu.

 _Hei sepertinya wanita ini mengetahui sesuatu!_

Kyuhyun memandang bingung bercampur penasaran atas komentar bibinya barusan. "apa maksud bibi?" wanita itu begerak perlahan, menangkap pancaran mata wanita tua di sampingnya.

"mereka menginginkanmu, nak." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. Siwon makin mempertajam pendengarannya, berusaha menyimak kata perkata yang dilontarkan wanita itu.

"jelaskan padaku"

Wanita itu sekilas menatap pria yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "haruskah kita bicarakan di sini?"

"aku mempercayainya, bi." Wajah Siwon bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Namun bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika tidak bersikap datar dan dingin. Dia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"baiklah jika itu maumu, nak." Erica membelai lembut wajah bulat Kyuhyun. "dua puluh tahun yang lalu Alfred menemukanmu di teluk California saat ia berlayar dalam tugasnya. Ia sangat menyayangimu karena mereka tak memiliki keturunan."

"Alfred membawamu kemari saat berkunjung lima belas tahun silam. Awalnya kami berada dalam suasana baik-baik saja, sampai aku melihat benda itu."

 _Benda?_

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Siwon yang dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari pria itu.

"benda apa bi?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan

"bandul hijau bertemali emas murni." Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan benda yang menggantung di balik syal yang melilit lehernya.

"kau? Bagaimana benda ini bisa kembali padamu?" Wanita itu bertanya penuh minat dan menatap kalung itu posesif.

" _appa_ memberikan ini sebelum ia meninggal. Tapi aku tak tahu maksudnya. Jelaskan padaku bi, kumohon!"

"bandul ini milik bangsa Orela. Batu perlindungan. Ayahmu menemukan benda ini dalam kain yang membungkus tubuhmu. Kurasa kau berasal dari sana."

 _Bangsa Orela berisikan peramal dan penyihir sakti yang telah lenyap ratusan tahun lalu. Bahkan sebelum kaun Yordan muncul dan berkembang biak di dunia._ Bisik Siwon menyusupi pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan langsung jika tak ingin rahasianya diketahui oleh peramal di dekatnya itu.

"dimana Orela tinggal bi?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"entahlah. Dalam buku sejarah kuno, mereka lenyap ratusan tahun silam."

"lalu bagaimana bisa bandul itu ada padaku?"

"itu yang masih menjadi misteri. Para iblis menginginkan benda ini untuk menyempurnakan keabadian mereka. Benda ini akan menjadi pusaka tak tertandingi jika disatukan dengan dua jimat lainnya. Aku telah menceritakan semua pengetahuanku pada Alfred dan dia justru membenciku. Menganggapku orang gila! Dan memutuskan hubungan di antara kami."

" _appa_ membencimu, bi?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih

"Ya. Ia merubah namamu mengikuti marga ibumu untuk menyamarkan keberadaanmu dari siapapun. Mencoba tak mempercayai apa yang sepupunya ini katakan, hingga istrinya sendiri tewas mengenaskan tanpa tahu penyebabnya." Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu membayangkan ibunya kala itu, tergantung di kamar tidur mereka.

"dan dia menyalahkanmu. Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat kejadian. Dia mengutukmu dan sangat membencimu. Bahkan berkali-kali mencoba untuk membunuhmu." Ujar wanita tua itu mendesis. Geram akan kelakuan sepupunya. "cintanya terlalu besar pada istrinya."

" _appa.."_ isakan pemuda itu terdengar lagi.

"bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang bangsa Yordan, sedangkan sepupumu hanya manusia biasa?" pria itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama asyik menjadi penonton dalam perbincangan keluarga tak sedarah ini.

"ibuku menikah dengan seorang Yordan, dan kekuatannya menurun padaku. Sedangkan Alfred dari keluarga biasa, tak ada darah peramal." Ujar Erica pada Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Pria itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kyuhyun." Suara lembut itu berlalu tenang di pendengaran Kyuhyun. "kau harus melindungi dirimu, nak" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala, tatapannya menyiratkan pertanyaan besar. "mereka menginginkan kalung itu."

Dalam diam Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas manusia normal. Sudah terlalu malam untuknya dan sosok di sampingnya berada di luaran. Sedari tadi pemuda pucat yang memiliki mata indah itu bermuram durja. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang ia terima beberapa saat lalu. Mereka telah keluar dari kawasan kota London, dan beranjak menuju kastil tempat selama ini Siwon menghabiskan waktunya.

 _Cepatlah sampai!_

Siwon menggeram dalam hati. Ia begitu khawatir jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Melihat pemuda itu tak berdaya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Siwon terasa sakit, dan dia tidak menyukainya.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Choi" Siwon menoleh tak percaya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. "aku akan baik-baik saja" ulangnya.

Berusaha mengurangi rasa panik akan mukanya yang memerah, Siwon kembali menatap lurus jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu begitu dingin sekarang, ia mencuri tatapan Siwon yang dingin dan angkuh. Siwon tak berani menyelami pikiran sosok itu sekarang. Ia tahu pemuda itu sangat kalut dan ketakutan dengan statusnya maupun masa depannya. Saat berpisah dengan Erica ia tak angkat bicara sedikitpun. Hanya tersenyum samar dan memeluk erat wanita tua itu.

"kalian pulang terlalu larut, Siwon-ah" nada suara pria sipit itu terlalu khawatir. Sudah semalam ini ia tetap terjaga. Memilih menunggu sahabatnya dan pemuda yang disayanginya pulang dengan selamat ke rumah.

Siwon tersenyum samar. "kau tak seharusnya menunggu seperti ini, Hyuk." Ujarnya lembut menepuk pundak Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _gwenchana?_ " setelah tersenyum tulus pada Siwon, perhatian Hyuk Jae beralih pada Kyuhyun, pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Siwon.

" _ne, hyung._ _Mianhe_ kami pulang terlalu larut." Siwon menatapnya intens, pemuda ini mencoba terlihat kuat di depan orang lain.

"ah Syukurlah! Ku kira telah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah, kau juga Siwon-ah!" perintah Hyuk Jae pada dua insan yang baru tiba di kastil megah itu. Siwon melotot tajam padanya. Membuat Hyuk Jae terkikik. Ia sangat hafal pria satu ini tak suka diperintah.

Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menaiki tangga, ia tak peduli dengan dua pria yang tengah cekcok di bawah tentang diperintah dan siapa yang memerintah. Pikirannya kini sangat kacau. Dari Ericalah ia baru mengetahui fakta lain dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya, sangat membencinya sampai-sampai ingin membunuhnya dan kalung yang bergelayut manja di lehernya ini adalah incaran makhluk-makhluk menakutkan dari neraka itu. Mau tak mau ia terpaksa harus menerima beban berat yang ditinggalkan sang ayah padanya.

 _Appa. Kenapa kau memberikan kalung terkutuk ini lagi padaku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku menderita karena kematian ibu?_

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 _Tidaaaaaakkkkk. Markus. Selamatkan dirimu! Pergi! Pergi! Waktumu tak lama lagi. Pergiii! BLAARR_

"aarrgghh!"pintu terbuka kasar. Sosok pria tinggi masuk dengan tergesa menghampiri ranjang berlapiskan sutera ungu yang merapat di dinding kamar Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya. Sosok itu gemetar, takut akan penglihatan di mimpinya tadi.

"kau bermimpi lagi?" tanyanya lebih lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sedari tadi matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan buliran bening. Siwon menaiki ranjang empuk itu dan merapatkan diri pada sosok bermata kucing yang tengah menekuk lututnya di pinggiran ranjang. Direbahkannya tubuhnya dan pemuda itu ke tempat tidur. Menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan menyembunyikannya pada rongga dadanya, membuat dagunya berada di puncak rambut pemuda itu. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu senyaman mungkin untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

" _uljima"_ bisik Siwon. Tangis pemuda pucat itu memang tidak terdengar, namun pundaknya berguncang hebat. Kaus tipis yang dikenakan Siwon basah dibagian dadanya.

Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia yakin pemuda itu pasti sangat membutuhkan hal ini sekarang.

"Tuan Choi"

"hem"

"apa aku akan mati?" hati Siwon mencelos. Tak pernah ia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"kau tak akan mati"

"sejak remaja mimpiku selalu sama, bahkan sekarang bertambah jelas. Dia selalu menyebut Markus. Kurasa itu namaku, Tuan Choi."

"kau tidak akan mati"

"suara itu mengatakan waktuku tak banyak lagi"

"kau tak akan mati"

"haruskah aku mengalah pada takdir?"

"kau tak akan mati"

"aku akan mati, Tuan Choi"

"sudah ku tegaskan kau tak akan mati! Tidak selama masih ada aku. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Kau menciptakan jarak di antara kita"

" _mwo?_ Kau mau melindungiku Tuan Choi?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke manik mata Siwon. Mereka dapat merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Ini terlalu dekat.

"apa kau tuli, nona? Dan kubilang, berhenti memangilku dengan sebutan itu! atau kau harus rela ku terkam malam ini juga"

" _mwo?_ " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan pria itu dari dirinya. Kembali mendudukan diri di ranjang empuk itu. "lalu aku harus memangilmu apa?"

Siwon terdiam. Dia juga bingung panggilan apa yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut pemuda ini. "ungh, _hyung_ mungkin" ujarnya asal.

" _aissh shireo!_ Aku tak mau memanggilmu _hyung_. Kau terlalu tua dipanggil seperti itu"

"yaakkk!"bentak Siwon, ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Memandang dengan sorot mengerikan. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, berusaha menunjukkan cengiran semanis mungkin untuk meredam amarah makhluk abadi di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi santapan lezat pria itu. Siwon geli melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu, diacaknya pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"panggil aku Siwon saja. Kurasa aku cukup menyukainya."

"ummh, _arasseo_ Siwon"

"sekarang rebahkan dirimu lagi, malam masih panjang."

Kyuhyun terlihat enggan menatap bantal yang ditepuk-tepuk Siwon. Ia takut bermimpi kembali.

"aku tak menerima penolakan nona! Cepat rebahkan dirimu atau aku yang akan melakukannya." Ujar Siwon lebih mirip sebuah ancaman.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Pemuda itu diam, ia benar-benar takut akan bermimpi kembali. Ia takut melihat kilatan hijau yang menyakitkan retinanya. Siwon seolah paham dengan apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, ia melembutkan suaranya.

"aku akan menjagamu. Jadi tidurlah. Aku tak ingin tamuku sakit"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. _Dia akan tidur disini juga?_

 _Kau mau tidur atau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?_

 _Mwo? Aiishh kau pria mesum Tuan Choi!_

 _Ulangi?_

 _KAU PRIA MESUM!_

 _As your wish, baby_

 _ANDWEEEE !_

Kyuhyun menarik kasar selimut tebal yang ada di tangan Siwon, merebahkan dirinya ke arah berlawanan, menyelimuti dirinya sampai ke ujung kepala. Pria bermata tajam nan jernih itu tersenyum tipis melihat sosok yang bahkan terlalu muda untuk ukurannya, mengingat usianya yang sudah ribuan tahun.

"tuan-, Siwon" suara itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga pria abadi berambut ikal sebahu. "aku akan bertahan"

Miris. Sesuatu seperti tersayat dalam tulang belulang di tubuh pria itu. Nada itu berusaha tegar. Tapi yang dapat Siwon tangkap hanyalah sebuah keputus- asaan yang tertunda. Ia yakin selimut bulu tebal itu pasti sudah basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun. pemuda itu menggigit selimut kuat agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Siwon. Runyam. Pria ini pun tak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk anak manusia ini?

Bunyi gesekan tempat tidur memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa pria pemilik kastil megah ini juga telah merebahkan tubuh kokohnya di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya. Entah mengapa di balik rasa sesak karena ketakutan dan keperihan yang dirasakannya, tiba-tiba perasaan lain muncul. Desiran-desiran yang membuat tengkuknya meremang ketika menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"nona Cho"

"hem"

"kau belum tidur?"

"belum"

Kembali hening. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia tidur satu ranjang dengan pria yang bahkan belum ada satu bulan dikenalnya. Pria yang belum sampai satu hari telah berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya. Oh yang benar saja! Pemuda ini bahkan tak bisa menolak apa yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Lebih parah lagi, ketika pria sombong itu pergi ke Cina, ia sangat kehilangan. Tidak tidak! Ia harus bersikap senormal mungkin sekarang. Sudah cukup ia merendahkan dirinya selama ini, ia terlalu mudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria dingin itu. Catat, Pria!

Sreekk. Terdengar gerakan benda yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang memandang lampu tidur di bufet kecil samping ranjangnya tak dapat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan pria dingin dengan sejuta pesona di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar nan kokoh mendarat mulus di pinggang rampingnya. Ya. Kyuhyun memang berbaring miring saat ini.

 _Oh tidak! Jangan lagi. Pekiknya dalam hati._

 _Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, nona?_

Sesuatu menelusup pikirannya. Pria itu lancang sekali. Tanpa izin mencuri dengar batinan Kyuhyun. Tak sempat pemuda itu melontarkan umpatannya, tengkuknya kembali meremang merasakan hembusan nafas kasar pria itu di antara perpotongan lehernya.

"cepat tidur atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih gila dari ini." ucapnya terdengar riang. Sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun semerah tomat. Cepat-cepat dipejamkannya mata bulat itu. Siwon terkekeh mendapati reaksi yang menurutnya terlalu menggelikan. Pemuda ini sangat polos, mendekati bodoh tepatnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haloo Whisper ^^**

 **author kembali dengan Paza Vesnica**

 **jujur disini aku 'Sangat Kecewa' dengan readers yang hanya mau enaknya saja tinggal membaca dan tak meninggalkan jejak. yaah alasan yg sangat menyakitkan kalau dibilang ' _gak punya akunnya FFn or AFF'_**

 **hahaha...**

 **fine~**

 **but, thanks a lot untuk kalian yang masih setia memberikan _support_ dan mengikuti kisah ini.**

 _ **vote, comment or** **review**_ **kalian sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan cerita ini.**

 _ **well,**_ **untuk readers yang bolak balik menanyakan kapan Kekasih Sepenggalah _and_ Take Him Out Global _update?_**

 **mianhe.. tidak dalam waktu dekat.**

 **berhubung Kekasih Sepenggalah itu sikonnya dunia _real_ hubungan sepenggalah, maka tak pantas rasanya jika di _update_ pada bulan puasa :D**

 **dan Take Him Out Global sampai sekarang belum di _publish_ karena author masih menyeleksi siapa wanita beruntung yang bisa ikut dalam acara ini..**

 **so,, tetep tunjukan dukungan kalian ne~**

 **gumawo...**

 **#deepBow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bip!

" _bonjour!"_

"ini aku,"

" _El ? Kau mengganti nomor cell phone mu?"_

"hmm, cell phone ku hilang saat perburuan tempo lalu."

" _ada apa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi di sana?"_

"tidak. Aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuanmu."

" _katakanlah"_

"pergilah ke Rusia. Cari tahu tentang batu hijau bening milik suku Orela. Kurasa disana terdapat perpustakaan tertua di dunia yang menyimpan sejarah-sejaranh kuno."

" _apa yang terjadi, El?"_

"kau hanya perlu mencari berita, bung!"

" _hei hei hei! Lihatlah pria tampan ini, kau meminta bantuan atau memerintahku bung?"_

"keduanya"

Bip! Siwon memutuskan sambungan jarak jauh secara sepihak. Tak ada senyum jahil di wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah raut keseriusan. Seperempat malam ini ia habiskan dengan berdiri di balkon lantai dua dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin berada terlalu lama di dekat sosok itu. Makhluk abadi ini takut birahinya akan membawanya menerkam pemuda itu habis-habisan. Walau bagaimanapun Siwon memiliki nafsu yang besar terhadap kegiatan ranjang.

Bulan malam ini begitu indah. Di tengah musim dingin yang melanda kawasan Inggris Raya, benda bulat putih keperakan itu masih dengan setia bertengger menggantung di langit malam.

" _moonlight_ " desis Siwon. Pikirannya kembali terbawa pada masa ribuan tahun silam. Cih! Ia sangat benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dalam kesendirian kenangan itu selalu muncul. Seolah tak akan pernah punah dari otak kecilnya.

 _Gadis itu tertawa riang sambil berlarian kecil. Bersembunyi di balik rerumputan tinggi yang sengaja di bentuk seindah mungkin dalam taman bunga kerajaan._

" _Senyorita! Jangan bersembunyi lagi!"_

 _Suara yang begitu lugas memanggil wanita yang tengah asyik bersembunyi. Pria itu terengah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Seperempat jam ini wanita cantik itu mempermainkannya._

" _kau payah jenderal!" suara lembut itu terdengar dari belakang. Cepat pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menemukan sosok indah yang selama ini begitu dicintainya. Ia bahkan rela memberikan apapun untuk dapat melihat senyum manis wanita berambut hitam digelung tinggi beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak._

Sakit itu menusuk-nusuk uluh hati Siwon. Wajah yang sangat memabukkan. Air matanya kini kering. Ia tak tahu berapa lama dan seberapa banyak buliran bening yang ia tumpahkan demi wanita itu. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit hidup dalam bayang-bayang kelam. Ia meremas kuat besi yang menjadi pagar pembatas di balkon kamar, menatap nanar pohon-pohon cemara yang tertiup angin di bawah, dimana ada secangkir kopi disana.

Kopi? Sejak kapan secangkir kopi muncul dalam penglihatannya? Siwon menoleh ke kanan. Seorang pria meregangkan tangan menjulurkan secangkir kopi padanya. Ia sangat santai, nampaknya sama seperti Siwon, menikmati cahaya bulan. Lengan kemeja merah mudanya tergelung sampai ke pertengahan tangannya yang panjang dan berotot. Diseruputnya sesekali secangkir kopi lain yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"sejak kapan kau disini?"

"sejam yang lalu mungkin" jawabnya enteng. Siwon memicingkan matanya, di amatinya kelakuan aneh sahabatnya ini. Saat seperti ini, Hyuk Jae memang lebih banyak diam. Ia tahu ada batasan yang tak boleh ia langgar. Kehidupannya dan kehidupan manusia abadi ini berbeda. Siwon pasti butuh privasi dalam kehidupannya. Tidak semuanya harus Hyuk Jae ketahui. Itu sebabnya, dikala pria abadi itu murung dan melamun, Hyuk Jae hanya akan berdiri di sampingnya. Menemaninya dalam diam, setidaknya, biarkan Siwon merasa bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

"Hyuk"

"eung"

"apa hal terpahit yang pernah kau rasakan dalam hidupmu?"

"ditinggal mati keluargaku" kembali Siwon menatap pria yang memiliki rahang sempurna itu, lekat.

"apa mereka begitu berharga bagimu?"

"sangat. Mereka adalah satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk bertahan hidup. Meneruskan garis keturunan Lee." Ucapnya. Ada nada begertar disitu. Hyuk Jae masih tak berpaling dari bulan bulat keperakan di atas.

"tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja dan menikmati kehidupanmu" cibir Siwon.

"Siwon-ah. Masa lalu itu bukan untuk terus diratapi. Ia hanya bisa dikenang. Inilah aku. Aku yang sekarang harus berpikir jernih tentang hari ini, esok, dan puluhan tahun yang akan datang. Tenggelam dalam masa lalu bukanlah hal yang baik, sobat." Seperti tersambar petir, Choi Siwon yang biasanya sangat mahir melontarkan kata-kata pedas kini hanya terpaku dengan bibirnya yang kelu. Semua yang dikatakan pria itu seratus persen benar. Dan inilah Siwon, pria yang belum dapat bangkit dari masa lalunya meskipun telah menghabiskan waktu ribuan tahun.

"aku iri padamu, Hyuk"

Lee Hyuk Jae untuk pertama kali mengalihkan fokusnya pada pria dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata yang berpangku tangan di sampingnya. Wajah murung itu lagi.

"Siwon-ah, entah pantas atau tidak aku mengatakan ini padamu. Kau, cobalah untuk membuka dirimu. Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Ada aku, Yunho, dan Myra yang selalu siap menampung segala keresahanmu. Memendam rasa sakit itu sangat sulit, bung! Aku yakin kau sangat menderita" sorot matanya menatap pria pucat itu iba. Ia dapat melihat manik mata Siwon yang menghitam. Pria itu benar-benar angkuh. Ia bahkan tak pernah mau terbuka dengan sahabatnya sendiri, yang telah menemaninya semenjak fase kebangkitan ribuan tahun silam.

"Hyuk, suatu saat aku pasti berbagi"

" _ne._ Tapi jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, menatap pria dengan _gummy smile_ yang setia melekat di wajahnya.

"kita berbeda, Siwon. Aku pasti akan menua dan mati. Mungkin saat kau berbagi denganku, jaringan otakku sudah tak mampu lagi berkompromi dengan baik untuk mengerti masalahmu." Dia tersenyum tulus. Siwon menelan ludah. Benar, mereka berbeda.

"hyuk"

"eung?"

"tak bisakah kau menjadi sepertiku?"

"ahaha. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan normalku, Tuan Choi. Menua dan mati bersama _y_ _eo_ _ja_ yang kucintai. Memiliki banyak anak dan menceritakan pengalaman yang kualami sepanjang hidupku di hari tua nanti." Siwon tersenyum kecut. "apa komunitas kalian tidak dapat memiliki keturunan?"

"entahlah. Belum pernah ada Paza Vesnica yang memiliki anak. Semua di antara kami laki-laki."

"tak adakah makhluk bernama wanita yang abadi?"

"selain malaikat dan iblis tak ada yang mendapatkan keabadian di dunia fana ini."

"kenapa iblis bisa beranak-pinak?"

" _simple._ Mereka memiliki nafsu."

"lalu kau? Bukankah kau juga memiliki huft-" Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya yang hampir salah bicara. Siwon berdecak memandang kesal pada pria yang sering ia panggil monyet itu. Lagi-lagi pria bermata sipit asal negeri gingseng ini mengungkit kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"kami berbeda dari keduanya. Paza Vesnica bukanlah malaikat yang selalu melindungi dan mengajarkan kebaikan pada manusia. Kami juga bukanlah iblis yang menyesatkan manusia dengan kenikmatan sesaat dan berusaha mengajak sebanyak mungkin dari kalian untuk dijerumuskan dalam neraka menemani mereka. Kami adalah sekumpulan makhluk yang dirancang untuk memerangi iblis dan mengembalikannya ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Iblis sama seperti manusia. Mereka berkembang biak di bumi ini. Membuat hawa semakin panas dan sesak. Kami abadi sampai waktu yang ditentukan, dengan takdir memerangi mereka."

"semacam malaikat kematian?"

"hemm, tepatnya malaikat kematian bagi para iblis."

Lee Hyuk Jae menepuk pundak Siwon, memberikan sedikit goyangan dengan tangannya. "kau telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk hal berbahaya itu. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan mati bosan karena hidup dalam perburuan. Bertarung, terluka, menang, dan meleburkan mereka. Menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya dari pandangan manusia biasa karena keadaanmu yang tak bisa menua."

"aku akan melihatmu menua, Hyuk." Ujar Siwon getir, tak mengindahkan perkataan sahabatnya.

"hei! Jangan bersedih seperti itu, bung! Sekarang kau pantas memanggilku Hyung. Karena aku terlihat lebih tua darimu. Sepuluh tahun lagi kau akan memanggilku _ahjusshi,_ puluhan tahun berikutnya kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan _hallab_ _e_ _oji"_ mata sipit itu berkaca-kaca, buliran bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya membayangkan ia akan menua sementara sahabatnya ini hidup dalam kekekalan. Tak bisa merasakan cinta, memiliki keluarga, dan melihat perubahan pigmen dalam dirinya sendiri.

"yakk! Kenapa kau malah menangis, monyet?"

"aku menangisimu, bodoh! Hidup dalam kekekalan tak selamanya menyenangkan. Aku akan terus bertambah tua, sementara kau tetap dalam wujudmu yang sekarang. Bahkan lima puluh tahun lagi saat aku terbaring lemah yang kulihat adalah sosok yang sama seperti hari ini. Siapa yang akan mengurusi pakaianmu lagi, bodoh? Kau begitu ceroboh! Bahkan membuat teh untuk dirimu sendiri kau tak bisa. Jika aku telah tiada siapa yang akan mengurusi segala keperluanmu, perusahaanmu?"

Hyuk Jae makin terisak. Ia tak sanggup meninggalnya wajah polos itu, meskipun pemiliknya sering bersikap dingin dan angkuh.

"ini jalan yang kupilih, Hyuk. Aku tak dapat mundur lagi." Ditatapnya lekat pria yang tengah sesenggukan berusaha menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya. "lagipula aku akan selalu terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik dari zaman ke zaman. Kadar ketampananku tak ada yang bisa menandingi" Ujar Siwon jahil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"hahahaha.. hiks.." berhasil! Pria berkemeja pink dengan celana dasar sutra hitam itu kontan tertawa dalam tangisnya mendengar pernyataan yang begitu percaya diri dari pria bermata _shappire_ di sampingnya.

"terima kasih Hyuk, karenamu aku dapat merasakan kembali nikmatnya tertawa." Hyuk Jae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, masih berusaha mereda tangisnya. " _hyung saranghae"_

" _mwo?_ Ucapkan sekali lagi!" Hyuk Jae tersentak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"aiissh tidak mau!" sungut Siwon.

"ulangi sekali lagi Siwon-ah. Aku tidak mendengarnya jelas" goda Lee Hyuk Jae

"aiish! Kau menggodaku Hyuk!" teriaknya. Yah tak sampai satu jam, pria itu kembali pada jati dirinya. Suka berteriak dan bicara kasar dengan pria lain di sisinya yang sudah kenyang akan makian dan umpatan yang dilontarkan pria berambut ikal gelap itu. Kau sangat sabar Hyuk.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bugh! Buku setebal tujuh senti dilemparkan secara kasar dari tingkat tiga rak kayu ke lantai marmer yang ada di bawahnya. Tidak hanya benda berwarna coklat itu, buku-buku yang lain ternyata telah mengalami na'as terlebih dulu. Debu bertebaran dimana-mana akibat kekacauan tengah malam yang dibuat oleh seorang pria jangkung dengan otot-otot kekar yang menghiasi tubuh eksotisnya. Sepotong _hem_ semi sutra tergantung di pinggiran kursi kayu yang ku taksir umurnya tidak cukup muda untuk ukuran manusia. Sejak tiba di tempat ini, pria bermata musang itu menanggalkan kemejanya. Prediksinya tepat! Kini ia sama usangnya dengan buku-buku itu. Debu tempat ini sangat tebal, membuat dalaman kausnya terlihal kumal, namun kadar ketampanannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Ia justru terlihat lebih seksi.

Tresvickov. Disinilah sekarang Moza Fedora berada. Sebuah bangunan yang disinyalir adalah perpustakaan tertua di dunia. _Banker_ buku-buku bersejarah ini terletak di sebuah gang sempit kawasan Rwanda, salah satu kota kecil di Rusia. Dua ratus tahun silam, tempat ini masih dibuka untuk umum, dimana Moza Fedora dan Elden Eldson yang berganti nama menjadi Choi Siwon sekarang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempelajari kebudayaan rusia dan segala rahasia yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Mereka sangat menyukai bahasa indah negara ini. Namun sekarang tempat itu sudah tidak menyediakan layanan jasa peminjaman atau sekedar tempat menimba ilmu, tempat ini telah beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah museum bersejarah yang dilindungi negara. Tidak semua orang dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Kecuali para ilmuan dan pejabat tinggi negara, mengingat ada banyak rahasia negara dan dunia terpendam di dalamnya. Tidak terkecuali bagi Moza, dia bukan pemangku jabatan yang dihormati, dia juga bukan seorang ilmuan, dia hanyalah seorang seniman yang pahatan karyanya tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang sukses dengan bisnis Percetakan dan _wine_ yang digawangi oleh Lee Hyuk Jae, Moza lebih memilih menjadi seorang seniman. Memahat setiap benda padat yang tak berharga nilainya menjadi sebuah benda yang dapat diperebutkan orang banyak dengan merelakan kehilangan harta mereka yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Moza dikenal karena ketampanan dan cita rasa seninya yang tinggi, ditambah tubuh sempurna dan _gestureman_ nya yang membuat semua orang bahkan yang tidak mengenalnya sekalipun angkat topi padanya.

Harusnya ia menjadi pangeran saja!

Kembali pada topik, bicara tentang tak banyak orang yang dapat masuk ke dalam Tresvickov, bukan Moza namanya jika ia tak bisa membobol bangunan yang dilindungi negara itu, karena ia Paza Vesnica. Makhluk dengan sejuta keistimewaan dari Dia Yang Maha Menguasai Malam.

Tresvickov, merupakam bangunan dengan delapan pintu di lantai satu sebagai akses keluar masuk dan dua ratus daun jendela yang tersebar di seluruh lantai. Bangunan yang dulunya berwarna putih pualam, kini tampak lebih kusam berlumut dan terlihat tidak bersahabat akibat jarang dijamah oleh tangan manusia. Gedung kokoh seluas tiga hektar itu terdiri atas enam lantai. Sebenarnya ada tujuh, tapi tak banyak yang mengetahuinya, karena ruangan itu tak nampak. Lantai tujuh bukan berada di bagian paling atas gedung, melainkan tertanam di dalam tanah. Ruangan yang disegel dan amat terisolir dari keramaian. Di sinilah pria bernama Moza Fedora itu sedari tadi berkutat mencari sesuatu, pesanan sahabatnya.

"tidak, bukan ini, ah yang ini juga bukan!" Moza membolak-balikan lembaran isi buku secara sembarang, kemudian membuangnya setelah mengetahui apa yang ia cari tak ada disana. Pria ini lelah, sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang ia tidak tahu waktu menunjukkan pukul berapa, yang jelas ia sudah sangat lama mengacak-acak ruangan tak berdosa ini. Dua per tiga bagian tempat ini telah ia jelajahi, namun usahanya masih belum membuahkan hasil. Ruangan ini dipadati dengan buku-buku berbau mistis dan tidak logis di pengetahuan manusia biasa. Namun bagi mereka, mahkluk abadi yang telah hidup ribuan tahun, menyaksikan setiap perubahan peradaban tentu saja membenarkan segala isi yang ada di ruangan tak tembus cahaya ini. Hanya ada lampu temaram yang tadi sengaja diciptakannya untuk membantu penglihatannya.

Setelah bosan dengan rak-rak pengobatan kuno, pria itu beranjak pada bagian paling dalam ruangan ini. Sebuah lorong sempit yang hanya cukup untuk dilewati oleh satu orang dewasa. Rak-rak kaca besar yang terkunci rapat dengan karat-karat yang menyelimuti bagian lubangnya. Sengaja dibiarkan begitu agar tak ada yang dapat membukanya. Moza menghapus debu yang menyelimuti papan nama yang menggantung di pinggiran lorong sempit itu. Tulisan Rusia yang jika diartikan adalah _guardian,_ pelindung. Hati Paza satu ini tergelitik untuk merayapi buku-buku tebal nyaris tak ada yang sempurna lagi bentuknya di dalam lemari kaca.

Ceklek!

Berhasil! Pria dengan sejuta pesona ini melontarkan sedikit mantra untuk membuka gembok besi yang melindungi gagang pintu almari. Ia tak mungkin merusak secara serampangan seperti yang sering dilakukan Donghae maupun Siwon. Kedua orang itu sangat tidak sabaran. Satu buku yang ia anggap menarik ditarik keluar dari himpitan buku-buku lainnya. Dibolak-baliknya cepat dan segera di lemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Bukan buku itu yang ia cari. Moza menghela nafas kasar, mengusap sembarang peluh yang berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Agak berjongkok, ia mencari buruannya di rak bawah. Lebih parah. Buku-buku disini terbuat dari kulit kambing gunung dan tak bersampul. Mereka tampak sama, membuat Moza bingung mana yang harus dibacanya terlebih dulu, hingga matanya tertuju pada serat tipis terikat akar lontar yang paling gelap diantara mereka. Ditariknya paksa buku itu.

 _Baunya harum._ Batin pria itu dalam hati. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kulit kambing kering ini masih berbau harum yang lembut namun memabukkan, padahal usianya mungkin hampir sama dengan usia Paza yang satu ini. Ia membalik lembar demi lembar buku itu. Berbeda dari buku lainnya, buku itu tidak banyak berisi tulisan, melainkan hanya rumusan-rumusan angka dan sandi yang ia tak paham artinya. Sampai ia tiba di beberapa halaman terakhir, Moza menghentikan jemarinya, menatap kaku sketsa yang ada di hadapannya. Pria itu merogoh saku celana denimnya, mencari benda tipis berbentuk persegi yang ia ketahui bernama _smartphone._ Dibukanya cepat pesan yang berasal dari pria Chichester yang angkuh dan semaunya sendiri itu. Ada sebuah foto yang ia terima sebelum kepergiannya ke tempat ini. Moza menggerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam benda pipih canggih itu mendekat ke arah sketsa yang tergambar di atas kulit kambing kehitaman di tangan lainnya.

Bip!

 _From : Beruang Mesum_

 _Cepat angkat teleponmu_ _,_ _bung!_

Siwon berdecak kasar, ia tak mungkin mengangkat telepon itu sekarang. Dirinya sedang sibuk mengejar buruannya malam ini, iblis yang meniduri biarawati sebuah gereja umat Katolik di Aberdeen. Benar-benar dosa yang tak terampuni eh? Siwon sangat senang menjalani eksekusi ini. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat membayangkan pedang perak kebanggaannya menghunus dada makhluk hina yang sejak lahir sudah berdosa itu.

"cih, mencoba mengulur ajalmu, kawan?" ejeknya pada makhluk yang sebentar lagi tertangkap tangan olehnya.

"ampun Paza!" rengek makhluk itu, ia sudah tak mungkin lari, Siwon telah mengunci pergerakannya dengan menghunuskan benda perak panjang ke paha kanan makhluk bertubuh keras itu.

"maaf tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk sedikit bermain denganmu." Seringaian mengerikan muncul dari raut wajah pria tampan satu ini. Tubuhnya yang ditimpa cahaya bulan semakin membuat mata tajam nan teduh itu semakin berkilauan, pesonanya meningkat ratusan kali lipat.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno."_

"tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu Paza, aku dapat memberimu apapun. Tidak!" iblis itu meracau sejadinya mendengar bisikan halus yang keluar dari mulut pria jangkung berkulit pucat di atasnya.

"PAZA VESNICA!"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" lolongan keras milik iblis itu membelah malam. Jeritan kesakitan akan leburnya tubuh itu dapat memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Siwon terengah, mengusap peluh yang berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Makhluk itu berhasil ia lempar kembali ke neraka melalui peleburannya. Dirasakannya benda pipih berwarna hitam di saku celananya terus bergetar sedari tadi. Dengan malas diraihnya benda itu, memencet tombol asal dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

" _hei! Kau benar-benar lamban_ _,_ _bung!"_ ujar seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"aku sedang berburu, bodoh!" umpat Siwon tak terima ia dikatai lamban.

" _lupakan. Aku menemukannya_ _,_ _El. Benda yang kau cari!"_

"benarkah? Tunggu disana! Aku akan menyusulmu segera!"

" _ummh, jangan disini. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita ketahuan menyusup diam-diam ke museum milik negara. Kutunggu kau di rumahku!"_

"hem. Aku akan melakukan penerbangan malam ini."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Siwon memasukkan kembali benda ajaib masa kini ke dalam sakunya. Memanjat cepat pohon pinus yang menjulang paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya, melompati bebas dedahanan, dan melesat cepat dengan kecepatan yang setara di arena laga F1.

"pergi semaumu lagi, eh?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak menaiki jet pribadinya yang sudah siap terbang saat itu juga. Seorang pemuda pucat dengan surai eboni melambai lemah tertiup angin malam mematung tak berdaya di belakangnya. Siwon dapat melihat pancaran kekesalan dan keputus-asaan dari wajah itu.

"kembalilah ke kamar, nona Cho. Aku pergi tak akan lama" ujar pria itu lembut, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemari besarnya. Tangan pucat itu menepis kasar jemarinya, membuat Siwon tersentak sedikit tak percaya.

"pergi tanpa penjelasan. Kau anggap aku ini apa, huh? Baik! Kau ingin pergi, kan? Pergilah! Tak usah pedulikan aku lagi! Begitupun aku, tak akan mempedulikan semua yang kau lakukan lagi." Sosok itu pergi. Berlari melewati rerumputan jepang yang berjejer rapi di tempatnya, kembali masuk dalam kastil megah itu. Siwon tak mengejarnya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa jika berhasil menggapai wajah itu kembali. Pemuda itu salah paham terhadap kepergiannya.

 **trims untuk yang berkenang memberikan _support_ dan meninggalkan jejak~**


	12. Chapter 12

**halooo...**

 **entah kenapa suka banget update tengah malem haha..**

 **berhubung _mood_ lagi bagus karna menyambut DEVIL**

 **maka apa salahnya jika author berbagi kebahagiaan juga dengan uploade _next_ Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **terima kasih telah menyukai cerita ini dan bertahan untuk mengikutinya.**

 **terima kasih juga untuk _readers_ budiman yang menyempatkan diri untuk men _support_ dan me _review/ comment_ di cerita2 author.**

 **antusiasme kalian sangat berarti bagi kelancaran cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **disini author mencoba untuk memberikan tanggapan seputar _review and comment readers_ di AFF maupun FFn. tolong disimak ya!**

 **kalau ada yang bertanya2 dan kurang nyaman dengan bahasa yg author gunakan, author mohon maaf. tapi gaya penulisanku memang bercorak sastra lama. tidak bergantung dengan bahasa ilmiah sesuai EYD.**

 **jadi bagi kalian yg yaaa mungkin dari jurusan bahasa Indonesia atau para penulis karya ilmiah dan novelis modern, jalan kita udah beda. so, jika ingin paham, silahkan belajar lebih dalam bahasa indah sastra lama. HAHAHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **untuk typo.. author berterima kasih sekali telah diingatkan. maklum biasanya sekali tulis itu langsung _update_. yaaa tengah malam begini hehe~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nah, ini yg paling penting..**

 **bagi yang menyinggung, apakah ini remake, transnovel, atau malah Plagiasi?**

 **jawabannya _HELL NO!_**

 **cerita ini murni karya author sendiri. bahkan aku harus melakukan riset untuk mengetahui daerah-daerah mistis di Inggris, Rumania, Rusia, Cina, Atlantis, dsb. demi membuat kisah yang berbobot dan bernilai jual tinggi.  
**

 **ada banyak author di dunia ini, dan ada banyak kisah yang hampir serupa. tapi tujuan dan ujungnya pasti bervariasi. begitu juga dengan Paza Vesnica.**

 **jadi jujur saja, rasanya pengen banget nimpuk 'komentator' yang telah menghakimi authhor dengan tuduhan tidak menyenangkan ini hahahah~ #ketawanista**

 **so, intinya gue marah, oke..**

 **tapi gapapa,,**

 **pelajaran aja buat author, kalau bicara itu memang jauh lebih mudah daripada aksi nyata, _right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **untuk readers yang nanya kapan kekasih sepenggalah dan take him out global update,,, sabar ya~  
**

 **ada waktunya.**

 **sekali lagi selamat menunggu rilisnya DEVIL and happy 10th anniversary our SUPERMAN!**

 **jangan lupa review and comment ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Moza! Dimana kau, beruang mesum?" seorang pria berkacamata hitam berjalan cepat melewati baliho gorden putih yang bertengger indah di sekitaran danau. Ada jembatan kecil di ujung sana, menghubungkan tempatnya berpijak sekarang dengan sebuah rumah klasik terbuat dari kayu dan kaca-kaca besar yang membingkai bangunan di tengah danau buatan. Rumah dengan karya seni tinggi, meskipun terlihat klasik tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Mungkin kau perlu mengeluarkan jutaan _poundsterling_ untuk membuat bangunan megah nan indah ini. Lampu-lampu taman yang menghiasi jembatan kecil berbentuk cekung itu membuat sakit mata Choi Siwon, menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Ya. Pria ini memang tak suka sesuatu berbau seni yang berlebihan. Lampion-lampion modern ini menurutnya lebih mirip mainan anak TK dibanding hiasan taman.

"Elden Eldson!" suaranya terdengar lembut, wanita yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya di teras depan menghadap ke danau bagian timur rumah itu menunjukkan senyum termanisnya melihat siapa tamu yang datang tak terduga, yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Rosela!" Siwon berlari menghambur pada wanita yang seluruh rambut di kepalanya telah memutih, namun hanya ada sedikit kerutan di wajahnya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, wanitaku!" pria itu mendekap erat sosok yang ia tuju, mengangkatnya sedikit dan mengajaknya berputar-putar di dalam pelukannya.

"ahahaha! Lepaskan aku, bocah! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, El!" wanita itu tertawa renyah, pasrah dengan perlakuan pria bertubuh sempurna dengan rambut segelap malam yang mempesona.

Choi Siwon, nama pria itu sekarang, namun ia tak keberatan jika masih ada yang memanggilnya Elden Eldson atau lainnya, karena semuanya adalah namanya. Nama tak penting baginya, toh itu hanya untuk pembeda, supaya kau tidak bingung dengan inisial manusia mana yang dipanggil dan yang memanggil. Siwon menurunkan wanita yang meskipun mulai menua tapi tetap langsing dan ideal untuk ukurannya. "kau masih tetap sama. Cantik dan menawan" perkataan Paza satu ini sukses memberikan semburat merah di wajah putih kemerahan milik wanita itu.

"aku juga merindukanmu, putra kecilku. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa kau hidup dengan baik, eh?" Siwon hanya mengangguk manja. Membuat Rosela, nama wanita itu tersenyum geli. Ia sangat paham dengan kehidupan pria ini dan pria yang telah hidup bersamanya selama enam puluh tahun terakhir. Fase hidupnya seolah terbalik dari kehidupan manusia normal. Dulu ketika Jung Yunho atau Moza Fedora mengajaknya tinggal bersama usianya saat itu masih berumur lima tahun. Pria itu menjadi pamannya, bahkan ia menjadi ayah angkat bagi wanita kecil dengan wajah polos ala malaikat. Saat ia beranjak dewasa, Moza tidak lagi menjadi ayahnya, melainkan kakaknya. Ketika dia mulai dewasa, pria itu seperti kekasihnya, dan kini, di usia senjanya, pria itu berubah menjadi anak kesayangannya. Pria yang tak pernah menua bahkan setelah mereka melewati waktu yang lama bersama. Rosela mengetahui bahkan yang terdalam dari lubuk hati pria jangkung dengan wajah kelewat tampan dan berkarisma itu dan tentu saja ia juga mengetahui siapa Elden dan Dave, bisa dikatakan ia juga tumbuh atas asuhan kedua tangan pria-pria tampan itu.

"dimana si beruang mesum?"

"di atap, menikmati fajar"

Chu!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri wanita itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon pelakunya. Makhluk berdosa itu segera berlari ringan menaiki undakan tangga yang juga terbuat dari kayu _ek_ menuju atap rumah.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Terdengar derap langkah menaiki undakan tangga dengan plitur coklat tua. Moza menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, dimana beberapa saat kemudian seorang yang sangat ia kenal muncul di ambang pintu, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"kau datang" cengiran ala beruang terpahat sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"apa yang kau temukan?" ujar tamunya tanpa basa-basi.

"santailah sedikit, El" Moza, nama pria pemilik resort indah ini merangkul sahabat setianya, Elden Eldson atau Choi Siwon, menuruni kembali tangga kayu penghubung ke bagian bawah bangunan tersebut. Menggiring tamunya ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu terbuat dari balok kayu berukiran rumit, sengaja dipesan pria jangkung ini langsung dari tangan suku Indian, Amerika, beberapa tahun silam.

Ruangan itu masih sama. Singgasana peristirahatan makhluk jangkung berotot itu bersama wanitanya. Siwon sendiri tak paham bagaimana bentuk kecintaan Moza pada wanita tua yang kini tengah membuatkan mereka secangkir teh mawar andalannya. Ranjang dengan kelambu putih yang mengelilingi sekitarnya, beraroma melati yang menyegarkan. Tiang-tiang penyangga tirai serba putih dan agak transparan itu dapat disinyalir terbuat dari perak asli. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Siwon merebahkan diri di tempat empuk itu, bulu angsa asli yang menjadi bahan pengisi kasur serta bantal gulingnya pasti membuat siapa saja tertidur dengan lelap. Namun niatnya itu diurungkannya mengingat kejadian lalu ketika ia dan Donghae saling berebut menaiki ranjang duluan, terjangan keras dari pria yang sedang mencari sesuatu di laci kecil dekat jendela kamar ini sukses membuat dia dan Pria Cina itu terpental menghantam dinding kamar. Tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat meniduri tempat itu kecuali pria itu dan Rosela.

Sebuah replika buku yang pastinya telah di _copy_ Moza sebelum pulang kerumah berada di tangan Siwon. Ia menatap lekat beberapa lembaran yang sedikit gelap dan kabur. Ia tahu, pastilah buku aslinya sangat tidak tertolong lagi kesempurnaannya. Dibukanya perlahan lembar demi lembar, tak ada hal menarik karena sejauh ini yang ia lihat hanyalah angka dan kode-kode aneh yang tak dapat ia pahami hingga tangannya terhenti tepat di tempat yang sama ketika Moza pertama kali melihatnya. Hal yang sama lagi-lagi ia lakukan, merogoh saku celana denimnya, mencari benda pipih hitam dan membuka foto benda hijau dengan titik kehitaman di tengahnya.

"persis" desisnya pelan sambil menyipitkan mata mencari perbedaan yang mungkin ada dari sketsa dan foto di masing-masing tangannya.

"ar Leith. Batu kesucian hijau zamrud yang dibuat dengan cairan doa dari seluruh peramal Orela" ujar Moza seolah mengetahui sahabatnya tengah membutuhkan penjelasan.

"teruskan!"

"aku meminta Dave mengartikan kode-kode itu, kau tahu, dia yang paling faseh mengenai bahasa Rumania, ternyata." Ia memberikan pengawalan pada penjelasannya. "cairan kesucian yang diberkati para Dewa dan mengkristal menjadi batu zamrud itu dapat menjadi penawar racun dan pelindung tak tertandingi bagi yang memakainya." Moza menghentikan penjelasannya.

"lalu?"

Pria itu hanya menggaruk kecil kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "sejauh ini hanya itu yang kudapat. Dave sedang mengartikan lembaran lainnya mungkin". Siwon berdecak kesal. Sial! Kenapa dia tidak memahami bahasa Rumania sih? Dan kini ia harus menggantungkan nasibnya pada pria manis dari negeri Cina yang tak lagi menjadi Paza, itupun jika dia tak salah mengartikan.

Deerrrt. _Cell Phone_ milik Moza bergetar di atas bufet, tempat ia mencari gulungan perkamen tadi.

"uh, Dave, kau sudah menemukan informasi lainnya?" Siwon berlari menyambar benda pipih yang menempel di telinga Moza, memindahkan segera ke telinganya.

"YAKK IKAN! CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG KAU DAPAT?" pekik Siwon pada seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon.

" _yakk! Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu itu?"_ Donghae balas membentak Paza yang notabennya adalah mantan sepekerjaannya dulu.

"ah! Maafkan aku. Kau lamban"

" _kau pikir mudah mengartikan tulisan Rumania kuno_ _,_ _huh? Aiish! Lupakan! Ar Leith nama batu itu, diciptakan empat ribu tahun silam oleh tangan-tangan peramal yang diberkati Dewa. Batu itu diwariskan secara turun-temurun di kalangan bangsa Orela, peramal dan penyihir suci. Batu itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun secara cepat dan dapat digunakan sebagai tameng perlindungan jika pewaris sahnya dalam bahaya. Batu itu tak dapat digunakan bebas, ia akan benar-benar digunakan jika pemiliknya merasa dalam bahaya. Aku juga tak tahu berapa waktu yang di setting untuk perlindungannya, yang jelas ketika masa-masa perlindungannya akan habis benda itu akan berubah warna."_

Siwon tersentak. _Bintik hitam itu!_ "apa yang kau maksud adalah bintik hitam di tengah batu?"

" _what? Jadi batu itu sudah mulai berubah warna? Berarti masa kejayaannya akan berakhir!_ " Donghae tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Siwon, ia membolak-balik kasar lembaran yang dikirim Moza melalui _faximile_. _"tunggu! Apa benda itu ada denganmu_ _,_ _El? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"_ ujarnya menuntut penjelasan.

"benda itu milik seorang pemuda yang kutemukan beberapa pekan silam."

" _apa? Jadi bangsa Orela masih hidup? Ku kira mereka telah musnah oleh peperangan melawan iblis ratusan tahun silam!"_

"apa kau yakin anak itu keturunan bangsa Orela?"

" _tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin batu itu bisa berada di tangannya jika bukan dia pewarisnya."_ Hati Siwon mencelos. Ternyata perkataan wanita paruh baya tempo hari itu benar adanya.

" _El!"_

"ya?"

" _kau bilang batu itu mulai menghitam kan?"_

"hem"

" _berarti kekuatan perlindungannya telah diaktifkan. Kurasa anak itu err-"_

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

" _ya! Kyuhyun itu berada dalam bahaya besar."_

Siwon menjatuhkan ponsel milik Moza dari genggamannya, tidak benar-benar sengaja. Ia terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Dave. Entah mengapa ia percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya. Biasanya pria ini tidak akan percaya apapun sebelum membuktikannya sendiri. Moza segera memungut benda pipih itu, mendengar pria di ujung sana memanggil-manggil nama mereka secara bergantian.

"ummh" ujar Moza pelan, Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"tiga pusaka?" ucapan Moza selanjutnya. Berhasil membuat pria pucat ini bergeming. Seolah mengerti, Moza menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ untuk mengeraskan suara di seberang sana.

" _ar Leith akan menghitam sempurna saat masa perlindungannya terhadap pewaris bangsa Orela berakhir. Kekuatannya sangat dahsyat jika digunakan berbarengan dengan dua benda pusaka lainnya. Emerald dan Stockholv. Ketiganya terpisah di berbagai belahan dunia. Jika benda itu digabungkan maka akan memberikan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat bagi bangsa iblis."_

"iblis?" ujar Siwon dan Moza berbarengan. Mereka saling pandang, satu lagi kenyataan baru yang harus diterimanya.

"pantas saja" desis Siwon tajam.

"Dave cari info lebih banyak lagi tentang pusaka itu, kami mempercayaimu, sobat!" ujar Moza sekaligus mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"El" ujar Moza pelan, pria di hadapannya menatap nanar langit malam yang tergambar di luar jendela kaca kamarnya.

"bocah itu" ujar Siwon serak. "berada dalam masalah, eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriakan keras berasal dari luar kamar seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik bergelut dengan tugas-tugas dalam layar komputernya. Ia melepaskan kacamata bacanya, beringsut menuju pintu.

"aiish kau ini lama sekali!" Lee Hyuk Jae mengacak-acak rambut sosok pucat itu, gemas pada wajah polos malaikat miliknya.

"ada apa _hyung?"_

"si Penjagal iblis baru saja tiba. Dia menunggumu di kamarnya sekarang."

" _shirreo!_ Aku tak mau kesana!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuang muka.

" _aiissh!_ Kalian bertengkar lagi, eh? Sudahlah cepat kesana, kau tidak mau kan jika _hyung_ muini berada dalam masalah besar?" bujuk Hyuk Jae menunjukkan _gumy smilenya._

"Tuan Lee, Tuan Choi sepertinya akan mengamuk lagi!" bisik Myra yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung tangga. Ia berjinjit menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Mengungsi lebih cepat kedengarannya bukan hal buruk untuk saat ini. Hyuk Jae bergidik ngeri, ia hafal betul bagaimana pria jelmaan setan itu saat mengamuk.

"LEE HYUK JAE! CEPAT BAWA BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU KEMARI! SEKARANG! _NOW_!" teriakan keras dari lantai tiga lagi-lagi membuat hati pria sipit itu mencelos.

 **.**

 **.**

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak kasar seperti itu, Tuan Choi!" bunyi berdebam ketika Kyuhyun menggebrak pintu kamar tidur Choi Siwon secara kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamar tidurku?" ujarnya penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk tualet kaca dan dinding kamar yang penuh tulisan-tulisan besar berisi umpatan tentang pria itu.

"salahmu sendiri pergi tanpa pamit" Kyuhyun membuang muka, kesal. Dengan cepat Siwon melesat ke arahnya. Menyudutkan sosok itu di dinding kamar. Mengunci pergerakannya secara posesif. Dada bidang pria itu menekan tubuh bagian depan Kyuhyun, sementara tangannya mengunci pergelangan tangan pemuda itu di dinding.

"kau mau bermain api denganku, nona?" desisnya pelan menghembuskan nafas di antara perpotongan leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"lepaskan aku, brengsek!" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha meronta, namun gagal. Pria itu terlalu kuat untuknya.

Siwon hendak menghantam dinding dengan pukulannya ketika sepintas bayangan berlalu di benaknya. Bayangan mereka bercinta. Pas sekali. Suasana senja ini sangat mendukung. Semburat cahaya jingga terbenam pertanda malam akan segera menggantikan siang. Bayangan pemuda dalam cengkramannya ini mendesah nikmat dalam pelukannya, menikmati setiap sensasi persentuhan yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Paza itu terpaku mengamati bayangannya sendiri.

"lepaskan aku, brengsek!" ujar Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan makhluk abadi itu. Ada isakan disana. Siwon menatapnya lekat. Hatinya seperti tersayat melihat sosok itu terluka. Dibelainya wajah halus itu, dan ditariknya tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku, nona Cho. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ujarnya jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"kau bodoh, Tuan Choi! Kau bodoh! Pergi tanpa pamit dan tak berusaha mengejarku. Tak tahukah kau betapa takutnya aku sendiri tanpamu!" racau Kyuhyun, suaranya tertahan namun Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Chu!

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir pemuda itu. Lembut dan kenyal. Tak ada pergerakan disana. Hanya menempel lekat. Kyuhyun terbelalak mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari pria dingin ini. Siwon menatapnya intens.

"kau tahu, nona? Pandangan itu membuatku gila!" segera dilumatnya bibir merekah milik pemuda itu, agresif, seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. Kyuhyun kewalahan mendapati perlakuan tidak normal pria itu. Ia hampir tak bisa bernafas. Salivanya berceceran ketika pria itu memaksa masuk dan bergerilya di rongga mulutnya, menyapu setiap inci mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang.

Panas. Kyuhyun menggelinjang dibuatnya. Ciumannya sangat posesif kali ini. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu tak kalah panasnya. Hingga ia tersadar pria itu menyentuh bagian dadanya.

 _Ini tak boleh!_

Kyuhyun mendorong mundur tubuh Siwon dari dekapannya. Menjauhkan pria itu sebisa mungkin sekarang. Paza itu menatapnya kecewa. "maaf aku tak bisa. Ini terlalu cepat, Tuan Choi!"

Sosok pucat itu pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendiri di ruangannya. Pria itu masih tak percaya dengan perlakuannya dan perkataan pemuda itu barusan. Benar! Ia terlihat seperti pria mesum yang memanfaatkan keterpurukan seseorang. Ia menyakiti pemuda itu. Bercinta tanpa cinta.

Terlebih, makhluk pucat itu berstatus pria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mendekatlah Markus! Mendekatlah. Aku menunggumu!_

 _._

 ** _Kyuhyun POV_**

Panas. Apakah musim dingin di kota Chichester sudah berakhir? Aku membuka mata, mengerjap sesekali untuk mendapatkan kesadaran yang sempurna. Hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah langit-langit kamar dengan hiasan lampu Kristal yang masih tampak redup di retina mataku. Kamar baruku di kastil Choi Siwon, bukan apaertemen usang yang selama ini ku tempati di kota mati, Wakefield. Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit kaku, susah untuk digerakkan. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan mimpiku tadi? Bayangan yang diselimuti tabir hijau itu terus memanggilku untuk mendekat. Ruangan itu lembab dan gelap sehingga aku tak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Tapi aku masih berada disini? Tentu saja hal itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang biasa menghantuiku semenjak aku beranjak remaja. Bedanya, mimpi itu kini semakin berkembang, memberikan potongan-potongan baru yang makin ku tak paham apa artinya. Ku pejamkan lagi mata ini untuk beberapa detik, menghilangkan sisa-sisa mimpi agar tubuhku dapat ku komando sepenuhnya.

Satu, dua, tiga. Tiga menit waktu yang cukup lama untukku menutup mata tanpa terlelap. Tubuh ini masih saja terasa kaku, berat. Hei aku sudah mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya! Tapi mengapa jasad ini tak mau di ajak kompromi? Kucoba menggerakkan jemariku, ada benda berat yang menahan. Ini tak benar! Kubelalakkan bola mataku yang memang sudah besar, masih langit-langit kamar yang sama. Aroma _citrus_ memenuhi indra penciumanku. Ada yang bernafas selain diriku disini. Ya! Di puncak kepalaku ada yang bernafas pelan. Kucoba menggerakkan tanganku lagi. Nihil. Masih sukar digerakkan, ada tangan makhluk lain disini, dan aku sangat mengenalnya. Tuan Choi. Tangan besar dengan jari-jari panjang sedikit kasar, dan sangat dingin. Beruntung mataku masih bisa digerakkan. Meskipun agak susah, kucoba menggerakkan kepalaku sedikit ke kiri. Bingo! Memang tubuh ini yang mengunciku dalam pelukannya. Aku seperti bantal gulingnya saja. Ku dongakkan sedikit lagi kepalaku agar dapat melihat pahatan wajah sempurnanya, dia tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin marah karena ia telah lancang masuk dan tidur di ranjangku tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Tapi, melihat wajahnya yang begitu polos dan teduh saat terlelap seperti ini membuatku tak tega membangunkannya. Entah apa yang salah pada peredaran darah dan jantungku, kurasa, mereka berpacu terlalu cepat. Ada sensasi aneh ketika memandang pria ini lebih dalam. Hatiku berdebar, eh?

Tubuhnya menggeliat, mengejang sekejap untuk mendapatkan sensasi kenikmatan bangun tidur. Bibirnya tipisnya menguap lebar dengan tangan besarnya yang mengusap-usah kedua kelopak matanya.

 _Lucu sekali._ Seperti mendengar pikiranku, matanya terbelalak, terkejut sekaligus tersipu malu melihatku yang sudah lebih dulu terjaga darinya.

 _Ketahuan menguntit_ _,_ _eh?_ Ujarku dalam hati. Aku yakin dia juga pasti mendengarnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah masam.

 _Aku kemari karena kau mengigau sepanjang malam._ Kini pria dingin itu sudah memunggungi tubuhku. Dia bisa seperti ini juga ternyata? Tapi bukankah ini sangat menggemaskan?

 _Kau mengkhawatirkanku_ _,_ _Tuan Choi?_

 _Tentu saja! Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu, bodoh!_

Hei aku tak terima dikatai bodoh, tapi melihat perhatiannya yang terbilang cukup aneh ini aku mengurungkan niat mengamuk di pagi ini.

"bersihkan dirimu, dan turun ke ruang makan!" pria itu beringsut dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa melihatku lagi.

"Tuan Choi!" panggilanku berhasil menghentikannya. "terima kasihsudah menjagaku!" ia hanya mengangguk tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar menatapku. Ck! Dasar pria dingin.

 ** _POV End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lee Hyuk Jae dan Myra saling pandang. Pikiran mereka sama. Tertuju pada tuannya. Choi Siwon sejak turun dan mengambil sarapannya di meja makan tak bergeming sedikitpun dari pandangannya pada benda oval sedikit mengerucut di puncaknya, yang bergelayut di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, pemuda yang beberapa pekan ini menjadi warga baru di kastil Clianta.

Cho Kyuhyun, bocah itu buta atau apa? Dia bahkan tak menyadari pria bertubuh jangkung dengan kadar ketampanan yang tak bisa disaingi oleh manusia normal, sejak tadi memandangnya yang sedang asyik menghabiskan sarapan terlezat pagi ini.

"Myra, ada apa dengan penjagal iblis itu?" bisik Lee Hyuk Jae pada wanita berambut bergelombang di sampingnya.

"entahlah. Aku tak pernah melihat Tuan Choi mematung seperti itu" wanita itu membalas bisikan pria sipit yang sejak dulu dicintainya.

"apa anak itu tengah membayangkan sesuatu yang _yadong?_ " bisiknya lagi, setengah mencibir.

"Tuan Lee" wajah wanita itu memerah mendengar perkataan polos yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Lee Hyuk Jae.

"ikut aku!" suara berat namun terdengar begitu lembut mengagetkan dua insan yang sedang berbisik ria berbagi argumen tentang pemilik kastil ini. Pandangan mereka sama, melirik bergantian pemuda bertubuh ringkih yang tengah diseret paksa oleh pria dingin bernama Choi Siwon, berjalan keluar rumah. Kedua orang yang tersisa di meja makan itu dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun meronta minta dilepaskan dari genggaman Siwon karena _hall_ ini memang tak berpintu.

"yakk! Lepaskan tanganku, Tuan Choi! Aku belum selesai sarapan!" pekikan memekakkan telinga itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Siwon. Pria itu memandang tajam ke manik mata sosok ringkih di belakangnya.

"aiiishh! Tunggu disini!" dia berdecak kesal kemudian berlari kembali ke bangunan putih itu. Pijakannya mantap melewati bebatuan koral yang tersusun sembarang di pinggiran kolam.

Tak sampai lima detik, Paza itu sudah kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia menyodorkan segelas tinggi susu putih dan beberapa potong roti isi yang dibuatkan Myra pagi ini.

"kau!" Kyuhyun terbata melihat tingkah pria ini.

"sarapan di mobil saja! Kita harus cepat!" ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi tak percaya dari pemuda itu. Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun pelan menggunakan sikunya karena tangannya sudah penuh dengan sarapan

 _Ya Tuhan! Pria ini!_

 **ditunggu comment and reviewnya ^^  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**[ATTENTION]**

 **haloo**

 **Paza Vesnica kembali..**

 **trims buat readers yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini dan mensupport tentunya.**

 **yah, sekali lagi author tekankan bahwa ini murni karya author tanpa colek sana sini.**

 **kalo ada yang bilang kok kayak remake?**

 **tolong tunjukkan bukti ya ^^**

 **ane udah bertaon2 berkecimpung ama novel roman dan sastra lama..**

 **so beginilah gaya bahasa ceritaku..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well,, sukur2 nih punya waktu luang bisa update agak pagian.. biasanya kan jam 12 tettt.. HAHAHAH**

 **beteweh,, kalian seru2 dan bikin semangat author.. thanks yaaww**

 **meskipun lebih banyak lg yang belom TOBAT jadi silent readers..**

 **abis lebaraan wooo.. masih aja buat dosa kkkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aniweh kayaknya readers AFF gak bersahabat nih ama author**

 **abis manis sepah dibuang**

 **abis baca langsung tinggal**

 **hiks hiks hiks**

 **so, author ingin minta pendapat kalian,,**

 **APAKAH PAZA VESNICA DI AFF SEBAIKNYA DIHENTIKAN ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **so,, selamat menikmati ya..**

 **jangan lupa comment and review..**

 **salam cikcik dari author ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan berbatu penuh debu dilintasi sebuah _mercy_ hitam yang tampak mencolok dari keadaan sekitarnya. Kuda hitam yang baru saja keluar dari tempat perawatan mobil paling terkenal di Chicester itu kini kembali kumal. Beberapa kali benda mewah itu mengalami guncangan kuat akibat jalan aspal yang berlubang. Sosok pemuda pucat sukses membuat si empunya mobil hitam itu marah besar karena tak sengaja menumpahkan sisa susu di celana denimnya. Jika saja mobil itu tidak kedap udara, mungkin setiap orang yang melintas di dekatnya akan menutup telinga dan memandang heran pada dua orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata bulat dan iris coklat kucing yang menawan. Tak ada sedikitpun garis oriental seperti tercermin dari namanya di wajah menawan itu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu tampan, tapi ia memiliki daya tari luar biasa, walau hanya dengan memakai pakaian sederhana dan tanpa polesan _make up_ di wajah sekalipun. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pria di sampingnya. Pria jangkung dengan dada bidang dan kulit kecokelatan. Matanya tajam dan bening seperti malam. Sayang, mata itu begitu sendu dan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit di untungkan dengan kemampuan membaca pikirann yang muncul baru-baru ini, karena sedari tadi ia mendengar gerutuan pria itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia tak ingin pria ini bertambah kesal padanya.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di dekat sebuah _minimarket_ yang papan namanya sudah hampir lepas. Kyuhyun mengenali tempat ini, ia menyusul membuka pintu mobil ketika melihat Choi Siwon, pria dingin itu sudah lebih dulu keluar dan berdiri di depan sebuah gang kecil, membaca papan namanya. Pria itu memandang malas sosok pucat yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan takut-takut.

"ayo!" suaranya _bass_ membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang. Siwon, pria itu mengulurkan tangan besarnya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat sambutan, digenggamnya erat jemari panjang itu sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan memasuki gang bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok berkerudung hitam tempo lalu ternyata berhasil mengikuti mereka kembali, seringaian mengerikan dan kehausan akan sesuatu terpancar dari sorot matanya. Mata yang tak bisa dikatakan indah.

Siwon melirik ke belakang, membuat Kyuhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya. "ada apa Tuan Choi?"

"tidak. Ayo!" ajaknya, mereka kembali berjalan.

Rumah itu masih tampak sama seperti mereka pertama kali melihatnya. Siwon berjalan mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali pria ini berjalan di belakang, biasanya dia akan memandu jalan di depan. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju teras rumah, menghampiri pintu dan menekan tombol putih yang terpajang di dinding. Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan, lagi-lagi ia mendapati pria itu tengah memandang ke seluruh penjuru.

"Tuan Choi?" Siwon menangkap cepat garis mata pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita paruh baya menyembulkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang bertamu di tengah terik matahari seperti ini. Air mukanya berbinar ketika mendapati keponakannya yang berkunjung bersama pria yang sama.

"Kyuhyun!" serunya sambil memeluk erat pemuda ringkih yang tersenyum lebar mendapati bibinya ini dalam keadaan sehat. Siwon hanya diam, memandang dua keluarga beda usia itu dengan datar. Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh si empunya, sementara Siwon masih tertinggal di ambang pintu.

 _Ia menghilang!_ Batin Siwon sekali lagi memastikan keadaan di luar, kemudian mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu.

"apa yang kau katakan, Tuan Choi?" nada wanita itu meninggi, tak senang dengan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan pria dingin yang berdiri memandang keluar dari tirai jendela. Sementara Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas di Sofa empuk yang tersedia di ruangan tamu.

"kau tahu waktunya tak banyak lagi kan?" tuduh pria itu dingin.

"kau!"

"aku hanya meminta sesuatu darimu. Berapa lama lagi waktu yang ia miliki?"

Erica terdiam dengan perkataan Siwon yang begitu menuntut. "kau pasti dapat membacanya, Erica!" Paza dari negeri Cichester ini melembutkan suaranya. Ada nada memohon disana. Erica, wanita itu memandang tak tega pada peri kecilnya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalan, meremas kuat jemarinya sendiri. Ia tahu pemuda itu pasti sangat terpukul mendengar percakapan yang dibangun oleh pria kaya raya ini.

"Kyuhyun" panggilnya. "kemarilah, nak!" Erica merangkul pundak pemuda itu penuh kasih sayang, tak lama dilepaskannya kontak mereka. Perhatian Erica kemudian berpindah pada benda yang menggantung di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Memegang bandul hijau itu dan memejamkan matanya sendiri. Siwon menatapnya intens dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya wanita itu bergumam tak jelas, membaca ayat agar memperkuat kemampuan pandangannya.

Lelehan cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata wanita yang sudah mulai menua itu, hingga tak lama setelahnya ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Tuan Choi. Kalung itu mulai menghitam, kalian harus cepat menemukan dua pusaka lainnya!" ujarnya menuntut, raut ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajah keriputnya.

"berapa lama waktunya?" Siwon mendesis penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun menatap bibinya, yang juga memandangnya ngeri.

"dua purnama" hati Siwon mencelos. _Sial!_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

"BEDEBAH!"

BLAARRR!

Kilatan merah membelah gelapnya malam. Terdengar bunyi gesekan yang berganti debuman keras menghentak bumi. Pohon beringin dengan akar-akar yang menjulur panjang di kitaran danau itu tumbang tak berdaya. Percikan api biru menyambar dahannya membuat rambut tumbuhan itu terbakar dengan cepat. Danau hitam itu kini menyala, memantulkan benda raksasa yang terbakar beberapa meter dari tempatnya bersemayam. Musim dingin yang masih melanda Inggris Raya sama sekali tidak tercermin malam ini, semua begitu panas membakar.

Pria bermata sehitam malam itu berjongkok di tengah danau, telapak kakinya yang panjang terbalut sepatu kulit bernilai jutaan dolar menjejak manja di permukaan air. Dengan santainya ia menunggu sesuatu yang hendak dimuntahkan oleh mulut lebar perairan itu.

DUAARRRRR!

"Aaaaarrrrgggh!" auman keras disertai debaman air keluar secara paksa dari dasar danau. Sosok mungil dengan taring mencuat di kitaran bibirnya membuat makhluk itu terlihat menyeramkan. Ia mencekik kerongkongannya sendiri seolah ada yang menyumbat di dalam sana.

"aku tak punya urusan denganmu, Paza!" seru makhluk itu tersendat akibat sesuatu yang menjalar di kerongkongannya. Ia tampak sangat tersiksa.

"menjadi urusanku jika kau berani mengintai tempat peristirahatanku!" pria itu berkata dingin, sedingin wajahnya yang kini nyaris berwarna kemerahan karena nyala api di dekatnya.

"aku hanya lewat!"

"pendusta! Kau hampir membunuh temanku!"

"kau berteman dengan makhluk hina itu, eh?"

"bedebah! Tak ada makhluk di dunia ini yang hina selain kaummu, brengsek!"

"aaaaahhhgggh!" Siwon melesat cepat, menghantam perut makhluk itu dengan tinju sekuat batu.

"apa yang kau inginkan, makhluk hina?"

"aku menginginkan anak itu!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"dia milik kami! Kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikannya terus, Paza." Seringaian bahagia tergambar di raut wajah makhluk keperakan dengan sisik batu yang kini telah berlumuran cairan putih bening. Kurasa itu darahnya.

"jangan harap!" ujar Siwon dingin, mendekatkan jarak antara mereka. Seringaian mengerikan yang menjadi ciri Khas pria itu membuat sosok di dekatnya membelalakkan mata. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno."_

"tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!" ceracau iblis itu ketika Siwon telah mengunci tubuhnya, membuat ia tak berdaya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan makhluk abadi penjemput nyawanya.

"terlambat, sobat! PAZA VESNICA!"

BLAAARRR!

"AAAARRGGHH!"

Lebur. Makhluk itu perlahan lenyap dari pandangan. Siwon sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, membuat dirinya terhempas ke dalam danau. "tak akan kubiarkan kalian merebutnya dariku."

.

.

.

"Tuan Choi!" sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi ramping menghampiri pria muda bernama Choi Siwon, pemilik perusahaan percetakan dan _wine_ yang tersebar di beberapa negara belahan dunia, kini berjalan gontai dengan tatapan mata liar.

"bagaimana keadaannya, Myra?"

"dokter sedang menanganinya, Tuan" bahu wanita itu berguncang dalam dekapan Siwon. Ia sangat rapuh kali ini. Tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun, pria dingin itu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih. Memberikan sedikit kehangatan dan perlingdungan bagi wanita yang selama ini dijaganya dalam bayangan.

Myra Adam, gadis kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan maut yang sebenarnya adalah ulah campur tangan iblis karena tak menyukai keturunan mereka yang suci. Ayah dan ibu Myra adalah keturunan asli bangsa Lingua, penjaga tak terkalahkan sepanjang sejarah peradaban raja Dominich dua abad lalu. Tangan-tangan dingin mereka mampu menumpas setiap kejahatan yang hendak memerangi kerajaan besar mereka. Ilmu sihir yang mereka miliki sempat membuat beberapa kaum peramal dan dukun yang bersekutu dengan iblis kewalahan, membuat bangsa mereka menjadi incaran nomor satu dalam misi iblis kala itu. Siwon, tak berhasil menyelamatkan sepasang suami istri yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang akibat pertempuran sengit melawan iblis-iblis biadab yang dengan kejinya membakar mereka hidup-hidup dalam sedan putih yang ditumpangi keluarga Adam. Beruntung pria ini masih dapat menyelamatkan satu nyawa tak berdosa yang berada di jok belakang kendaraan. Tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu menggigil ketakutan. Terlalu banyak hal tabu yang ia lihat. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Paza satu ini kala itu, ia tertarik pada gadis kecil yang bahkan umurnya belum menginjak usia sebelas tahun.

Oh tidak! Ia tak mungkin mengidap _fedopilia!_ Tapi kecantikan gadis kecil itu sempat membutakan mata hatinya. Untuk ukuran seusianya gadis itu telah berkembang terlalu cepat. Ia memiliki tinggi 160 sentimeter dengan badan yang hampir berbentuk sempurna. Kalap. Hanya itu yang dirasakan pria berambut gelap sebahu kala itu, ia tak mungkin menjaganya, membawanya ke rumah dan membesarkannya. Siwon masih trauma akan makhluk yang bernama wanita. Lagipula pria ini tak suka anak kecil. Gadis kecil itu dibawanya ke sebuah gereja Katolik tak jauh dari tempat terjadinya pertarungan maut yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, menitipkannya pada seorang pastur yang menjadikannya Biarawati sekarang ini. Hampir setiap minggu Siwon selalu berkunjung dan menitipkan beberapa bingkisan pada perawat senior untuk gadis itu, dan memeriksa jika sewaktu-waktu gadis itu butuh bantuan. Siwon jugalah yang membiayai gadis itu bersekolah hingga mendapatkan gelar dokter dari perguruan tingginnya. Myra, selama sembilan belas tahun ini masih tak mengetahui siapa donatur yang selalu melengkapi segala keperluannya. Ia juga tak dapat mengingat jelas, siapa sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan aura menyilaukan yang telah mengulurkan tangan untuknya, membawanya jauh dari pertempuran dan menitipkannya pada orang-orang yang tepat.

Sulit bagi Siwon untuk menghilangkan kegilaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya akan Myra, penerus terakhir bangsa Lingua, hingga ia merasa perasaannya mulai luntur perlahan di telan masa. Kini rasa yang tersisa adalah rasa kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya, meskipun pria ini tak dapat dikatakan pantas untuk menjadi kakak di usianya yang menginjak angka ribuan tahun.

Pria itu mengelus pelan punggung yang ditutupi rambut pirang Myra, membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Dari balik punggung indah itu, dilihatnya sosok yang sedari tadi menekukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai. Satu lagi sosok yang mengganggu nuraninya. Meskipun pria, sosok itu juga lemah. Bahkan lebih lemah dari Myra yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Hati Siwon mencelos, bagaimana ia dapat menenangkan dua hati sekaligus, sementara hatinya sendiri tak karuan akibat Lee Hyuk Jae, sahabat sekaligus keluarganya kini terbaring lemah dalam ruang gawat darurat.

Cklek! Pintu ruangan serba putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh semampai yang memakai kacamata tebal dan masker hijau penutup mulut. Satu, dua, tiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh minat. Siwon lah yang berhasil lebih dulu menghampirinya.

"bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" mata pria itu menatap nanar sosok berwibawa yang baru keluar dari kamar pasien.

"lukanya sangat parah. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan luka bakar yang membeku di dalam permukaan kulitnya. Baru kali ini ku lihat ada luka bakar semengerikan itu. Beruntung ia pria yang kuat, sehingga dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

Lega. Ada hawa sejuk yang menyinari hati Siwon. Lee Hyuk Jae, Monyet itu tak jadi mati, eh?

"bisakah kami menjenguknya sekarang?"

"tidak, sebelum ia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU"

Siwon membungkuk, berterima kasih pada pahlawan berbaju putih yang berhasil membawa Lee Hyuk Jae selamat dari ambang kematian. Ia teringat pada Myra, wanita yang menaruh perasaan begitu besar pada sahabat karibnya. Tersenyum, hanya itu yang dilakukan Siwon. Hanya dengan guratan kecil di bibirnya, pria itu dapat menghentikan tangis Myra yang sedari tadi mematung di tempatnya. Matanya yang kosong kembali menunjukkan cahaya keteduhan.

"temui dia," ujar Siwon datar namun penuh kehangatan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, gadis pirang itu berlari mengikuti troli yang membawa Hyuk Jae menuju ruangan lain.

 _Nona Cho!_ Matanya cepat menangkap sosok lemah yang bersandar di dinding ruang operasi Hyuk Jae beberapa saat lalu. Sosok itu masih sama, menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Nyaris tak menimbulkan suara, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Ditatapnya lekat tubuh tak berdosa itu, Indra penciumannya tergoda oleh harum shampoo yang digunakan pemuda itu. Membuatnya tak kuasa mendaratkan tangan besar miliknya ke puncak kepala pemuda bermata bulat satu ini.

"dia selamat" pelan, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hening. Tak ada jawaban, sosok ringkih itu masih tak bergeming.

"mereka mulai menyerang," ujarnya kemudian.

"semua kan baik-baik saja!"

"tinggalkan aku, Tuan Choi!"

"semua kan baik-baik saja!"

" _appa_ meninggal karena aku, sekarang Hyuk Jae _hyung!_ Selanjutnya siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban karena aku dan kalung ini?!" Kyuhyun memekik histeris, tangisnya pecah, menumpahkan segala kesalahan pada diri sendiri.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekapannya. Tak ada penolakan. Bahkan pemuda pucat itu terkesan menikmati, hanya Siwon yang dapat membuatnya begini.

Erat. Pelukan itu bahkan lebih erat dibandingkan perekat sekalipun. Ini kali kedua dalam hidupnya Siwon seseorang seperti ini. Tidak seperti ia memeluk Myra tadi.

"aku telah berjanji akan menjagamu. Semua akan baik-baik saja!" tak ada jawaban, namun Paza ini tahu benar, pemuda ini sedikit lebih tenang setelah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari manusia abadi bertampang rupawan sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

Deburan ombak memekakkan telinga seorang pria dengan pahatan wajah nyaris sempurna tak bercela sedikitpun. Rambut sebahu gelapnya tersibak lembut di kepala. Mata sehitam malamnya terbingkai pasti pada sebuah kaca berwarna hitam besar yang makin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Bibir tipis kemerahan miliknya mengecap lembut air dari sari buah yang difermentasi selama puluhan tahun. Ia sangat menyukai campuran persik dan pisang yang kini tengah di sesapnya.

Siwon berdiri mematung di pinggiran dek _yacth_ yang ditumpanginya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada laut dan langit dengan guratan biru tipis di atasnya. Percikan air yang menghempas pinggiran kapal membuat hatinya berdesir. Sejatinya, pria ini tak menyukai laut. Kenangan lalu kembali menari riang di otak kecilnya. Hidupnya berakhir disini. Laut membuat kepalanya sakit, dan tulang-tulangnya seolah tak mampu menopang daging yang melekat membentuk susunan tubuhnya. Sebanyak apapun ia menenggak _wine_ yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, tak kan membuat bayangan dan perasaannya membaik. Mual. Ia ingin muntah.

"Tuan Choi!"

" _Senorita! Tunggu aku!" seorang pria muda bertubuh tegap dengan wajah rupawan mengejar bayangan gadis bergaun putih dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas. Mereka tertawa sambil bercengkerama. Dapat. Kini wanita yang memiliki kulit pucat itu berhasil didekapnya. Mereka berpelukan erat sekali._

" _aku mencintaimu, seno! Te amo!"_

Kyuhyun, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan bulu mata lentik dan iris berwarna coklat kucing yang menghias di tengah bola matanya berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. _Choi Siwon. Pria itu mencintai wanita lain?_

"nona Cho?" Siwon terperanjat mendapati pemuda yang baru beberapa detik lalu menepuk pundaknya kini seolah baru saja melihat hantu di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tergagap tak tahu harus berkata apa. " _gwenchana?"_

" _ne, gwenchana!"_ Kyuhyun berbalik dan berlari kecil ke dalam kapal. Siwon yang tak mengerti hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan aneh.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

 _._

 _._

 _Sesak. Ada rasa tak rela membuncah disini!_ Kyuhyun meremas kuat kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya. Melihat kilasan bayangan tadi membuat hatinya ngilu. Pria bernama Choi Siwon tak pernah bersikap lembut dan tersenyum tulus padanya seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada wanita dalam bayangan itu. _Bodoh! harusnya aku menyadari itu! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan pernah berharap banyak pada siapa pun, itu akan membuatmu semakin terluka!_

Tok. Tok. Tok. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar. Segera Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia beranjak menuruni ranjangnya dan menuju ke arah pintu.

Cklek! Ketika pintu terbuka, sosok yang menjadi objek utama tangisan Kyuhyun siang ini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"kau menangis?" tanyanya datar, namun ada rasa khawatir berlebih disana. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin menemui pria ini sekarang. Bayangan tadi membuatnya terlalu _shock_ dan bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia mulai menaruh hati pada Paza Vesnica satu ini.

"apa mimpi itu menyerangmu lagi?"

"tidak!"

"lalu?"

"ku rasa kau terlalu banyak tahu tentang kehidupanku, Tuan Choi"

"ah! Maafkan aku!" Siwon menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sangat dingin hari ini, tepatnya setelah menepuk pundaknya tadi. "sepertinya kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku permisi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Siwon yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi kamar itu masih berpikir keras mencari celah apa penyebab perubahan sikap pemuda pucat itu. _oh tidak! Jangan katakan kalau dia melihat bayanganku!_ Siwon berbalik menatap pintu kamar yang telah tertutup. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali marah karena bayangan itu. Selama ini, ketika bayangan itu menyerang, ia akan menjadi makhluk lemah yang tak kuasa menolak segala putaran film mengenai kenangan masa lalunya. Tapi hari ini, ia begitu marah karena bayangan itu dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Sosok yang sejatinya menjadi incaran para iblis dan harus dilindunginya. Demi tugasnya sebagai Paza dan juga demi sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, Siwon menggeretakkan rahangnya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh!_

 _._

 _._

Drrrt. Drrrt. Benda pipih berwarna hitam bergetar di atas bufet kecil dekat tempat tidur kamar _yacth_. Siwon menatap malas ponselnya, diambilnya asal benda itu. Ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar, raut wajahnya berubah dan dengan cepat tangannya menekan tombol jawab.

" _El, ah! Siwon! Apa kau dalam perjalanan kemari?"_ suara merdu milik seorang pria terdengar dari kejauhan

"hem, aku sedang dalam perjalanan bersama anak itu, kami menaiki _yacth."_

" _yacth? Kau-"_

"aku baik-baik saja, Lee Donghae! Iblis itu tak akan berani menyebrangi lautan."

" _kurasa kau keliru, Siwon. Yunho baru saja mengabariku bahwa ia melihat beberapa iblis menyebrangi lautan dari Atlantis"_

"apa maksudmu?"

" _mereka mengincar anak itu! Kapan diperkirakan waktu kedatangan kalian di Cina?"_

"Besok pagi. _Shit!_ Kenapa si Beruang itu tidak memberitahuku kalau iblis-iblis itu menyebrangi Atlantis?"

" _dia sudah beberapa kali menghubungimu, Siwon, mungkin kau yang tidak tahu. Behati-hatilah disana. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Ingat dik, kekuatan Paza Vesnica melemah di atas lautan!"_

"aku tahu"

BIP! Sambungan telepon diputuskan Siwon. _Bagaimana ini?_ mendadak ia menjadi gusar. Keputusannya menaiki kapal untuk pergi ke Cina ternyata meleset. Iblis-iblis itu berani sekali mengubah takdir dengan taruhan melumpuhkan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Siwon tahu betul, pasti yang diincar mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan kalung itu. Dipejamkannya sepasangan mata indah yang melekat indah di wajahnya. Ia harus istirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Berada di tengah laut membuat tenaganya terkuras dan mudah lelah.

"aaarrghhh!"

 _Kyuhyun!_ Siwon terbelalak mendengar teriakan yang begitu tiba-tiba membelah kesunyian malam. Secara serampangan ia menghambur menuju kamar yang hanya beda beberapa pintu dari kamarnya. Nafas pria itu memburu, pedang perak tergenggam erat di tangannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupannya setelah kebangkitan ia merasa takut. Di tatapnya nanar pintu yang beberapa langkah lagi berada dalam jangkauannya. Perasaan takut itu makin membesar.

BRAKK! Pintu terbuka secara paksa. Tak ada apapun disana. Termasuk penghuni kamar.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Siwon berusaha menemukan penghuni kamar yang ia jumpai beberapa jam lalu. "Cho Kyuhyun jawab aku!"

Nihil. Tak ada apapun disana. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya. _Jendela itu!_ terdapat sobekan kasar di tirai jendela yang menghubungkan langsung ke _dek_ belakang kapal, tampaknya digunakan secara paksa. Cepat, Siwon juga melompat keluar dari tempat yang sama digunakan oleh sosok sebelumnya.

 _Kyuhyun kumohon jawab aku!_ Frustasi, itulah yang dirasakan pria bertubuh sempurna ini. Matanya berputar sembarang, menyisir seluruh tempat yang mungkin akan menghubungkannya dengan pemuda bermata kucing itu.

"aaaaaaaarrrrgghh!" pekikan itu terdengar lagi. Mata Siwon bergerak liar mencari sumber suara.

"bedebah!" pria itu mendesis tajam. Mata sehitam malamnyanya menangkap sosok pucat yang dikhawatirkanya berada dalam cengkeraman iblis bertubuh merah menyala dengan ekor api yang menjuntai di belakang tubuhnya.

Siwon melesat cepat, mengeratkan genggaman pedang perak di tangannya. Ingin sekali ia melumat habis makhluk terkutuk yang kini tengah membahayakan keselamatan miliknya. Iblis itu menyeringai ketika menyadari seorang Paza Vesnica tengah memburunya dengan membabi buta. Dikepakkannya sayap yang lebih mirip kerangka berselaput tipis di punggungnya. Kyuhyun diseret paksa mengikutinya.

"Tidaaaakk!" raung Siwon melihat iblis itu berhasil terbang dan membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya. Siwon menelan ludah menatap ke bawah. Ia tengah berada di pinggiran _dek_ kapal, sementara sejauh mata memandang hanya ada laut. Benda yang sangat ditakutinya. Traumanya menbuncah berkali lipat. Bayangan akan kematian, pemberontakan, dan peperangan itu kembali menari riang di benaknya. Ia sangat lemah, tapi pemuda itu, sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda cerewet dengan mata bulat dan rambut coklat ikal sangat membutuhkan bantuanya. Ia tak akan pernah rela menyerahkan anak manusia itu pada jajaran iblis, makhluk paling hina di dunia. Siwon tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada pemuda itu.

Dengan lutut yang gemetar, ditatapnya lekat langit malam nan gelap di atasnya. Kaki berselimut kulit jutaan dolat miliknya menaiki pembatas kapal, meringankan tubuhnya, melayang, terbang dan melesat mengejar sosok merah menyala yang membawa kabur pemuda yang sangat ingin dilindunginya.

 _Tuhan! Aku tak pernah mempercayai dirimu ada. Aku tak pernah meminta kepadamu bahkan ketika aku menjadi abadi seperti ini. Tapi ku mohon, sekali ini saja! Kuatkan aku untuk menyeberangi tempat ini. Kokohkan tulang-tulangku agar teta_ _p_ _dapat menopang seluruh anggota tubuhku yang sudah hampir mati. Aku tak tahu! Tapi aku hanya ingin menariknya kembali dalam dekapanku. Setidaknya, kuatkan aku sampai tangan mungil itu kembali tergenggam erat di tanganku yang lama mati._

Sesak. Napas pria itu bergemuruh. Ia sulit mengatur pernapasannya. Ini seperti bukan tubuhnya. Bau air laut dan angin bercampur jadi satu menerjang indra penciumannya. Demi Tuhan! Kala itu juga Siwon tak dapat melawan takdir jika Tuhan akan mencabut nyawanya untuk kedua kali. Pria itu hampir putus asa, disaat ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, dirinya malah jatuh ke titik terendah.

Samar-samar Siwon melihat cahaya kemerahan berkelebat di depannya. Tak cukup jauh hingga ia menangkap sedikit keberanian untuk makin mempercepat lajunya mendekat ke arah cahaya merah yang hampir tenggelam di tengah pekatnya tak mempedulikan lagi keadaan diri dan bayangan-bayangan yang semakin kuat memenuhi otaknya. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Rahangnya menggeretak, dikumpulkannya segala keberanian dan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menyerang makhluk yang tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi berada dalam cengkeramannya.

Dapat! Makhluk itu menggeliat menghindari serangan Paza dari negeri Chichester. Ia sangat hapal bahkan hampir muntah saking seringnya mendengar desas-desus tentang makhluk kelewat tampan di belakangnya. Paza yang meleburkan kaumnya dengan dingin tanpa ampun. Pria abadi itu termasuk dalam jajaran Paza terkuat yang ada di dunia.

"lepaskan aku, Paza! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu!" lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga bergaung dari mulut makhluk bertubuh merah menyala itu.

"menjadi urusanku, brengsek! Anak itu milikku!" Siwon menggeram. Amarahya mengalahkan segala ketakutan dan gemetar yang sedari tadi melanda jasmaninya.

"ini sudah menjadi takdirnya!"

"tidak akan pernah!"

Dentingan pedang beradu di udara. Iblis itu ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaan Siwon sebelumnya. Apalagi saat ini pria itu tidak dalam keadaan prima seperti saat-saat sebelumnya ketika ia berburu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Paza pelebur iblis. Siwon terhuyung ke belakang. Pertarungan itu masih berlangsung di udara. Kakinya semakin terasa berat, ia tak mampu bertahan di udara lebih lama lagi. Jika ingin selamat, ia harus melenyapkan iblis ini dengan segera. Diliriknya tubuh ringkih itu tak bergerak. Pemuda itu pingsan dengan goresan merah di sepanjang lengannya. Amarah Siwon benar-benar meledak. Sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah rela melihat pemuda pucat itu dalam keadaan menderita seperti ini. Kurang dari sedetik ia telah berada tepat di hadapan iblis merah itu, mencengkik lehernya dengan kuat. Tangan kokohnya berhasil membuat iblis itu kelimpungan. Siwon menerjang perutnya yang luput dari perlindungan, sebelum makhluk itu dapat menjauhkan diri, pedang perak berukiran rumit berhasil menembus dadanya. Iblis itu tercekat. Paza satu ini benar-benar kuat dan tak terkendali.

"lepaskan anak itu!" tuding Siwon, mengunci pergerakan iblis itu dengan mantra yang merayapi pedang perak miliknya.

"tidak akan pernah!"

"keparat! Aku akan meleburkanmu dengan cara paling menyakitkan di dunia!"

"percuma, Paza! Jika aku mati, masih banyak kaumku yang akan mengincarnya. Ini sudah takdirnya, Paza! Kau tak bisa melindunginya!" iblis itu terkekeh. Tetap terlihat angkuh meski nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno."_

Siwon bergerak mendekati makhluk merah itu, direbutnya tubuh lemah Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Gumaman di mulutnya membuat tubuh merah itu menggelinjang hebat. Pedang perak yang tertanam di dadanya mengeluarkan cahaya putih jernih, begitu bersinar di langit malam.

"PAZA VESNICA!"

DUAAARRRR!

Benda merah meledak di langit pekat. Serpihan-serpihan api dari tubuhnya padam ketika menyentuh perairan. Siwon membopong tubuh ringkih yang kini terasa berkali lipat beratnya, karena pria itu sendiri dalam keadaan menderita. Ia mempercepat lesatannya kembali ke _yacth_ yang ditumpanginya menuju daratan Cina. Matanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya mulai kabur tak berfokus. Beberapa kali Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran. Matanya memicing menangkap cahaya kelap-kelip lampu _yacth_ yang tampak kontras dengan laut hitam dan gumpalan asap gelap yang menggantung di langit.

"Tuan Choi!" suaranya terdengar sangat lemah namun Siwon dapat mendengar sayup tepat di telinganya. Anak ini sadar, eh?

"bertahanlah!"

BRUAAGHH! Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas ke dek kapal dengan kasar, ia meringis kesakitan akibat luka goresan di lengannya bergesekan dengan lantai kapal. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, debaman keras terdengar dari bawah sana. Ada yang terjatuh ke perairan.

"Tuan Choi!" pekik Kyuhyun. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya mendekati pembatas kapal. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, ia juga bersiap untuk loncat ke dalam lautan.

BUURRRHH! Satu lagi penyebab buih di lautan meningkat. Lautan itu begitu gelap dan dingin. Tulang-belulangnya serasa digerogoti oleh bongkahan es yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kyuhyun mencari sosok bertubuh tinggi yang baru-baru ini disadarinya begitu tampan dan tak ingin lepas dari pandangannya.

.

.

 _Inikah saatnya aku kembali padamu Tuhan? Setelah perburuanku selama ribuan tahun akhirnya Kau memanggilku kembali. Dingin. Tubuh dan hati ini mulai membeku._ Samar-samar kulihat pantulan sinar bulan itu makin menjauh. Aku terjatuh semakin dalam ke dasar laut. Sama seperti kematian pertamaku. Terhempas ke dasar laut karena cintaku! Dan kini aku kembali terhempas karena seseorang. Dia bukan gadis, melainkan seorang pria. Sama sepertiku. pria yang bahkan aku tak tahu apakah hati ini telah berpindah padanya. Tidak. Cahaya itu semakin jauh dan raga ini tak lagi mengenali rohku. _Inikah perjalanan menuju kematian? Begitu sakit tak tertahan. Setidaknya Kau telah memenuhi keinginanku, Tuhan! Menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk terakhir kalinya._

"Choi Siwon!"

 _Suara itu! apa aku mulai mengigau di tengah sekaratku? Hingga diri ini berhalusinasi segila itu._

"Choi Siwon!"

Jemari panjangnya mengulur pada benda berat yang hampir menyentuh karang laut. Tangan besar itu ditariknya ke atas menuju permukaan. Sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mengayuhkan tangan kanannya agar terangkat ke atas. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat jemari kokoh yang nyaris tak bernyawa.

 _Aku bersumpah akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika kau tak terselamatkan, Tuan Choi! Kumohon bertahanlah!_

Kyuhyun mengepakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Menerjang gelombang air agar dapat naik ke permukaan. Dingin yang menusuk tulangnya tak lagi diindahkan. Bahkan air yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi.

 _Cahaya apa itu? Begitu hangat menyambut tanganku. Silau. Makin lama cahaya itu makin menarikku. Apa ini yang dinamakan gerbang kematian?_

 _ **to be cont..**_

 _ **bersambung..**_

 _ **see you anytime..**_

 **jangan lupa comment and review yaa para readers budiman..  
**

 **buat yang belom tobat..**

 **mumpung hayat masih dikandung badan**

 **#DEVIL**


	14. Chapter 14

**to YOU who wrote this..**

from WKS:[ Yaelah tulisan begini doang aja songong banget lu thor. Tulisan amatiran gini, lagaknya udah kayak author pro. Pake nyuruh readers "Smart" and "Good", memang situ smart and good author? Beh, masih jauh thor. ]

 **thank you-**

 **its hurting me so much!**

 **and more thankfull to anothers who still believe and supporting me to continuing this story..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

Choi Siwon!"

 _Suara itu! apa aku mulai mengigau di tengah sekaratku? Hingga diri ini berhalusinasi segila itu._

"Choi Siwon!"

Jemari panjangnya mengulur pada benda berat yang hampir menyentuh karang laut. Tangan besar itu ditariknya ke atas menuju permukaan. Sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mengayuhkan tangan kanannya agar terangkat ke atas. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat jemari kokoh yang nyaris tak bernyawa.

 _Aku bersumpah akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika kau tak terselamatkan, Tuan Choi! Kumohon bertahanlah!_

Kyuhyun mengepakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Menerjang gelombang air agar dapat naik ke permukaan. Dingin yang menusuk tulangnya tak lagi diindahkan. Bahkan air yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi.

 _Cahaya apa itu? Begitu hangat menyambut tanganku. Silau. Makin lama cahaya itu makin menarikku. Apa ini yang dinamakan gerbang kematian?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Silau. Benda bulat putih bersinar terang ketika sepasang mata indah itu membuka. "Ouch!" pria itu mengerang memegangi kepala belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut. "dimana ini?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Lampu gantung, plafon, jendela kaca, tembok putih. Oh yang jelas ini bukan alam baka. Terakhir, ia mendapati sosok pucat bertubuh malaikat tengah tertidur pulas di pinggiran ranjang tempatnya terbaring.

"kau menyelamatkanku lagi, eh?" tangan besar dan panjang miliknya mendarat lembut di puncak kepala sosok bermata bulat yang tengah tidur pulas sambil memegang tangan kiri seorang Paza yang baru terjaga.

"eungh!" buru-buru pria itu memejamkan matanya kembali ketika menyadari ada pergerakan dari sosok ringkih itu. Mungkin ia juga mulai terjaga. Lama Siwon merasakan keheningan di ruangan itu. _Apa anak itu tertidur kembali?_ Entahlah, ia tak dapat melihatnya.

Chu~

Sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut mendarat di keningnya. Hati Siwon berdesir hebat. Ia sangat tidak menyangka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Buru-buru dikuncinya pemikirannya agar tak terbaca oleh pemuda ini. Ia tak ingin mati konyol karena kedapatan pura-pura tidur seperti anak kecil.

"suhu tubuhmu sudah menurun, Tuan Choi, kuharap kau cepat sembuh. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu!"

Siwon mendengar gumaman lembut. Entah mengapa, baginya perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun pagi ini bagaikan lantunan lagu yang mengalun merdu.

"maafkan aku karena telah membawamu dalam masalah besar!" tubuh itu menjauh, derap langkahnya terdengar mendekati pintu keluar. Siwon membuka mata ketika pemuda itu dirasa benar-benar telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

"aku tak akan mundur, noa Cho!" gumamnya lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangat, sepasang tangan besar melingkar erat di pinggang milik seorang pemuda. Menempelkan dada bidangnya di punggung pemuda ini ternyata menjadi hal baru yang digemari Choi Siwon. Subuh tadi pria itu mengendap-endap masuk dalam salah satu kamar _yacht_ yang sedang ditumpanginya. Sangat nyaman berada di posisi seperti ini, sehingga tak sengaja ia juga ikut terlelap di samping si pemuda pucat. Merasakan aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar dari rambut pemuda ini memberikan sensasi kenyaman tersendiri di indra penciumannya. Di kecupnya lembut pundak mulus yang tanpa sengaja terlihat saat pemuda itu terlelap.

Cho Kyuhyun nama pemuda itu, mata bulatnya membuka terpaksa. Sulit sekali mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya. Ia menggeliat dan merentangkan tangannya, tidur selama empat jam ternyata belum membuatnya puas untuk mendapatkan energi yang prima di pagi ini. Ditambah kantung mata yang melingkar di sudut bawah matanya, sukses membuat cibiran kecil keluar dari bibir indahnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa terdesak. Ia baru menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar manja dari belakang. Kyuhyun memang terbiasa tidur dalam posisi miring. Aroma maskulin yang sangat kuat namun lembut masuk ke indra penciumannya. Pria itu lagi-lagi mengejutkannya dengan pelukan dari belakang. Pemuda itu tak dapat menolaknya. Malah ia menginginkannya. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini sedikit melupakannya dari persoalan hidup yang kian rumit. Sebentar saja, biarkan begini.

Kyuhyun merasa ada benda hangat yang lembut tertempel di pundakya. Ada yang bernapas disana. Bibir pria itu mengecup pundaknya. Apa dia masih tertidur? Atau memang semenjak tadi bibir itu terus menempel di pundak mulusnya? Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati mendapati tingkah pria yang selama ini selalu memasang tampang dingin dan angkuh bisa berbuat semanis ini. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap langsung pada sosok yang diam-diam masuk dan tidur di sampingnya. Mata pria itu masih mengatup, napasnya sangat pelan namun teratur. Mata, hidung, bibir, rahang, semua tampak melekat sempurna menghiasi pahatan wajahnya. Ia seperti patung hidup.

 _Bisakah aku melihat wajah ini setiap saat mataku terbuka?_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya berani bergerak mendekati bibir tipis Siwon dan mengecupnya lembut. Siwon membuka mata mendapati sensasi panas menjalari bibirnya. Jantungnya berdentum keras mendapati wajah polos yang begitu dekat dalam jarak pandangnya. Pemuda pucat itu menutup matanya dengan bibir merah yang masih tertempel lemah di bibir Joker Choi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dalam hati. Ditariknya tubuh pemuda itu agar lebih mendekat intim ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dilumatnya lembut bibir bawah si pucat, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tak kalah kaget dengan ekspresi Siwon ketika terjaga tadi. Wajahnya memanas, tersirat dari rona pipinya yang memerah.

 _Sebentar saja seperti ini!_ Siwon meminta izin dalam hati. Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada kecupan-kecupan hangat dari perpautan kedua bibir itu. Kyuhyun menutup matanya menikmati sensasi romantika pagi yang diberikan pria abadi ini.

 _Kau tampak menggairahkan, nona Cho!_

PLAKK!

"Ouch!" Siwon meringis setelah sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"yakk! Dasar pria mesum!" mata bulat itu melotot tajam pada pria yang tengah mengusap kasar kepalanya sendiri.

Siwon bersungut, kemudian cengiran lebar tergambar di wajah sempurnanya. Deretan gigi putih nan rapih itu berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman terukit tulus di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tak jadi marah. Mudah sekali pria ini membalikkan _mood_ nya.

"aku lapar!" ujarnya masih dengan cengiran lebar seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang meminta makan pada ibunya.

"bukankah makanan hanya formalitas bagimu?" Kyuhyun menatap heran atas permintaan aneh yang dilontarkan pria indah itu.

Anggukan ceria lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, _ada apa dengan pria itu?_

"aku ingin makan!"

"makan apa?"

"dirimu!"

PLAKK! Lagi-lagi pukulan keras berhasil mendarat di kepala Siwon. Pria itu tertawa keras mendapati wajah pemuda di hadapannya sudah seperti udang rebus.

"mudah sekali menggodamu, nona Cho" ujarnya di sela kikikan tak berujung. Kyuhyun menatap sadis padanya, namun tatapan itu berubah meneduhkan ketika mata indah itu mendapati pria di hadapannya tengah tertawa polos tanpa topeng datarnya. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri menarik tengkuk pria itu, menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

"maafkan aku telah membawamu ke dalam masalahku, Tuan Choi!" Siwon terdiam mendapati perlakuan mendalam dari pemuda ini. Guratan senyum ketulusan tergambar di wajah sempurnanya. Tak ada jawaban, namun elusan lembut di punggung si pemuda pucat tampaknya cukup menjadi jawaban akan kata hatinya. Pemuda ini tak akan pernah ia lepaskan lagi. Apalagi untuk diserahkan pada makhluk terkutuk yang haus akan kekuasaan dan pemujaan dunia. Ia tak akan pernah rela.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh ke laut untuk ketiga kalinya, Tuan Choi!" Siwon tersedak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sukses menciptakan petir di hatinya.

"apa maksudmu?" pria itu melepaskankan pelukannya dan menatap lekat di manik mata cokelat itu.

"aku melihat semuanya. Kenangan masa lalumu." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon membuang muka, wajahnya memanas. Tak ada yang pernah mengetahui benar masa lalunya. Tapi kemampuan pemuda ini menyelami pikirannya membuatnya tak sengaja berbagi pikiran akan masa lalunya. Wajahnya kembali terbenam dalam pelukan ketika jemari-jemari panjang kembali menariknya.

"tak apa jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya. Aku akan menunggu! Jangan menyimpan kepedihanmu sendiri, Tuan Choi!" perkataan Kyuhyun suskes menohok uluh hati Siwon. Ia memang tak pernah mempercayai orang lain untuk berbagi kenangan masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara musim panas merasuki permukaan kulit putih pucat milik Kyuhyun. Di Cina musim panas ternyata datang lebih cepat. Mereka berdiri di anjungan kapal, menunggu kedatangan kerabat Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mengetuk sepatunya pelan di lantai, sembari mnghembuskan napas kasar. Membuat poninya yang sedikit kepanjangan tersibak lemah. Siwon mencuri pandang pada anak manusia di sampingnya, ia terkikik geli dalam hati. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Paza ini menutup jarak pikirnya agar pemuda itu tak dapat membaca pikirannya. Akan lebih baik begini. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang ia ketahui juga tidak begitu baik. Apalagi mengingat tak ada batasan di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan melihat tingkah pria di sampingnya. Baru tadi pagi ia mendapati tingkah manis dan polos dari manusia abadi ini, namun sekarang tabiatnya yang begitu acuh dan dingin kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. _Tak bisakah pria ini bertindak alami lebih lama lagi? Kenapa dia suka sekali menatap orang dengan pandangan dingin dan datar seperti itu?_

"YAKK!" teriakan keras mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun dari sungutannya. Seorang pria manis dan lagi-lagi sangat tampan melambaikan tangan di kejauhan. Tangan satunya menggenggam erat jemari seorang wanita yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka sedikit berlari kecil.

"Elden Eldson, cintaku!" ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangan siap menerima pelukan dan tersenyum ceria dengan mata tertutup.

"yakk! Cepat peluk aku!" ujarnya kemudian ketika apa yang diinginkannya tak kunjung datang. Siwon berdecak kasar melihat tingkah mantan Paza satu ini.

Melihat tak ada gerakan pasti dari pria bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan luar biasa kosong, tangan besar milik Lee Donghae, pria bermata hijau zamrud, menariknya paksa agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Siwon tersedak karena pelukan yang terlalu erat dari sahabat lamanya, sementara wanita yang ada di belakang pria Cina itu hanya terkekeh.

"kau tampak pucat, El!" Donghae menatap lekat Paza yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga sendiri. Baginya Siwon jauh lebih pucat sejak pertemuan terakhirnya sebulan lalu. Detik berikutnya matanya beralih pada seorang pemuda bertubuh ringkih dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang melayang lembut di pundak belakangnya akibat terpaan angin laut.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon datar seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"dia-" ucapan Donghae terputus melihat senyuman getir terpancar di wajah pucat sosok itu.

"Hae-ah! Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di rumah saja. Kurasa tamu kita ini pasti lelah melakoni perjalanan jauh!" perkataan Ce Ling membuat Donghae berbalik menatap istrinya. Ia membenarkan perkataan itu dan tersenyum pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"benar! Kalian pasti lelah!" tangannya mengayun ringan mempersilahkan kedua insan dari negeri Chichester itu mengikutinya di belakang, menuju lapangan parkir tempat ia dan Ce Ling memarkirkan mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

"namamu Kyuhyun?" ujar seorang wanita bertubuh mulus dengan lekukan sempurna melekat pada dirinya ketika mengantar tamunya ke dalam kamar yang ada di lantai satu rumah berdesain oriental di kawasan Gwang Zhou, Cina.

"ummh" pemuda yang di panggil hanya mengulum senyum yang makin membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. Mereka duduk di pinggiran ranjang ketika koper kecil milik Kyuhyun berhasil diletakkan di pinggir bawah ranjang.

"kau, apa kau berasal dari Korea? Tapi wajahmu tak mencerminkan namamu!" Ce Ling menelisik seluruh yang melekat pada diri Kyuhyun penuh minat.

"nama pemberian ibu angkatku" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ce Ling cukup gemas dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"istirahatlah, kau harus merehatkan tubuhmu setelah perjalanan jauh."

"tunggu! Dimana Tuan Choi?" Kyuhyun mencegah Ce Ling yang ingin berlalu.

"dia bersama suamiku" suara Ce Ling begitu lembut merasuk di indra pendengaran Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis, pemuda ini mengagumi kecantikan oriental milik istri Lee Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bodoh! kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Donghae menggebrak meja yang ada di ruang kerja rumahnya. Pria di hadapannya hanya menatap sendu jendela kaca yang terbuka di lantai dua.

"aku belum bisa mengatasi traumaku"

"kau tahu El, kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan keselamatanmu sendiri!"

"lautan itu seolah menarikku!"

"sudah kuperingatkan jangan pernah menyebrangi lautan lagi. Tapi kau melakukannya, bahkan bertarung dengan iblis di tempat yang begitu menguras tenagamu. Oh El! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu berbuat senekad itu?" Donghae terus menuntut jawaban berlebih dari Siwon yang sedari tadi masih menatap jendela tak berminat. "apa karena pemuda itu?"

Perkataan Donghae sukses membuat air muka Siwon berubah. Donghae mencelos. "aku tak menyukai dia!"

"kau menyukainya, El! Secara tak langsung kau mengakuinya terang-terangan di depanku."

Siwon membuang muka. Ia sangat membenci perkataan Lee Donghae yang membawanya pada kenyataan tentang dinding tebal yang menghalanginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta, dan tak akan pernah!"

"El!" Donghae menatap penuh kasih pada pria di seberang tempat duduknya.

"aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku, Hae!"

"lalu kenapa kau sampai mempertaruhkan traumamu demi anak itu?" pria ikan itu sedikit membentak. Sudah lama ia menekan perasaan khawatirannya tentang pria yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh di seberangnya.

"aku hanya ingin melindunginya, Hae!" Siwon tertunduk lemah. Donghae tak dapat melihat sorot mata sahabatnya yang biasa terpancar kosong dari retinanya.

"El, aku tak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku. Tapi aku juga tak ingin melihatmu mengingkari perasaanmu, dik!"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintai siapapun. Tidak juga dia!"

Lee Donghae, pria Cina itu menatap nanar pada sahabatnya. Makhluk abadi yang memiliki hati batu. Bahkan ketika hati itu mulai melunak ia tetap tak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya memiliki hati. Pria yang sejatinya penyayang dan penuh perhatian berubah menjadi pria dingin yang tak membiarkan siapapun memasuki relung hatinya sejak dua ribu tahun silam. Cinta yang membuatnya seperti ini, cinta yang membuatnya menderita seumur hidup, cinta jugalah yang membawanya pada kematian. Mengapa cinta begitu tidak berpihak kepadanya?

"Hae" lama mereka terdiam, lebih memilih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya pria asal negeri Chichester itu membuka pembicaraan.

"hem,"

"tentang kalung itu, apa kau sudah menemukan titik terang?"

"kurasa, tapi kita harus memastikannya!"

Siwon menghadap pada Lee Donghae dengan penuh minat. Ia tahu keputusannya membawa Kyuhyun ke Guang Zhou, Cina, adalah keputusan yang benar, meskipun di perjalanan ia salah langkah. Chichester, negeri itu sudah tak aman lagi untuk mereka, maksudku, pemuda itu. Lee Donghae beranjak dari kursi malasnya menuju ruangan yang dibatasi sekat kecil di arah timur ruang kerjanya. Tanpa perlu disuruh, Siwon mengekor di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar dibanding ruang utama tempat pria dengan senyum termanis yang pernah ku lihat itu bekerja. Ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya temaram berwarna hijau dari lampu dinding yang berjejer di sekelilingnya. Siwon melirik pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu kini tengah membuka lemari kaca berisi buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi.

 _Peperangan Alam Mimpi._ Siwon mengeja tulisan yang terteran di sampul sebuah perkamen kulit kambing yang tersusun di etalase kecil dekat lampu dinding pintu masuk.

"hati-hati dengan benda itu! Mereka rapuh!" celetuk Donghae ketika tangan besar Siwon berusaha meraih benda kremasan kulit kambing tersebut.

"darimana kau mendapatkan benda-benda aneh ini?"

"hei hei hei! Aku hidup jauh lebih lama darimu, Bung! Tidak sia-sia aku mengambil benda-benda menarik aneh milik para perompak dan penjahat negara itu. Ternyata, mereka benar-benar menarik!" Donghae tersenyum bangga mengenang masa-masa kejayaannya dulu. "dan kau harus berterima kasih pada _gege_ mu ini karena dengan mereka aku mendapatkan titik terang masalahmu dan anak itu!" lanjut Donghae tajam. Sebuah buku bergelayut manja dalam genggamannya. Siwon lagi-lagi mengekor di belakang Donghae. Mereka duduk di sofa bulu yang ada di tengah ruangan gelap itu.

"apa itu?"

"buku"

PLAKK! Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat ria di puncak kepala Lee Donghae. Pria itu menatap tajam pada Siwon, satu-satunya makhluk berdosa yang tega menodai kepalanya.

"aku tahu itu buku, bodoh!"

"lalu kenapa bertanya?"

"yakk! Aku butuh penjelasan lebih!"

"tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut, El!" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan ucapan pria ikan di hadapannya.

"buku ini milik bangsa Orela, ku ambil dari perompak yang kita kalahkan seribu tahun lalu. Kurasa mereka tengah mencari harta karun yang tertulis di buku ini"

"lanjutkan!"

"kini aku berubah pikiran. Mereka sepertinya bukan mencari harta karun, melainkan pusaka paling berbahaya seumur dunia!"

"jadi-" Siwon meneguk ludahnya kasar, tangannya bergerak membuka kulit tebal yang disinyalir terbuat dari kulit rusa jantan itu.

Putih. Polos tak bernoda. Buku itu nyaris tak memiliki celah hitam sedikitpun di atasnya. Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, membuat kedua alis tebalnya saling berpaut. Donghae mengedikkan bahunya dengan bibir sedikit mencibir. Pertanda bahwa ia juga tak mengetahui maksud buku kuno itu.

"lalu darimana kau tahu benda ini milik bangsa Orela?"

"lambang di depannya. Guratan itu menandakan kemurnian dan kesucian air bertuah yang tercurah dari sari dewa." Siwon kembali melihat sampul depan buku itu, merabanya pelan. Ada guratan-guratan kasar yang timbul di atas perkamen kulit rusa itu. Gambarannya nyaris tak terlihat jika saja tak ada goresan timbul di atas perkamen itu.

"air bertuah?" bisik Siwon lirih.

"hem. Menurut legenda air murni itu menjadi simbol dari bangsa Orela. Rahmat dari langit yang menjadi pelindung dan penawar segala penyakit yang ada di muka bumi.

"BATU ITU!" kedua pria itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tersentak dengan ucapan masing-masing.

"benar! Air yang mengkristal dan tetap melindungi bangsa Orela sampai akhir.!" Donghae terpekik puas dengan buah pemikirannya. Siwon berlari keluar ruangan, mencari pintu kamar. Dia melesat cepat menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"dimana kamarnya?" tanya Siwon ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ce Ling yang hendak membawakan cemilan dan minuman hangat pada kedua pria tampan di atas.

"disana!" jawabnya polos. Wanita itu masih melongo melihat bayangan Siwon yang telah hilang beberapa detik lalu ketika tangan kurusnya menunjuk kamar di ujung lorong barat ruang tengah.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka. Sepasang bola mata berwarna sehitam malam menatap sosok yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kayu berukuran besar di dalam kamar.

"bangun!" ujar Siwon datar. Tangannya menjawil kaki pemuda itu dengan malas. Tak ada respon, sosok itu masih asyik terbenam dalam tidurnya.

"aisssh! Hei bangun, nona!" Siwon mulai tak sabar. Ia mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun kasar. Masih tak ada respon. Hanya geliatan kecil yang ditunjukkan tubuh itu, pertanda ia protes tidurnya di ganggu.

"aiisshh jangan salahkan aku!" Siwon bergerak lebih dekat, tangannya beringsut ke bawah tubuh pemuda itu, menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

"eungh!" Kyuhyun mengucek kedua matanya. Ia merasa sedang terbang dalam mimpinya. Tubuhnya melayang ringan, hingga matanya terfokus sempurna pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tuan Choi!" pemuda itu terpekik melihat manusia abadi yang memasang wajah masam kali ini. "yak! Turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan, eh?" keterkejutannya makin bertambah ketika menyadari tubuhnya berada dalam gendongan pria dingin bertubuh kekar itu.

DUAGH!

Tak ada jawaban, melainkan tendangan yang sukses dilakukan Paza itu pada sebuah pintu kamar di lantai dua. Masih tak bergeming, ia membopong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam ruangan yang lebih kecil dalam kamar itu. Lee Donghae tersentak melihat pemandangan yang baru saja diciptakan Siwon di hadapannya. Setengah menahan tawa pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"aku membawakan batu itu, Hae!" ujar Siwon santai, namun tak sesantai deru napasnya yang kini tersengal karena membopong tubuh pemuda yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan.

Kyuhyun bersungut ketika berhasil menapaki lantai berlapis ambal bulu dengan kakinya sendiri. Lee Donghae yang melihat itu terkekeh. Tangannya melambai pada pemuda itu, menandakan ia menginginkan pemuda itu lebih dekat padanya. Kyuhyun memegangi rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Siwon yang dengan seenaknya membawanya kemari dengan cara seperti tadi.

"duduklah, Kyuhyun!" ujar Donghae lembut. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun terkesiap menatap mata pria Cina yang sangat memukau itu, Lee Donghae begitu tampan dan bersahaja.

"maaf, sejak tiba disini, aku belum berbicara langsung seperti ini denganmu!"

"ahahaha, Dave Cliff. Tapi sekarang namaku Lee Donghae, semenjak aku tinggal di Cina.

"ummh, _Joneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida, bangapsimnida!_ " Kyuhyun membungkuk ramah. Selang berikutnya, ia menutup mulut mengingat ia memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa _hangul_.

"hahahaha, _ne ne_ aku mengerti bahasamu!" Kyuhyun melongo menatap pria dingin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"kau lupa? Dia juga mantan Paza. Kami memiliki banyak keistimewaan, nona!" ujar Siwon sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk polos.

 _Lucu sekali!_ Pikir Siwon. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, membuat senyumnya memudar.

"ada apa kalian membangunkanku tengah malam begini?"

"kalung itu!" tunjuk Donghae pada benda bulat tak sempurna yang bergelayut manja di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. "sepertinya dapat menjadi titik terang baru"

Kyuhyun memandang tak paham pada dua pria di hadapannya secara bergantian. Pemandangan yang sangat kontras. Satu dengan tatapan teduh dan penuh kelembutan, sedang yang satunya nyaris tak berekspresi dan memberikan aksen dingin di wajahnya. Pemuda pucat itu menggigit bibir sintalnya sambil memilin bandul batu yang menggantung di lehernya.

"tapi-"

"tapi apa?" Donghae menimpali perkataan Kyuhyun yang terputus. Siwon mengernyitkan dahi.

"bagaimana caranya? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran benda ini"

Lee Donghae menghela napas. "sudah jelas sekali dalam beberapa buku kuno dikatakan bahwa kalung itu adalah milik bangsa Orela, penyihir dan peramu mulia. Hanya keturunan langsung bangsa Orelah lah yang memiliki batu hijau itu, Kyuhyun. Benda itu pula lah yang akan membawamu pada dua pusaka lainnya."

"tapi untuk apa? Bukankah aku juga akan mati saat batu ini menghitam sempurna?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir terhadap apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Lee Donghae mencelos, sedangkan Siwon menatap sengit padanya. "tak ada yang akan mati!"

"percuma, Tuan Choi! Waktuku tak banyak!"

"akan kita temukan dalam dua purnama!" Kyuhyun menatap lemah pada sosok yang sangat kukuh dengan opininya. Tatapan pria itu begitu menusuk dan terasa perih di hatinya.

"El, jangan terlalu keras padanya!" celetuk Donghae membuyarkan pandangan Siwon pada Kyuhyun. "nah Kyuhyun, boleh aku pinjam kalungmu?"

Kyuhyun melepas benda yang menggantung di lehernya dan menyerahkannya pada tangan pucat yang hangat.

 _Hangat dan bening_. Dua kata itu yang muncul pertama kali saat benda keras hijau itu mendarat dalam genggaman pria tampan dari negeri tirai bambu ini. Lee Donghae, namanya sekarang, dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri dari pantulan benda bening itu. Batu hijau yang agak gelap itu seperti bersinar dengan cahaya aneh, di tengahnya terdapat titik hitam yang bergerak hidup, seperti kepulan asap yang sangat kecil. Beberapa detik pria itu terkesiap dengan keanggunan benda bulat di tangannya.

"El!"

"ummh?"

"apa selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae polos.

"yakk! Ku kira kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ikan!"

 _Mendekat! Mendekatlah Markus!_

"Ouch!" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Siwon yang hendak memukul kepala Donghae mengurungkan niatnya ketika tiba-tiba pemuda di sebelahnya memekik kesakitan.

 _Mendekatlah! Bawa ar Leith pada Gulliver, Markus!_

"akkh!"

"nona Cho! Apa suara itu datang lagi?" air muka pria dingin itu memucat. Ia memegangi kedua pundak Kyuhyun dengan kuat, takut jika sewaktu-waktu tubuh rapuh itu akan terkulai lemas.

"Tuan Choi, bawa ar Leith pada Gulliver!" Kyuhyun terbata mengucapkan kalimat yang terus dilontarkan oleh suara-suara aneh yang kerap muncul dalam mimpi maupun sadarnya.

"Gulliver? Hae, letakkan bandul itu di atas buku polos tadi!" Siwon memastikan bahwa benda yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun adalah bandul kalung dan perkamen polos tak bernoda yang baru saja menjadi perbincangan hangat mereka.

Lee Donghae mengangguk paham, ia berlari mencari perkamen polos yang telah diletakkannya kembali dalam etalase buku koleksinya. Mengambil sembarang, dan bergegas duduk kembali di kursi malas dekat Siwon.

 _Aneh! Mereka seperti magnet yang saling menarik!_ Batin pria Cina ini, kedua benda yang masing-masing berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya memberikan tekanan yang kuat, saling menarik. Diletakkannya batu hijau bening itu di atas perkamen polos tanpa noda setitik pun. Sesekali pria ini mencuri pandang pada sahabatnya yang menatap penuh minat pada kedua benda itu.

"dia bereaksi!" ujar Siwon datar, genggamannya terlepas dari pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau juga mulai menatap benda yang terletak di atas meja.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata, menyadari batu hijau itu memancarkan cahaya keemasan tepat di atas perkamen. Perlahan sesuatu bermunculan di atas kanvas kulit itu, terangkai membentuk tulisan. Tak hanya pemuda itu, Siwon pun terperangah mendapati kejadian ini, sementara Donghae malah sudah menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"latin, eh?"

Seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya, Donghae perlahan lebih mendekatkan jaraknya pada kedua benda itu, semoga saja ia bisa menerjemahkan apa yang hendak disampaikan tulisan tersebut.

 _ **Matahari terbenam meninggalkan biasnya**_

 _ **Mawar berguguran meninggalkan tangkainya**_

 _ **Gajah mati meninggalkan gadingnya**_

 _ **Manusia mati meninggalkan hasratnya**_

 _ **Hasrat, asa, dan ambisi berbaur jadi satu**_

 _ **Menelusup dalam pembuluh darah Adam**_

 _ **Pilihan mana yang kau tuju?**_

 _ **Batu karang di pinggiran lautan atau**_

 _ **Buih di tengah samudera**_

 _ **Jika kau tak dapat memilih**_

 _ **Gumpalan hasrat itu akan memakanmu sendiri**_

 _ **Menjadikanmu satu dengan apa yang ada di dasar bumi**_

 _ **Jika kau memilih**_

 _ **Kau tak akan pernah mengenal panasnya bara api**_

 _ **Lelehan perak yang membatu membawamu pada satu kata**_

 _ **Darah**_

 _ **Tetesan darah campuran sungguh menggiurkan**_

 _ **Membuat air liur mereka menetes ingin menenggelamkanmu dalam hasratnya**_

 _ **Kemurnian bercampur kilatan hasrat untuk membela kebenaran akan membuahkan kedamaian**_

 _ **Pilihanmu membawamu ke dunia lapang**_

 _ **Dimana hanya kau yang akan mengetahui kemana kau akan kembali**_

Lee Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. Kata-kata yang tertulis di buku itu sungguh menyulitkannya. Tak mungkin ia salah menerjemahkan rangkaian huruf indah namun menyimpan sejuta misteri itu.

"Yakk! Jangan berpuisi di hadapanku, Hae! Apa artinya semua ini?" Siwon membentak sahabatnya yang sedari tadi seolah bicara sendiri.

"ini seperti permainan kata, El. Ada makna tersirat dalam setiap kalimat, kurasa" Pria bermata hijau zamrud itu meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan hangat dari tangan Paza berdarah dingin di depannya.

Siwon kembali meminta sahabatnya mengulangi membacakan arti dari kalimat yang tertera di lembaran perkamen usang itu. Mereka nampak sangat serius menyimak kata perkata yang diucapkan Lee Donghae.

 _Batu karang di pinggiran pantai atau buih di tengah lautan? Apa maksudnya? Mungkinkah?_

Siwon menatap pemuda di sebelahnya penuh minat. _Apa kau percaya pada takdir?_

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mendengar ada yang mengajaknya bicara dalam hati sontak menoleh ke arah Siwon. Ia hanya mengangguk.

 _Lalu takdir mana yang kau pilih?_

 _Ne?_

 _Jika kau percaya takdir, lalu takdir seperti apa yang kau inginkan?_

 _Aku? Eummph.. tentu aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukku dan untuk orang yang ada di sekitarku_

"kalau begitu buatlah dirimu hidup!"

"ya?" Donghae mendongak memandang sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja memecah kesunyian.

"dia" telunjuk panjang Siwon menunjuk ke arah pemuda pucat di sampingnya. "sudah memutuskan untuk bertahan hidup. Kau harus percaya bahwa takdirmu itu berumur panjang, Nona! Bukan dikendalikan oleh para iblis jahanam yang menakut-nakuti akan menjemput nyawamu itu!" tatap Siwo intens. Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, El?"

"Batu karang di pinggiran pantai artinya kokoh. Meskipun diterpa ombak yang datang silih berganti dia akan tetap kokoh berdiri. Tak akan mudah aus apalagi lebur. Sedang buih di tengah samudra adalah orang berhati kecil yang mudah terombang ambing terbawa arus. Tak punya pendirian. Jika kau berteguh hati kau akan menemukan titik terangnya."

"seperti apa titik terangnya?" Tanya Donghae antusias pada penjelasan saudara lamanya ini. Namun Siwon menunduk lemah. Gelengan kecil menandakan pria itu juga belum tahu maksud selanjutnya. Donghae mencelos. Kembali ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke Sofa empuk di belakangnya.

"itu-"

Seketika kedua pria dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu menolehkan pandangannya pada suara lembut milik pemuda bermata kucing yang sedari tadi menggigiti buku-buku jarinya.

"apa bisa diartikan sebuah pisau atau pedang?" tunjuk panjangnya mengarah pada tulisan yang tertera di perkamen usang.

Pedang..

Sontak kedua mata pemuda itu membulat. "benar juga! Lelehan perak yang membatu!" ujar Donghae girang

"dan menghasilkan darah!" tambah Siwon tak kalah antusias. Tanpa disengaja mereka berpelukan. Bersorak kegirangan.

"lalu dimana kita bisa menemukan pedang itu?" tambah Donghae dengan senyuman mematikan yang tergurat di wajah sempurnanya.

"dimana, nona Cho?" kini Siwon malah melempar pertanyaan itu pada pemuda pucat yang masih saja menggigiti buku jari mungilnya.

Kyuhyun bersungut. "mana aku tahu."

Kembali kedua pria itu terduduk lesu. Mereka baru saja hampir menemukan titik terang pusaka kedua, tapi kembali pupus.

"Yakk! Hae! Apa tak ada petunjuk lain?" bentak Siwon pada sahabatnya. Melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada satu-satunya orang dengan wajah menyebalkan saat ini, menurutnya.

"kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" sanggah Donghae tak terima

"Ouchh!" Kyuhyun memekik memegangi kepalanya.

 _Markus_ _, kau_ _pemuda_ _yang kuat nak! Seperti namamu. Teruslah tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi bunga abadi. Bunga yang lembut namun mematikan_.

Suara itu datang lagi. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut kesakitan.

"apa suara itu datang lagi? Apa yang ia katakan?" desak Siwon. Namun kentara sekali ia sangat menghawatirkan pemuda itu.

"dia selalu menyebutkan Markus." Bisik Kyuhyun lemah, masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Bunga Abadi?" ujar Donghae polos.

Siwon mencelos _. Apalagi ini? Apa hubungannya bunga abadi dengan semua ini? Apa benda pusaka itu adalah sebuah bunga?_

"jangan memaksakan diri. Sebaiknya ku antar kau ke kamar. Kau harus beristirahat sekarang!" nada Siwon terdengar memerintah dan tak ingin ada penolakan. Ia memapah pemuda itu, membantunya berdiri dan hendak beranjak keluar ruangan. Sekilas pria dingin itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya seolah mengisyaratkan _aku akan segera kembali._

"pelan-pelan" Paza dari negeri Chichester itu merebahkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati di kasur empuk yang sudah disiapkan Ce Ling, istri Donghae. Ditariknya selimut sampai ke dada pemuda itu. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Dingin dan bergetar. "Kau takut?"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya hanya mengangguk lirih. Jujur saja ia memang benar-benar ketakutan dan kesakitan. Hal yang menimpanya beberapa waktu ini telah merubah semua pandangan dan harapan hidupnya. Belum sempat ia mengenang kembali kepahitan yang baru-baru ini menerpanya, sebuah tangan besar telah menariknya dalam dekapan hangat. Kyuhyun mengenal betul aroma ini. Aroma _Cytrus_ yang entah mengapa sangat dirindukannya belakangan ini. Penjaga abadi bernama Choi Siwon itu telah membaringkan tubuh tepat berada di sampingnya. Berada dalam satu selimut yang sama. Memelukknya erat dalam dada bidangnya.

"apa ini cukup menghangatkanmu?" entah mengapa suara pria kurang ajar ini begitu merdu di telinga Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mempererat pelukannya pada pria yang sedang mendekapnya. Membuat sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Siwon kembali bergejolak. Pria itu menegang mendapat reaksi dari Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ia harus menahan hasratnya sekarang dan harus menyembunyikan dalam-dalam pikiran kotornya.

Tangan Siwon bergerak kaku menelusup ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun. Dielusnya pelan punggung itu, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya agar terbuai ke alam mimpi. Ia benar-benar berharap pemuda ini tidak mempererat pelukannya lagi, karena kalau tidak, Siwon tidak bisa menjamin apakah benteng pertahanannya mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Malam ini, sekuat tenaga ia melawan hasratnya sendiri pada sosok pucat yang selalu diteriakinya.

Sementara itu di ambang pintu, Lee Donghae tersenyum penuh arti memandangi dua insan yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut sutera, mencari kehangatan. "ck! Apanya yang akan segera kembali? Kau bahkan sedang mati-matian menahan hasratmu, El!" celoteh Donghae. Ia tak dapat menahan senyum melihat kemunafikan sahabat lamanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana tidur kalian?" ujar Donghae sekenanya sambil menyeruput _espresso_ paginya. Perkatanyaannya itu sontak mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Choi Siwon. Pria abadi yang lebih mengerikan dari iblis yang menjadi buruannya. Tak kalah heboh, Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Ce Ling tersedak beberapa kali dan hampir saja memuntahkan isi makanan yang belum sempat melalui tenggorokannya. Ce Ling menepuk ringan punggung belakang pemuda pucat itu. Dalam hati, Donghae ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah?" tambahnya polos.

" _ne_ " sosok yang dituju hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil berusaha menetralkan mulutnya.

 _Ini semua karena kau_ _,_ _Tuan Cho_ _i_ _!_

Siwon mendelik menatap Kyuhyun. _kenapa aku?_

 _Karena kau untuk kesekian kalinya dengan lancang meniduriku!_

 _Yak yak yak! Apanya yang meniduri? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena membuatmu nyaman untuk tidur._

 _Cih! Mau berkelit eh? Jelas-jelas saat aku terjaga kau memelukku begitu kuat!_

"kau!" pekik Siwon, membuat dua orang tuan rumah itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya. "aaaarrrgghhh!" lagi-lagi Siwon menggeram. Sedang pemuda pucat asal Wakfield itu tak kalah memasang wajah mengerikan menatap Paza yang terkenal tak punya hati. Dengan gebrakan kecil Siwon meninggalkan meja makan tempat sarapan mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, untuk beberapa saat membuang muka dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Ce Ling memandang kedua tamunya tak percaya. _Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?_ Diliriknya suami yang akan menemaninya menua. Sama, Lee Donghae hanya memasang senyum polos andalannya, yang selama ini sukses membuat wanita Cina itu luluh hati.

 **maybe i'm Stupid author**

 **but thanks to you guys who still support this story**

 **please vote and comment..**


	15. Chapter 15

**heloooo...**

 **seperti biasa di 2/3 malam author _comeback_ membawa Paza Vesnica**

 **terima kasih untuk kalian para _haters_ dan WKS arogan**

 **sangat-sangat terima kasih untuk para pengikutku #plaakkk**

 **para WKS dan penyuka wonkyu serta cerita-ceritaku**

 **terima kasih atas review dan komennya.. jangan lelah memberikan support ya~**

 **sama halnya dengan author2 yang tak lelah memberikan ceritanya untuk kita semua ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oh ya,, terima kasih dukungannya kemarin, membesarkan semangat ku untuk menulis lebih baik..**

 **yang tanya kapan NC di Paza?**

 **sabar buuuuu~ buru2 amat kkkkkk**

 **yang tanya sebenernya aku ini siapa?**

 **aku ya aku! no what what HAHAHAHA**

 **buat yang kemaren tanya pengen kenal dan konsultasi ke aku?**

 **oh boleh~**

 **7e869ed0 itu bbm ku.. sangat welcome kok untuk readers semua.. tapi bukan untuk di teror yaaaa~**

 **.**

 **tetap semangat ya dan selamat menikmati..**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^**

 **.**

 **ps: boleh lah yaa kalo komennya jangan hanya sekedar 'lanjut'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah setengah hari berlalu. Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan kecokelatan dan tubuh ramping berotot itu masih menghabiskan waktunya bermanja di tepi kolam ikan buatan keluarga kecil Lee Donghae. Sesekali kerikil dilemparkannya ke tengah kolam.

 _Hate you. Love you. Hate you. Love you_

"ehem" dehaman itu membangunkan lamunannya. Dengan malas dilihatnya sekilas asal suara itu.

"mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus

"temui dia" ujar pria bermata ikan, memancarkan sejuta pesona bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Suaranya terdengar santai. Dalam sekejap pria itu sudah duduk di samping Choi Siwon, sahabatnya kala di Paza dulu.

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja meminta maaf"

"aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa pun padanya" tatapan mematikan ditunjukkan oleh pria pucat itu.

"kalau begitu pergilah untuk berdamai"

"aku pun tidak merasa sedang mengadakan peperangan dengannya"

"kalau begitu ajak dia berkeliling di sekitar Guang Zhou"

"kau! Suaramu benar-benar memekakkan telingaku, Hae!" geram Siwon. Ia sangat gemas dengan tampang polos yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh sahabat lamanya ini, seolah pria ini tak mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

"aku bahkan tidak berteriak padamu, El"

"aarrgghhh.. aku tidak mau!" Siwon bersungut. Bibirnya yang sengaja dimajukan entah mengapa malah membuat pria dengan usia ribuan tahun ini nampak seperti anak kecil meski jauh dari kesan imut. Lee Donghae terkikik kecil.

"pergilah. Temui dia. Setidaknya kalian berdua butuh udara segar." Lee Donghae menepuk pundak Siwon. Lama tak ada jawaban. Pria dingin itu tak bergeming bagaikan patung porselen. Karena gemas, Donghae mengguncang tubuh itu ke kiri dan kanan, pria itu berharap mendapatkan respon dengan cepat.

"kau cerewet sekali, Hae" setengah bersungut, pemuda dingin itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "yak! Sedang apa kau?"

"tentu saja membersihkan pantatmu" jawab Donghae polos. Ia masih saja menepuk-nepuk pantat bulat Siwon, membersihkan debu yang tertinggal di celana pria itu. Mantan Paza itu sedikit meringis ketika tatapan membunuh ditunjukkan oleh jelmaan patung dewa yang berdiri sempurna di hadapannya. "kau tidak mau kan terlihat cacat di depan gadismu?"

"bukan urusanmu!" Pria bernama Choi Siwon zaman ini, berlalu dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan. Selang beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap sahabatnya yang masih saja memandanginya dengan cengiran lebar. "lagipula siapa gadisku?" tambahnya sakartis. Dengan angkuh pria itu kembali berjalan menuju rumah bergaya campuran Barat-Cina.

 _Benar kata Ce Ling. Sebenarnya itu rumah siapa?_ Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum tercermin di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun menatap malas pada sosok yang dengan seenaknya sudah merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

"kau masih punya waktu untuk minta maaf padaku" jawab suara itu angkuh

" _mwo? Yak micheosseo micheosseo!_ Untuk apa aku minta maaf padamu, Tuan Choi yang dermawan? Harusnya kau yang minta maaf karena telah lancang tidur di atas kasurku" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya.

"kau yang memintanya! Kemana otak pintarmu itu, nona Cho? Kau yang memelukku begitu erat sehingga aku sulit melepaskanmu" seringaian mengerikan terpancar dari wajah tampan pria itu.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NONA!" sekelebat ingatan terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Semalam Pria abadi itu menariknya dalam dekapan dadanya, dan Kyuhyun, bukannya berkelit, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "aaaaarrgghhh!"

Choi Siwon, pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meskipun ia menutup kontak langsung pikiran mereka berdua, tetapi ia tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu sedang menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

"jadi, bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan manis, nona?" ujar Siwon dibuat-buat. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah pria itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkesiap. _Ya Tuhan! Manis sekali!_ Sadar akan tingkah bodohnya, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia takut Siwon menyadarinya. Namum nampaknya pria itu tak membaca pikirannya.

"Kemarilah" Siwonn menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang masih kosong. Suaranya terdengar lembut, namun matanya tetap menatap intens pada pemuda di seberang tempat tidur. Kyuhyun berjalan lambat sambil menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena takut, melainkan ia tak mau termakan pesona pria abadi itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan hati-hati. Berusaha membuat jarak dengan patung dewa hidup itu. Dengan cekatan Siwon merangkulkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu. Menyeretnya paksa untuk ke tengah kasur berdekatan dengannya. Jantung Kyuhyun agaknya berdetak tak normal dari biasanya. _Ya Tuhan!_ Kini Siwon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia duduk dan merapat ke punggung belakang Kyuhyun, menikmati pelukannya dari belakang. Susah payah Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya yang memburu akibat ulah pria di belakangnya. Ia sangat gugup dan pikirannya bercampur aduk. Aroma tubuh pria itu benar-benar pekat dan memabukkannya.

"ini hukuman karena kau telah membuat _mood_ ku rusak hari ini" Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Bau pemuda pucat ini membuatnya kecanduan. Dikecupnya pelan kulit mulus itu. Harum dan lembut, membuat gigi indahnya tak tahan untuk memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bagian itu. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon tahu sosok itu mengejang, sehingga kedua tangan kekarnya kembali mempererat rangkulannya. Awalnya pria itu hanya bermaksud menggoda. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah. Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata ia juga tak kalah tegang dengan sosok itu. Sadar atau tidak, lidahnya bermain di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Bahkan tangan kirinya menyampirkan kerah baju itu, berusaha mencari ruang lebih untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

"engh.." akhirnya erangan itu tak dapat ditahan lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Lidah Siwon benar-benar membuatnya kalang kabut. Siwon mencelos. Erangan itu benar-benar membuat nafsunya membuncah.

"Sayaang.. coba lihat! Ada pasangan yang ketahuan berbuat mesum di televisi. Waaahhh benar-benar.." teriak Donghae dari tengah ruangan, membuat Siwon tersedak.

"benarkah? Ya Tuhan! Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang. Bagaiman bisa mereka melakukan itu di sekolah" Ce Ling menghampiri suaminya yang duduk manis di depan televisi ruang keluarga.

Siwon melirik pintu kamar tempat Kyuhyun selama berada di rumah ini. _Sial! Pintunya lupa ku tutup! Pasti si Ikan itu sengaja mengejekku._ Wajah Siwon sudah seperti udang rebus saking malunya. Ia tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya, melainkan menenggelamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

"umm, Tuan Choi?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari suasana memalingkan wajahnya mencari keberadaan wajah pria yang sedari tadi merangkulnya dari belakang.

"jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan benar-benar menerkammu sekarang juga, nona Cho!" ancam Siwon ketika menyadari wajah bulat itu tak sengaja hampir bersentuhan dengan pelipisnya.

"ummph" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat polos, membuat Siwon mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Dengan cekatan di dorongnya tubuh mungil itu berbaring di atas kasur. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, ia menindih tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Menekannya kuat kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Tuan Choi, sakit" rintihan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Paza satu ini. Ia segera bangkit dan memasang senyum yang tak dapat dijelaskan maknanya.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan!" cengiran lebarnya semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Pria yang dingin dan angkuh itu memasang cengiran lebar seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan pada ibunya. "mau tidak? Atau kau lebih nyaman seperti ini bersamaku?" tambahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan seringaian nakal khas miliknya.

"jalan-jalan!" pilih Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tak mau lebih terlihat bodoh dengan keadaan yang menguji birahi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjang itu.

"sepuluh menit, nona!"

" _mwo_?"

"kau tahu akibatnya jika membuat _mood_ ku jelek, kan?" Siwon menjentikkan jarinya ke hidung bangir Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu sambil bersiul. Tentu saja dengan tampang datar tak berdosanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan kelam menyelimuti wilayah daratan Cina sore ini. Tak terkecuali di daerah Guang Zhou, tempat bermukimnya keluarga kecil Lee Donghae. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang menghiasi kepalanya tengah asyik memandang sepatu yang dikenakannya. Mengetuk-ngetuk sesekali ke jalan setapak yang tengah dijajakinya. Elden Eldson atau yang lebih dikenalnya sekarang dengan nama Choi Siwon menyuruhnya tak beranjak se _centi_ pun dari tempatnya berdiri kini. Pria abadi itu tengah pergi ke sebuah butik khusus pria untuk berganti pakaian. Haha. Sedikit geli membayangkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan menggunakan setelan formal seperti ia hendak mengadakan rapat direksi dengan para pegawainya. Anehnya lagi, pria itu seolah menyalahkan Kyuhyun dengan tampilannya sore ini. _Hei dia sendiri yang berpakaian kaku seperti itu, kenapa malah aku yang disalahkannya?_ Batin Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tak paham dengan pola pikir pria abadi itu.

"dia kemana sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Mulutnya bersungut pertanda menahan kesal sedari tadi.

PLETAKK!

"ouucchh!" pekik pemuda itu seketika.

"kau bergeser 2 _centi_ dari tempatmu, nona Cho!" Cho Kyuhyun nama pemuda itu, berjengit menatap tajam pada pria yang ada di belakangnya. Alih-alih akan melontarkan semua perkataan mujarab yang siap meluncur indah dari bibir sintalnya, Kyuhyun itu justru terpaku beberapa saat. Sosok yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini berbanding 720 derajat dengan jati diri yang biasa ditunjukkannya di hadapan publik.

 _Tampan. Muda. Dan oh tidak!_ Kyuhyun tak bisa memungkiri pria ini terlihat lebih santai dan menggairahkan.

"sudah selesai memujiku?"

"yak! Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita bisa menyelami pikiran masing-masing?" _oh tidak! Senyuman itu lagi!_

"lagi? Cih! Berani sekali kau menyelami pikiranku, Tuan Choi!"

"aissh kau ini!" belum sempat Siwon kembali melayangkan jitakannya pada kepala pemuda puca itu tiba-tiba pusat keramaian itu diguyur hujan. Membuat tangan kokoh yang tadinya hendak mencapai puncak kepala sosok itu kini malah beralih menggenggang erat tangan pucatnya.

Keduanya berlari kecil mencari tempat berteduh. Menyeberangi jalanan yang agaknya cukup lengan saat ini. Di seberang sana berjejer pertokoan yang siap menjajakan barangnya pada pelanggan. Tak sulit bagi seorang Paza Vesnica untuk mencapai tempat itu. Bahkan dengan sekali memejamkan mata saja dia sudah bisa bernaung di bawah atap pertokoan. Namun beda halnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya manusia biasa. Sehingga Siwon tak mungkin membopong tubuh itu melompati jalan raya kan? Oh ayolah! Ini masih jam normal manusia. Bisa-bisa malam atau esok paginya dunia akan digemparkan dengan fenomena langkah yang diciptakannya.

Pria bertubuh tegap bak kiasan patung dewa itu merapihkan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan akibat amukan hujan sore ini. Dia tertawa renyah melihat sosok pucat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. "ada yang salah dengan wajahku, nona Cho?"

"umm,, kau tampan" pelan. Sangat pelan dengan intonasi yang biasa. Namun di pendengaran Siwon kata-kata itu berubah menjadi luar biasa. Entah bagaimana wajah angkuhnya itu menimbulkan semburat merah muda. Kyuhyun yang menyadari efek dari perkatannya tadi buru-buru memalingkan wajah, ikut salah tingkah.

"Tuan Choi ayo kita berkeliling. Sepertinya pertokoan disini menjajakan barang-barang bagus. Hyuk Jae _hyung_ dan Myra pasti senang kalau kita membawakannya oleh-oleh" Kyuhyun mencoba memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba tercipta akibat perkataan lancangnya tadi.

 _Selalu saja mereka_. Batin Siwon dalam hati. Kenapa pemuda ini selalu mengingat mereka padahal dia sedang bersamanya sekarang. Siwon berjalan mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun. Senyuman samar terukir di wajah kerasnya, melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap antusias ke setiap etalase toko. _Syukurlah dia sedikit melupakan ketakutannya._

Siwon mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu. "masuk saja jika kau menyukai sesuatu" bisiknya

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang pria yang kini berada di sampingnya. Wajah dingin itu terlihat lebih hidup hari ini. Mungkin karena gaya pakaian yang dikenakannya. Siwon memang tak jarang memakai baju kasual. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, tampilannya benar-benar segar dengan gaya anak muda asia. Celana semi jeans dan kaos raglan yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat pria itu seperti baru berusia 26 tahunan. Ditambah lagi dengan syal merah yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya dan tak lupa rambut sehitam malam yang selalu dibiarkan berantakan makin membuatnya menggemaskan sore ini. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Moza Fedora jauh lebih menawan dan indah dari pria di sampingnya, tapi seperti candu yang telah menjalar ke seluruh syarafnya, entah mengapa pria dingin inilah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Siwon ini indah dengan caranya. Pria ini sempurna dengan gayanya.

"boleh aku memegang tanganmu?" suara berat pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

" _pardon_?"

"itu, yang dilakukan oleh pasangan muda disana." Tunjuk Siwon pada beberapa pasangan yang ternyata juga tengah menghabiskan waktu senja di pusat keramaian. Ekspresi Siwon datar namun Kyuhyun malah menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau pria itu tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan malu yang membuncah.

"boleh tidak?" tanyanya lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "ku anggap itu sebuah persetujuan"

Siwon menelusupkan jemari kokohnya di jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun. _huh selalu semaunya. Diam berarti setuju_. Batin Kyuhyun, bukan marah tapi pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kini. Ia mulai hapal dengan tabiat tuannya ini. Selalu semaunya.

 _Indah._ Batin pemuda pucat itu dalam hati. Begitu banyak tempat-tempat yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Seolah jejeran pertokoan itu memanggil namanya dengan alunan syair yang indah. Maa bulat itu terus bergerak liar memandang ke kiri dan kanan jalan hingga ia terpusat pada satu tempat yang menurutnya begitu menarik hati.

"ingin masuk?" perkataan Siwon membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Ternyata pria bermata tajam itu tengah memandanginya dengan intens namun lembut.

"ummh" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng di depan toko perhiasan itu berdentang, pertanda ada tamu yang masuk. Sama seperti terakhir kali Siwon kemari, suasana dalam toko itu sunyi namun memberikan sejuta pesona bagi pengunjungnya. Pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari perhiasan-perhiasan yang berjejer di etalase semakin menyilaukan mata. Ditambah lampu Kristal dengan cahaya kekuningan makin menambah aksen mewah pada bangunan itu. Seorang paruh baya keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia tersenyum mendapati tamu yang menyambangi tokonya. Toko ini sangat mewah namun hanya terdapat satu orang pekerja, yaitu pemiliknya sendiri. Semakin dekat ia dengan kedua tamunya, semakin ia bersorak bahagia. Ia mengenali salah satu diantaranya.

"oho! Tuan, anda kembali!" pekiknya tertahan, menyambut calon sumber uangnya. Diliriknyaa sosok yang berada di samping pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Seorang pria. Jauh lebih pendek dari tamu agungnya, namun menawan. Tak dapat dijelaskan, hingga satu pikiran merasukinya "apakah pemuda menawan ini? Oho! anggun seperti kalung yang kau pilih Tuan. Lagi-lagi aku harus memuji seleramu" Pria paruh baya itu menatap minat pada Kyuhyun. Yah, dapat dimakluminya jika calon sumber uangnya ini ternyata seorang gay.

 _Kalung?_ _Ratu_ _?_ Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Apa pria di sampingnya ini punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita lain?

"umm, itu.. aku.. kemarin.. Cina.." Apakah dunia akan runtuh? Makhluk angkuh yang selalu memancarkan aura mematikan berbicara gagap di hadapannya. Oh , jangan lupakan kedua iris matanya yang bergerak lucu, nampak tak nyaman. Apa dia benar-benar Elden Eldson, seorang Paza dari negeri Cichester?

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangan Siwon. Merasa pria itu tak akan menjelaskan apapun mengingat sifat dasarnya yang begitu arogan. "waktu itu aku membelikanmu kalung tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memberikannya" tanpa disangka pria tinggi bertubuh indah itu menjawab cepat karena reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Wajahnya agak memerah kini, membuatnya benar-benar bukan seperti Choi Siwon atau Elden Eldson berabad lalu.

Kyuhyun dan pemilik toko perhiasan itu menahan tawa. Dalam hati masing-masing berpendapat bahwa pria angkuh ini sungguh manis dan kekanakan. Tak mau pemikirannya diketahui oleh si Paza, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menyusuri etalase berisikan koleksi perhiasan _Jewe_ _l_ _rely_ ini.

"kita bisa memborong semuanya jika kau mau" ujar Siwon datar. Namun disambut pekikan riang dari si pemilik toko. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"jangan berlebihan Tuan Choi. Aku hanya mengagumi kilauan mereka" pemuda itu menatap Siwon dan pemilik toko bergantian. Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah ranumnya. Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke benda-benda lain yang berada di sekeliling ruangan. Ada yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak dinding toko ada juga yang bergelantungan ria di sekitaran lampu hias.

.

 _MARKUS_ _!_

 _._

Lagi. Suara itu kembali terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. Sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan sakitnya, Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi untuk mendapatkan bayangan lebih.

Mata hijau dan kelam itu menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu terkesiap. Kini ia tak dapat menahan sakit di kepalanya lagi, ia ambruk. Siwon yang tengah berbincang ringan dengan pemilik toko tersentak dan langsung berhambur ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik Siwon. Didekapnya tubuh ringkih itu.

"sebaiknya ku panggilkan dokter!" tambah pemilik toko yang tak kalah panik.

"tunggu! Bilang padanya tak perlu, tuan Choi" Kyuhyun mencengkeram kuat lengan Siwon. Tatapannya memohon, sehingga pria abadi itu tak dapat menolaknya meskipun ia menyetujui usulan si pemilik toko.

"tunggu Tuan. Kurasa dia hanya kelelahan. Kau tak perlu memanggil dokter. Aku tak akan menuntutmu karena kejadian ini berada di tokomu" Siwon menghentikan aktifitas pemilik toko yang sedang tergesah mencari kontak dokter di buku teleponnya. Pemilik toko itu terperangah mendengar pernyataan tamunya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tetap tersenyum lembut sementara kekasihnya dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu. Apa pria itu tak punya uang untuk membayar jasa pengobatan dokter? Sangat tidak mungkin! Belum ada beberapa menit yang lalu pernyataan fantastis terlontar dari tamunya itu, bahwa ia akan membeli semua perhiasan yang ada disini.

"dia takut jarum suntik" ujar Siwon seolah menjawab keraguan pemilik toko itu.

.

 _Sedikit lagi_ _Markus_ _! Kalahkan dia nak!_ _Markus_ _!_

 _._

"Tuan Choi.." bisik Kyuhyun lemah. Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah itu. "dia ada disini. Benda itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hayooo apa?~**

 **selamat penasaran dan tebak tebak buah dada si Nyonyah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INFO GATHERING**

 **PLEASE READ AND SHARE!**

.

haloo~  
adakah WKS yg domisili Malang dan sekitarnya? pokoknya yg bisa ngejangkau malang _smile emotikon_  
mau ngadain gathering flashback Siwon n Wonkyu dlm rangka pelepasan Siwon buat Wamil.  
tempat: Malang Townsquare (foodcourt)  
tanggal: 30 agustus 2015  
waktu : jam 11 pagi s/d selesai  
kontribusi 5rb utk biaya handbanner (bayar di tempat)

utk konfirmasi kedatangan hubungi Mentari via sms/WA ^^ 08995339112  
bbm 7e869ed0.

notes: konfirmasi sangat penting utk menhitung jumlah handbanner dan stiker yang dicetak ^^

bagi yg dari luar malang silahkan hubungi nomer di atas utk info transportasi menuju tempat gathering ya

please share ke grup dan teman2 WKS FB/line/WA/insta/twitter kalian yaaa ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**anneyooong~**

 **author kembali hehehehe**

 **maaf jika untuk beberapa pekan ke depan Paza Vesnica dan Kekasih Sepenggalah akan selalu slow post yaa**

 **aku lagi sibuk kerja dan ngejer2 dosen HAHAHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **terima kasih untuk para readers yang budiman karena masih mau mengunjungi laman storiesnya author ^^**

 **terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang selalu setia memberikan support, vote, review dan commentnya**

 **apalah aku tanpamu/ acieeee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **selamat menikmati~~~**

.

.

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Siwon menegang. Ia menatap nanar pada pemuda yang kini terbaring dalam dekapannya.

"aku yakin. Kita sangat dekat."

Siwon memandang liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Sial! Ini terlalu banyak. Bagaimana wujud pusaka kedua itu?_ Sementara sosok dalam dekapannya ini terbaring lemah dan tak mungkin ikut membantu mencari. Pemuda itu hanya mengandalkan naluri dan suara aneh yang selalu menghinggapi dirinya. Dengan gaya bridal Siwon membopong tubuh Kyuhyun. Mudah baginya membawa pemuda itu menuju sofa yang disediakan pemilik toko untuk tempat menunggu tamu. Setelah berhasil membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat empuk itu, Siwon beringsut kembali mendekat ke etalase perhiasan. Di telitinya setiap benda yang terpajang disana.

"Tuan, apa disini ada perhiasan yang terbuat dari baja?" ujar Siwon gusar. Ia mulai frustasi menghadapi berbagai macam benda dengan kilauan memikat yang sama.

"baja? Oh Tuan, ini toko perhiasan. Bukan toko bangunan" pemilik toko itu seolah tak percaya dengan permintaan tamu agungnya ini.

" _itu.."_

 _Seketika kedua pria dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu menolehkan pandangannya pada suara lembut milik_ _pemuda_ _bermata kucing yang sedari tadi menggigiti buku-buku jarinya._

" _apa bisa diartikan sebuah pisau atau pedang?" tunjuk_ _panjangnya_ _mengarah pada tulisan yang tertera di perkamen usang._

 _Pedang.._

 _Sontak_ _bola_ _mata_ _kedua_ _pemuda itu membulat. "benar juga! Lelehan perak yang membatu!" ujar Donghae girang_

" _dan menghasilkan darah!" tambah_ _Siwon_ _tak kalah antusias. Tanpa disengaja mereka berpelukan. Bersorak kegirangan._

Siwon tersentak. _ah benar juga! Pedang!_ Pria itu memandang sekeliling melihat apakah ada benda berwujud pedang disana. Lagi. Bayangan lainnya ketika ia pertama kali bertandang ke tempat ini, ia melihat benda-benda masa lampau berada di rak-rak kayu yang melekat di dinding toko. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Memaksa masuk ke area dimana rak-rak itu terpajang angkuh. Mata sehitam malamnya memandang tajam setiap _inchi_ benda-benda yang terpajang disana.

 _Mungkinkah?_

"dia jauh lebih tenang sekarang" wanita cantik berusia seperempat abad berjalan menghampiri dua orang pria yang tengah berbicang serius di balkon rumah.

"aku harus pergi sekarang, Hae!" ujar pria yang lebih tinggi dari pria yang satunya.

"biar kutemani"

"tidak! Kau tetap disini. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan istrimu sementara kau tak ada".

"baiklah. Tapi kau harus segera mengabariku ketika dalam bahaya" pria yang dipanggil Hae itu akhirnya mengalah setelah sejak tadi beradu mulut dengan pria dingin yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon, pebisnis percetakan yang sangat berpengaruh di Inggris Raya.

Hanya dengan anggukan pelan, pria itu melenggang pergi, agak tergesa ia berjalan menuju parkiran, memasuki Audy hitam milik pria mantan Paza yang kini tengah berjaga di dalam rumah. Hampir saja. Seharusnya ia sudah memiliki benda itu sejak tadi, kalau saja sosok ringkih dengan hidung bangir dan mata bulat itu tidak tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Ya. Cho Kyuhyun, nama cantik pemberian ibu angkatnya yang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan, tadi sore tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah menahan sakit di kepalanya yang memuncak.

.

.

.

 _Naluriku mengatakan itulah benda yang kami cari._ Siwon menggeram dalam hati, mengapa ia tak langsung membeli benda itu. Maklum saja, tadi ia terlalu panik dan ingin segera mengamankan sosok pucat kecintaannya. Dan kini, ia tidak mau gegabah lagi. Sebelum benda itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah, ia harus segera mendapatkannya. Paza satu ini yakin, bahwa setiap gerak-geriknya dan Kyuhyun pasti dipantau oleh sesuatu disana yang menginginkan benda itu.

Setengah jam perjalanan, dan kini pria jangkung itu sudah berada di perempatan jalan menuju toko perhiasan tempat benda incarannya berada. Jalanan kala itu masih dihiasi hingar bingar kehidupan malam kota Guang Zhou. Siwon sengaja memarkirkan kuda besi itu di perempatan jalan agar ia tak perlu ambil pusing dengan antrian parkir. Yang pasti, benda itu harus ia dapatkan dengan segera. Beruntung suasana pusat perbelanjaan ini masih ramai, Siwon dapat menyusup dan berkelebat semaunya tanpa ada pandangan curiga dari penduduk tirai bambu ini.

 _I got it!_

Sekali lagi, dentingan lonceng menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke tokonya. Pemilik _jewe_ _l_ _rely_ ini baru saja hendak merehatkan tubuhnya sejenak di kursi santai yang ada di bagian dalam toko. Matanya membulat tatkala melihat sosok yang beberapa jam lalu telah sukses membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Tuan! Anda kembali?" tanyanya heran.

"aku menginginkan belati itu" jawab pria dingin itu datar namun dapat terdengar nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"belati?" kini pemilik toko itu makin dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan pelanggan tersayangnya ini.

"belati yang kutanya tempo hari. Belati perak yang memiliki ukiran rumit di pegangan dan sarungnya"

"oho!" pemilik toko itu berseru senang. Ia segera menghampiri etalase yang terpajang di dinding kiri ruangan. Etalase itu agaknya terpisah dari jajaran almari kayu yang juga terpajang indah di dinding toko.

Dengan perlahan ditariknya sebuah peti kecil yang ukirannya tak kalah indah dengan si belati. Kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu _ek_. Dipegangnya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut kalau peti itu akan tergores sedikit saja. "hati-hati, ini beracun!"

Siwon menatap intens peti kecil itu. "beberapa waktu lalu toko ku hampir saja terjadi perampokan Tuan, ternyata banyak juga penggemar barang antik yang menginginkan benda ini, tapi tak mau membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal" cibir pria tua itu setengah mengeluh. Siwon tak mengindahkan deretan kalimat berikutnya. Ia hanya terfokus pada benda yang akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Dibukanya peti kecil itu, masih sama, belati perak itu berbaring angkuh disana. Dengan sutera sebagai alas tidurnya.

"ouch! Hati-hati Tuan, sudah kuperingatkan padamu itu beracun!" pekik pria tua itu. Ia memandang horror pada tangan Siwon yang dengan seenaknya ingin memegang benda antik itu. "belati Britania itu memiliki racun yang mematikan apabila kita terkena langsung dengan mata pisaunya. Menyentuh pegangannya saja sudah membuat tanganmu memanas" racaunya lagi.

 _Separah itu kah?_ Paza satu ini menyangsikan dalam benaknya tentang kebenaran perkataan pemilik toko ini. Namun, walau bagaimana pun ia tak mau makin membuat pemilik itu ketakutan ketika ia memegang benda ini nanti tak ada reaksi seperti yang dikatakan pemilik itu. Ya. Siwon cukup percaya diri karena ia adalah makhluk abadi yang tak dapat mati hanya karena benda kecil ini.

"aku ambil ini." Ujarnya dingin. Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya pemilik toko itu berbinar melihat benda hitam tipis berbentuk persegi panjang disodorkan oleh sang sumber uangnya.

"dengan senang hati Tuan. Ah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengurus administrasinya." Pria Tua itu berlalu dengan wajah cerah. Siwon menunggu dalam diam. Sejumlah teka-teki masih menggerayangi pikirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian abad berlalu ia menghela nafas. Bukan helaan yang biasa ia lakukan ketika marah atau merajuk karena Lee Hyuk Jae ataupun godaan renyah dari kedua sahabat Paza nya, melainkan helaan lelah.

Elden Eldson atau Choi Siwon sebutannya di masa kini bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah mengeluh. Sejak kehidupan pertamanya ia adalah pria yang keras pada dirinya sendiri, namun memiliki hati yang lembut dan sikap yang manis. Bahkan setelah kehidupan keduanya pun ia tetap keras pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih pada hatinya. Lamunannya buyar karena suara sang pemilik toko. Setelah menandatangani beberapa berkas, pria itu melenggang keluar toko. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat kuda hitamnya terparkir.

.

.

Siwon melajukan kuda besi itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perasaannya tidak enak malam ini. Ia ingin segera tiba di kediaman sahabatnya.

 _Hmmphh_. _Bau ini!_

Bingo! Dugaan Paza ini terbukti. Indera penciumannya begitu peka dengan bau khas yang selalu melengkapi kehidupan keduanya selama ini.

 _Cihh!_ _Kenapa dia datang di saat begini?_ Geram pria itu. Siwon masih sadar betul akan kewajiban utamanya, menumpas Iblis dan mengembalikan mereka ke neraka. Sehingga ia mengesampingkan egonya untuk tiba di rumah Lee Donghae dengan segera dan berganti berburu iblis keparat itu.

Siwon semakin melajukan kuda besi itu dengan kecepatan di luar akal manusia. Ia mengejar bau itu. "dimana kau keparat?" buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berusaha mengontrol amarahnya. Yah, bisa dikatakan sebenarnya iblis-iblis itu tak memiliki dosa apapun padanya, tapi nampaknya mereka sukses menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai pusat pelampiasan kemarahan dan keputusasaan Paza kita satu ini.

Bau itu semakin kuat, Siwon membelokkan mobilnya dengan cepat ke kiri ketika menemui pertigaan yang cukup lengang. Semakin kesini, semakin tak ditemui arti keramaian bagi warga Guang Zhou. Hanya terdapat beberapa toko yang masih melayani pelanggannya. Itu pun tak bisa dikatakan ramai. Pria bersurai gelap ini mencium bau air tak jauh dari jalanan lengang, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia harus menepikan benda hitam ini. Dengan cepat diambilnya benda keras memanjang dan berkilau yang selalu menemani perburuannya di bangku penumpang bagian belakang.

Bau perairan semakin memenuhi indera penciuman seorang Choi Siwon malam ini. Derap langkahnya tegas, memecah keheningan malam di salah satu gang kecil yang tengah disusurinya. Jalanan sempit dan berbau yang sama sekali tak ada penerangan di sana. Satu-satunya benda yang nampak berkilau di kepekatan ini tak lain adalah pantulan pedangnya sendiri. Samar-samar Paza satu ini mendengar percakapan beberapa orang, Siwon makin mengecilkan volume derap langkahnya. Di ujung gang itu ternyata terhubung dengan sungai luas dan daratan berbatu yang mengitarinya. Siwon menajamkan fokus penglihatannya, berusaha menangkap apa yang ada di ujung sana.

"aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memberiku ketenaran. Aku ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Negara ini"

"kau akan mendapatkannya, dan kau dapat memegang janjiku. Tetapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kau harus menyerahkan dirimu padaku, manusia, khe khe khe"

"sejak kapan janjimu bisa dipegang, makhluk hina?" percakapan seru kedua makhluk beda alam itu terputus ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dengan seenaknya. Keduanya sama-sama terperanjat melihat pria dengan ketampanan luar biasa tengah berdiri angkuh dengan pedang panjang yang bertengger gagah di salah satu pundaknya. Dan jangan lupakan seringaian mengerikan yang tercetak di bibir menggodanya.

"Pa- Paza?" suara serak itu begitu tercekat menyebut nama keramat yang begitu dibenci oleh kaumnya. Manusia di sampingnya? Jangan tanyakan, ia bahkan hampir pingsan sekarang karena ketakutan.

"sudah selesai ber _lovey dovey_ nya? Kau, pergi dari tempat ini dan lupakan segala kesepakatan busuk kalian sebelum ku kirim ke neraka bersama makhluk hina itu!" seru Siwon santai namun penuh penekanan. Suaranya yang berat sekaligus merdu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya kala itu tak akan menunggu instruksi dua kali untuk angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"tinggal kita berdua, eh?" seringaian mengerikan itu lagi-lagi terpancar di wajah tampan Paza Vesnica bersurai gelap ini.

"aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Paza!" suara makhluk itu melengking. Ia tetap berusaha angkuh meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"tak ada urusan? Tentu saja ada, karena kau aku tercipta di dunia fana ini, jelek!" cemooh Siwon. Makhluk itu berjengit.

"tapi aku tak melakukan kesalahan padamu!"

"benarkah?" Siwon pura-pura berpikir dengan memainkan telunjuknya yang panjang dan kokoh di bibir tipisnya. " _well._ Sayangnya aku tak berpikir demikian. Pertama, karena kau adalah makhluk yang menodai manusia dengan dosa, kedua karena kau aku harus pergi berburu setiap malamnya, ketiga karena kau aku harus menunda kepulanganku untuk menemui tempat tidurku yang nyaman malam ini, keempat karena kau makin menambah daftar kekesalanku hari ini dan terakhir karena kau menjijikkan!" sejujurnya, iblis yang kini tengah gentar itu sangat membenci seringaian yang selalu muncul di wajah Paza Vesnica yang tak pernah dijumpainya ini.

"omong kosong! Kau berani-beraninya mengganggu wilayah kekuasaanku. Dan aku tak pernah tahu ada Paza sepertimu di tempat ini!"

"hei, kurasa kau makin banyak bicara, makhluk jelek. Mataku akan sakit jika berlama-lama memandang wajahmu itu! Jadi, ayo selesaikan dengan cepat!"

BLAAARR!

Sebuah ledakan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari gang kecil di pertigaan tak jauh dari pusat keramaian kota Guang Zhou. Disana, terjadi pertempuran yang cukup seru untuk disimak. Sayangnya, manusia biasa tak ada yang sadar akan hal itu karena tempat ini terlalu sepi untuk manusia normal menghabiskan malam. Deburan air dan pecahan batu kali menghiasi pertempuran malam ini. Kedua makhluk beda alam itu masih saling mengejar. Nampaknya pertarungan kali ini lebih lama dari yang dibayangkan Siwon. Iblis tirai bambu ini cukup tangguh. Terbukti dengan goresan merah yang menempel manja di pundak kiri atas bagian belakang Paza ini.

"hei makhluk jelek! Kau tahu, _mood_ ku bermain denganmu sudah habis. Kau makin menyebalkan dan aku tak sabar untuk meleburkan tubuh busukmu itu!"

SSSAAATTT! Kelebatan tubuh Siwon menghadang pergerakan tubuh cokelat iblis yang sedang dalam misi pelariannya.

SRAKKK. "Aaarrrgghh!" lolongan pilu terlontar dari makhluk berbau tak sedap itu. Bau anyir seketika menyeruak dari tubuh yang terkoyak pedang tajam.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno."_

"tidak Paza! Kumohon, jangan!" iblis itu meracau sejadinya. Matanya berair menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"PAZA VESNICA!"

BLAARRRR.. WUUSSHHH. Hembusan angin malam mengiringi peristiwa peleburan iblis na'as itu.

"merepotkan" gerutu Siwon. Satu-satunya makhluk yang tersisa di pinggiran sungai Guang Zhou. "aissh. Baju mahalku" ia menatap nanar pada baju yang dipakainya. Padahal pria ini berniat akan menjadikannya salah satu baju kesayangan karena pujian Kyuhyun tadi Sore.

.

.

.

 _Tidakk! Jangan dia, kumohon! Isakan pilu terdengar dari seorang wanita berkerudung putih yang tampak lusuh. Ia mendekap sebuah bungkusan di dadanya. Matanya nanar memancarkan ketakutan dan kebencian sekaligus._

 _Dua puluh tahun. Dan dia akan kembali dengan sendirinya padaku. Suara berat nan angkuh itu menggaung di udara malam yang sangat panas karena kobaran api di mana-mana. Sosok yang tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas itu memancarkan aura dingin yang menusuk sekaligus membakar. Satu-satunya yang dapat terekam jelas adalah mata yang bercahaya merah dengan pupil memanjang berwarna madu kekuningan._

 _BLAARRR!_

 _._

 _._

"aaaarrggghh!"

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk itu makin gencar menghantuinya, kali ini dengan potongan yang berbeda. Deru nafasnya terdengar kasar tak beraturan. Peluh mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Sosok berkulit pucat itu mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya.

 _Pukul Tiga._ Batinnya, setelah melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di seberang tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Sebuah tangan dingin, besar dan kokoh. Sosok itu tertidur damai di atas sebuah kursi rotan di pinggiran ranjangnya, dengan kepala yang terbaring nyaman di atas kasur. Sosok itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dari aktifitas menggenggam jemari pucat Kyuhyun. Sosok itu adalah pria betampang dingin yang tak pernah terbaca. Wajahnya terlelap dalam damai. Sosoknya yang sempurna makin berkilau akibat pijaran cahaya lampu yang menggantung indah di atap kamar. Sayang, pakaian yang dikenakannya nampak lusuh dan berantakan. Goresan merah cukup panjang menghiasi punggung baju bagian belakang dan terdapat beberapa memar di sekitar tubuhnya.

 _Bertempur lagi, eh?_ Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap pria yang sejak pertama bertemu telah menggetarkan hatinya. Ia mengusap sayang puncak kepala pria itu. _Kau terluka lagi_ _,_ _Tuan Cho_ _i_ _. Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku selalu cemas menunggumu?_

Mata kucing itu terpejam. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh bagian luka di tubuh sosok abadi di sampingnya. Perlahan pendaran cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya menghapus bekas luka itu. Kyuhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Senyum terpatri di wajah mulusnya.

 _Sebanyak apapun kau terluka, sebanyak itu juga aku akan berusaha menjadi obat untukmu. Selagi aku masih hidup Tuan Cho_ _i_ _._

Kyuhyun menyayangkan kata terakhir yang baru diucapkannya. Ia tak terlalu yakin dapat bertahan hidup. Mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya. Bayangan akan kematiannya sendiri membuat ia tak kuat untuk berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat takut. Ia tak mau mati muda. Ia tak mau mati di saat ia baru menemukan orang-orang yang begitu peduli padanya. Lee Hyukjae, pria berkebangsaan sama dengan ibu angkatnya yang telah dianggap sebagai kakak lelakinya sendiri. Myra, gadis yang jauh lebih tua darinya tapi selalu nampak malu-malu jika berada dekat dengan pria bernama Hyukjae itu. Moza Fedora atau Jung Yunho begitulah Siwon sering mengejeknya, Paza tampan dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat di tubuh dan hidupnya. Pasangan pengantin baru dari Keluarga Lee, sekaligus mantan Paza yang termasuk dalam jajaran Paza tertua dan tangguh, serta lelaki yang belakangan ia sadari bahwa ia mencintai sosok itu teramat sangat, Choi Siwon. Ia tak akan pernah rela melepas mereka semua. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

"sudah ku katakan semua akan baik-baik saja, nona Cho". Lembut. Kyuhyun merasakan usapan ibu jari di pipinya. Sosok yang tadi menjadi salah satu objek lamunannya tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. _Lembut? Sejak kapan ia berubah jadi pria melankolis?_

Kyuhyun menatap dalam iris mata indah itu. Sosok itu telah terjaga dari tidur lelahnya. Guratan tipis di bibir yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya dalam kehidupan keduanya membuat pria itu berkali lipat lebih menawan dari biasanya. Begitu lembut dan tulus.

"kupertaruhkan hidup keduaku untuk kehidupanmu" suara merdunya terdengar lagi. "jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu"

"Tuan Choi-" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali, berusaha meresapi setiap perlakuan lembut yang diperbuat pria itu. "kita telah melewati satu purnama, itu artinya-"

"sshhhttt!" Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir merona itu. Ia tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. "kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Jika ada yang harus mati, itu berarti merekalah yang harus mati. Bukan kau, bukan kita" didekapnya tubuh rapuh itu, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada pemiliknya.

"Siwonie" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang tengah mendekapnya, berusaha mempercayai kata-kata itu.

"emm, nona Cho"

"ya?"

"itu- "

"apa?"

Pemuda bersurai madu itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada kesatrianya.

"kau baru saja memanggilku apa?" cicit pria itu hampir tak terdengar. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajah sempurnanya, namun terlambat, Kyuhyun lebih dulu melihat rona kemerahan terpatri di wajah dinginnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga sama malunya dengan pria itu. Beruntung Siwon sedang menatap ke arah lain, jadi pria itu tak dapat melihat rona yang jauh lebih merah di wajahnya.

"kau menyukainya, Wonie?" tersirat niatan untuk menggoda pria ini. Oh ayolah, jarang sekali terdapat kesempatan untuk menggoda pria angkuh ini. Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Tak ada jawaban, hanya anggukan kecil dari pria itu, namun bagi Kyuhyun perlakuan itu terkesan sangat manis. Terlalu manis dari semua tingkah yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Siwon. Hatinya menghangat.

"bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu saja?" kembali suara merdu itu tercicit pelan.

" _ne, uri_ Wonie~" goda pemuda itu dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"yaakkkk! Aissh! Jangan seperti itu. Cukup Siwonie saja. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti anak kecil!" bentak Siwon. Pemuda itu telah kembali ke sifat asalnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, selalu seenaknya dan tempramen.

" _yes_ Mr. Choi!"

"yak! Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi?" mata tajamnya membulat sempurna. Bibirnya yang menggairahkan mengerucut lucu. Sungguh pemandangan langka bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya.

Chu!

Kyuhyun mencium pipi yang menggembung lucu itu. Ia sangat gemas melihat pria abadi yang tengah merajuk di hadapannya. Jika pemuda pucat itu tersenyum geli melihat dirinya, beda lagi dengan Siwon, pria itu seolah tersengat listrik mendadak. Ia mematung untuk beberapa saat mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu.

" _Cha_ , aku mengantuk, dan kau sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu, Tuan Choi!" Kyuhyun menyeret pria yang masih terpaku di tempatnya keluar kamar. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengantuk lagi karena tidurnya sudah cukup, tapi ia ingin menetralkan degup jantungnya yang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi jika pria ini berada di kamarnya lebih lama lagi.

"Siwonie!" protes Paza ini tak terima mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti semula oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk malas. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah senyum manis dari wajah merona itu sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat dari luar.

 _Huft. Tadi itu apa? Aku seperti berada dalam film picisan saja! Kau mulai gila_ _,_ _Cho_ _i Siwon_ _!_ Pria itu berjalan menuju kamar inapnya di rumah Lee Donghae sambil menggumam dalam hati. Ditepuknya sesekali pipi tirusnya.

"El. Kau terjebak dalam pesonanya!" gumam Lee Donghae dari balik dinding dapur rumahnya. Diam-diam sedari tadi ia mengintai aktifitas sahabat sekaligus adik kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi cerah di kediaman Dave Cliff atau yang saat ini telah beralih nama menjadi Lee Donghae. Kicauan burung mengantar sang Surya menyinari permukaan bumi. Harum masakan menguar dari salah satu ruangan di rumahnya.

"aku lapar" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia menghampiri Ce Ling yang tengah bergulat dengan masakannya. "kau sedang masak apa, nona Ling?"

"kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyun? hanya makanan kecil, mau membantu?" ajakan itu dibalas anggukan kecil oleh pemuda pucat itu. Dua kaum beda gender itu berkecimpung dengan semua bumbu dapur dan alat masak lainnya.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara, Hyuk!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. "aku akan pulang setelah urusanku di sini selesai. Tentu saja aku akan membawa makhluk cerewet itu bersamaku! Berhenti menggodaku!" Siwon berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, di waktu sepagi ini tidur lelapnya diusik oleh seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang mengaku begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Pria itu sama cerewetnya dengan Kyuhyun, menurut Siwon.

"dengar Hyuk! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, dan heii, waktu itu kau sedang sakit, bodoh! Jadi tak mungkin aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Aku baik, dan berhenti mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, Hyuk!" Kyuhyun dan Ce Ling tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Paza satu itu. Ia terus menggerutu dan membentak, sesekali ia menggeram gemas dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"El, kau tak mau roti ini?" Lee Donghae menghampirinya dan ikut duduk bersama Siwon di ruang makan. Tanpa permisi ia melahap roti isi yang ada di tangan pria yang notabennya lebih muda darinya.

"yak! Itu rotiku!" bentak pemuda yang lebih mengerikan dari iblis yang diburunya pada pria di sampingnya. Ia paling tidak suka miliknya diambil tanpa persetujuan darinya. Dasar Lee Donghae, ia hanya memasang tanpang polos tak bedosa, membuat Siwon semakin kesal saja. Ia sempat melupakan kegiatannya yang tengah bercakap dengan Lee Hyukjae melalui telepon.

Dugh. Dugh. Dugh.

"MUNTAHKAN!" Siwon menepuk-nemuk tengkuk pria yang lebih pendek darinya secara postur itu.

"apa?" Donghae masih menatap polos pada Siwon.

"Muntahkan! Roti yang kau makan tadi. Cepat muntahkan! Itu milikku, Hae!" bentak Siwon, raut mukanya semakin mengerikan mendapati sahabatnya masih saja belum mengerti keadaan.

"tapi sudah ku makan, El. Aaa- lihat? Sudah habis ku telan" tingkah pria Cina ini makin membuat Siwon geram.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran di kediaman yang tadinya aman nyaman dan damai itu pun tak terelakkan. Choi Siwon, pria jangkung dengan tubuh tegap dan berkulit terbakar itu menjelma menjadi malaikat maut yang siap memakan habis Lee Donghae. Pria itu entah saking polosnya atau mendekati bodoh, tetap tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Oh andaikan ada Yunho ada di tempat ini, pasti kegiatan _Tom and Jery_ itu tak akan terjadi. Ya, pria sempurna nan bijaksana itu selalu menjadi tonggak yang dapat meredakan pertengkaran kedua pria tampan ini.

 _God. Selamatkan aku!_ Batin Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

"akhh.. sakit sayang" rintih pria bermata hijau zamrud pada wanita yang tengah mengobati lebam di wajahnya.

"Elden, maksudku Choi Siwon itu, apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?" Tanya sang istri takut-takutan. Ia menatap iba pada suaminya. Tangannya mengusap-usap lebam di wajah dan tubuh suaminya.

"kali ini aku beruntung sayang. Dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan Pazanya. Ia hanya memukulku kecil seperti ini. Kalau tidak, matilah aku" Ce Ling tersentak mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"pukulan kecil katamu? Oh Tuhan, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau dan dia dulu saat bertengkar" Ce Ling bergidik ngeri. Awalnya ia ingin menegur tamunya itu, tapi niatannya itu diurungkan karena Donghae tak mengizinkannya, ditambah lagi, ketika ia mengetahui betapa mengerikannya Choi Siwon itu.

.

.

"APA? Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!" bentak Siwon pada pemuda yang memandanginya dengan intens di taman belakang kediaman Lee Donghae. Sejak sepuluh menit tadi, sosok itu tetap tak bergeming.

"kenapa kau seperti itu?"

 _Akhirnya dia bersuara juga._ Batin Siwon dalam hati. Ia tak tahan didiamkan oleh sosok mungil ini. "dia mengambil rotiku!" jawab Siwon sengit.

" _childish_ "

" _what you say?"_

" _childish. You_!"

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun, beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu!"

"hanya karena Donghae _hyung_ memakan rotimu kau menghajarnya seperti itu"

"itu milikku, aku benci siapapun yang mengambil milikku tanpa izin. Lagipula aku tidak serius menghajarnya. _See?_ Dia tak sampai pingsan, kan? Karena aku tahu sekarang ia hanya manusia biasa"

Chu!

Lagi. Ini kali kedua sosok pucat itu berbuat demikian. Kyuhyun mencium pipi bagian bawah seorang Choi Siwon dengan tiba-tiba. Hampir mengenai bibir tipisnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula tubuh Paza ini membeku.

"apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku karena telah mengambil milikmu tanpa izin?" geram Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membuktikan perkataan makhluk abadi di hadapannya. Apakah pria angkuh ini akan menghajarnya juga setelah mencium pipi pria itu tanpa izin.

Lama mereka terdiam. Lebih tepatnya Siwon sendiri, sebelum akhirnya seringaian mengerikan terpatri di wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan aura mengerikan menekan udara di sekitarnya. _Apa ia akan menghajarku?_

"aku seorang Paza Vesnica, nona. Aku seorang pria yang selalu memegang janji." Perlahan Siwon berjalan mendekati tubuh pucat itu. Langkahnya terdengar berat dan tegas, membuat Kyuhyun ikut melangkah mundur, menambah jarak di antara mereka. "siapapun yang mengambil milikku tanpa izin akan menerima akibatnya. Termasuk dirimu" suara pria itu benar-benar terdengar merdu sekaligus mematikan. Kyuhyun meneguk air liurnya. Sedari tadi ia terus merapalkan doa berharap Sang Maha Kuasa melindunginya kali ini.

"kau sudah lihat buktinya. Iblis di luar sana, Lee Hyukjae, dan yang terbaru adalah Lee Donghae. Aku masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk menghajar makhluk mungil sepertimu juga" seringaian itu makin tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Entah mengapa seringaian itu makin menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon. Tampan sekaligus mengerikan lebih tepatnya. "aku akan menghajarmu dengan cara yang berbeda"

"hmmmpptt" tahu lah Kyuhyun sekarang, makna kata menghajar dari seorang Choi Siwon terhadap dirinya. Dalam sekejap pria itu telah mengurung dirinya dalam dekapannya. Ia melumat bibir sintal Kyuhyun dengan _possessive._

 _Tuhan selamatkan aku dari makhluk kelaparan ini_. Batin Kyuhyun.

 _Kurasa Tuhan akan lebih menyayangiku kali ini_ _,_ _nona_ _Cho_ _. Ia tahu makhluknya ini tengah kelaparan._ Siwon merasa diuntungkan kali ini dengan kemampuan mereka menyelami pemikiran masing-masing. Ia akan mengerjai makhluk cerewet ini habis-habisan.

.

.

.

 **dengan terpaksa saya ucapkan**

 **to be continue~**

 **jangan lupa review n commentnya ya ^^**

 **gomawo...**


	17. Chapter 17

**ecieeeee yang senyum Pepsosdents pas liat PAZA VESNICA nampang di TL..**

 **ihiiiirrrrr~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku cuma mau bilang aku senang viewersnya makin lama makin bejibun**

 **aku cuma mau bilang aku sedih, dari sebuanyaak viewers,, hanya sedikit readers yang menyempatkan meninggalkan jejak :'(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **curcol dikit..**

 **my piaraan yang berotor dan kecoklatan bentar lagi nyusul si abang buat pergi ke negeri antah-berantah..**

 **gaes-gaes semua kudu ikut project thriller Siwon Army ye.. bisa ikut dari seluruh pelosok indonesia kok. karena kita ngejaringnya via sosmed.**

 **nantikan kabar selanjutnya okeeh! FREE hehehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **balik ke cerita..**

 **Kyuhyun gak bakal hamil. phewwiiss dia cowok kellesss..**

 **terus kapan NC nya? sabaar.. HAHAHAHAH**

 **Siwon, Yunho dan Donghae punya sperma?**

 **nah.. pemirsaah.. seperti yang udah mendasari cerita ini, Paza Vesnica itu adalah orang2 yg dibangkitkan dari kematian utk bekerja meleburkan iblis yang kabur dari neraka dan menggoda manusia ya~**

 **dibangkitkan dari kematian bukan berarti hidup layaknya manusia biasa kembali. mereka hidup sama seperti jiwa manusianya, tapi tidak dengan organnya ya ^^**

 **paza bisa luka tapi cepet sembuhnya. paza gak pernah merasa laper. makan dan minum serta hal-hal keduniaan hanya sekedar formalitas bagi mereka. dan mereka juga g menghasilkan sperma. itulah kenapa meski udah nidurin ribuan wanita di dunia selama umur hidupnya sebagai Paza, mereka g pernah ngehamilin orang hehehe.**

 **lalu Ce Ling?**

 **ya tetap gak akan hamil. Dongek kan dijadikan manusia biasa, maksudnya semua kekuatan PAZA nya diangkat. jadi tubuh itu sama rapuhnya kayak tubuh manusia biasa, meski organnya tetap Paza. kan dia dikasih tenggat hidup 20 tahun. so, selama itu juga jasad itu akan bertahan sebelum tercabik, dan lebur.**

 **buat yang mau tanya2 lagi,, monggo silahkaan author siap melayani kok ^^**

 **bbm 7e869ed0 FB Sri Kencana Mentari Twitter skmcom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **udah dulu nih cuap2nya.. selamat menikmati**

 **dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya readers baik ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Cho Kyuhyun mengeratkan bolero panjang yang dikenakannya. Sesekali ia menggosok punggung tangannya sendiri, berusaha menghalau dinginnya malam di Guang Zhou, Cina. Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kediaman Lee Donghae. Balkon itu menghadap langsung ke kolam kecil berisikan ikan-ikan kesayangan sang suami di rumah ini. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Harusnya ia sudah berada di kamar nyamannya sekarang, tapi pemuda ini lebih memilih menunggu kepulangan makhluk abadi yang tengah mengadakan perburuan di luar sana. Mengingat tak ada lagi Paza yang menjaga wilayah daratan Cina yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil, Siwon merasa wajib untuk mengamankannya dari komplotan iblis yang berhasil keluar dari neraka. Setidaknya sampai ia kembali ke negaranya, Britania Raya.

"menunggu priamu, Cho Kyuhyun?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Di sampingnya Lee Donghae tengah menyesap secangkir kopi sambil ikut memandang kolam.

"Tuan Lee"

"Donghae _hyung_ _._ Kurasa itu lebih baik" senyum menawannya membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'priamu'?' protes Kyuhyun

"Elden, ahh maksudku Choi Siwon itu"

"aku bukan siapa-siapanya" timpal Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Elden bukanlah orang yang mudah menaruh perhatian pada orang lain, terlebih itu pria. Jangannya kaum adam seperti kita, bahkan wanita pun tak luput dari ketidaksukaannya. Bisa dikatakan ia membencinya. Ah, maksudku lebih ke trauma yang mendalam"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama. _Benar juga. Donghae_ _hyung_ _hidup jauh lebih lama dibanding pria setan itu. Dia pasti mengenal betul tabiat sahabatnya_.

"aku tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih jauh padamu Kyuhyun, karena Elden sendiri tidak pernah mau terbuka pada kami, sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi aku mengetahui semua yang ia alami di kehidupan pertamanya dulu. Aku mengetahuinya dalam diam"

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita yang bersama Choi Siwon dulu? Wanita yang bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya di sebuah taman?" celetuk Kyuhyun penasaran. Ya, sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu tertutup. Bahkan pria itu kini mulai belajar menutup hubungan telepati mereka, dan Kyuhyun cukup tersinggung akan hal itu.

"kau? Darimana kau tahu hal ini?" Tanya Donghae seduktif. Ia menatap intens pemuda di sampingnya. _Tak mungkin jika_ _El_ _berbagi dengannya._

" _well,_ aku melihat bayangannya. Ketika kami berangkat menuju Cina. Aku melihat bayangan wanita itu dan Tuan Choi dalam benaknya"

PRAANGG!

Cangkir yang berada di genggaman Donghae seketika terlepas ketika mendengar penuturan sosok pucat itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka menggambarkan seberapa terkejutnya dia saat ini.

"kau! Dapat melihat pikirannya?" Tanya Dongahe terbata.

"kau taka apa-apa, _hyung_ _?_ " Tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Ia khawatir dengan reaksi Donghae yang di luar dugaannya.

"kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau dapat melihat pemikirannya?" Donghae tak menghiraukan nada cemas Kyuhyun.

"hem." Anggukan itu membuat hati Donghae mencelos. _Aku harus mengatakan ini berkah atau bencana?_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Donghae, mantan Paza Vesnica yang diberi kemurahan hati oleh Dia Yang Maha Menguasai Malam untuk dapat menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia biasa selama 20 tahun sebelum peleburannya terus merasa gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terus memikirkan pernyataan tamu manusianya. Percakapan mereka terpaksa harus terputus karena Elden Eldson atau Choi Siwon sudah kembali dari perburuannya. Pria berhati lembut ini tak tentram karena segudang pemikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Jujur, ia khawatir kini.

" _halo Dave, tumben sekali kau menelpon sepagi ini?"_ terdengar suara berat dari seberang sana. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabat karibnya di negeri Atlantis.

"Yun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi tidak di telepon, Bung!"

" _apa terjadi sesuatu di sana, Dave? Kau dan istrimu baik-baik saja kan?"_

"ini bukan tentangku, Yun. Ini tentang adik terkecil kita"

" _ada apa dengan_ _El_ _? Sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya?"_ nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari gaya bicara pria sempurna itu.

"aku tak tahu harus menyebut ini anugerah atau musibah, lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti setelah bertemu. Besok ia dan Kyuhyun akan bertolak ke Cichester. Kau datanglah kemari setelahnya. Oh ya, bawalah Rose bersamamu. Aku merindukannya, lagipula ia belum melihat istriku"

" _baiklah. Aku akan mengurus keberangkatan kami lusa. Dan kau berhutang segudang pernyataan padaku, Ikan amis"_

"yak! Kau! Beruang mesum!" desis Donghae ketus ketika digoda oleh sahabatnya sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

 _Ku harap semua akan baik-baik saja._

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Baru saja ia meletakkan telepon genggamnya di nakas dekat tempat tidur, terdengar ketukan pintu yang membuatnya menunda keinginan untuk segera beranjak tidur. Lee Donghae berjalan malas menuju pintu kamarnya. _Siapa sih makhluk kurang kerjaan malam-malam begini?_

"El!" seru Donghae. Agak terkejut karena pria di balik pintu itu baru saja menjadi objek pembicaran dirinya dan Paza dari negeri Atlantis.

Siwon menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Dahinya dibuat berkerut. "kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku bukan hantu Cina yang melompat-lompat tak jelas, Ikan amis!" timpal pria dingin ini ketus. Namun inilah keistimewaan seorang Lee Donghae dari ribuan tahun lalu hingga masa pensiunnya sebagai Paza Vesnica, pria itu terlalu berpikiran polos. Ia tak sedikitpun tersinggung pada perkataan pedas adik terkecilnya.

"kau tak bisa tidur sampai marah-marah begitu? Maaf El, aku tak bisa menemanimu tidur, istriku akan sendirian nanti" raut wajah Dongahe berubah suram. Di pikirannya, ia menyayangkan Siwon yang merasa tak nyaman tidur sendirian, dan ia tak bisa menemaninya.

"aisshh kau ini!" Siwon mendesis. Pria di hadapannya ini bagaimana mungkin bisa diakuinya sebagai sahabatnya sendiri. Terlebih ia juga menyandang gelar Paza bertangan dingin. Dan yang lebih membuat Siwon menyesal adalah kenapa masalah yang sedang dihadapi Cho Kyuhyun mengharapkan bantuan pria lamban berpikir ini?

"apa?" Tanya Donghae polos. Siwon semakin ingin memakan kepala itu bulat-bulat. _Kalau saja kau bukan sahabatku! Arrgggh!_

"soal tiga pusaka itu, kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan satu" jawab Siwon datar. Ia memandang dingin sahabatnya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius kini.

"benarkah?" Lee Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar setelah memandang lembut sosok yang tengah terlelap di ranjang _king size_ nya. "ikut aku!"

 _Well,_ pria yang biasa dipanggil Siwon dengan sebutan ikan amis itu berubah menjadi dingin. Meskipun gelar dan status Pazanya sudah dicabut, aura kepemimpinan yang menuntut masih terasa dalam dirinya.

Dua sosok tinggi tampan berjalan menyusuri koridor sempit di lantai dua. Koridor itu menghubungkan mereka pada sebuah ruang tempat pemilik rumah menyimpan buku dan barang antik koleksinya. Setelah memasuki ruangan yang tak cukup luas bila dibanding ruang lain yang ada di rumah ini, satu pemuda bertubuh tinggi segera duduk di salah satu sofa santai yang tersedia di sana, sedang pemuda lainnya menghampiri jejeran almari kaca yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya buku-buku bersejarah dunia. Ia baru menghampiri pria yang duduk santai di atas sebuah sofa merah setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Perkamen yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna putih tulang.

"ini" tanpa disuruh, pria yang disinyalir bernama Choi Siwon meletakkan dua benda di atas meja marmer di hadapannya. Sebuah batu berwarna hijau zambrut. Bening seperti kaca sekaligus kelam, karena di tengah bagian dalamnya terdapat gumpalan asap berwarna hitam yang makin membesar saja setiap harinya. Benda satunya adalah sebuah kotak hitam berukiran aneh yang indah.

Lee Donghae memungut salah satu benda yang tergeletak di atas meja marmer itu. _Dingin._ Batinnya. Diletakkannya batu hijau berkilai itu di atas perkamen kulit yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pendaran cahanya dan tekanan kedua benda itu sangat terasa di ruangan temaram ini.

Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika kedua benda itu bertemu, berbagai siluet aneh bermunculan di atas perkamen. Pria bernama Lee Donghae bergumam pelan, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti Siwon.

 _Jika menurut_ _Kyuhyun_ _salah satu dari dua pusaka itu adalah belati yang dibawa_ _El_ _, seharusnya kedua benda pusaka itu dapat saling berkontraksi._

Pria berwajah ikan namun tampan luar biasa itu berpikir keras, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, atau bagaimana cara membangkitkan kedua kekuatan benda pusaka itu.

"dapat?"

"belum"

"oh ayolah, ikan amis! Aku disini bukan untuk melihat aktingmu yang menawan seperti dalam drama-drama _picisan_ yang sering ditonton Hyukjae"

"apa kau yakin belati itu pusaka Orela yang kita cari?" pria bernama Lee Donghae itu tidak mengindahkan celaan sahabatnya. Ia lebih menyoroti kotak hitam tempat belati berwarna perak terang bersemayam.

"bocah itu mendadak mendapat bisikan lagi ketika kami berada di _jewe_ _l_ _rely_ itu. Ia sangat yakin benda yang kita cari ada di sana. Dan satu-satunya benda yang aku yakin merupakan pedang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah belati itu. Belati itu belati beracun dari Britania. Aku pernah melihatnya dulu tapi entah di mana. Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi yang pasti bukan di Britania. Seseorang pasti telah memindahkannya kesana"

"harusnya mereka dapat saling berkontraksi bukan?"

Siwon terdiam. Ia membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya. Kenapa kedua benda ini tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka saling terikat?

"El, kurasa, tapi ini hanya intuisiku sementara. Benda-benda ini baru akan saling berkontraksi ketika sudah terkumpul semua. berarti kita harus cepat mencari pusaka yang satunya bukan?"

Lagi. Siwon membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya. "Hae, jika benar bocah itu adalah keturunan bangsa Orela, lalu apa hubungannya kita mengumpulkan benda-benda ini menurutmu? Apa di sana tidak ada penjelasan tentang itu?" mata Siwon mengarah pada perkamen kulit yang berada daam genggaman Donghae.

"El, aku sangat yakin bahwa bocah pucat itu, ah, Kyuhyun itu adalah keturunan bangsa Orela. Tak mungkin ia memiliki batu berkat ini. Dan lagi, Markus, nama yang selalu diteriakkan oleh bisikan itu adalah namanya. Dapat ku pastikan itu! Aku sudah meminta Yunho untuk menyelidiki sejarah keturunan Orela. Silsilah bangsa Orela terputus sejak terjadi peperangan dengan iblis dan bangsa Yordan yang ingin merebut kekuasaan bangsa itu. Sejarah mengatakan bangsa itu telah punah seluruhnya. Namun aku yakin pasti ada yang dapat menyelamatkan diri dan bertahan hidup. Mereka diberkati Dewa, El. Tak semudah itu menghabisi mereka. Dan aku yakin bangsa itu tetap bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Lihatlah batu yang mulai menghitam itu. Waktunya untuk melindungi Tuannya sepertinya tak akan lama lagi." Donghae menatap dalam benda hijau yang ia pegang tadi. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

"El, sebenarnya aku meragukan apakah bocah itu mampu bertahan hidup setelah batu itu kehabisan masanya? Apa maksudnya kehabisan masa? Ia hanya tak akan mampu lagi melindungi tuannya, atau tuannya akan ikut bernasib sama sepertinya?"

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Dave? Apa setelah namamu berubah menjadi Lee Donghae kekuatan dan kepercayaan dirimu juga berubah? Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jika memang benar ketiga pusaka itu dapat menyelamatkan bocah cerewet itu, maka akan kudapatkan dengan segenap kekuatanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mati sia-sia di usianya yang belia" geram Siwon. Ia menatap satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan ini dengan mata memanas.

 _El_ _, tak sadarkah kau, jika kau telah terlibat dalam bahaya yang besar sejak awal?_ Lee Donghae makin muram menatap tubuh di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali kediaman Lee Donghae telah disibukkan dengan acara berkemas dua tamunya yang akan bertolak kembali ke Negara asalanya di belahan dunia bagian barat. Kali ini kedua sosok itu tak akan menggunakan _yacht_ lagi seperti ketika keberangkatannya menuju Cina. Choi Siwon, pria yang dikenal sebagai pebisnis sukses di usianya yang muda memanggil Jet pribadinya untuk menjemputnya pulang bersama Kyuhyun.

Ce Ling, wanita yang telah berstatus sebagai istri seorang Lee Donghae memandang takjub pada kapsul besi yang dengan seenaknya berdiri kokoh di halaman depan rumahnya. Oh, sangat disayangkan rumput-rumput Jepang yang ia beli dengan harga mahal langsung dari Negara asalnya kini bernasib naas setelah diinjak oleh raksasa tak bernyawa milik tamunya.

 _Sebenarnya seberapa kaya Ch_ _oi Siwon_ _itu?_ Batinnya.

 _Tak jauh dibandingkan suami tampanmu ini_ _,_ _sayang._ Wanita itu menoleh. Suaminya memandang lurus ke depan, tempat di mana kapsul besi itu berdiri. Sayup-sayup terdengar perdebatan kecil dari dalam rumahnya. Lee Donghae tertawa kecil. _Pasti mereka bertengkar lagi._

 _Siwon_ _itu, apa ia selalu semaunya seperti ini?_

 _Hem, ia memiliki semuanya. Kalau aku lebih tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau seni dan sejarah, maka ia lebih senang dengan benda-benda bermerk di tiap zamannya. Ah! Kudengar kekayaannya makin bertambah saja setelah usahanya diperluas oleh pemuda bernama Hyukjae itu._

"permisi tuan dan nyonya Lee, tak bisakah kalian membantu membawakan barang-barang ini ke dalam jet pribadiku? Kulihat dari tadi kalian hanya berdiam diri menatap kagum pada kendaraanku" sontak sepasang suami istri itu berbalik menatap pria yang tengah mendengus kesal. "lihat bocah ingusan itu! Kau bertanggung jawab akan hal ini, nyonya Lee!" sungut Siwon pada Ce Ling.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum miris, pasalnya, ia lah yang menjadi salah satu penyebab pertengkaran kecil di pagi ini. Kemarin ketika mendengar tamunya akan bertolak pada hari ini, ia membelikan banyak sekali buah tangan untuk dibawa pulang ke Chichester. Siwon menyarankan agar Kyuhyun membawa sedikit saja mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berempat di Clianta. Tapi sosok pucat itu bersikeras ingin membawa semuanya. Ia sangat menghargai pemberian istri dari sahabat Paza angkuh itu. Lagipula ia dapat membayangkan betapa bahagianya Hyukjae mendapati banyak sekali makanan dan barang-barang _branded._

 _Bantu dia sayang._ Donghae tersenyum manis pada istrinya.

 _Adik kecilmu_ _i_ _tu_ _mengerikan, sayang!_ Protesnya sebelum berlalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia berkicau di dalam rumah.

"kenapa pandang-pandangan begitu? Menjijikan!" cemooh Siwon setelah Ce Ling berlalu. Lee Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, tak mau menanggapi Paza dingin dan tempramen ini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Semua barang yang akan dibawa ke kastil Siwon telah tersusun rapi di bagasi jet pribadinya. Tampak kini Kyuhyun dan Ce Ling saling berpelukan erat, menyampaikan rasa rindu dan keengganan untuk berpisah. "kabari aku ketika sampai. Jangan lupa untuk sering datang kemari". Sedikit banyak kata itu yang terdengar dari percakapan mereka. Sementar dua pria lainnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Satu tersenyum lembut melihat kehangatan yang berlangsung, sedang satunya memandang dengan air muka keruh. _Seenaknya saja memeluk, sudah kutandai, ia milikku!_ Batinnya.

DRRRRRRR. Suara mesin terbang itu mulai terdengar, pertanda sebentar lagi dua diantara mereka harus segera pergi. Siwon memeluk sahabat tuanya yang masih bertahan hidup walau hanya dalam kurun waktu dua puluh tahun sebagai manusia biasa. Meski ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia merindukan pria bodoh ini. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatnya dan keluarga kecilnya, pria ikan ini sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terserang maut.

"berjanjilah padaku untuk bertahan hidup sampai saatnya tiba, Hae" Siwon berkata lembut di balik pelukannya. Hati Donghae menghangat. Adik kecilnya yang angkuh namun sangat perhatian padanya.

"akan kulakukan jika kau mengizinkanku berlibur di Clianta" timpalnya jahil. Membuat pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu berdecak kesal. Ditepuknya keras bokong pria ikan itu.

"menyebalkan! Clianta akan berubah menjadi suaka marga satwa jika kau kesana" cibirnya. Lee Donghae tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan pria yang sejujurnya tak kalah polos darinya. Karena Lee Donghae yang terus tertawa, pria arogan itu akhirnya ikut tertawa. Mereka saling menepuk pundak masing-masing.

"tak kusangka makhluk pemburu Iblis bisa tertawa seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun takjub pada pemandangan di depannya. Begitupun dengan Ce Ling. Ia membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Suaminya dan pria setan itu tengah bercengkerama dan tertawa bersama layaknya anak kecil. Polos dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Mata sipit itu tertutup dalam damai. Wajahnya begitu tenang dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Meskipun sedang tertidur kau pasti dapat merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengawasimu. Hal ini pun terjadi pada sosok ini. Ia merasa ada yang mengawasi. Merasa tidurnya terusik, perlahan sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka. Hal pertama yang menjadi pokus pandangnya adalah pijaran cahaya lampu yang menggantung di atap kamarnya. Ia memang tak pernah mematikan lampu saat akan tidur. Perlahan fokusnya mulai sempurna, ia terjaga sepenuhnya.

"SIWON!" pekiknya ketika mendapati siluet pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi seberang tempat tidurnya. Pria itu menggenggam gelas _wine_ di tangan kanannya.

"SIWON! Kau pulang!" pekiknya sekali lagi dan langsung menerjang pria itu dalam pelukannya.

"yakk Hyuk! Lepaskan aku, jelek!" teriak pemuda yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Paza penguasa negeri Chichester.

"kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu kalau kau akan kembali, bocah nakal!" Lee Hyuk Jae mencibir sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada pria jangkung itu.

"kau ini! Aku bukan anak kecil, Hyuk! Dan aku jauh lebih tua darimu!" ingat Siwon mengintimidasi.

"ya ya ya. Baiklah kakek tua. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Kau tak apa kan di sana? Apa temanmu itu melayanimu dengan baik?"

"LEE HYUK JAE!" seketika pria yang disebutkan namanya tadi terkesiap, ia langsung menutup mulutnya. "bisakah kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu? Aku bukan artis dan kau bukan _paparazzi_!" kecam Siwon. Yang dimarahi hanya mengangguk lucu. "kau! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" volume suara Siwon kini terdengar memelan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya datar dan dingin.

"aku baik. Sangat baik ketika melihatmu berada kembali di sini, Siwon. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu dan Kyuhyun. Dimana bocah itu?" cerocos Hyuk Jae dengan _gummy smile_ nya.

" _mianhe_ Hyuk, karena aku kau celaka" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Lee Hyuk Jae dapat melihat iris mata itu berubah jadi kelam. Lagi, Hyuk Jae merasa pria tua di hadapannya ini terlalu takut untuk berbagi rasa dengannya. Pria bermata sipit ini tahu, sahabatnya yang tak akan pernah menua itu pasti sangat menyesali kejadian tempo hari.

"bukan salahmu, Siwon. Mereka yang mengincar kastil ini. Bukan salahmu aku terluka. Aku, terlalu lemah untuk melindungi Myra dan Kyuhyun."

"jika bukan karena aku seorang Paza, dan kau tidak bersamaku, semua ini tak akan terjadi padamu, Hyuk."

"ssstt! Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, Siwon. Paza atau bukan, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku tak pernah menyesal dan takut menjadi sahabatmu, kawan. Dan apa tadi? Kau berencana mengusirku, eh?" raut wajah pria sipit itu tak dapat ditebak.

"Hyuk, dengarkan aku! Aku tak mau kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat yang telah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku tetaplah seorang Elden Eldson yang tenggelam pada dunia masa lalunya. Karena kau aku bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan keluarga, karena kau aku belajar arti tertawa dan bercanda, karena kau aku menghargai sebuah ketulusan. Dan karena kasih sayang yang kau berikan aku mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah nyawa. Kau sahabat terbaikku, Hyuk. Moza Fedora dan Dave Cliff memang sudah beribu tahun mendampingiku, tetapi yang bisa menemukan hatiku hanya dirimu"

"Siwon.."

"aku. Aku menyayangimu Hyuk. Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena aku. Aku-"

"Siwon"

"dan satu lagi. Apa itu? Kau kira aku akan mengusirmu? Darimana kau mendapat pemikiran itu, bodoh!"

"Siwon"

"tak pernah sedikitpun niatku untuk melepaskanmu"

"Siwon"

"APA?" bentak Siwon. "kau selalu memotong perkataanku"

"apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?"

"WHAT?" mata Siwon membulat sempurna, seolah bijinya akan keluar dari kandangnya. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang menggelegar, membuat dua orang di bawah sana berjengit kaget.

"kata-katamu begitu romantic, Siwon-ah! Seperti sinetron yang sering ku tonton. Tapi ini sangat nyata dan menyentuh" ujar Hyuk Jae malu-malu.

"yak! _are you crazy, boy?_ " PLAKK. Na'as bagi Lee Hyuk Jae. Karena tingkah bodohnya, ia mendapatkan jitakan tengah malam. "aiiishh!" Siwon bergidik ngeri memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya tadi. Sementara Lee Hyuk Jae mengusap sedih kepalanya.

"jadi kau tidak akan mengusirku kan, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Hyuk Jae kemudian. Dia memasang wajah terimutnya untuk pria pucat dihadapannya.

"singkirkan wajah menjijikkan itu, Hyuk! Atau kau mau aku cincang hidup-hidup dan kuberikan sebagai umpan _phiranha_ di Amazon!" kecam Siwon. Ia memang sangat membenci wajah imut seperti yang ditunjukkan Lee Hyuk Jae tadi. Terlebih sahabatnya Lee Donghae dan Jung Yunho juga sering bermanja-manja padanya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat mual pria pucat bersurai sehitam malam itu. Benar-benar tidak pantas, menurutnya.

"BIG NO!" pekik Hyuk Jae sambil melompat dari tempatnya. Ia berlari kocar-kacir keluar ruangan. Mencari tempat teraman dari jangkauan Paza gila itu. Oh ayolah Hyuk! Bahkan ia sudah ribuan tahun lebih dulu darimu tinggal di Clianta ini.

"apa mereka bertengkar lagi?" ujar pemuda yang tengah menata gelas di atas nampan.

"bukankah mereka memang _the real tom and jery_ , Kyuhyun?" keduanya terkikik geli menyayangkan nasib seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

"biar ku bantu, sayang" ujar seorang pria tegap bertubuh atletis pada wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik di usianya. Mereka tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga burung besi yang beberapa jam lalu mengantarkannya ke tanah tirai bambu. Sang wanita agak menyipitkan matanya, sangat jarang ia merasakan silaunya matahari. "kepanasan, sayang?"

"tidak, Yun. Hanya sedikit silau. Kau tahu kan aku jarang merasakan sengatan matahari?" protes wanita itu ketika sang pria menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Selalu begini, prianya sangat _overprotective_ padanya.

Matahari sangat terik hari ini. Tak heran banyak yang tersengat akan panasnya. Hari yang tenang berjalan di sebuah kota besar di daratan Cina. Setelah menempuh perjalanan puluhan jam, akhirnya Jung Yunho tiba di tanah kediaman sahabatnya, Dave Cliff. Kali ini ia tak sendiri. Ia membawa wanita kebanggaannya, Rose. Wanita yang membuat 60 tahun kehidupannya terasa berwarna. Bukan tak beralasan ia membawa wanita yang sebenarnya sudah tak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Dave sahabatnya, rindu sekali pada wanita anggun itu. Yah, memang sudah sangat lama keduanya tidak bertemu. Mengingat jarak yang memisahkan mereka juga sangat jauh. Lagipula memang sudah lama Paza satu ini tidak mengajak bepergian wanitanya. Ia cenderung melakukan perjalanan sendirian. Pria maskulin ini merasa bersalah pada wanitanya.

Rose, wanita yang tak lagi muda itu berjalan perlahan mengekori sosok tinggi tegap di depannya. Moza Fedora atau nama kecilnya, Jung Yunho, sengaja berjalan mendahului wanita itu karena hendak mengambil barang-barang mereka yang tersimpan di bagasi pesawat. Tak lama beberapa koper bermunculan dari ruang persegi dan bergulir anggun di atas _elevate_ berjalan. Yunho mengambil dua buah koper yang disinyalir adalah miliknya dan wanitanya. Mengangkat benda-benda itu ke dalam troli, kemudian berjalan ke belakang menghampiri sosok yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"kau lelah, sayang? Haruskah kita membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut?" Yunho meraih telapak tangan yang masih dirasa halus itu.

"Dave pasti sudah menunggu kita, Yun. Sebaiknya nanti saja" jawab wanita itu lembut. Meskipun usianya tak lagi muda, wanita paruh baya ini tetap memancarkan pesonanya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"tapi wanitaku tak bisa menunggu" Chu! Bibir hati pria tinggi tegap itu menyentuh punggung tangan wanitanya. Membuat si empunya tangan tersipu malu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, meski telah 60 tahun hidup bersama pria tangguh ini, ia masih saja berdebar dan tersipu malu kala sang pria memperlakukannya bak seorang putri.

"hentikan Yun! Kau seperti pecinta bibi-bibi tua!"

"hahahah!" candaan Rose membuat tawa Moza meledak. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan sekitar. Sudah lama ia tidak dibuat terpingkal oleh mulut pedas wanitanya.

"baiklah-baiklah, tuan putri. Sekarang kita temui pria manja itu. Dia pasti sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu" ujar Moza kemudian, setelah ia berhasil meredakan tawanya tentunya. Moza dan Rose berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang tunggu penumpang.

"Rose!" pekik seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh berotot indah. Ia berlari semangat menyongsong dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu tiga. "gadisku!" ujarnya lagi ketika berhasil merengkuh sang wanita. Diangkatnya sedikit, dan diputar-putarnya pelan tubuh ringkih itu.

"Dave! Turunkan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" wanita paruh baya itu nampaknya sedikit bersungut akan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari pria bak pangeran ini.

"hentikan, Dave! Kau bisa membuat Rose pusing! Dia belum makan dari tadi!" sosok satunya, yang tak lain adalah Moza Fedora memperingatkan.

"benarkah? Yakk beruang! Apa saja kerjamu sampai kau tak memberinya makan?" sengit Dave sambil menurunkan wanita itu dari gendongannya. "tenang sayang, di sini kau tak akan kelaparan. Ada aku yang akan selalu menjagamu dengat sangat baik" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini sangat lembut, karena ia menujukannya pada wanita di depannya.

 _Ck! Dasar ikan amis bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tak mengurus Rose dengan baik. Bahkan dunia ini pun akan ku beli hanya untuk membahagiakannya_. Batin Moza. Ia berdecak sebal akan pemikiran polos sahabatnya. Terlalu polos, mendekati bodoh mungkin.

"yaakk beruang mesum! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Cepat, Ce Ling sudah menunggu kita di rumah!" pekik Lee Donghae membuyarkan lamunan pria atletis itu. Lee Donghae sudah beberapa meter mendahuluinya bersama Rose.

.

.

Sebuah _Audy_ hitam terparkir di pekarangan rumah milik pengusaha kertas terbesar di Cina. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Pengusaha kaya yang selalu terlihat muda dan menawan. Ce Ling yang notabennya adalah seorang aktris kebanggaan Guangzhou pun harus jungkir balik mempertahankan suaminya itu dari godaan wanita-wanita tak tahu diri. Yah, sebenarnya ia sangat yakin akan cinta Donghae padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak tahan melihat lirikan lapar dari wanita-wanita yang ingin merayu suaminya.

"sayang, lihat siapa yang datang!" oh ternyata pria menawan ini sangat suka berteriak. Mungkin karena tertular kebiasaan si Paza angkuh dari negeri Cichester.

Dari dalam rumah, keluarlah sosok cantik yang begitu dicintai Donghae. Ia tersenyum pada suaminya, kemudian pada dua orang yang ada di belakang suaminya.

"kenalkan ini Rose. Dan sayang, satunya kau pasti sudah tahu" ujar pria itu lagi. Ce Ling menyalami keduanya. Ia sangat terpesona akan semua kesempurnaan yang melekat pada diri Moza Fedora. Pria itu tak pantas berada di dunia fana. Ia terlalu sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Seolah semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah mahakarya Tuhan. Satunya, adalah seorang wanita paruh baya. Ah, mungkin lebih dari paruh baya. Wanita itu nampaknya sudah lewat setengah abad, tapi wajahnya, Ce Ling akui tetap cantik dan menawan. Ketika wanita itu turut tersenyum menyalaminya, Ce Ling berharap ia akan menua seperti wanita di hadapannya. Karena melihat sang istri yang tak kunjung bicara, Lee Donghae mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

 _J_ _adi dia wanita yang kau sebut kekasih_ _Moza_ _?_ Tanya Ce Ling tanpa bersuara pada suaminya.

 _Y_ _a_ _,_ _b_ _ahkan aku dan_ _Elden_ _menyayanginya_ _._ Senyuman lembut itu berhasil membuat Ce Ling berdesir cemburu. Ia tak rela suaminya mengatakan suka terlebih sayang pada wanita lain. Sekalipun itu Rose, wanita yang sudah menua dimakan usia.

.

.

.

"APA?"

"pelankan suaramu, Jung!"

"ta- tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"aku juga mengalaminya, Moza Fedora yang terhormat!"

"mereka-"

Dua orang pria terlibat dalam percakapan serius mengenai seorang Paza. Objek pembicaraan itu tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Lee Donghae menumpahkan segala kegundahannya pada sahabat yang menurutnya paling dapat berpikir dingin itu. Tapi nampaknya kali ini tidak begitu. Moza meraup mukanya kasar, terlihat raut frustasi tertinggal di sana. Memang diakuinya, sejak awal melihat Elden dan sosok pucat yang menumpang hidup di Clianta itu, Moza melihat sahabat terkecilnya itu menaruh minat pada pemuda itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun kesalahan besar baginya, karena tak menyadari apalagi mengetahui bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Lee Donghae, sejak beberapa menit lalu membeberkan sebuah fakta yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Pasalnya, sosok ringkih yang menurut Moza sangat manis dan periang itu, mengatakan bahwa ia dan Choi Siwon dapat menyelami pemikiran satu sama lain. Mengapa kedua pria ini frustasi jungkir balik? Karena, mereka yang dapat menyelami pemikiran satu sama lain adalah pasangan takdir. Jung Yunho pun awalnya tak mengerti istilah itu, hingga sekian menit lalu Donghae menjelaskan padanya.

"mereka diikat oleh takdir, Yun" lirih Donghae.

"a- aku masih tak bisa percaya ini. Terlalu mendadak, Dave!" pria tegap itu terbata, matanya nanar mencari objek ketenangan di langit sana. "bagaimana mungkin, Dave?!"

"tentu saja mungkin, Jung! Kau ingat ? anak itu pernah beberapa kali menceritakan pada kita bahwa ia melihat sosok wanita yang sama hampir di setiap era. Namun ia tak begitu jelas melihat wajah si wanita, hanya siluet yang sama. Kurasa itu Kyuhyun, Yun!"

"mustahil! Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa, dan jangan lupakan dia lelaki, Dave! Kau jangan lupakan bentuk fisiknya, meskipun harus kuakui ia terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria. Oh _hell,_ bahkan ia lemah dan membutuhkan perlindungan kita!"

"bukan kah sudah ku katakan, kata 'wanita' hanya menurut pendapat Siwon karena dia selalu melihat sosok itu sekilas di setiap era-nya"

"tap- tapi tak mungkin ia bereinkarnasi kan?"

"Yun. Coba kau pikir kenapa ia butuh perlindungan? Kenapa tiga pusaka Bangsa Orela tertuju padanya? Kenapa iblis-iblis itu sampai berani mengusik ketenangan Clianta?"

Moza Fedora. Paza yang sedari tadi mencoba menampik semua kemungkinan terburuk kini terduduk lemas di sanggahan jendela. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae semua benar. "apa-, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bersatu, Dave?"

"mereka-" pria yang panggil Dave tadi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bukan bermaksud mengundur waktu, tapi ia sendiri juga butuh kekuatan besar untuk mengucapkannya. "harusnya mereka tak boleh bersatu. Kau tahu Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa. Kau bisa merasakan sendiri auranya. Sedang Elden adalah Paza Vesnica. Tentunya kita tahu betul apa larangan utama menjadi seorang Paza kan, Jung?! Menikah dengan manusia akan membuat kita lebur. Oh! Beruntungnya diriku, Dia Yang Maha Menguasai Malam memberiku tenggat waktu 20 tahun untuk mengahbiskan sisa hidupku bersama Ce Ling. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak berani menyatakan cintamu pada Rose. Perasaanmu hanya kau tunjukkan dengan perbuatan!"

"El- kenapa.." lirih Moza. Ia tahu kedepannya akan sangat berat untuk mereka.

"harusnya aku menyadarinya lebih dulu. Tentang perubahan sikap anak itu. Ia menjadi lebih hidup kini. Bocah pucat itu memberikan banyak pengaruh baik padanya. Sekaligus pengaruh buruk."

"Kyuhyun tidak bersalah, Dave!"

"ia memang tidak bersalah! Tapi takdir mereka lah yang salah. Kenapa harus kedua anak itu yang terikat benang merah? Oh demi apa pun, Yun! Mereka sepenggalah!" erang Donghae.

"aku tidak ingin El dalam bahaya, Dave! Tidak!" Moza menggeleng frustasi. Semua orang di kalangannya tahu bahwa pria maskulin ini sangat menyayangi Paza angkuh itu. Dialah sosok pertama yang menyambut kebangkitan Choi Siwon dari kematian. Dia jugalah tempat Siwon mengumpat hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat. Rumahnya jualah tempat Siwon selalu kembali ketika ia kehilangan arah. Punggungnyalah tempat Paza itu bersembunyi ketika terlibat pertengkaran dengan Lee Donghae. Meski Paza terkecil itu tak pernah benar-benar membuka diri padanya, ia tahu Paza angkuh itu sebenarnya pria yang berhati lembut dan rapuh. Jauh di balik sikap angkuh dan egoisnya.

"kau pikir aku mau? Tapi kita bisa berbuat apa? Kita tak punya hak melawan takdir, Jung!"

Keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam kekalutan masing-masing. Di satu sisi mereka turut bergembira karena Elden Eldson menemukan kembali hidupnya, tetapi di sisi lain, mereka takut pria itu akan terjebak dalam cintanya sendiri. Memilih hidup bersama pasangan takdirnya, dan lebur. Sungguh dua pria dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga salah satu di antaranya bersuara.

"El berhak tahu hal ini." Donghae memandang tak percaya pada sahabatnya. "biar dia yang memutuskan sendiri jalan hidup yang dipilihnya, Dave. Aku yakin El bukan pemuda yang serampangan dalam memilih tujuan hidup. Aku percaya apapun keputusannya."

Hati Lee Donghae mencelos. Haruskah? Tak bisakah ia menyimpan ini bersama Yunho saja? Ia sangat tidak siap melihat adik terkecilnya memandangnya dengan tatapan luka. Seperti ribuan tahun silam. Ketika cintanya dikhianati. "ya. Segera sebisa kita" ucapnya lemah.

.

.

 **it's not _to be continue_ gaes,..**

 **just..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **ditunggu reviu dan comment nya**


	18. Chapter 18

**_PLEASE READ an ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

 **sehubungan dengan akan dilaksanakannya WAJIB MILITER Siwon di bidang kepolisian  
**

 **Whisper (wonkyushipper) Indonesia mengajak ELF dan apalah apalaah yang mencintai Si Iwon untuk ikut bergabung di Global Project Perdana Whisper Indonesia.**

 **Project dengan tema "SIWON ARMY PROJECT" ini berupa thriller riwayat Choi Siwon dan Photo project support (bisa selfie atau gruvie) dengan membawa handbanner yang telah disediakan Whisper Indonesia. untuk keterangan dan tatacara mengikuti project silahkan di cek di akun FB Sri Kencana Mentari atau link berikut** . ?fbid=1169787313035572 &set=a.227573430590303.75381.100000129428805&type=1&theater

 **atau bisa langsung hubungi author via WA 08995339112 dan bbm 7e869ed0 yaaa^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **project ini tidak akan terlaksana tanpa kontribusi kalian semua~**

 **YOOOOKK terbarkan cinta kita untuk si visual alay..**

 **mumpung FREE dan dapat diikuti dimanapun kalian beradahh loohhh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **gootchaaaaa~**_

 **baca dengan benar part ini~  
**

 **ya ya ya... :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau orangnya_.

Sosok tegap bersurai sehitam malam dengan pahatan wajah bak porselen menggulung perkamen yang terbuat dari kulit rusa jantan. Ciri khas Dave Cliff, sahabatnya. Kini ia berdiri mencengkeram pagar besi balkon kamarnya. Mata kelam itu menatap rembulan dengan sorot yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Kilasan-kilasan singkat dipikirannya kembali terbuka. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir indah kemerahan miliknya. Sekali mata itu tertutup, cukup lama, hingga kedua kelopaknya membuka, menampilkan bola mata yang sangat indah dan jarang dimiliki oleh pria biasa. Namun mata itu kini memanas. Pria itu ingat betul, terakhir ia menangis adalah ribuan tahun silam. Ketika cintanya dikhianati dan ia meregang nyawa, tenggelam bagai buih di lautan. Dan kini buliran bening itu kembali mengalir dari sela iris matanya. Menetes melewati setiap celah yang bisa ia lewati di sepanjang pahatan wajah sempurna itu.

Bukan. Ia tidak membayangkan wanita yang telah mengkhianati cintanya, hingga pria ini harus memenjara hatinya selama beribu tahun karena luka dalam yang ditinggalkan sosok itu. Ada sosok lain yang memenuhi benaknya. Kilasan singkat yang menggambarkan sosok yang kerap ditemuinya dari waktu ke waktu. Kini semua jelas di matanya. Siluet yang selama ini disangkanya seorang wanita nyatanya tak lain adalah pemuda pucat yang kini tertidur pulas di kediamannya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh tak menyadari hal ini, sampai sahabatnya, Donghae yang memberitahu misteri di balik kejanggalan hubungannya dengan manusia lemah itu.

Ya. Tadi sehabis berburu ia dikejutkan dengan surat yang diberikan Lee Hyuk Jae padanya. Tentu pria ini mengenal betul siapa pengirimnya. Lee Donghae, meski telah hidup lama di zaman modern ini, masih bersikukuh mempertahankan perkamen kulit rusa jantannya. Dan jika kau tanya mengapa ia mengirim surat? Oh ayolah! Siapa yang berani menyatakan berita ini secara langsung maupun lewat telepon pada Paza dingin ini. Mereka tak akan sanggup melihat tatapan kelam penuh luka itu lagi.

Choi Siwon. Nama yang diberikan Lee Hyuk Jae pada pria itu masa kini, masih dengan setia memandang bulan. Dari dulu ia mencoba menyangkal semua yang dirasakannya pada sosok ringkih itu. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa itu hanya nafsu. Walau bagaimanapun seorang Paza juga membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Namun semakin ditampik, perasaannya seolah berkhianat pada pemikirannya. Ia tak bisa lepas dari si pucat. Ia akan marah dan merasa nyeri di hatinya ketika melihat sosok itu bermesraan dengan orang lain. Sekalipun pada pria. Dan sadarlah kini kau, Choi Siwon! Perasaan yang menjalar aneh di dirimu adalah cinta. Ya kau mencintai sosok itu. Sosok yang bahkan sejak ribuan tahun lalu selalu kau temui.

 _Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang harus mengalami semua ini._

Tangis itu pecah. Sang pemilik raga tak mampu lagi menahan segala sakit hatinya. Ia sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat. Pasalnya, ia baru merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Kembali berperasaan. Jantungnya kembali bersenandung riang. Dan kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa itu Cinta. Cinta yang tak mungkin terwujud. Ia Paza, si makhluk abadi, dan sosok itu hanya manusia biasa. Malam tinggal beberapa jam lagi, sebelum sang fajar menggantikan cahaya indahnya. Selama itu juga Choi Siwon menangis sejadinya dalam kediaman megahnya.

.

.

.

" _hyuuung_ _!_ _Hyukhyuk hyuung~_ _"_ sosok bertubuh pucat dengan mata bulat indah menghampiri Lee Hyuk Jae yang tengah sibuk memasang dasi di kerah bajunya. "pagi sekali. Kau mau kemana?"

"ada beberapa kontrak yang harus kami selesaikan Kyuhyun-ah" timpal pria itu dengan senyum sedangnya.

"kami? Berarti Tuan Choi juga akan ikut denganmu? Tumben sekali pria angkuh itu mau terlibat dalam urusan duniawi seperti ini?" sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu memiringkan kepalanya, Ia sibuk berpikir. Sementara Hyuk Jae menertawakan aksi gemasnya.

"ada saat dimana ia juga harus hadir, sayang" ujar Hyuk Jae lagi. Ia mengusap pucuk surai bergelombang itu.

"ayo pergi, Hyuk!" seseorang di dekat tangga menghentikan aktifitas _mari mengusap surai_ _Kyuhyun_ milik Hyuk Jae. Begitupun Kyuhyun, pemuda ini tersadar dari lamunannya dan memberikan senyum terindahnya pada sosok itu. Namun detik berikutnya, senyum manis itu berubah menjadi masam. Pasalnya, pria yang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah, hanya menatapnya dingin tak berekspresi.

 _Dia kenapa sih?_

"Kyuhyun-ah, _hyung_ berangkat dulu, _ne._ Kau hati-hatilah disini bersama Myra." Ujar Lee Hyuk Jae berpamitan. Ia meninggalkan ruang tengah beberapa saat. Menuju ke bagian belakang kastil.

Kini dua makhluk beda jenis itu hanya berdiam diri. Si pucat, bersikeras untuk menyelami pemikiran pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Namum nihil. Sepertinya pria itu sudah lihai menyembunyikan pikirannya. "jangan memandangku seperti itu terus. Kau menakutkan, nona Cho!" Kyuhyun tersentak, pria itu bersuara.

"aku tidak menatapmu!" pemuda itu mendengus. Ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Takut perasaan gugupnya terbaca.

"jaga dirimu selama aku tak ada. Jangan mencoba kabur dari kastil ini" Kyuhyun kembali tercengang. Pria angkuh itu tersenyum.

 _Apa-apaan tadi? Dia berkata dengan sangat lembut._ Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kyuhyun membuncah. Ia tak dapat membalas. Hanya anggukan lucu yang diberikannya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Membuat pria abadi itu kembali tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Siwon-ah! Ayo cepat!" teriakan Lee Hyuk Jae mengakhiri acara _senyum hangat seorang Ch_ _oi Siwon_ _._ Pria matang bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menuju taman depan, tempat Lee Hyuk Jae dan kuda mesinnya menunggu. Ia tak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Entah mengapa, jika ia melakukan itu, rasanya seperti akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sosok di belakangnya.

 _Tuan Cho_ _i_ _, kau aneh_.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain. Sosok bertudung hitam tengah menyesapi setiap jalinan bunga yang terangkai indah dari berbagai macam jenis. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum yang mengerikan. Sedari tadi mulutnya selalu merapalkan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang tidak diketahui maksudnya oleh manusia biasa.

"bagus. Kau semakin dekat dengannya, Markus. Khe khe khe" kekehan nyaring itu menggema di ruangan gelap tanpa setitikpun cahaya. Sosok itu nampak antusias dengan bayangan yang diterimanya.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Indah._ Batin Myra memandangi untaian berkilauan yang menggantung di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi sekali Choi Siwon, Tuannya itu, menitipkan kotak perhiasan yang di dalamnya adalah sebuah kalung emas. Menurut penuturan pria irit bicara itu, sebenarnya sudah lama ia membelikan benda itu untuk pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul sendiri. Tapi pria abadi itu terlalu angkuh untuk memberikannya sendiri. Ia terlalu menjaga _image_ sebagai Paza dan tentunya pengusaha kaya di Britania Raya. Tak peduli apapun alasannya, kini Myra terkikik geli melihat sosok yang tengah bercengkrama dengan udara pagi. Sosok ringkih dan menggemaskan itu tengah menyirami tanaman kecintaan Tuannya, mungkin sebagai ungkapan kegembiraan dan rasa terima kasihnya. Pasalnya, sejak menerima benda berkilauan tadi, senyum tak pernah luput membingkai di wajah menawannya.

Ting. Tong.

Terdengar bel aula depan berbunyi. Myra mengernyitkan dahi. _Tamu? Sejak kapan ada yang berhasil masuk sampai sejauh ini?_

Ting. Tong.

Lagi. Bel yang berasal dari aula depan kastil itu kembali berbunyi. Maid di kediaman itu bergegas menuju sumber suara. Melupakan pemikirannya sejenak.

"anda, siapa?" tanyanya lembut, meski raut keheranan tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Di luar sana, sesosok wanita paruh baya yang lebih cocok menjadi ibunya berdiri dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya yang tak lagi muda. Wanita itu membawa sekeranjang buah sebagai buah tangan untuk tuan rumah.

"Erica. Aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku." Suara wanita itu sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Jangan lupakan tatapan hangat keibuannya, membuat hati Myra menghangat. Ia melupakan bagaimana cara wanita tua ini bisa sampai kemari.

"Bibi!" sorak Kyuhyun kegirangan mendapati siapa yang berkunjung ke Clianta. Myra mengantarkan tamunya masuk menemui sosok yang dituju.

"Keponakanku" ujar wanita itu penuh sayang ketika Cho Kyuhyun menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?"

"kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang memberikan alamatmu, sayang."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahi _. Benarkah? Seingatku, aku tak pernah memberikan alamat kastil ini pada siapapun._

"dimana Tuan Choi itu? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi" ujar Erica membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Choi sedang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis bersama Tuan Lee, Nyonya." Timpal Myra menjelaskan.

"sudahlah. Sekarang bibi ikut aku. Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan." Ajak Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan kiri wanita paruh baya itu. _Mungkin aku lupa._

Sepeninggal kedua tamunya, Myra berjalan menuju dapur. Ia hendak membuatkan minuman dan membawakan sedikit camilan untuk menemani perbincangan mereka.

 _Aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bibi_ _Kyuhyun_ _bisa masuk sampai ke aula kastil. Bukankah Clianta tak akan membuka jika bukan penghuni yang dikenalnya yang datang kemari? Bahkan aku memagari wilayah ini dengan kekuatanku._

" _noona~_. Kenapa lama sekali disana, ayo ke kamarku!." Teriak Kyuhyun dari lantai dua. Ia hendak mengajak Myra dan bibinya nonton bersama.

 _Ah, mungkin Tuan Cho_ _i_ _membuat pengecualian dengan bibi_ _Kyuhyun_ _._ _B_ _agaimana_ _pun dia satu-satunya keluarga_ _Kyuhyun_ _yang tersisa. Bukankah tadi dia bilang_ _Kyuhyun_ _sendiri yang memberikan alamat Clianta padanya?_

Myra berusaha membenarkan argumennya. Ia tak mau terlihat menakutkan dan membuat tamunya merasa tak nyaman. Setelah selesai menaruh minuman dingin dan sepiring camilan ke atas nampan, wanita berumur tiga puluhan itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun di lantai dua.

.

Sementara di luar sana, terdapat makhluk yang mengawasi ketenangan Clianta. Sosok itu menggelantung di atas sebuah pohon beringin tua beberapa meter dari jalan setapak yang dikhususkan untuk jalur masuk ke gerbang bangunan megah itu. Tubuh itu tinggi tegap dan berwarnah hijau gelap. Sisik-sisiknya yang tajam terbuat dari baja. Entah itu bisa disebut keringat atau apa, yang jelas dapat dilihat cairan mengalir di sekitaran tubuhnya seperti timah panas. Makhluk itu dingin dan panas sekaligus. Matanya yang memanjang tajam dengan iris hitam legam di tengah bola mata yang kekuningan. Sosok itu terkekeh. Menunjukkan seringai kejahatan.

"khe khe khe. Purnama terakhir. Sebentar lagi makhluk itu akan mencapai klimaksnya."

"Deuz! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" _euphoria_ yang dirasakan sosok itu sirna seketika. Ia menunduk melihat siapa yang menginterupsinya.

"pa- panglima!" sosok itu terbata melihat siapa yang berani sekali membuyarkan khayalan indahnya.

"kau mengincar, Markus?" Tanya sosok di bawah langsung menohok tenggorokan makhluk hijau itu. Ia ketahuan!

"a- aku tidak-"

"tak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain yang mulia raja! Aku akan melindunginya sampai saat itu tiba. Dan makhluk rendahan sepertimu tak akan pernah kuizinkan menyentuh se sentipun kulit tubuhnya!" ancam sosok itu. Auranya dingin dan berat. Makhluk itu berwarna perak gelap. Ekornya berbentuk pedang yang mengkilap dan sangat tajam. Dia benar-benar dingin dan tak tersentuh. Sepertinya, makhluk ini termasuk dalam jajaran terkuat dalam pasukannya.

Deuz. Begitu sosok baru itu memanggilnya. Ia menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri mengapa tak memiliki kekuatan seperti sosok di bawahnya. Bahkan ia harus rela diperintah. Andai saja ia bisa menikmati sosok yang berada di dalam bangunan megah itu. Ia pasti tak akan terkalahkan dan dunia akan memujanya. "Baik panglima" dengan berat hati sosok itu meninggalkan pohon beringin tempatnya menggelantung. Menyisakan satu sosok yang kini berganti mengamati tempat yang sedari tadi ditatapi Deuz.

"sebentar lagi. Anak manusia itu akan mencapai puncaknya." Ujarnya memandang langit yang saat ini sangat cerah. "aku harus melindunginya dari jauh, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun termasuk klan ku sendiri menyentuhnya. Dia adalah masa depan kami" batinnya lagi.

BLUSSHH. Seiring dengan hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang, sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

 **nyengir daun kelor~**

 **ehihihi..**

 **udah dibilang baca dengan benar/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jadiii siapakah dan apakah ini?**

 **hayoo~~**

 **ditunggu komentarnya yaa ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**to readers who reads my stories**

 **Hello- Sorry- and Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello~ untuk kalian para pembaca setia cerita-ceritaku, khususnya Paza Vesnica, dan selamat datang untuk readers baru yang mengaku tertarik dengan semua jalan ceritanya**

 **.**

 **Sorry~ untuk kalian yang merasa sakit mata dan terganggu dengan ku karena tak menyukai pairing ini ataupun jalan ceritanya. Sorry juga karena aku ingin mengeluh perkara sikap 'PASIF' yang diterapkan, well mungkin hampir mencapai 90% pembaca di akunku ^^ yang sepertinya 'sangat sulit sekali' untuk meninggalkan sejak dan supportnya untuk cerita-cerita yang kutulis ^^**

 **yah,, kemarin juga sempat diceramahin sama salah satu penggemar pairing ini sih,, kalau author itu congkak dan memaksa untuk selalu di puji.**

 **well, aku minta maaf ya kalo kalian merasa seperti itu, tapi g ada niatan sedikitpun utk merasa congkak kok ^^. vote, favorite, dan komentar kalian adalah bentuk interaksi kita sebagai author dan readers kan ^^**

 **ada baiknya dipikirkan kembali..**

 **.**

 **Thanks~ ya... selalu tak pernah ketinggalan kata ini utk menghargai support dan antusias yang kalian berikan untuk author dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini..**

 **selamat menikmati..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang menguning pertanda siang akan segera berlalu dan sang malam akan menggantikan kehangatannya. Cho Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh badannya. Ia mengusap pelan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Sofa santai di kamarnya sedikit berantakan akibat ulah dua wanita, termasuk dirinya yang beberapa jam lalu asyik bercengkerama sambil menonton serial drama kesukaan Erica. Kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri. Sementara ia membersihkan tubuhnya, Myra meyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dan kedua pemuda yang masih melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar sana. Sedang Erica turut membantu Myra di bawah sana.

"nak" suara lembut menghangatkan itu memecah kesunyian kamar. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"bibi"

"sebenarnya sedari tadi aku ingin berbincang empat mata denganmu. Tapi aku tak enak jika mengusir Myra." Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dengan segelas susu di tangannya. "minumlah. Kau harus banyak mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi. Kudengar kau sedikit nakal untuk hal itu" ujar nya lagi. Sedikit memprotes kebiasaan keponakan satu-satunya.

"hehehe.. baiklah bi. Aku akan makan banyak mulai sekarang" Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Erica yang dibuat-buat. Ia menerima gelas susu itu, dan mengajak Erica kembali duduk di kursi santai dalam ruang kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Erica sambil mengusap surai bergelombang yang kini agak melurus karena efek basah. "bagaimana dengan pusaka pelindungmu, nak? Apa kau telah mendapatkannya?"

"hem. Kami mendapatkan satu lagi bi. Selain batu hijau ini, kami juga mendapatkan pusaka kedua" cerocos Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"apa itu?"

"Belati. Tuan Choi yang menemukannya ketika kami bepergian ke Cina kemarin." Kyuhyun menyeruput susu _vanilla_ kesukaannya. _Enaknya!_ "menurut buku dari bangsa Orela, benda pusaka itu terdapat tiga jenis. Kurasa itu yang bibi sebut sebagai pelindungku kelak jika mereka, er- iblis-iblis itu maksudku, mengejarku"

"buku bangsa Orela?" Tanya wanita tua itu penuh selidik. Yang disambut anggukan tanpa curiga oleh Kyuhyun. "dimana? Dimana buku itu, nak?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"itu buku milik Donghae _hyung,_ bi. Jadi aku tak mungkin membawanya. Nilai sejarahnya sangat besar hehe" lagi, pemuda pucat itu menimpali dengan santai perkataan bibinya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Erica. Seperti mendapatkan kembali kehangatan yang dulu diberikan ibu angkatnya. "bibi Erica?"

"eungh. Dimana belati itu? Aku ingin memeriksanya, maksudku- apa benar itu pusaka yang kita cari"

"oh, tunggu sebentar!"

Sosok pucat itu menghilang di balik pintu. Jika ditanya kemana? Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamar sang pemilik kastil, karena disanalah pusaka kedua itu bersemayam. Siwon memang tak mengizinkan nona manisnya itu menyimpan sendiri pusakanya. Terlalu berbahaya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, tak ada salahnya menunjukkan itu pada bibinya sendiri. Lagipula dari bibinyalah mereka mengetahui masalah terbesar dan bagaimana cara menanganinya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kyuhyun telah tiba kembali di kamar tidurnya. Ia melihat Erica berdiam diri disana. "bibi! Ini dia"

Mata wanita tua itu menatap nyalang kotak hitam berukiran yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia menatap penuh hasrat pada benda di dalamnya.

 _Auranya sangat berat. Benda ini-_

"bibi? Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Kyuhyun, membuat wanita itu terpaksa mengalihkan fokus pandangnya dari benda berharga di tangannya.

"ssttt! Kau akan membangunkannya kalau terlalu berisik" ujar Erica sangat pelan, setengah berbisik.

"apa maksud bibi?" jujur saja, Kyuhyun merasakan aura aneh disini. Ia bergidik melihat gelagat aneh dari bibinya.

"benda ini, akan terbangun jika kau terlalu berisik nak, khe khe khe" bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang. Ada apa dengan bibinya?

"bibi-"

"heemmm.. sudah lama. Sangat lama aku menanti momen seperti ini" wanita itu mengesapi aroma yang terkuar di balik kotak hitam, seolah benda itu membuahkan aroma yang sangat lezat. "Satu lagi! Dan aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang tiada tara!" suara wanita itu melengking ngeri. "dan kau- keponakanku yang manis, kau akan membawaku ke pusaka terakhir!"

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur menjauhi sosok bibinya yang seperti hilang entah kemana. Di hadapannya kini adalah wanita berwujud bibinya dengan sifat yang luar biasa berbeda.

"bibi- jangan bercanda!" Kyuhyun ketakutan setengah mati ketika sosok itu mengambil alih belati perak dari wadahnya. "kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" pekik Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku bibimu, sayang! Bibi yang sangat menyayangimu dan akan membantu melindungimu dari ancaman iblis-iblis keji itu" ucapnya lembut. Tapi kali ini terdengar sangat mengerikan dengan seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tuanya. " tapi itu bohong. Khe khe khe!"

Tawanya membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kyuhyun hendak berlari keluar ruangan ketika sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Dengan segenap keberanian pemuda pucat itu menerjang tubuh renta yang mencekalnya. Ia berhasil lolos dan berlari kencang menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai satu.

" _noona_ _!_ Myra _noona_ _!"_ pekik Kyuhyun berusaha mencari pertolongan. Nihil. Ia tak mendapati aura kehidupan disana.

"khe khe khe! Berteriaklah! Berteriaklah sekencangnya, anakku sayang! Tak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Gadis bodoh itu telah ku lenyapkan!" suara itu melengking tinggi. Berjalan pelan namun pasti, menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga. "sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua, sayang. Berikan batu itu" ujarnya melembut penuh dengan hasrat.

"tidak! Pusaka ini tak pantas untukmu! Kau makhluk keji! Kau hanya menginginkan kekuatanku!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha kuat meski gemetar di tangannya tak mampu meyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"khe khe khe. Percuma anak manis. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menyusul nasib kedua orang tuamu yang malang itu! Karena aku telah mencampurkan racun ke dalam minumanmu"

 _APA? Oh tidak! Betapa bodohnya aku!_

Kyuhyun merasakan panas menjalar di perutnya. _Ada apa ini?_

"mulai bekerja, eh? Khe khe khe" ucapan Erica memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Markus_ _! Gunakan kalung itu nak! Gunakan kekuatan itu nak!_

Bisikan entah darimana itu kembali terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun.

 _Benar juga! Tuhan! Selamatkan aku dari racun yang menjalari tubuhku-_

"berikan batu itu, bodoh!" pekikan wanita tua itu tak lagi didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk merapalkan doa agar terbebas dari racun yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Perlahan pendaran cahaya hijau terkuar dari benda yang menggelayut di lehernya.

 _Benda itu- berpendar? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah_ _bocah_ _itu adalah pusaka ketiga?_ Wanita tua itu menyeringai buas. Jika benar dugaannya, maka dengan membunuh Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya sendiri, ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan abadi. Persetan dengan bulan purnama yang didapatinya dalam penerawangan waktu itu. Ia menginginkan pemuda pucat itu sekarang. Darahnya mendidih menginginkan kekuasaan yang tiada tara.

"rupanya kau harus mati ditanganku, bocah!" ujarnya seduktif. Memegang kuat belati berat yang sedari tadi terkungkung posesif dalam genggamannya. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur hingga membentur meja _pantry_. Langkahnya terkunci oleh racun yang mulai membius kedua kakinya. "selamat tinggal keponakan-"

DUAGGHH!

Kyuhyun mendengar hantaman benda keras menimpa benda lainnya. Bukan kepalanya, karena saat ini ia tidak merasakan sakit dimanapun. Dengan takut-takutan pemuda itu membuka matanya. Bibinya yang berubah sangat buas kini terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengucur deras di kepalanya.

"Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun lemah.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak. Ia merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu penuh kasih. Ditenggelamkannya wajah bulat indah itu dalam ceruk lehernya.

"dia-"

"tenanglah. Aku disini" tak ada kata yang terucap lagi dari bibir keduanya. Siwon lebih memilih untuk mengusap punggung dan puncak kepala Kyuhyun dibanding harus menanyakan apa pemuda ini baik-baik saja. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh mengapa pria ini bisa berada disini sekarang. Yang terpenting ia membutuhkan kehangatan pria dingin ini untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tuan Choi, Myra-"

"Hyuk Jae sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit."

" dia-"

"maafkan aku. Maafkan aku meninggalkan kalian berdua. Harusnya aku lebih waspada." Siwon bergetar menyesapi harum lembut milik Kyuhyun. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika terlambat sedetik saja, nyawa pemuda dalam dekapannya entah akan tertolong atau tidak.

"maafkan aku. Harusnya aku yang lebih berhati-hati" ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Ia dapat merasakan kegundahan prianya. Paza satu ini pasti tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Kyuhyun celaka di tangan Erica.

"kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ajak Siwon sambil menggendong tubuh ringkih itu.

"aakkh!" sosok itu merintih kesakitan. Kakinya terasa berat ketika Paza ini mengangkatnya.

"kau?"

"antar aku ke kamar. Aku tak butuh rumah sakit, Siwon! Bandul ini akan menyembuhkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun mutlak. Ia tak ingin beradu argumen sekarang. Beruntung Siwon tak membantah, dan berjalan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Hati-hati sekali Siwon merebahkan tubuh rengkuh itu di atas pembaringannya. Ia menatap sendu tubuh lemah yang sibuk merapalkan do'a agar benda hijau itu bekerja. Sesaat kemudian pendaran cahaya hijau menguar dari batu bertuah itu. Siwon masih menatapi tubuh itu dengan sorot mata yang kini tak bisa dijelaskan. Jika Kyuhyun tengah berperang melawan racun yang bersarang di tubuhnya, maka pria ini perperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan otot otot indah menghiasi tubuhnya masih setia terjaga dari tidurnya. Kegiatannya sejak sepuluh jam yang lalu masih sama. Mengamati tubuh pucat yang kini tertidur pulas setelah berhasil menetralkan seluruh racun yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Siwon, nama pria itu, merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi santai yang ditariknya mendekat ke tepi ranjang. Ia tak berani mendekat lebih dari ini. Akan terasa sakit dan cinta bersamaan. Selama sosok pucat ini tak sadarkan diri, selama itu juga dirinya bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Tak ayal membuat penampilan pria dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini berantakan.

Drtt. Drtt.

Sebuah benda pipih di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan malas diambilnya benda itu. Membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di dalamnya.

 _From : Mr. Anchovy_

 _Myra sudah sadar. Lukanya berhasil ditangani oleh dokter,_ _Siwon_ _._

"bodoh!" gumam sosok berbibir tipis ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai melupakan Myra. Gadis yang berarti baginya, dan juga bagi sahabatnya, Lee Hyuk Jae. Siwon menatap sekilas pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan pemuda ini sendirian. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah jika mengabaikan kedua keluarganya yang lain. Butuh waktu satu menit untuk menemukan jalan tengah.

.

.

"yakk Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik pria bermata sipit karena keterkejutannya mendapati pemandangan heboh di depannya.

Choi Siwon, dengan santainya mendobrak masuk ke ruang ICU dengan membopong seorang pria yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. "tentu saja menjenguk Myra. Apa dia tertidur lagi?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Rahang Hyuk Jae hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan teman abadinya itu. _Gila! Bagaimana bisa pria setan ini membawa_ _Kyuhyun_ _yang masih lemah kemari hanya untuk menjenguk Myra!_

"yak Hyuk! Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"eungh?"

"kubilang cepat perintahkan perawat disini untuk membawakan satu lagi tempat tidur yang paling bagus untuk bocah cerewet ini tidur. Harus yang paling bagus! Aku tak mau dia merasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya"

 _Oh Tuhan!_ _Makhluk_ _ini ada-ada saja. Selalu semaunya._ Hyuk Jae berjalan gontai ke luar ruangan. Menjalankan perintah dari tuannya.

Sepeninggal Hyuk Jae, kelopak mata wanita berkebangsaan Inggris yang kini tengah terbaring lemah itu terbuka. Sayup-sayup ia memandangi sekitar. Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, ia kembali menyipitkan mata melihat sosok yang kini berada di sisi ranjangnya.

"Tuan" bisiknya lemah.

"tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah, Myra. Maaf aku baru datang sekarang"

"Kyuhyun-" lirik wanita itu melihat sosok yang kini terkulai dalam pangkuan Tuannya.

"dia hanya tertidur. Hyuk Jae sudah meminta tempat tidur untuknya juga"

"Erica?"

"jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Myra. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan wanita tua itu. Dia sudah berkecimpung bersama makhluk-makhluk hina di neraka" perkataan yang dingin dan kejam itu sontak membungkam pita suara Myra untuk kembali menyahut. Gadis itu mengenal betul tabiat tuannya. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menghapal kebiasaan seorang Choi Siwon. Kedatangan Hyuk Jae dan beberapa perawat mencairkan suasana dingin di tengah mereka.

"tempat tidur untuk Tuan Putrimu sudah tersedia, Tuan muda. Silahkan menempati singgasana ala kadarnya ini" ejek Hyuk Jae.

"tskk!" Siwon berdecak sebal karena digoda oleh pria ikan teri ini. _Awas kau anchovy!_ Sedang yang dituju hanya meringis.

Siwon beranjak dari pinggiran tempat tidur Myra, membopong Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidur yang telah disiapkan. Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh itu. Menyelimutinya dengan lembut, dan menatap sayang wajah menawan itu lama.

"ekkhmm" Hyuk Jae terbatuk. Entah itu benar atau hanya sekadar sindiran belaka. Karena disini bukan hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja. _Ini kan ruang inap Myra._ Batinnya. Kembali ia harus tersenyum kecut kala mendapati tatapan membunuh dari pemburu iblis itu.

.

.

"eungh" lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir sintal milik seseorang.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

" _hyung_!?"

"kau sudah sadar? Haaah syukurlah! Aku sangat khawatir dari tadi kau tak kunjung membuka mata, bocah"

"isshh _hyung_! Aku bukan anak kecil! Sebentar lagi aku berusia 22 tahun!"

Pemuda yang baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya mendengus kesal. Tapi bukan Lee Hyukjae namanya jika tak mampu membuat sosok itu kembali ceria, bahkan kini mereka tertawa renyah bersama. Pemuda asal negeri Ginseng itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda ini. Sejak kecil hidupnya tak bahagia. Sekarang ia harus menghadapi ancaman iblis-iblis yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Hyukjae masih menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya. _Kenapa harus_ _Kyuhyun_ _?_ _Ke_ _napa harus_ _pemuda_ _ceria ini?_

" _hyung_ _,_ dimana Myra _noona_ _?_ " kepala Kyuhyun celingukan mencari sosok yang dimaksud.

"Myra sedang melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, Kyu. Kau tak perlu cemas. _Jja_.. aa-" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menerima suapan buah apel yang disodorkan oleh pria sipit itu.

"Tuan Choi?"

"kemana lagi kalau bukan berkencan dengan sahabat sejatinya? Kkkk"

"hehehe" pemuda itu terkikik mendengar celotehan pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya tampak murung, ia tersenyum getir.

"hei, ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae ketika mendapati air muka sosok yang kini disuapinya berubah.

"maaf. Karena aku- kalian semua dalam bahaya"

"hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan, bocah? Kami sangat senang memilikimu. Terutama aku! Kyuhyun, hei- lihat _hyung_!" Hyukjae menarik dagu ranum itu agar memandang tepat di matanya. " _hyung_ sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Kau mengingatkan ku pada adik perempuanku dulu. Senyum dan keceriaan yang kau bawa mampu membuat kastil itu terasa lebih hidup." Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Senyum paling lembut coba ia tunjukkan pada pemuda ini. "dan karena kau jugalah aku melihat sahabat abadi ku luluh. Ia jauh lebih hidup bahkan setelah aku bertemu dengannya sejak tujuh tahun lalu, sayang. Kau anugerah bagi kami semua. Kau mampu menunjukkan sikap lembut seorang Choi Siwon. Seorang makhluk abadi yang berperangai dingin dan angkuh."

"tapi _hyung_ -"

"sudahlah Kyuhyun, aku tak mau kau mengungkit lagi masalah ini. Terutama di depan Siwon. Dia pasti akan terluka."

"eungh? Terluka?" Kyuhyun menatap heran pada pria yang tadi menangkup kedua pipinya erat. "kenapa?"

 _Aigoo.. anak ini polos atau pura-pura bodoh? Sudah jelas kalau Cho_ _i_ _jelmaan setan itu menyukainya!_ Lee Hyukjae membatin. Ia pusing sendiri dengan keadaan dua orang terdekatnya itu. Pemuda ini yang terlalu polos, dan Siwon yang terlalu angkuh mengakui perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun!" sapa seseorang dari mulut pintu.

" _noona_ _!"_ pekik Kyuhyun, namun langsung di bekap mulut lancang itu oleh pria di sampingnya.

"yak! kau mau mengagetkan semua orang di rumah sakit ini, eh?" protesnya

" _noona_ maafkan aku! Karena aku kau-" malang bagi Hyukjae karena ucapannya tak digubris oleh pemuda itu. Ia malah langsung beringsut dari tempatnya dan menghambur ke pelukan wanita yang kini berjalan tertatih seraya dipegangi suster.

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sayang. Harusnya aku sudah waspada sejak pertama kedatangannya." Timpal wanita yang tak lain adalah Myra. Ia mengelus pelan punggung ringkih itu. Dan percakapan dua manusia itu berlarut hingga tengah malam. Sesekali satu-satunya pria dewasa di antara mereka menimpali percakapan yang dikiranya membosankan itu, sehingga membuat kedua sosok lainnya tertawa geli.

"kau belum tidur, Kyu?" ujar Hyukjae, sekembalinya dari ruang dokter perihal menanyakan kondisi terkini Myra. Ia melihat sosok berambut gelombang itu berdiri melamun menghadap jendela ruang inap. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya menghadap jendela lagi.

"Choi Siwon itu-, kenapa belum datang _hyung_ ? apa terjadi sesuatu di luar sana ?"

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. ingat! Dia bahkan sudah hidup ribuan tahun lamanya untuk pekerjaan seperti ini"

.

.

.

BLARRR.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seseorang tengah terseok menyusuri hutan _mangrove_. Langkahnya terasa berat melewati rawa-rawa yang suatu waktu dapat menelannya hidup-hidup. Namun bukan itu yang membuat langkahnya terasa berat dan lamban. Salah satu kaki jenjangnya terkena anak panah. Darah pekat itu masih saja merembes di balik celana putih yang kini berubah menjadi coklat lusuh akibat campur tangan rawa-rawa sialan itu.

 _SIAL!_ Pria itu merintih. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Luka separah apapun masih dapat di tahannya, bahkan terkadang tak terasa sama sekali. Pasti mata panah itu telah bercampur racun, batinnya. Sekuat tenaga ia memacu langkahnya agar bergegas mengamankan diri.

Tunggu! Mengamankan diri? Seorang Choi Siwon? Bukankah dalam kamusnya tak ada kata lari dari musuh?

Oh ayolah! Jika aku jadi dia, aku bahkan sudah pura-pura mati sejak tadi. Malam ini pria itu merasakan keanehan yang tak biasa. Ia tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk yang selama ribuan tahun menjadi buruannya berada disekitar kota Chichester, hingga mengharuskan pria tegap ini melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkan daerah kekuasaannya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, jauh di pelosok hutan Alnwick, terjebak bersama sekawanan iblis yang siap mencincangnya. Sepanjang pelariannya, pemuda ini mengutuk keteledorannya karena mudah saja dijebak oleh makhluk terkutuk itu. Mereka sengaja menghilang dari Chichester dan kota-kota kecil yang mengitarinya. Memancing Paza ini bergerak semakin jauh, dan BANG! Menjebaknya di tengah rawa Mangrove yang terkenal mematikan.

Choi Siwon. Ia sama sekali tak gentar melihat setidaknya ada tujuh makhluk dengan warna serupa, merah darah, mematikan jalannya. Ia seorang Paza, dan di tangan Paza lah seharusnya iblis-iblis yang kabur dari neraka itu mengakhiri hidupnya. Hal itulah yang selalu menjadi cambuk Siwon untuk menumpas siapa dan berapa pun buruannya. Tapi malam ini, ia hanya berhasil melukai tiga diantara mereka dengan taruhan kaki kanannya sendiri. Yang ada di benaknya kini bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan diri dari aksi kejar mengejar itu. Setidaknya sampai lukanya menutup dengan sendirinya.

 _Cihh! Karena darah ini, mereka jadi mudah mencium keberadaanku!_ Siwon menatap singkat kakinya yang terluka. Hanya ada satu cara untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu. Pria dengan sorot mata tajam namum indah itu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam rawa-rawa berbau busuk di bawahnya. Ia tertelungkup menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya. Hanya dengan begini aroma tubuhnya dapat tersamarkan. Semoga saja.

"cepat sekali Paza itu melarikan diri!" suara itu terdengar mengerikan ketika kaki telanjangnya mendarat beberapa _centi_ di atas permukaan rawa, disusul oleh beberapa pergerakan lain yang turut mendarat di dekatnya.

"tak mungkin! Kakinya terluka oleh busurku! Ia tak akan bisa kabur dari tempat ini, apalagi dengan ilusi yang kita buat" sanggah iblis yang tadi mendarat bersama rekan lainnya. Ia menatap congkak pada busur kesayanganya.

"apa kau lupa? Dia seorang Paza! Musuh bebuyutan kaum kita. Tak mungkin ia kalah begitu saja"

"benar! Dia pasti ada disekitar sini. Siker, gunakan kemampuanmu untuk melacak bau Paza itu!" perintah makhluk yang pertama kali tiba di kawasan rawa hidup itu.

 _Celaka! Jangan sampai keparat itu mencium bauku!_ Siwon mematikan napasnya. Sebisa mungkin ia membeku sejenak untuk menghapus jejak kehidupan selain iblis-iblis itu di tempat ini.

"aku mencium bau darah di sekitar sini" ujar iblis yang dipanggil Siker tadi. Ia menyeringai melangkah perlahan mendekati bau khas itu.

 _Terkutuklah kau Ch_ _oi Siwon_ _!_

"tunggu!" suara serak dari kawanan itu menghentikan langkah makhluk yang beberapa meter lagi mendapati sosok Siwon terbaring lemah di dalam rerawa hidup. "lihat itu!" sontak semua mata, milik makhluk-makhluk itu tentunya, mendongak menatap langit malam. Mengikuti arah tunjuk iblis yang menginterupsi.

"Panglima memanggil kita!"

"apa waktunya sudah semakin dekat?"

"kita harus bergegas jika tidak ingin berakhir sia-sia!"

"bagaimana dengan Paza itu? Aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya!"

"lupakan dia! Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Panglima!"

"cihh!"

WUSH. WUSH.

Satu per satu iblis-iblis itu meninggalkan hutan Mangrove. Terakhir, hanya iblis yang bernama Siker yang masih menatap minat pada rerawa hidup di bagian tenggara. Rerawa itu juga dipenuhi semak belukar yang tumbuh tinggi di atasnya. Sehingga sangat mudah menjadi sasaran pencarian buruan yang melarikan diri. Dengan berat hati ia menghentakan kaki telanjangnya, menyusul kawanannya yang telah dulu pergi.

Sekitar sepuluh menitan Siwon masih bertahan di posisinya. Sampai ia yakin kawanan itu telah sepenuhnya meninggalkan hutan ini. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari rawa yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dalam itu. Memandang sekitar, yang kini tampak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Ya, karena ilusi makhluk-makhluk itu, pria ini tak dapat melihat dengan pasti apa yang ada di hadapannya. Semua nampak sama, sejauh apapun ia berlari.

Perlu diketahui, butuh waktu berjam-jam bagi manusia biasa agar dapat kembali ke Chichester dengan menggunakan kendaraan bermesin. Begitupun bagi Paza ini, selain ia harus menempuh perjalanan jauh tanpa kuda mesin kesayangannya, ia juga harus mencari jalan keluar dari hutan rawa ini.

"Aku tak akan melupakan makhluk keparat yang telah melukai kaki indahku dan Jaguar kebanggaanku. Huh!" geram pria itu sambil menyeret kaki kanannya agar melangkah lebih cepat. "mobilku itu hanya ada dua di dunia! Aaaarrggghh!" ia semakin mengerang frustasi akan kebodohannya, kehilangan mobil berharganya, kaki indahnya, dan segala apapun yangdapat dijadikan alasan untuk membereskan iblis-iblis tadi jika ia telah pulih.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti. Kicauan burung kenari mengantarkan sang Surya memancarkan sinarnya untuk menghangatkan bumi. Mulai awal bulan ini Britania Raya memang tengah berada di musim semi. Musim yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh setiap keluarga, tentunya kaum muda. Mereka bebas berekspresi tanpa perlu memikirkan pakaian tebal yang memberatkan tubuh untuk bergerak. Suasana negeri ini tentunya akan semakin nyaman dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan bau angin yang khas akibat percampuran tanah dan tumbuhan menerpa tubuh mereka. Cho Kyuhyun kembali menginjakkan kaki di pekarangan bangunan megah ini, diiringi oleh sepasang kaki jenjang yang menapak pasti di bebatuan pualam sebagai jalur pijakan menuju aula kastil. Lee Hyuk Jae tak mengizinkannya lebih lama lagi tinggal di tempat berbau obat itu. Apalagi kondisi Myra yang kian membaik membuatnya bersikeras mengajak pemuda yang kini di tuntunnya berjalan memasuki rumah mereka.

Bangunan itu nampak sepi, pertanda bahwa pemilik sah nya tak kunjung pulang.

 _Siwon_ _kau dimana ? apa telah terjadi sesuatu padamu ?_

"Hei nona! Mau sampai kapan kau mematung disana? Cepat masuk!" suara pria bermata sipit menginterupsi pikirannya. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun memasuki bangunan indah sekaligus megah itu. Bahkan untuk memprotes panggilan yang diberikan Hyukjae pun, ia tak sempat.

"bangunan ini benar-benar mengerikan ketika tak berpenghuni!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menyajikan sepiring wafel dan dua cangkir cokelat panas sebagai sarapannya dan Lee Hyukjae di meja makan. Pria yang secara tak langsung diajak bicara oleh sosok ini hanya melirik malas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya membaca berita harian.

"bangunan ini berpenghuni, Kyuhyun. Kau pikir kita ini apa? Pajangan?" jawabnya santai tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari berita harian yang dibacanya.

"tapi rasanya berbeda ketika hanya ada kita berdua di bangunan seluas ini, _hyung_!" protes pemuda bermata bulat tak terima.

"begitulah yang kurasakan bersama Myra ketika kalian berbulan madu ke negeri Cina." Celetuk Hyukjae tanpa perasaan. Membuat pipi gembil si pucat merona.

"kami tidak berbulan madu, _hyung_! Yaakk aku ini _namja_ " pekik Kyuhyun menahan malu. Yang dituju hanya terkikik geli di balik berita harian yang menutupi wajahnya. Oh betapa menyenangkan menggoda si pucat ini. Pantas saja Siwon selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki tegas menapaki ruangan besar di lantai satu kastil anggun bernama Clianta. Dua orang yang tengah bergelut di ruang makan serempak menoleh. Mereka sama-sama mengenali langkah itu. Choi Siwon, Paza Vesnica dengan ketampanan luar biasa, tubuh yang bisa dibilang tanpa cacat, penampilan berkelas dengan barang-barang mahal yang selalu berada di sekitarnya. Jangan lupakan sikapnya yang dingin, angkuh dan arogan, semakin meningkatkan eksistensinya untuk dipuja manusia biasa maupun di kalangan Paza Vesnica sendiri. Tapi tunggu! Nampaknya ada yang berbeda dengan sosok itu pagi ini.

"Siwon-" Hyuk Jae melongo menatapi makhluk tinggi tegap itu. Pasalnya penampilannya yang selalu rapih dengan segala benda _branded_ mengitari hidupnya kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pria itu tampak berantakan. Kemeja _baby blue_ nya yang tampak lusuh dan keluar sembarangan dari jeratan sabuk celana, serta celana yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah cokelat pekat persis seperti cokelat panas yang diminum Hyuk Jae pagi ini. Rambut gelap yang biasanya bergaya kini berubah acak-acakan seperti anak sekolah sehabis berkelahi. Hanya pedangnya yang masih tampak baik-baik saja.

"yak! kau habis bermain lumpur, eh?" teriak Lee Hyuk Jae memarahi makhluk yang dianggapnya adik sendiri meski umur mereka berkhianat. Yang dituju hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, masih setia berada di tempatnya. "yak! aku bicara padamu Choi Siwon!"

"kau berisik, Hyuk!" bentak Siwon. Suara bass nya menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Tahulah Hyuk Jae bahwa makhluk yang dianggapnya adik sendiri ini baru saja melewatkan malam yang tak mengenakkan.

"Tuan Choi!" pekik Hyun Mi ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di kaki jenjang makhluk abadi itu. Ia menghambur menghampiri Siwon dan menyentuh bagian berwarna pekat itu.

"arrgh!" erang Paza itu ketika lubang yang sejak semalam telah mengalirkan banyak darahnya yang berharga disentuh jemari panjang Kyuhyun.

" _omoo!_ Kau terluka, Siwon!" ujar Hyuk Jae tak kalah panik. Ia berlari cepat menghampiri sahabatnya. Memapahnya berjalan menaiki undakan tangga menuju lantai tiga tempat peristirahatan makhluk abadi ini. Siwon tak menepis tangannya seperti waktu lalu. Berarti lukanya sangat parah, batin Hyuk Jae. Kyuhyun hendak mengambil tangan Siwon yang satunya, tapi Hyuk Jae dengan lembut menepisnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih menuju ruang kecil yang terletak paling sudut dekat taman belakang, tempat Myra biasanya menyimpan obat-obatan dan beberapa alat kesehatan.

.

.

"kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, Siwon?" ujar Lee Hyuk Jae sesampainya di kamar megah pemilik kastil ini. Dipapahnya pria dalam rangkulannya itu menuju tempat tidur beralaskan sutera, membaringkannya dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Sampai detik ini Paza yang kini bernama Choi Siwon itu masih saja tidak membantah semua perlakuan Hyuk Jae. Bahkan ia menurut saja ketika pria asal negeri Ginseng itu menyuruhnya meluruskan kaki dan mencopot sepatunya.

"ada apa?" akhirnya pria angkuh itu bersuara juga. Ia merasa terusik dengan Hyuk Jae yang tiba-tiba terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"kau benar Siwon ku?"

"yak! aakkh!" Siwon meringis memegangi kaki kanannya. "kau pikir aku apa? Iblis?" tatapan membunuh ia layangkan pada pria bermata sipit itu.

Lee Hyuk Jae menggeleng cepat. Seperti biasa, nyalinya ciut jika mendapat aura membunuh dari sahabat abadinya. "kau pemburu iblis!" ujarnya polos. Menimbulkan efek ceria bagi Siwon. Lihat saja senyuman khas miliknya yang kini bersemi indah di wajah kerasnya

"tentu saja" ujarnya

"tapi kalau kau pemburu iblis, kenapa bisa sampai separah ini? Apa mereka begitu hebat?"

"mereka berani main keroyokan, Hyuk! Apanya yang hebat? Cihh, pengecut!" Siwon mencibir.

"jadi kau dikeroyok? Owaahh! Apa kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua? berapa banyak? Atau kau malah kabur?"

Siwon termangu. _Tak mungkin aku ceritakan pada Hyuk Jae kalau aku bersembunyi karena kejaran mereka._

"dia kabur, _hyung_ _!_ " celetuk Kyuhyun sambil membawa kotak berisi obat-obatan. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sejak semenit yang lalu. Namun ia tak tega mengganggu suasana hangat yang tercipta antara Siwon dan Hyuk Jae.

" _mwo?_ Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Hyuk Jae bingung. Sementara yang dituju malah berlalu dan menghampiri pinggiran ranjang Siwon. Ia bersiap mengobati luka itu.

 _Tentu saja aku tahu._ Batin Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum manis pada pria yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat empuk itu, dan beralih pada pria yang berdiri di dekat nakas. "aku hanya menebak, _hyung_ Hehehe" tawanya membuat Hyuk Jae mencelos. Padahal jika yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, ia akan mati-matian menggoda pria angkuh yang katanya abadi itu.

"huft, ku kira itu benar, Kyu" ujarnya lesu, membuat mata Siwon berkilat tajam. "apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja? Myra sedang tidak ada. Tak ada yang bisa mengobati lukamu, Siwon. Ku lihat itu sangat parah!"

Raut wajah pria berkebangsaan Korea itu berubah khawatir ketika mendapati lubang yang cukup dalam terdapat di kaki sebelah kanan Siwon. Sekitaran kulit tempat lubang itu menganga telah berubah warna menjadi kebiruan. Wajar saja jika pria abadi itu meringis kesakitan. Hyuk Jae menduga pasti sesuatu berupa besi atau apa yang telah menancap disana.

"tidak perlu, _hyung_ _!_ Biar aku saja yang merawatnya. Kau tak lupa kan jika Tuan Choi ini berbeda dengan kita?"

Hyuk Jae menepuk dahinya. Ia hampir melewatkan hal yang satu itu. Pigmen Siwon berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Akan sangat gawat jika hal itu diketahui khalayak ramai. Choi Siwon, seorang pebisnis muda yang sukses dan memiliki gudang uang dimana-mana ternyata bukan manusia normal.

"kau tenang saja, Hyuk. Luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku ini seorang Paza." Ujar Siwon seolah menjawab kegundahan hati sahabatnya. "kembalilah ke rumah sakit. Aku khawatir jika Myra ditinggal sendirian. Biar bocah ini disini, aku yang menjaganya" ujar Siwon datar. Namun kedatarannya kali ini membawa aura sejuk bagi Hyuk Jae. Terdengar tulus.

"huft, aku bisa apa jika kau sudah seperti ini." Ujar Hyuk Jae setengah hati. Ia tak bisa berkutik jika sahabatnya berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat. "kalian berdua, baik-baiklah di rumah. Jangan bertengkar, _arraseo?!_ " ujarnya kemudian.

"hem"

"siap _hyung_ _!_ "

Selepas kepergian Lee Hyuk Jae dari Clianta, dua orang yang tersisa di kamar besar itu berjibaku dalam keheningan. Cho Kyuhyun menatap lekat iris mata _onyx_ milik seorang pria yang kini bersender di sanggahan tempat tidur. Sedari tadi, sebenarnya pemuda itu berusaha menyelami pemikiran sosok abadi itu. Namun nihil, yang ia dapat hanyalah kabut hitam yang menutupi pemikiran seorang Choi Siwon. Pemuda itu menyerah. Ia akhirnya kembali terfokus pada luka yang ada di kaki Siwon.

Sepasang mata indah itu tertutup. Mulutnya berucap pelan, merapalkan doa untuk kesembuhan pria abadi yang kini tengah terluka. Benda hijau yang menggantung di leher jenjangnyanya berpendar. Cahaya yang serupa dengan warna bandul itu sendiri. Siwon merasakan hangat di sekitar kaki kanannya, tempat kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun berada sekitar lima _centy_ di atasnya. Pemuda yang hanya terlihat dari fisiknya saja itu meringis menahan sakit yang menggerogoti lubang lukanya. Ia tahu panas itu akan menutup lubang lukanya. Cukup lama kegiatan itu berlangsung, sampai akhirnya sepasang mata indah itu kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan hilangnya kehangatan yang menjalar di sekitar kaki jenjangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, membuat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya menghangat, termasuk pria abadi itu.

"apa lawanmu kali ini cukup tangguh, Siwon?"

Pria yang dipanggil tadi menggangguk pelan. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dengan sosok indah di hadapannya. Pria itu juga tersiksa tentang kebenaran yang didapat dari sahabatnya.

 _Kau dingin,_ _Tuan Choi_ _._ Batin Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap sayu pada sosok abadi yang menyibukkan diri menatap kakinya yang terluka. "istirahatlah. Aku ada di kamarku jika kau butuh sesuatu" Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar megah itu. _Bahkan kau tak mencegahku_ _, Siwon_ _._

Pintu kamar itu tertutup. Menyisakan seseorang yang terluka baik hati maupun kakinya.

.

.

.

Malam pekat menyelimuti kota indah bernama Chichester. Tak nampak di langit sana pendaran rasi bintang yang biasa menghiasi bumi Britania ini. Dari atas balkon lantai dua, dapat dilihat hamparan rerumputan yang bergoyang indah diterpa angin malam. Malam di musim semi memberikan kesejukan tersendiri bagi penduduk kota ini.

Seseorang yang kini menatap kosong pemandangan malam di bawah sana mengeratkan pelukannya pada diri sendiri. Ia mencari kekuatan untuk menopang tubuh ringkih itu.

 _Sebentar lagi_.

Degh! Hatinya tertohok. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar bisikan asing. Suara berat dan dingin penuh penekanan. Cho Kyuhyun, nama pemuda berambut gelombang itu, menatap sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Nihil. Di tempat ini hanya ada dia seorang. Mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang. Hanya dua kata yang terdengar dan berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun takut. Ingin sekali ia mencari pertolongan. Tapi pada siapa?

 _Belati._

Kyuhyun berlari menjauhi balkon dan bergegas menuju lantai tiga, tempat dirinya berdiam. Pemuda itu tahu meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu belati itu dan dirinya sempat terancam oleh kedatangan Erica, Siwon tak mungkin memindahkannya dari lemari itu. Kyuhyun sedikit limbung ketika menaiki undakan tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai atas. Entah mengapa suara yang singkat itu mampu membuatnya gemetaran sampai sekarang. Dengan susah payah ia mengayuhkan kakinya menuju ruangan besar di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Kyuhyun menerobos sembarang kediaman Choi Siwon, berlari menghampiri lemari kayu yang terletak tetap di dekat kamar mandi ruangan ini.

"akh!" kepalanya semakin berat. Ia merasakan pusing yang teramat. Sedikit kepayahan Kyuhyun membuka kotak hitam berukiran antik itu, walau sesaat kemudian ia berhasil menggenggam erat benda perak yang disinyalir adalah pusaka kedua milik bangsa Orela. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dingin dari benda pipih yang digenggamnya. Menurut Lee Donghae, benda pipih itu dapat melindunginya.

"akh!" kembali terdengar rintihan. Sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi. Sekilas dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang berdiri angkuh di ruangan itu, entah itu hanya halusinasi atau apa, tapi Kyuhyun melihat tiga benda yang melekat di dirinya bersinar. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya menghitam dan tubuh ringkih itu limbung.

.

.

 **sampai jumpa_**


	20. Chapter 20

**ekhemm.. halo~**

 **apa kabar?**

 **author disini- kembali membawa Paza Vesnica**

 **dan_**

 **inilah CHAPTER PENENTU alias TABIR SURYA**

 **misteri siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.**

 **semoga dengan adanya Chapter ini readers menemukan satu Puzzle yang hilang pelengkap gambaran acak kisah ini ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mianhe kalo aku gak bisa mereview satu-satu review kalian ya, jadi kujawab global aja, okehh ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica akan berakhir sekitar 2 sampai 3 episode lagi !**

 **hiks sediih~**

 **tapi tetap berikan cinta utuh untuk cerita ini ya, dan berikan kekuatan utk Kyuhyun agar menjadi apa yang diinginkan sosok penting dalam hidupnya di Chapter ini ^^**

 **reviews, komentar, dan dukungan kalian sangat membantu menyemangati author. trims ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ah, satu lagi!**

 **bagi yang merasa takut kehilangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena perbuatan author (ini apaaah?!) JANGAN KHAWATIR!**

 **sudah ada kisah baru yang mengantri untuk _show up_ di hadapan kalian. syaratnya? mudah kok,, tetap jadi readers dan mencoba menjadi readers yang budiman ya ~ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **klu nya?**

 **bukan bermaksud modus, tapi author hanya ingin terus menghidupkan tokoh2 yang mungkin sedang dan sebentar lagi akan menghilang di layar kaca, dan internet utk beberapa waktu. Siwon-Kyuhyun-Jaejoong-Changmin-Yunho-Donghae-Eunhyuk.**

 **siapa dan bagaimana mereka?**

 **nantikan dalam serial "SULUR"**

 **muahahahaha..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi kecipak air menggema di malam gelap yang terasa pengap. Kecipakan itu semakin keras tatkala beberapa pasang kaki menghantam keras permukaannya. Langkah-langkah itu sangat cepat dan tak beraturan. Sekitar empat orang yang tengah berusaha melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Keempat tubuh itu memakai jubah sebatas mata kaki dan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya. Sepatu _boot_ berat seolah tak kentara karena dipaksa berlari dalam genangan air di sepanjang hutan belantara. Entah ini di belahan bumi bagian mana. Suasana kala itu sangat gelap dan mencekam.

BLARRR.

Terdengar ledakan sayup-sayup dari arah mereka berasal tadi. Salah satu di antara keempat orang itu menoleh ke belakang. Pandangan terluka tersirat dari sorot mata itu. Ia ingin kembali, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggamnya erat. Gelengan kepala itu menandakan mereka tak bisa kembali. Mereka harus menyelamatkan diri. Dengan sangat terpaksa sosok itu mengikuti rekannya yang lain. Mereka harus berlari sejauh mungkin melewati sungai kecil ini agar tak meninggalkan jejak.

BRUGH.

Sosok yang berlari paling terakhir itu terjatuh. Ia lelah. "kita harus cepat!" ujar seseorang di antara mereka sambil memapah tubuh itu bangun.

"aku tak kuat!"

"mereka bisa menangkap kita!"

"naiklah ke punggungku, Putri!"

Sosok yang terjatuh tadi segera di bopong menaiki punggung salah satu pemuda yang merunduk di dekatnya. Mereka kembali berlari. Pemuda dan sosok yang dipanggil putri tadi berjalan paling depan, sedang dua orang lainnya mengekor di belakang. Mereka membentuk formasi untuk melindungi tubuh lemah itu. Bersiap jika makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu mendapatkan pelarian mereka.

"AAARRGGGHH!" teriakan itu membahana di tengah letupan api yang membakar sebuah perkampungan. Rahangnya menggeretak geram. Ia kehilangan buruannya. Beberapa makhluk yang serupa dengannya berlalu lalang di sekitaran tempat berpendar cahaya api itu. Memastikan tak ada lagi kehidupan yang tersisa disana.

"Tuanku! Pendeta tua dan seluruh bangsa Orela telah hangus terbakar. Kami tak menemukan cairan bertuah itu!" ujar salah satu di antara mereka tertunduk hormat menghadap makhluk berjubah hitam yang menjuntai sampai ke tanah.

"aku tak membutuhkan cairan itu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah putri penguasa Orela!" ujarnya pelan namun menuntut. Suaranya berat, penuh penekanan.

"mungkin putri itu juga sudah te-"

"Tidak! Aku tak mencium keberadaannya di sekitar sini. Mereka telah melarikan putri itu lebih dulu rupanya" seringaian mengerikan tercetak di bibir joker miliknya. Ia menatap makhluk yang tengah menunduk hormat padanya. "kita akan mendapatkannya"

.

.

.

"tuan putri, makanlah ini. Kau akan jatuh sakit jika menyiksa diri seperti ini" seorang pria tinggi kurus menghampiri makhluk indah bersurai keemasan yang tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sudah semingguan ini ia berperilaku sama. Tertutup dan takut melihat orang sekitar.

"mimpi itu- mimpi itu datang lagi, Jae!" ia meremas kasar surai halus yang melekat indah di kepalanya.

"kami ada disini melindungimu, Putri! Kau tak sendiri. Kita akan terus berlari!"

"tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi, Jae? Mereka telah membumi hanguskan bangsa keturunan terakhir kita!" teriak wanita itu frustasi. Bayang-bayang kobaran api yang terpantul di langit malam selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"tidak Putri!" potong seorang lagi yang masuk ke gubuk mungil yang dibuat secara dadakan untuk melindungi Putri mereka. "selagi kau masih hidup, bangsa Orela tak akan pernah punah. Kami akan terus berada di sisimu!"

Wanita yang sedari tadi dipanggil Putri oleh dua orang di hadapannya termenung. Haruskah mereka berada dalam pelarian yang tak berujung seperti ini? Mereka berhasil melewati satu purnama. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan ketakutanya terhadap sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Mengerjar mereka.

Daisy. Nama yang diberikan kakek buyutnya yang bertahan hidup dari peperangan kaum penyihir dan peramu ratusan tahun silam. Pria tua itu berhasil mempertahankan dan kembali melestarikan keturunan bangsa Orela, setidaknya sampai satu purnama lalu. Sebelum makhluk mengerikan itu membumi hanguskan perkampungan para peramu yang hidup sejahtera berdampingan. Wanita yang kini meringkuk itu adalah keturunan kandung dari pria tua yang menjadi pemimpin di Orela. Ia gadis yang diberkati dewa. Gadis yang memiliki kemurnian jiwa, dan tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. Sama seperti namanya. Daisy adalah anggrek gunung yang sangat indah namun tak dapat dimiliki dan sangat jarang dijumpai. Itu karena tempatnya tumbuh adalah tepian jurang atau puncak gunung yang terjal. Sejak lahir gadis itu telah membawa berkat bagi bangsa Orela, sekaligus petaka. Dari rahimnya akan lahir seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan abadi warisan para dewa. Oleh karena itu, jika wanita ini jatuh pada tangan yang salah, maka akan membawa petaka bagi dunia. Banyak dari kaum penyihir maupun paranormal yang ingin mempersunting gadis cantik ini, tetapi hal itu selalu ditolak oleh petinggi Orela. Mereka tahu betul bahwa setiap orang yang hendak melamar putri mereka hanya menginginkan keabadian yang tertanam di rahimnya. Itulah sebabnya sang Putri tak pernah muncul di khalayak ramai.

"Jae!" suara lantang membuat wanita bernama Daisy ini terperanjat dari duduknya. Dari kejauhan seorang pria berlari dengan nafas terengah menghampiri mereka. " kita harus lari! Mereka ada di sekitar sini!" wajah ketiga orang yang berdiam di gubuk itu memutih.

"sial!"

"ayo Putri! Kita harus cepat!"

Tanpa membenahi apapun yang ada di tempat ini, keempat manusia itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat yang baru mereka diami selama tiga malam. Mereka menerobos hutan pinus yang sangat lembab dan miskin cahaya. Daisy, gadis itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Yang ia tahu beberapa sosok berjubah menghentikan pelarian itu dan tubuhnya limbung. Gelap.

.

.

BRUGH!

Dentuman benda keras membangunkan sosok yang kini terbaring lemah di tanah. Benda keras itu tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Kornea matanya terasa perih karena terpaksa menerima cahaya yang begitu menusuk. Sekitaran tempat itu dipenuhi oleh kobaran api. Api hijau yang entah kenapa tidak terasa panas.

"JAE!" pekiknya melihat sosok yang tak berdaya terpasung di dinding batu yang menjadi pelindung tempat ini. Daisy, gadis itu beringsut dari tempatnya dengan susah payah menuju tempat pelindungnya yang paling setia dipasung.

"Jae!" isakan itu semakin kencang ketika tangan halusnya untuk pertama kali bersentuhan dengan tubuh manusia lain selain keluarga kandungnya. Ia meremas baju yang dikenakan pria yang kini kesulitan bernafas itu. Wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk karena luka lebam dan darah segar yang mengucur di mana-mana, namun Daisy masih dapat melihat guratan manis tercetak di wajah menyedihkan itu.

"Putri" ujarnya tersengal. Bersusah payah pria ini mengumpulkan segenap suaranya untuk berbicara dengan putrinya. "ambillah benda yang ada di balik jubahku"

Daisy menurut. Ia menyingkan jubah panjang yang menjadi ciri khas kesatria bangsanya. Di dalam pakaian pria itu terdapat sebuang bungkusan kecil dari kain yang menyimpan benda pipih dan dingin.

"belati itu setidaknya benda terakhir yang dapat kuberikan untuk melindungimu"

"tidak! Kau tak akan kemana-mana, Jae!" gadis itu menggeleng frustasi. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari pria kepercayaannya. Sosok yang telah melindunginya bahkan sejak mereka balita.

"Putri" lirih suara berat itu. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang terisak di bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia menggapai sosok itu. Namun tangannya yang terpasung rapi menjadi penghalang utama baginya. "Daisy!"

Wanita itu termangu. Didongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok mengenaskan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sosok itu memanggil namanya. "aku mencintaimu. Sampai akhir." Wanita itu membatu. Jae adalah yang paling dekat dan mengerti akan dirinya. Dan pria itu ternyata mencintainya. Terlambatkah ia? "teruslah hidup! Orela ada di tanganmu" guratan tipis terakhir itu menjadi penutup riwayat hidup kesatria Orela yang mempertahankan kesucian putrinya, setidaknya sampai detik ini.

"tidak Jae! TIDAAK!" wanita itu meraung keras. Tak dirasakannya bengkak yang timbul di bibir indahnya akibat terhantam sesuatu.

"sudah cukup melodramanya?" suara rendah berat menghantam gendang telinga gadis yang tengah menangisi kematian kesatria pelindungnya. Tangisan itu seketika berubah menjadi isakan-isakan kecil. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantung hitam yang ada di tangannya. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyimpannya dalam balik jubah agungnya yang kini tampak lusuh.

Daisy masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap siapa yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Gadis itu menyadari perubahan yang drastis pada ruangan ini. Tekanan udaranya sangat berat, membuatnya susah bernafas.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah itu terdengar tegas dan mengintimidasi. Sangat pelan. Seperti mau tak mau menyentuh permukaan lantai pualan hitam di bawahnya. Daisy makin mengkerut. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"jangan palingkan wajah indahmu dariku, kekasihku" ujarnya pelan. Terdengar lembut sekaligus membunuh. Seringaian mengerikan kembali tercetak di bibir jokernya ketika sosok berjubah putih lusuh di dekat dinding batu itu berbalik menghadapnya.

Tampan. Membunuh. Kebahagiaan. Hasrat. Gairah. Kotor. Darah. Pengkhianatan dan dosa adalah kata yang dapat diungkapkan gadis itu ketika melihat sosok yang kini berdiri tegas tak jauh darinya. Seringaian jahat tercetak di wajah panjangnya. Rahangnya tegas. Mata itu tajam dengan iris caramel yang mampu membuat manusia meleleh akan pesonanya. Tanduk keras entah terbuat dari apa menghiasi kepalanya, dan surai berwarna merah pekat nyaris hitam melayang lembut menumbuhi kepalanya. Tubuhnya besar tertutup jubah hijau zamrud. Dilihat dari mana pun dia bukanlah manusia, namun menawan dan hina sekaligus.

"k- kau" suara manusia satu-satunya yang ada di tempat ini terdengar parau. Ia terintimidasi oleh sosok angkuh ini.

"Balqan. Raja iblis." Jawabnya singkat, masih mempertahankan senyum mematikannya. Tapi bagi Daisy hal itu lebih mirip seringaian ketimbang senyuman.

"mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk berbicara lantang.

"menikahimu, ku kira" ujar makhluk itu santai. Membuat si wanita tercengang hebat.

"aku?" ujar Daisy terbata. Sesungguhnya dari awal gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia menjadi incaran, termasuk makhluk ini. Yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah mereka iblis. _Tidak! Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan makhluk ini!_

"mungkin saja!" celetuk suara berat itu, membuat Daisy berjengit.

 _Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_

"Tuan, semua sudah dipersiapkan!" suara berat memotong pemikiran Daisy. Langkahnya tak terdengar sama sekali, sehingga gadis itu tak mengetahui kapan sosok baru itu datang.

"apa yang kau tunggu, nona?" ujar sosok yang mengaku raja iblis itu tersenyum lembut.

"apa? Akh tidak! Lepaskan, aku tak mau menikah denganmu! Lepaskan!" lagi-lagi gadis itu dikagetkan dengan beberapa sosok berjubah yang menyeretya keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Hidup yang Mulia Balqan! Hidup yang Mulia Balqan!" sorak sorai membahana ketika Daisy berhasil diseret keluar. Disinilah ia sekarang. Di tanah lapang tak berujung, karena seluruhnya tertutup kepekatan malam. Entah itu malam atau apa, yang jelas tempat ini seperti tak bertepi dan beratap. Hanya pendaran-pendaran api biru yang melenggok indah di beberapa titik menjadi penerangnya. Dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang gadis ini ratusan sosok berjubah memadati aula besar. Sedang ia berdiri di mulut ruangan batu yang nampak seperti mulut gua bersama beberapa sosok berjubah lainnya. Sorak sorai itu terus dielukan berkali-kali kepada satu-satunya makhluk yang dianggap layak masuk kategori menawan di antara ratusan mereka. Sosok itu terduduk angkuh di singgasananya. Ia berdiri dan seketika sorak soraian itu menghilang.

"hari ini, setelah ratusan tahun aku menunggu, pengantinku datang membawakan berkat keabadian pada bangsa kita" ujarnya pelan, tak ada tenaga disana, namun berhasil membuat seruan kemenangan membahana bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Semua makhluk disini bergembira, membuat darah Daisy berdesir hebat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Dirinya telah jatuh ke tangan yang tak semestinya. Ini akan mengakibatkan mala petaka.

"wanita itu adalah pengantinku!" seruan lantang itu menyentak Daisy. Kini semua mata menatap pada arah telunjuk raja mereka. Bulu kuduk gadis itu seakan rontok satu persatu karena ditatap penuh hasrat oleh sekian banyak makhluk bernama iblis. Ini mengerikan.

"HAHAHAHA" gelak tawa tercipta seolah meremehkan sekaligus mengagumi sosok ringkih yang tengah ditawan beberapa rekan mereka. Daisy semakin mengkerut ketakutan.

"pengantinku akan melahirkan keabadian untukku. Untuk kita!" tambah sosok penguasa itu. Seringaian khas miliknya menjadi pengiring sorak sorai dielukan namanya kembali membahana.

Malam itu adalah hari berakhirnya segala kesucian yang selama ini dijunjung oleh bangsa Orela. Gadis bersurai keemasan itu dilemparkan dalam api ungu yang menyerupai api unggun di tengah aula besar. Ia tak merasakan panas sama sekali, tapi ia tahu api ini merontokkan setiap inci kemurnian yang ada dalam dirinya. Batin gadis itu serasa dicabik cabik oleh kutukan dosa. Itu adalah ritual pernikahan mereka. Gadis itu menjerit sejadinya diiringi tawa kemenangan para pengikut Balqan. Sang penguasa kegelapan dan dosa tersenyum angkuh menatapi pengantinnya yang tengah menjalani ritual. Perlahan api itu berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud dan menyisakan sosok ringkih yang kini limbung dari tempatnya. Api itu menyerap kemurnian bangsa Orela yang terkenal sebagai peramu handal sepanjang masa. Balqan, raja iblis itu beranjak dari singgasananya. Berjalan mantap menuju pengantinnya dan membopong tubuh tak berdaya itu ke sebuah sisi gelap ruangan ini. Selepas kepergiannya, kembali terdengar sorakan kegembiraan para iblis itu menyerbu api hijau yang tak akan pernah padam. Api itu serupa dengan warna keagungan bangsa Orela, yang di dalamnya mengandung kemurnian. Tentu saja para iblis itu berjejalan untuk merasakan hangatnya, karena dapat menyembuhkan luka mereka. Satu keberkatan awal yang diterima kaum ini.

"akh.. akh.. leph phas.. akh.." selanjutnya sisa malam dihabiskan oleh sang pengantin pria untuk melucuti kesucian yang melekat pada tubuh wanitanya. Wanita yang akan melahirkan keabadian untuknya.

.

.

.

Tempat itu masih sama. Gelap tak bertepi. Walau Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki hati murni meski kesucian telah direnggut paksa darinya tetap saja tak dapat meloloskan diri dari tempat ini. Ia tak tahu di waktu normal sekarang menunjukkan siang atau malam hari. Semua gelap. Semakin ia menyeret langkah lemahnya, semakin rasa putus asa meracuni otaknya. Ia lelah. Dengan kaki bengkak dan perut membuncit, tubuh lemahnya itu harus dipaksa memacu lebih cepat mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat.

"aarrggggh"jeritan tengah malam itu menggema di sekitar jalanan gelap tempatnya kini berpijak. Cairan bening mengalir di sela kaki mulusnya. _Apakah sudah waktunya ?_

"tidak ! anakku!" pekik wanita itu ketika ia terbaring lemah di jalanan sepi itu, sesuatu dalam perutnya dipaksa keluar oleh tenaga yang luar biasa dahsyat. Seperti halnya semilir angin, benda bernyawa itu keluar dengan mudahnya. Wanita itu tak sempat mencerna pemikirannya. Yang ia tahu ia harus segera menyembunyikan anaknya.

"jangan kau tutupi wajah cantiknya, kekasihku" bisikan lembut itu mengagetkan sang ibu baru. Tubuhnya mengejang. Tubuh mungil yang masih telanjang dan terdapat beberapa bercak darah itu ia kepit sekuatnya dalam jubah panjangnya.

"ah, apa dia laki-laki? Khe khe khe aku bahkan salah mengenali titisanku" suara itu terdengar mengerikan, penuh akan hasrat. Daisy, wanita yang kini berstatus pendamping sosok gelap itu mengkerut mundur.

"bukankah dia mirip sekali denganmu? Dan denganku, tentunya" lagi, suara itu memekik tertahan. Wanita ini pastilah menyadari bahwa kemudahan ketika ia melahirkan terdapat campur tangan sosok di depannya.

"jangan.. jangan.. dia tidak berdosa!" wanita itu terbata, ia beringsut frustasi dari tempatnya terkapar, berusaha menjauhi sosok itu.

"berikan padaku, sudah saatnya ia mengabdi kepada ayahnya!" sosok itu tersenyum penuh maksud. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri wanita lemah, istrinya.

"tidak! Biarkan dia hidup! Hukum aku! Bunuh aku, tapi jangan sakiti anak ini. Dia berhak hidup!" wanita itu meraung frustasi. Ia meracau sejadinya.

"tapi aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi" desis sosok berjubah hijau zamrud dengan senyuman lembutnya. Membuat kedua mata Daisy, nama wanita itu, melotot horror.

"tidak! Kumohon berikan dia hidup! Jangan ambil anak ini!" sosok itu mulai menggeram. Kedok lembut miliknya masih tak dapat meluluhkan istrinya ini. Ingin sekali ia merebut anak itu dan langsung membuat upacara pemberkatan, menyingkirkan wajah memelas wanitanya, dan menyambut keabadian. Saat tubuh menawannya melangkah maju, sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"tuan!" rahang makhluk itu mengeras. Ia menatap nyalang pada makhluk kepercayaannya. "biarkan anak itu hidup beberapa saat. Ia harus menjaga dan mengembangkan sebanyak mungkin kemurnian dalam dirinya. Hingga saatnya tiba, engkau pasti akan mendapatkan keabadian yang sempurna"

Senyuman. Ah, lebih tepatnya seringaian sejuta makna terpatri di wajah menawan sekaligus mengerikan milik pemimpin komplotan iblis itu. Panglimanya, memberikan pilihan yang menyenangkan baginya, juga wanitanya. Ia mengatur mimik wajahnya dan kembali berbalik menghampiri dua manusia tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"dua puluh tahun. Kuberi ia hidup dua puluh tahun. Dan setelahnya dia akan kembali memenuhi kewajiban dengan sendirinya padaku." Ujarnya seduktif

Daisy. Wanita itu mencelos. Tangannya bergetar memeluk erat bayi mungilnya. Bayi itu tertidur dengan tenang di pelukannya. Sekuat tenaga ia kumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang masih terdapat didirinya, meski ia tak yakin itu akan bekerja. Mengingat makhluk yang dengan seenaknya menjadikannya istri itu dapat membaca pikirannya.

 _Markus_ _._ _Kuberi kau nama Markus._ _Kau cantik seperti namamu. Tumbuhlah kuat! Dan hancurkan makhluk itu! Kau harus hidup lebih panjang lagi nak. Lebih dari batas yang telah ditentukan!_ _Jadilah penanda, sama seperti namamu, tunjukan pada dunia bahwa bangsa Orela tetap hidup di bawah garis tanganmu!_

"kau harus berjanji padaku!" jerit wanita itu sambil tersengal. Tatapan amarahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Melihat reaksi wanitanya, tentu saja raja iblis itu memekik senang dalam hati.

"aku berjanji. Janji seorang raja!" senyuman yang untuk kesekian kalinya masih tak dapat dibaca oleh Daisy terukir indah di bibir joker miliknya.

Sekali lagi, wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil di dekapannya. Menyalurkan kekuatan cinta tiada tara. Kasih sayang dan perlindungan seorang ibu, yang hanya beberapa menit memiliki anaknya. Tanpa gerakan mencurigakan, wanita itu mengambil kesempatan mencopot kalung yang selama ini dipakainya, dan menyisipkannya pada carikan kain yang ia dapat dari sobekan jubahnya sendiri untuk membungkus bayinya.

 _Semoga ini melindungimu. Teruslah hidup anakku!_

"pastikan tak ada iblis lain yang mengincar bayi itu" bisik sang raja pada panglima yang berjalan melaluinya. Mengambil bungkusan bernyawa yang masih belum rela diserahkan oleh ibunya.

SSSHHHUT.

Sosok itu menghilang bersama bayi mungilnya. Bayi yang tak pernah berdosa dan tak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Markus-" lirih wanita itu. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk menyembunyikan tatapan kelamnya. Sang Raja tersenyum meremehkan memandang wanita yang tengah terpuruk itu.

"ayo, wanitaku" tangan itu terjulur ramah hendak menggapai tangan lembut yang selama ini dijamahnya. Wanita itu benar-benar tempat melampiaskan hasrat yang tiada duanya. Semakin sosok ini masuk ke dalamnya, semakin besar sengatan-sengatan kemurnian yang didapatnya. Membuat sosok berkuasa dan dingin ini semakin menggila dalam persenggamannya.

ZRASSHH.

"TIDAAAK!" makhluk itu menjerit. Ia terperangah mendapati pemandangan tepat di wajahnya. Wanita itu, yang telah memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara dan berkat abadi, menghunuskan benda pipih mungil ke perut yang baru saja melindungi anaknya selama Sembilan bulan. Tak sampai di situ, wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatapnya, tatapan kasih dari seorang istri semestinya. Ia mencabut benda pipih perak dari perutnya dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

"pegang janjimu!" ujarnya lirih menggenggam jemari dingin milik penguasa iblis di depannya. Tangan satunya dengan sukses menusuk satu-satunya sumber pompa kehidupan dalam tubuh ringkih itu.

"TIDAAAKK!" sekali lagi, dunia iblis itu bergetar mendengar lolongan pilu penguasanya.

BLAARRR.

Dentuman keras memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Seketika semua nampak hijau.

.

.

 **nah, udah tau kan?**

 **haha anneyong,, jangan lupa jadi readers budiman kkk**

 **gumawuuuu**


	21. Chapter 21

**haloo~**

 **selamat menyambut winter..**

 **ada yang kangen cerita ini?**

 **hehe.. Paza makin menuju klimaks, ne?**

 **semoga kalian tetap antusias dan memberikan cinta untuk kisah ini..**

 **jangan lupa Kekasih Sepenggalahnya juga udah update kok ^^ mian selalu dikejar2 readers gegara jarang update kkk,,**

 **a Milion Piece then Remember Me juga menyusul yaahh~~ mohon maaf seperti di awal, perjanjiannya kan cuma 2 shoot, jadi gak bisa dibuat chapter ^^**

 **take him out Global juga belum digarap..**

 **adaawww kenapa banyak bener beginiihhh?!**

 **#curcol ceritanyee~**

 **yap.. selamat menikmati.. ini chapter jawaban buat yang ngegalauin Kyuhyun itu apah dan siapah..**

 _ **sapose deseee~~~**_

 **Kyuhyun itu manusia biasa. cuma karena dia pasangan takdirnya Siwon, jadi Siwon selalu ngeliat siluetnya dia di tiap Zaman. bukan berarti Kyuhyun hidup udah beratus tahun. dia baru ekkhhem 20 tahun kok. naah,, buat si Senyorita, itu jga bukan Kyuhyun di masa lalu. itu ratu yang digilai Siwon dulu. yang disangka cintrong binggo _samson desee_ (sama dia)  
**

 **nah jelaskan?**

 **okee selamat menikmatii~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAZA VESNICA**

 **.**

 **.**

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. " Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, setiap kali ia bermimpi, maka keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Ia merasa badannya membeku, jaringan otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"apa itu tadi?" ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, perlahan matanya mencari fokus pandang ke sekitar. Ini kamar Siwon. Ternyata ia tertidur, bahkan pingsan disini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tubuh Kyuhyun meremang. Belum sempat ia mencerna mimpi terpanjang yang pernah dialami, kini sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, memastikan siapa yang memecah fokusnya.

Sosok itu berdiri angkuh sambil bersedekap di balkon kamar mewahnya. Entah sudah berapa lama pria itu bertengger disana. Tatapannya penuh selidik pada pemuda pucat yang hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebar padanya."menginginkan sesuatu dariku, nona?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Rasanya, pria itu tak sampai sedetik yang lalu masih bertengger dengan angkuhnya di balkon kamar. Tetapi kini, hembusan nafas di telinga kirinya terasa berat dan hangat. Dari pria itu.

"eungh.." desahan kecil meluncur di bibir sintalnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggelenyar merasakan sensasi aneh yang diciptakan pria itu. Bagaimana tidak, dengan posisinya yang memunggungi sosok abadi itu, sang pria dengan mudahnya mencuri leher jenjang miliknya. Kyuhyun mengejang, sesuatu menempel dan mengecup kecil kulitnya yang terbuka, ditambah rambut berantakan si pria dingin yang menggelitik rahangnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan panas dari pemilik tubuh kokoh di belakangnya.

 _Arrgghh. Sial! Ini terlalu nikmat._ Geram pria itu.

Sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pria sejati kini terbangun dalam dirinya. Harum tubuh Kyuhyun seolah merayunya untuk meminta lebih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? oh, jangan ditanya, kemana rasa sakit yang dideritanya tadi? Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah sentuhan pria di belakangnya. Ini terlalu memabukkan. Bayangan bercintanya dengan sosok bertubuh sekokoh baja itu di ranjang suteranya, di dekat perapian, di kolam renang- Ah, ia benar-benar gila oleh pikiran binalnya. Siwon yang tak sengaja berbagi pikiran dengan pemuda itu semakin menggila. Bagaimana pun dia seorang pria yang merindukan sentuhan.

Sial. Makhluk abadi ini tak tahan lagi. Di pegangnya dagu ranum sosok yang membelakanginya. Dengan sekali gerakan wajah wanis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, diraupnya dengan rakus bibir merah merekah itu. Melumatnya dengan segenap cinta dan nafsu.

"eungh" desahan berat meluncur indah dari bibir sensual si pucat, membuat libido pria abadi ini makin membuncah. Awalnya posisi Kyuhyun masih membelakangi pria ini walau mereka tengah berciuman. Karena tak puas, Siwon membalikkan dengan cepat tubuh ringkih itu menghadap padanya, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sekali pun.

"eung- ckkpkt- !" _sial_! Lagi-lagi lenguhan nikmat itu. Kecipak air liur mereka yang bertukar tempat berkumandang dalam ciuman basah.

"arhhgh!" Siwon mengerang. Perutnya seperti dipatuk ribuan ikan. Bibir tebal pemuda itu menggamit dan menggelayut manja di bibir bawahnya. Paza ini makin menggila. Tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedang tangan satunya telah bertengger kokoh meremas gundukan daging yang tertutup _Jeans_ biru laut milik Kyuhyun.

"enghhh.." pemuda itu melenguh panjang. Sesaat ia melupakan bibir joker prianya. Batinnya terfokus pada _euphoria_ yang dirasakannya atas remasan Siwon barusan. Membuat si pria abadi makin terbuai nafsu untuk segera mencecapi tubuh pucat itu.

"enghhh…" Kyuhyun makin mengeraskan lenguhannya. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh kokoh itu dari hadapannya. Tak berhasil. Pria itu terlalu kuat. Kyuhyun terpaksa memukul kecil dada bidang itu.

"hosh.. hosh.." Kyuhyun kehabisan kapasitas oksigennya. Wajahnya telah memerah sepenuhnya akibat tekanan gairah. "Siwon, aku- emmpptthh" belum sempat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya kembali dibungkam oleh ciuman basah milik pria Paza itu.

 _Bukankah menyenangkan berbicara tanpa harus bersuara, nona?_

 _Euunggh.._ _Siw- wonhh akh_ _aahh kuhh_

 _Jangan teruskan.. aku semakin ingin memakanmu!_

Greb!

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat kedua tubuh itu tak berjarak sama sekali. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menekan dada bidang bagian bawahnya. Tangan kanan Siwon masih setia berada di tengkuk tawanannya, yang kini berubah menjadi jambakan ringan, peredam hasratnya. Kyuhyun? ia tak mengerti. Bahkan ini lebih nikmat dari ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Membuat ia tanpa sadar meremas rambut belakang Siwon yang berantakan.

Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membuat Kyuhyun sesaat bisa bernapas lega. Ternyata tidak! Pria itu mengalihkan ciumannya pada sekitaran rahang si pucat. Menggigit kecil garisnya yang menawan, dan berakhir di ceruk leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun. Siwon meraup dengan rakus bagian tubuh itu, baginya ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk melepas rindu dengan pemuda cerewet ini. Aroma lavender yang memabukkan.

"enghh" Kyuhyun menggelinjang dari tempatnya, membuat tubuh tegap itu harus ikut bergerak mengingat jarak mereka yang hampir tak bercelah. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas sebagai respon dari ulah Siwon di lehernya. Seolah ia ingin Siwon menjelajahi dan memakan seluruh leher indahnya.

Anugerah bagi Siwon, karena tubuh pemuda itu yang terus menggelinjang dan berusaha menahan hasrat dengan menengadah ke atas, membuat dua gundukan kenyal itu makin menggesek-gesek dada bidangnya. Tangan Siwon yang menganggur memasuki celah kecil yang tercipta akibat pergerakan Kyuhyun. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya melangkah nakal menyusuri pusar sampai tiba di atas gundukan kenyal yang mencuat sempurna.

"emmphhhtt" Kyuhyun merapatkan rahannya. Ia ingin menahan desahan nikmat yang hampir lolos kembali dari mulutnya. Siwon melirik sekilas air muka pemuda itu dari ceruk lehernya. Seringaian khas pria itu muncul. Ia semakin bersemangat ingin menggoda sosok cerewet ini.

 _Kau menikmatinya, nona?_ Tanyanya nakal

 _Berhenti Ch_ _oi Siwonnhh_ _.. ini tidak lucuhh!_

 _Benarkah?_ Goda pria itu lagi. Rupanya pemuda ini masih mementingkan egonya. _Kurasa kau harus dihukum nona, karena telah merendahkan kemampuanku_.

"aakkhh.. emmphh.. eenggghh!" Bingo! Kyuhyun meracau. Siwon meremas gundukan kenyal yang bergelayut di dadanya. Memelintir pucuk daging kecil yang berada di tengahnya. Bahkan hal itu dapat ia lakukan walaupun gundukan itu masih terbungkus rapih oleh _t-shirt_ biru laut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon- oh Siwonhhh.. engghh" Kyuhyun makin menggila ketika putingnya ditekan-tekan dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Tuannya.

 _Memohonlah padaku, nona!_ Seru Siwon nakal. Lidah dan giginya makin menjadi, mengobrak-abrik leher jenjang itu.

 _Aku mohonhh lephaaskhann-_

 _No no no! bukan itu yang ingin kudengar!_

 _Lepphaass.. oouucchhh! Janganhh lephas.. jangan_ _l_ _epaskaannhh.. aahhh jangan lepphass!"_

Dalam sekejap, Siwon telah merobek paksa _t-shirt_ jutaan dolar itu dan membuangnya sembarang. Matanya terbelalak memandang gumpalan daging putih mencuat yang kini berkeringat segar meluap dari balik _t-shirt_ malang itu. _Indah_ , batinnya. Sontak ia menghentikan aktivitasnya baik di leher maupun di dada pemuda itu. Ya, Kyuhyun seorang pria, namun buah dadanya tak bisa dikatakan normal untuk ukuran kaumnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram karena kehilangan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Ia membuka matanya malas. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah kekanakan pria abadi ini. Dengan cengiran lebar khas anak kecil dan mata berbinar, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"bolehkah?" tanyanya penuh harap. Kyuhyun yang memang telah terbawa suasanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"tanpa kau tanyakan pun pasti itu-, arrgghh!" belum sempat tubuh ringkih itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir tipis seorang Choi Siwon telah bergerilya dengan ganas di gundukan kenyal miliknya. Tangan pria itu tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya yang berurat dan kokoh meremas gemas buah dada yang mengganggur tak tersapu bibirnya. Remasannya cukup kuat membuat Kyuhyun menjerit. Bukannya kasihan, pria ini malah makin bersemangat memakan semua yang melekat di tubuh indah ini. Ditariknya sedikit rambut belakang Kyuhyun saking gemasnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya terduduk pasrah di pangkuan seorang Choi Siwon, tak ingin kehilangan rasa nikmat yang membuncah.

"ummmpphh" lagi-lagi pria Paza ini terbelalak. Bukan karena dada pucat yang mencuat yang kini menjadi makan sorenya, tapi sesuatu yang bergerak menggerayangi juniornya. Masih dengan aktivitasnya memakan daging kenyal itu, mata Siwon melirik ke bawah, menatap jemari panjang yang meraba benda bengkak itu dari luar celananya. Siwon tak menyangka Kyuhyun menginginkannya sampai sejauh itu. Membuat pikiran pria abadi itu kalang kabut. Tadinya ia hanya berniat saling mencumbu saja, tapi elusan tangan pucat di celananya terlalu menyakitkan jika dianggurkan.

 _Oh Kyuhyun-_

 _Siwonhh_

 _Kau_

 _Rasakan aku.._ _Siwonh_

Hati pria itu menghangat. Pemuda ini memintanya. Akhirnya memintanya. Tapi kejadian beberapa hari silam membuat hatinya ngilu. Ia ingin menghentikan ini semua, ia akan membuat Kyuhyun menderita nantinya. Tapi, rasanya terlalu memabukkan. Ditariknya paksa kepala Kyuhyun, mencari keberadaan bibir merekah itu. Meraupnya dengan penuh perasaan. Sampai tak disadari olehnya buliran bening dengan sangat kurang ajar lolos dari kelopak mata indahnya. Pria itu menangis, merasakan nikmat dan sakit sekaligus. Hatinya berkata ia harus melindungi sosok pucat itu, tapi naluri lelakinya berkata lain. Ia juga butuh sentuhan.

"eugh.." Kyuhyun melenguh. Sesuatu yang keras berkembang dan mendesak perutnya. _Apa itu kejantanan Siwon?_

"ya, Kyuhyun. milikmu"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Siwon mengatakan benda itu miliknya. Perkataan tak senonoh itu seketika membuat gelenyar aneh diperutnya makin terasa. Tubuhnya semakin ingin disentuh.

"euughh,, Siwonhh aakkh" Kyuhyun mendongak. Siwon mencumbu leher jenjangnya. Gigi pria abadi itu begitu mahir mengecapi tiap inci lehernya.

Sret!

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun berdentum keras. Apa yang dilakukan oleh tangan kurang ajar itu?

Siwon menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu. _Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. kurasa sedikit bersahabat dengan para iblis itu untuk memakanmu bukan tindakan yang buruk._

Siwon menyeringai. Menatap wajah pucat yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Kyuhyun menatapnya nanar, sementara bibir sintalnya terus saja menahan desahan.

Ibu jari Siwon mengusap lembut kepala penis pasangannya.

 _Hei! Sejak kapan tanganmu berada di, aagghh_

 _Khe khe khe nikmati saja, nona~_

"ughh Siwonhh.. aaggh"

 _Lepakan. Lepaskan semua yang ada pada diri_ _mu_ _. Rasakan aku_ _, Kyuhyun_. mohonnya.

.

.

.

 _Markus_ _!_

"eungh" sosok ringkih itu membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Tidurnya terusik.

 _Markus_ _!_

Cahaya hijau terang menyilaukan pandangan pemuda itu. Matanya memicing berusaha menggapai fokus yang ada di ujung sana. Perlahan ia mendapatkan siluet itu. Ramping dan menggoda. Sosok itu berada di tengah kilauan cahaya hijau terang yang memancar di dinding kamar.

 _Markus_ _! Akhirnya kau bisa melihatku, nak!_ Ujar sosok itu. Suaranya ringan dan lembut. Ia tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun membatu.

"si-siapa kau?" seketika kilasan kilasan dalam mimpi panjangnya kembali berputar menampilkan memori silam yang dapat dipastikan tidak ada perannya disana. "kau?"

Senyuman itu. Persis seperti di mimpinya. Wanita suci yang disetubuhi dan dinikahi secara paksa oleh raja iblis, Balqan. Wanita yang mati bunuh diri setelah memberikan kehidupan sementara pada bayi yang dilahirkannya.

"Daisy" terka Kyuhyun. "bagaimana kau bisa ada di-, bukankah kau sudah mati?" _apa sekarang aku juga bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang mati?_

Lagi. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu berganti dengan tatapan getirnya. _Aku memang sudah mati,_ _Mark_ _._

 _Mark_ _?_ Batin Kyuhyun. Seketika matanya membulat. "IBU?"

 _Kau mengingatku, nak._ Ujar sosok itu kembali dengan senyum hangatnya. Kenyataan itu dalam sekejap menjungkir balikkan dunia Cho Kyuhyun.

"ja- jadi? A- aku?" pemuda itu terbata. Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Bibirnya terasa kering. Kembali kilasan-kilasan mimpinya berkelebat.

 _Kau anakku. Bersama Balqan._ Sosok itu menatap sendu wajah putranya yang kini telah dewasa. Bayi mungilnya yang tak pernah merasakan asi dan dekapan hangatnya. _Iblis itu menepati janjinya_ _,_ _ternyata._

Mata Kyuhyun kembali terbelalak. Ingatan tentang syarat kehidupannya kembali berputar. "dia memberiku hidup sampai usiaku genap dua puluh tahun" gumam Kyuhyun menerawang. Benarkah ia anak dari seorang raja iblis dan wanita keturunan bangsa Orela? Pantas saja iblis-iblis itu sangat berminat padanya.

"apa benar yang dikatakan Erica, waktuku sampai purnama?" bibirnya bergetar menatap nanar pada sosok halus yang mengaku ibunya.

 _Kau lahir di purnama ke Sembilan, nak. Ini waktunya. Kau harus menyelamatkan dirim_ _u, Mark_ _. Kalahkan dia!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. _Jadi aku lahir di purnama Sembilan? Ku pikir ke sebelas. Orang tua angkatku selalu merayakannya di kala itu._

 _Markus_ _-_

"kenapa? Kenapa aku?" buliran bening itu tak dapat terbendung lagi. Mereka menerjang keluar dengan ganasnya dari pelupuk indah Kyuhyun.

 _Markus_ _! Maafkan ibu nak._

"kenapa? Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa kau memberitahuku di saat ajalku sudah di ujung tanduk? Bukankah itu takdirku? Kenapa?" sosok pucat itu berteriak frustasi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua beban dan pertanyaan yang selalu berkecamuk dalam benaknya. "Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati saat itu? Kenapa kau membuatku hidup selama dua puluh tahun ini dalam penderitaan? KENAPA?"

Tangis. Itulah yang terjadi pada sosok halus nan rapuh yang membayang di dinding kamar. Sosok itu tak berteriak pilu seperti putranya. Bahkan buliran bening tak nampak dari kelopak mata indahnya. Tapi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu, bahwa wanita itu menangis dalam diam. Ia menatap pilu anaknya yang mengeratkan cengkraman pada selimut sutranya.

 _Mark_ _, dengarkan ibu, nak_! Ujarnya berusaha tegar, membuat yang dituju mendongakkan kepalanya. _Selama dua puluh tahun ibu tak bisa bersemayam dengan tenang. Ibu selalu bersamamu, nak. Setiap saat ibu selalu mencoba memasukimu, tapi tak bisa,_ _Mark_ _! Tidak hingga hari ini tiba._

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Daisy, ibunya, menatap sisi kiri ranjangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hal itu mengundang minatnya untuk mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. Tubuh pemuda pucat itu menegang, wajahnya pias. Disana terbaring sosok sempurna yang selalu dikaguminya dengan tubuh polos berbalut selimut sutera, sama seperti dirinya. Sosok itu terpejam dalam damai. Tak terusik sekalipun dengan dua makhluk yang berada di kamarnya.

"ak-" entah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada sosok lembut itu. Malu berkepanjangan pasti ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, ibunya memergokinya tengah bergumul dengan sesama jenis di atas ranjang ini dengan penuh hasrat.

 _Kau mengotori mereka dengan dosa._ Ujar sosok itu dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun makin memucat, malu. _Aku dapat memasukimu karena mereka telah ternoda._ Ujarnya lagi. Menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak anaknya.

"bagaimana bisa?" bisik Kyuhyun, masih dengan malu yang luar biasa. Hingga perkataannya terdengar seperti cicitan.

 _Karena aku juga ternoda oleh dosa._ Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Senyumnya memancarkan kehangatan yang menjalar di rongga dada anak sematawayangnya. Bagaimana pun ia tahu, Markus pasti sangat malu tertangkap basah tengah bercinta di atas ranjang seorang pria. Ia ingin menenangkan anaknya.

 _Markus_ _!_ Pemuda itu kembali mendongakkan kepala, menatap malu pada sosok ibunya.

 _Kalahkan Balqan_.

"tapi aku-, bukankah sudah takdirku-"

 _Ubah takdirmu_!

"apa? Bagaimana ak-"

 _Kau punya mereka! Kau memiliki laki-laki tangguh yang melindungimu! Mereka, gunakan mereka sebaik-baiknya, nak. Pusaka-pusaka itu dapat melindungimu untuk melawan takdirmu,_ _Markus_ _!_

"ak-"

"Kyuhyun-" Kyuhyun tersentak, suara serak di sebelahnya mengagetkannya. Matanya membulat mendapati pria itu telah terjaga.

"kau bicara pada siapa? Hoaaaamm" pria itu mengusap matanya lucu. Seperti anak kecil. Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika menguap. Mata itu ternyata masih tak mau terbuka sempurna, sehingga si empunya terpaksa harus memicing menatap pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Bibir tipis itu mengerucut ketika tak mendapati respon sama sekali dari yang ditanya. "kau tuli, eh?" bentaknya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, yang ditanya hanya terpaku dengan mulut terbuka menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut bukan main.

"Siwon, ak-" akhirnya suara itu lolos dari kerongkongannya. Ia berbalik menatap dinding dimana sosok Daisy berada. Nihil, ibunya tak ada lagi disana.

"aku Tanya kau bicara pada siapa?"

"i-itu aku-" apakah ia harus mengatakan pada pria ini bahwa ibunya memergoki mereka?

 _Kau memiliki laki-laki tangguh yang melindungimu!_ Kata-kata Daisy kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Siwon, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Bagai disambar petir, tubuh pria abadi itu mendadak lemas. Ia rasa kini tulang-tulangnya tak lagi menyangga satu-sama lain.

"setelah kita melakukan itu, apa itu artinya sekarang kau milikku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, raut harap tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Meskipun kekhawatirannya lebih mendominasi.

Choi Siwon. Pria abadi dengan status Paza Vesnica yang melekat di dirinya mematung. Matanya kelam dan kosong. Kyuhyun dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini berusaha menggapai pikiran pria itu. Nihil. Ia tak terbaca. Pria ini dingin tak tersentuh. Seketika pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Hatinya hancur tak beralas.

"apa itu artinya tidak?" gumamnya lirih. Dari mana datangnya genangan air itu, dengan kurang ajarnya telah membasahi wajah piasnya. Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Pria di sampingnya masih tak bergeming. Sakit. Inikah yang namanya dicampakkan? Tak perlu menunggu waktu, pemuda pucat itu berlari keluar dengan selimut yang dicengkeram erat untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sikap pria itu cukup jelas menyatakan penolakan atas dirinya. Ia malu, Kyuhyun terlalu naïf untuk menampakkan diri pada sosok itu maupun dua orang lagi yang berada di kediaman megah ini. Tanpa ia ketahui ternyata sosok angkuh yang kini terduduk lemas di atas ranjang agungnya pun ikut menangis. Ia jauh lebih rapuh dari pemuda itu. Pria ini, Choi Siwon, merasakan untuk kedua kalinya hatinya terbelah.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat_.

.

.

 **LOL dont timpuk my head~**

 **semakin gemas kalian semakin author menunggu komentar dan reviewnya**

 **lalalalalalalaa~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Desember is Back! and im back**

 **LOL**

 **nah,, long time no see yaa~**

 **actually, so sad when i look the review.. :(**

 **but this my rule and my promises..**

 **so i continued to publish no matter what**

 **.**

 **thank you for my beloved readers who always give me and my stories LOVE and Support..**

 **thanks to still waiting Siwon, Donghae, Hyukjae, Yunho, Jae, and Chwang. thanks to still promote Donghee and Sungmin Schedule in army..**

 **and thanks for still stands as an ELF and Cassi..**

 **thanks to love our old man..**

 **as heechul said, "we are too old to compete with unstable things"**

 **this time to rest.. not END but AND**

 **just enjoy our time as FANS who always side by side with our MAN**

 **last,,**

 **lets enjoy the stories..**

 **im very glad if u support this story ^^**

 **enjoy,,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vewnica**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa itu artinya tidak?" gumamnya lirih. Dari mana datangnya genangan air itu, dengan kurang ajarnya telah membasahi wajah piasnya. Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Pria di sampingnya masih tak bergeming. Sakit. Inikah yang namanya dicampakkan?

Tak perlu menunggu waktu, pemuda pucat itu berlari keluar dengan selimut yang dicengkeram erat untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sikap pria itu cukup jelas menyatakan penolakan atas dirinya. Ia malu, Kyuhyun terlalu naïf untuk menampakkan diri pada sosok itu maupun dua orang lagi yang berada di kediaman megah ini. Tanpa ia ketahui ternyata sosok angkuh yang kini terduduk lemas di atas ranjang agungnya pun ikut menangis. Ia jauh lebih rapuh dari pemuda itu. Pria ini, Choi Siwon, merasakan untuk kedua kalinya hatinya terbelah.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat._

.

.

Dingin. Tekanan udara jalanan ini begitu rendah. Ini musim semi, tetapi rasanya seperti badai di musim dingin. Semilir angin terasa menyelimuti, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan anggunnya dari tubuh seorang pria. Pria yang berjalan gontai di tengah jalanan kota Wakefield. Entah apa yang membawanya berjalan sampai sejauh ini.

Tak dirasakannya dedaunan kering menerpa tubuh sempurnanya. Ia terus berjalan. Kulit terbakarnya bersinar dalam gelap. Tak ada pakaian tebal disana. Hanya sebuah kain tipis berbentuk kemeja- yang membungkus tubuh kokoh itu. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan penampilan hari ini. Hati, pikiran, dan jasadnya berada di tempat yang berbeda. Kembali kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi pagi berkelebat di otaknya.

.

 _"kau apakan Kyuhyun?" bentak Lee Hyuk Jae setelah membanting pintu kamar dengan paksa. Matanya memandang nyalang pada tubuh yang terduduk lesu di atas ranjang._

 _"kau melakukan itu, Siwon?" ujarnya lagi seolah kaget melihat keadaan pria yang sangat disayanginya sekarang. "kau harus bertanggung jawab! Dia mencintaimu!"_

 _PRANGG! Sebuah keramik antik pecah berkeping akibat bantingan kasar pria bermata sipit itu._

 _"jawab aku, Choi Siwon! Apa kau tidak mencintainya? Apa kau hanya mempermainkannya?"_

.

"huft" hembusan nafas terdengar sangat kasar keluar dari mulut pria maskulin ini.

Bisakah ini disebut ia tak berani pulang? Pria abadi ini telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menodai sosok yang dicintainya. Ya. Choi Siwon mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat. Namun kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya kembali menohok bagian terapuh dirinya. Ia dan sosok itu berbeda. Choi Siwon seorang Paza Vesnica yang ditakdirkan memburu iblis seumur hidup keduanya,- dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa. Ia telah hidup 2031 tahun, sedang pemuda itu baru berusia 20 tahun ini. Ia tak akan menua sampai kapan pun, sedang pemuda itu akan menua sesuai usia.

Ia begitu mencintai sosok yang sangat- bukan selera dan tipe ideal menurutnya. Ia mencintai bagaimana cara pemuda cerewet itu memaki, berjalan menghentak ke arahnya, tertidur dalam damai berkepanjangan sampai Paza negeri Chichester ini ingin sekali memakan mata bulat yang susah sekali untuk terbuka kala pemiliknya tertidur terlalu lelap. Ia mencintai bagaimana dengan tidak elitnya cara sosok ringkih itu makan. Ia mencintai cara pemuda itu tersenyum menatap ke arahnya. Ia mencintai kehangatan yang selalu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya kala bersentuhan dengan sosok lemah itu. Ia mencintai, yah terlalu mencintai sampai-sampai membuat hatinya sakit untuk mengakui bahwa ia ternyata mencintai pemuda yang menjadi haknya namun tak berhak dimilikinya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka terikat takdir membuat hatinya membuncah. Ia melupakan siapa dirinya, hingga kenyataan menghempaskannya dari mimpi indahnya. Mereka terikat namun mereka berbeda. Paza Vesnica tak boleh menikah dengan manusia. Dan Choi Siwon adalah pria bermartabat yang tak akan membiarkan seseorang yang dicintainya terkungkung dalam hubungan tanpa kejelasan. Itu akan terlihat sangat kejam.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Pria abadi ini menatap saku celananya yang bergetar. Ini adalah kali kesekiannya benda pipih itu bergetar. Namun sama seperti menit-menit sebelumnya, ia enggan melihat siapa sosok yang dengan lancangnya mengganggu pergulatan pikirannya. Dibiarkannya benda itu bergetar sampai berhenti sendiri. Siwon menghela nafas kasar.

Dipandanginya bangunan-bangunan yang tak terurus lagi semenjak penyerangan iblis beberapa tahun lalu. Kota ini telah menjadi kota mati. Kota yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok yang kini memenuhi ruang hatinya yang entah sejak kapan kembali hidup.

Drrt. Drrt.

 _Sial! Siapa sih makhluk kurang ajar yang mengganggu ketenanganku!_

Benda pipih itu kembali bergetar di saku celananya. Membuat si empunya mengumpat kesal.

Beruang mesum. Nama itu tertera di layar telepon genggamnya. Pria itu mengernyit, sebelum menyambut telepon dari sahabatnya.

"yak, ELDEN ELDSON! KAU KEMANAKAN TELINGAMU, EH?!" kontan pria atletis ini menjauhkan benda pipih itu dari telinganya, setelah mendapat bentakan mentah.

"yak! kenapa kau membentakku, beruang bodoh?!" bukan Siwon namanya kalau tak bisa mengembalikan bentakan dari seseorang.

"Kyuhyun menghilang! Dan kemana saja kau? Sedari tadi Lee Hyuk Jae dan Dave berusaha menghubungimu tapi-" benda pipih itu lolos dari tangan kokohnya. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu berbalik arah, berlari tak karuan dengan napas terengah berusaha secepat mungkin kembali ke kediamannya yang damai. Lututnya lemas membayangkan sosok yang begitu berpengaruh dalam hidupnya menghilang. Tapi ia harus berlari, ia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di kediamannya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi telepon jutaan dolar yang tertinggal di jalanan sepi kota mati ini.

.

.

"Siwon!" pekik seorang pria langsung menerjang tubuh sosok yang baru tiba di teras kastil dengan napas tersengal ke dalam pelukannya. "Kyuhyun menghilang! Demi Tuhan, Siwon! Darimana saja kau? Aku berusaha menghubungimu!" pria itu terisak. Wajahnya memerah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan bening tanda betapa kerasnya ia menangis.

Belum habis pandangan Paza ini pada sahabatnya, matanya kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa santai. Matanya terpejam lelah.

"Myra jatuh pingsan setelah mencoba mempertahankan Kyuhyun!" jelas Hyuk Jae menjawab pemikiran pria abadi ini. Siwon mendekapnya dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya, meskipun hatinya sama tak tenangnya dengan pria sipit itu. Lee Hyuk Jae pasti menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Ia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana makhluk mungil yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri menghilang dari pandangannya dan wanita yang- Siwon tahu sangat berarti di kehidupan sahabatnya harus terbaring lemah tak berdaya, sedangkan dia sendiri hanya manusia biasa yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada iblis-iblis itu. Ya, Siwon yakin pasti kawanan iblis itu yang melakukannya. Kedua lengannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Hyuk Jae, membiarkan tangis pria itu tumpah sejadinya di pundaknya.

"aku tak berguna, Siwon. Hiks. Aku-"

"El!"

"Dave!" Belum habis keterkejutannya pada keadaan Myra dan Hyuk Jae, kini sosok baru mengganggu pikirannya. Lee Donghae berada tepat di hadapannya, bergegas masuk ke pelataran ruang tengah tempatnya sekarang berada. Di belakangnya mengekor sosok anggun yang tak lain adalah Ce Ling, istrinya.

"aku memakai jet kemari. Kalian tak apa-apa?" nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Siwon melepas pelukannya pada Hyuk Jae, berganti memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, sahabatku" ujar Siwon memperkenalkan ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. Donghae tersenyum hangat menatap pria yang tengah sibuk menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya. Hanya tepukan di pundak yang dapat ia berikan pada rekan yang baru saja dikenalnya malam ini.

"astaga, Tuan Choi! Siapa wanita itu?" celetuk Ce Ling terkejut melihat sosok yang tak kalah indah darinya terbaring lemas di sofa santai. Tanpa permisi didekatinya tubuh ringkih itu, merasakan suhu tubuh si wanita dengan telapak tangannya.

"Myra. Dia perawat sekaligus yang mengurusi Clianta" ujar Siwon datar.

"kita bicara di ruanganmu, El!"

Siwon menurut. Lee Donghae menggiring pria tan itu ke lantai atas, menuju tempat peristirahatan favoritnya. Jangan heran, oh, Lee Donghae bahkan telah mengenal kastil ini lebih dari dua ribu tahun. Lee Hyuk Jae, pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu juga mengekor di belakangnya. Sepertinya pria Asia itu tak ingin melewatkan perbincangan penting malam ini. Toh, Myra telah di urus oleh istri mantan Paza itu.

"aku datang ketika Tuan Lee mengabariku tentang hilangnya Kyuhyun, El. Nampaknya sahabatmu ini begitu panik karena tak mengetahui dimana keberadaanmu" ujar Donghae memulai perbincangan. Ia tersenyum ringan sambil berjalan mendekati lemari kaca tempat dimana koleksi wine Siwon berada. Pola pria ini sudah seperti tuan rumah sendiri. Lihat saja pria yang sering dipanggil monyet kuning oleh Siwon itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh.

"minumlah, kalian perlu menenangkan diri" ujar pria itu lagi. Ia menyodorkan dua gelas untuk masing-masing pria yang ada disini.

 _Hei! Ini kan rumah Siwon. Ck, orang ini sungguh tak sopan!_ "maaf tapi aku tidak minum" Hyuk Jae tersenyum kecut,

sementara Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

 _Hoaaahh.. Pria baik!_ Batin Donghae. Tak dihiraukannya gelas wine yang semula merupakan jatah Hyuk Jae kini berakhir tragis di kerongkongan Siwon.

"Siwon! Kau jangan begini!" bentak Hyuk Jae berusaha menghalangi tangan sahabatnya untuk menenggak minuman berat itu langsung dari botolnya.

"katakan! Katakan siapa yang membawanya, Hyuk?!" mata itu melotot merah. Kebencian, kemarahan, dan kesedihan bercampur jadi satu. Ia mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Lee Hyuk Jae. Membuat Donghae terpaksa melerai mereka. Pria ini tahu, sahabatnya pasti hilang kendali.

"mereka, kumpulan makhluk aneh dan mengerikan, Siwon. Hiks. Aku baru kali ini melihat yang seperti itu. Myra berusaha melawan tapi sia-sia, mereka terlalu kuat! Panglima itu membawa Kyuhyun bersama mereka" Hyuk Jae tertunduk gemetar masih dalam cengkeraman Siwon. Sesungguhnya ia enggan mengingat kejadian tadi. Memberikan trauma tersendiri baginya kelak.

"panglima?" desis Donghae.

"ya. Makhluk yang dipanggil panglima itu membawa Kyuhyun dalam rombongan mereka" jawab Hyuk Jae masih menundukkan kepala. Terdengar pria itu masih terisak disana.

"PANGLIMA? ROMBONGAN? Apa yang mereka inginkan pada Kyuhyun ku? kenapa sampai petinggi dari makhluk hina itu pun harus turun tangan langsung?" erang Siwon frustasi. Ia tahu kali ini musuh bebuyutannya itu tidak main-main. Mereka telah menabuh genderang perang padanya.

"tenang, El- tahan emosimu. Kemana Elden Eldson yang terkenal sebagai pemburu berdarah dingin di kalangan iblis?" tegur Donghae sedikit mengejek, membuat Paza itu menatap horor pada sahabatnya yang juga mantan Paza.

"bisakah kau tenang jika wanita Cina itu direbut paksa oleh makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu? BISAKAH?"

"Elden!"

"Siwon!"

Siwon tertunduk lemas. Lutunya gemetar. Dengan kedua tangan besarnya, ia menyembunyikan buliran bening yang sebentar lagi memberontak keluar. "aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun padanya. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka menginginkan bocah tengil itu? Tak cukupkah takdir mempermainkanku?" suara itu terdengar pilu. Hyuk Jae menengadahkan kepalanya. Sebentar lagi air mata itu akan kembali keluar dari mata sipitnya yang memerah.

"kita pasti menemukan Kyuhyun, Siwon!"

"bukan hanya menemukan, tapi membawanya kembali!"

Ucapan Donghae mendengung keras di telinga Siwon. Sekelebat ingatan bergulir di kepalanya. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu diincar oleh Para iblis karena pusaka Orela yang dimilikinya. Dan waktu pemuda itu hanya sampai batas purnama. Membawanya kembali, bisakah?

"Hae" Siwon mendongak. Melirik pada pria ikan itu. "pusaka itu, bukankah belum sempurna terkumpul? Kenapa mereka membawa Kyuhyun? dan kenapa bocah itu harus berakhir di tangan mereka sampai Purnama?"

Lee Donghae. Pria dewasa itu terkesiap. Benar juga! Ia tak pernah memikirkannya selama ini. Dirinya terlalu fokus mengorek informasi tentang ketiga pusaka itu. Dilihatnya

adik terkecilnya itu menatapnya penuh harap. Donghae menarik napas berat. "maafkan aku, El. hal itu tak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Tentang mengapa mereka

menginginkan Kyuhyun"

"itu tak penting! Sekarang bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. bukankah Purnama sebentar lagi?" celetuk Hyuk Jae tak sabaran.

"Kau benar. Kita harus menyusun rencana bagaimana caranya agar dapat masuk ke wilayah mereka."

"kau tahu tempatnya?"

"tentu! Hey! Aku hidup jauh lebih lama dari kalian!"

"tapi bukankah berbahaya masuk ke sarang lawan? Mereka pasti sangat banyak!"

"kau benar! Kau tak boleh kesana sendirian, El! Kita perlu bantuan" ujar Hyukjae awas.

"Moza!" pekik Donghae.

"aku juga sudah menghubunginya. Ia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

Obrolan panjang tentang penyusunan taktik menyelinap terdengar riuh hanya oleh dua orang di ruangan itu. Sementara satunya bungkam. Menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Dalam diamnya, pria itu berusaha membuka komunikasi dengan seseorang yang kini entah berada dimana. Sulit. Kabut hitam itu terlalu sulit untuk ditembus.

 _Hei pria tomboy, bertahanlah ._

.

.

"eungh" mata itu terbuka, meskipun pemiliknya belum mendapat kesadaran sepenuhnya. Samar-samar mulai dirasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Dan Hey! Apa ini? Pergelangan tangannya terkoyak?

"apa kabar, anakku!"

 _Suara itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"sudah siap?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pemilik kamar yang tengah membenahi pakaiannya.

"hem" sosok itu mengangguk. Ia tengah memasang sepatu bootsnya. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda pagi ini, dengan atribut kuno yang dikenakannya, namun tak mengurangi sama sekali kadar ketampanan pria dingin ini.

"berhati-hatilah, Siwon! Bawa kembali Kyuhyun untukku" pria itu tersenyum kecut. Ada perasaan tak rela melepas sahabatnya pergi ke sarang makhluk yang terkenal keji dan pendosa. "kembalilah dengan selamat"

"Hyuk"

"kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Kalian!" Siwon merengkuh tubuh yang entah baru disadarinya bertambah kurus sejak kapan dalam pelukan hangat.

"aku akan membawa bocah pendek itu kembali. Kami akan selamat!" janji Siwon. Meskipun ia tak yakin apakah benar ia akan selamat di tempat terkutuk itu.

"ah, Siwon! Aku menemukan ini ketika membereskan kamarmu" Hyuk Jae memutuskan kontak mereka. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih perak yang dingin.

Mata Siwon memicing. "belati ini- Kyuhyun tak membawanya?" tanyanya kaget.

Hyuk Jae menatapnya bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya.

 _Bocah itu hanya berlindung pada bandulnya? Oh tidak!_

"benda ini harusnya berada di tangan pemiliknya" Siwon termangu diikuti oleh tatapan bingung Hyuk Jae.

Ce Ling menangis pilu melepas kepergian suami tercinta. Ia sungguh tak rela pria itu kembali bertempur dalam kondisinya sebagai manusia biasa. Apa mau dikata, hanya pria menawan itulah yang mengetahui letak persembunyian para iblis. Hyuk Jae dan Myra menatap pasrah pada sekawanan sosok tampan dan menawan yang sejenis dengan Majikannya.

Ya, Jung Yunho baru tiba tadi subuh. Secara mengejutkan ia datang bersama kawanan Paza Vesnica dari berbagai belahan dunia. Meskipun terpisah jauh, apabila menyangkut sesama Paza mereka sungguh bagai ikatan rantai yang saling menjalin. Terlebih hal ini ada hubungannya dengan buruan abadinya. Aiden, Spencer, Andrew, dan beberapa lagi yang tak dapat di ingat Hyuk Jae menatap dingin pemandangan horor di depan mereka. Pasalnya, seorang Dave Cliff yang sangat disegani dan termasuk jajaran Paza berpengaruh menangis haru bersama seorang manusia. Perlu diingat ternyata kawanan ini tak jauh beda dengan Siwon. Beruntung Hyuk Jae mengenal Yunho dan Donghae. Setidaknya mereka lebih memiliki hati.

Pagi ini, setelah melakukan persiapan seadanya dan mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Donghae tentang rencana mereka, kawanan makhluk rupawan itu meninggalkan Clianta menuju tempat persembunyian para iblis. Donghae memimpin di depan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Agak lucu memang mengingat pertengkaran kecil kawanan tadi mengenai cara mereka menuju kesana. Hingga perdebatan itu dengan bangga dimenangkan oleh Donghae, mengingat ialah yang paling tua dan berpengaruh. Kawanan pria tampan itu berdesakan dalam jet pribadi milik pria Cina ini. Lucu sekali, Paza Vesnica yang sejatinya bisa melayang bebas harus berdesakan terbang menggunakan burung besi karena pemimpinnya kini adalah manusia biasa.

.

.

Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat bergelombang di tengah ruangan bernuansa hijau gelap. Tempat ini dingin karena sekitarnya adalah dinding-dinding batu. Lantainya mungkin terbuat dari batu pualam. Entahlah. Tempat ini seperti tak pernah ada di dunia manusia. Meskipun Kyuhyun, nama pria itu, yakin bahwa sekitarnya adalah dinding, tapi ia tak bisa melihat ujung dari tempat ini. Tak berpintu, tak bercelah. Atau ini semacam halusinasi yang dibuat oleh para iblis itu?

"belum menyentuh makananmu, nak!"

 _Oh tidak! Suara itu lagi!_ Kyuhyun menegang. Sosok itu persis seperti di mimpinya. Tidak. Ia lebih menawan dan menggoda, aslinya. Inikah yang dirasakan ibunya dulu? Takut dan bergairah sekaligus. Sosok itu terkekeh. Ia memang tak dapat membaca pikiran anak sematawayangnya, tetapi raut muka manusia ini tentu dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Ketakutan.

"jangan membuat ayahmu ini bersedih-" sosok itu berhenti. "ah! Markus! Nama yang indah, seperti pemiliknya." Pujinya dengan tatapan penuh minat.

 _Replika Daisy_. Batinnya menelusuri tiap inci tubuh yang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah batu persegi berselimut sutera dengan tatapan lapar.

"bunuh aku!" suara manusia itu menggaung keras ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya menatap tajam sosok ayah biologisnya.

"khe khe khe! Tidak sekarang, sayang. Kau harus bersabar menunggu sampai nanti malam. Jadi teruslah sehat sampai waktu pengabdianmu tiba, nak!" suara itu lembut. Sangat lembut. Jika yang mengatakan itu adalah orang lain, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah meleleh karena pesonanya. Tapi ini Balqan, raja iblis, yang sialnya adalah ayah biologisnya.

"lebih baik aku mati dari pada menyerahkan pengabdianku padamu! Kau tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya!"

"kau memang akan mati, sayang. Tapi nanti setelah upacara pemberkatan. Kau akan mengabdi dan mati" ujar makhluk itu polos. Seolah perkataannya tak berarti. Dan aku akan mencicipi sedikit kenikmatan tubuhmu.

Tidak. Tidak! Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pembawa keabadian bagi iblis keji itu. Tak boleh! Ia tak boleh jatuh ke dalam pusaran yang akan membuat kaum itu Berjaya. Jika Balqan kekal selama-lamanya berarti ia tak terkalahkan, dan kaum itu akan semakin merajalela

menghakimi manusia. Apa jadinya dunia ini? Tentu Kumpulan makhluk bernama Paza Vesnica itu tak akan ada artinya bagi Balqan jika ia mendapatkan kekekalan. Ini tak boleh terjadi!

.

.

Hutan pinus itu begitu gelap. Kawanan pria dengan sejuta pesona berhasil mendarat tanpa satu rintangan apapun dari burung besinya. Tempat ini berada puluhan kilometer dari sarang makhluk keji, pendosa, incaran mereka. Lee Donghae sengaja berhenti disini untuk memuluskan penyusupan mereka. Ia dan beberapa rekan akan membereskan wilayah depan. Tak mungkin pria itu masuk terlalu dalam, kini ia hanya manusia biasa. Sisanya biar dibereskan oleh Siwon dan Yunho.

Kawanan itu berlari menyusuri gelapnya hutan. Sebentar lagi malam menjelang, itu menurut jam yang dikenakan pria Cina ini. Disini tekanan udaranya berbeda. Menyesakkan dengan langit yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi memantulkan sinarnya. Semakin dekat mereka dengan tempat tujuan, semakin waktu tak terasa disini. Kawanan itu berhenti ketika beberapa makhluk musuh bebuyutan mereka berjalan memeriksa keamanan sekitar gerbang dinding batu. Satu-satunya akses yang diketahui Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam wilayah terlarang kaum hina itu.

"aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka!" ujar Spencer. Donghae mengangguk setuju. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dipercaya sosok berambut pirang itu mendekati beberapa makhluk yang berjaga di sekitar gerbang.

"PAZA!" pekik makhluk perak ketika sosok itu tepat berada di hadapannya.

"apa kabar, makhluk jelek?!" ZRASSHHH. Seringaian Spencer berakhir dengan tebasan pedangnya di tubuh iblis penjaga gerbang.

"Ilord!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kesenangannya. Iblis lain lagi, eh? Ia terkejut melihat temannya terkapar dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuh peraknya. Pekikan itu tentunya menyadarkan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang sontak berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"wow!" Spencer membeo. Ia cukup kaget dengan jumlah makhluk yang berlari ke arahnya.

"butuh bantuan, nak?" Donghae menginterupsi. Ia telah siap dengan pedang antiknya yang beracun. Mungkin ini tak sehebat pedang Paza kebanggaannya dulu. Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat lumpuh beberapa di antara makhluk hina itu. Dua Paza lainnya juga mendarat dengan mulus di sekitarnya. Spencer menyeringai.

"tentu, pak tua! Mari berpesta!"

.

Pertempuran sengit tak dapat dielakkan. Dentingan pedang dan senjata lain menjadi pendengaran indah yang tak dapat dilewatkan malam ini. Terjangan demi terjangan disana- sini. Tak sedikit umpatan mendominasi pergulatan makhluk beda jenis ini. Salah satu iblis berlari mendekati gerbang batas wilayah, ia ingin menabuh genderang tanda penyerangan. Namun sayang, tak sampai satu meter lagi tangan kurus itu menyentuh genderang, nasibnya berakhir di tangan pria tampan dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat di dirinya. Moza Fedora, dengan Jung Yunho sebagai nama lalunya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat para pemuda tampan itu terlepas dari yang sedang bertarung di wilayah perbatasan, adalah lahan lapang yang sangat lengang. Tak ada apa pun disana. Bahkan rumput liar pun enggan tingal di tempat itu. Hanya gelap dan terang sekaligus yang ditangkap oleh kornea mata para Paza Vesnica itu.

"tempat apa ini?" desis Aiden.

"inikah sarang persembunyian mereka setelah berhasil kabur dari neraka?" Andrew ikut terpukau. Tempat ini bercahaya, entah dari mana, karena mata telanjang mereka dapat melihat satu sama lain. Tapi tidak dengan benda atau makhluk lain yang mungkin menatap lapar di sekitar mereka. Sepanjang mata memandang, setiap tepian tempat ini adalah gelap tak berujung.

"ini ilusi" ujar Siwon datar. Yang lain mengangguk.

"cepat berjalan menepi. Jangan biarkan tubuh kita termakan cahaya" ujar Yunho menambahkan. Kawanan itu berlari menuju sisi tergelap menurut mereka. Benar saja, sisi gelap itu tak bertepi. Bukan dinding yang membalutnya.

Derap langkah nyaris tak terdengar menghantam batu pualam yang menjadi dasar pijakan di tanah lapang yang entah akan berujung dimana. Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat diungkapkan oleh kawanan makhluk abadi pemburu penghuni tempat ini. Semakin mereka berjalan, semakin rongga dada ini terasa sesak. Jika tadi kau tak dapat merasakan kedinginan atau kepanasan pun, kini dunia seolah terbalik, tekanan udaranya sangat tinggi. Andai kau manusia biasa, mungkin sedari tadi telah meregang nyawa. Tempat apa ini? Pengap dan menusuk sekaligus. Lama mereka berjalan menyusuri area tergelap tempat ini, tak ingin ambil resiko jika beberapa di antara iblis terkutuk itu memergoki pergerakan mereka. Sayup-sayup pria dengan pahatan tubuh sempurna yang berjalan paling depan mendengar sebuah suara. Ia berhenti seketika, membuat rekannya di belakang mengumpat kecil.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho?" ketus Aiden tertahan. Ia sadar suaranya akan membongkar penyelundupan mereka.

"aku mendengar sebuah suara! Tapi ini gelap sekali. Dari mana suara itu berasal?"

"Spenser, gunakan kemampuanmu untuk mencari sumber suara itu!" suara dingin yang berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Yunho menginterupsi kekosongan yang tercipta. Pria yang dituju mengangguk paham. Memejamkan mata adalah salah satu alternatif untuk berkonsentrasi.

" setelah sekian lama.." dahi pria itu berkerut. Ia makin gencar mendapatkan arah sumber suara. "kini dia.."

"barat daya!" celetuknya. Kali ini bukan Yunho lagi yang memimpin perjalanan. Melainkan sang empunya radar pendengaran. Mereka tahu, pria ini dapat diandalkan.

"dua puluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk kita menunggu. Dua puluh tahun rakyatku banyak menderita akibat bantaian para Paza Vesnica. Kini- semua akan berakhir! Aku akan mendepatkan kekekalan yang sesungguhnya!"

"HIDUP BALQAN! HIDUP BALQAN!" gaungan keras membahana di seluruh bangunan luas yang dipenuhi cahaya hijau. Tempat itu masih sama dengan 21 tahun silam. Tanah lapang dengan dingin yang menusuk. Pendaran cahaya hijau yang menggantung di sekeliling aula, serta kobara api besar berwarna hijau yang masih setia hidup abadi hingga kini.

"Balqan" desis makhluk bersuara bass dari balik kegelapan. Matanya memicing berusaha menangkap fokus sosok yang berdiri angkuh di atas pelataran.

Ya. Choi Siwon, Paza Vesnica dari negeri Chichester yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin tengah mengintai para buruannya dari balik kegelapan, jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya para iblis itu sekarang.

"gila! Mereka banyak sekali" gumam Spenser terperangah.

"nampaknya sekarang kita yang jadi buruan mereka!" timpal Aiden sinis.

Siwon?. Pria itu tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik dari rekannya yang lain. Ia sibuk mencari sosok yang menjadi target utamanya malam ini. Pria bodoh dengan segala daya tarik yang dimilikinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

 _Dimana kau, sayang? Sulit sekali mencari sosokmu di_

 _tengah kerumuman para makhluk berjubah yang memenuhi_

 _ruangan ini._

 _._

 **im watching you~**


	23. Chapter 23

**28 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica berhasil sampai ke Dermaga penghujung cerita.**

 **Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah setia bersama author mengayuhkan laju cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih atas semua review dan komentar serta supportnya utk membuat author terus bertahan melanjutkan kisah ini.**

 **Terima kasih telah memilih cerita ini sebagai cerita yang kalian tunggu.**

 **Terima kasih telah berada di barisan pelindung dan pendukung Wonkyu meskipun lebih kurang 3 tahun kita tak akan bersama mereka. terima kasih masih setia dan percaya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk Choi Siwon, Paza dari negeri Chichester yang telah bertahan hidup selama lebih dari 2000 tahun. terima kasih telah setia menunggu takdirmu. terima kasih kau akhirnya mampu menata kembali hati emasmu. terima kasih telah melindungi Myra dan mau berteman dengan Hyukjae, keluarga barumu. terima kasih utk cinta yg kau miliki utk nona pucat tercintamu. dan terima kasih telah telah mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kekejian yg ditorehkan para iblis di dunia ini**

 **Kyuhyun nae sarang~ terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu padatmu sebagai mahasiswa pekerja part time utk terlibat dalam kehidupan Siwon, si Paza penyendiri. terima kasih telah bertahan hidup di 20 tahun usia manusiamu. terima kasih kau tumbuh menjadi anak yg pengasih disaat kasih itu tak kau terima dari orang tuamu. nae sarang~ hiduplah kekal bersama pasangan takdirmu sepanjang hidup yang kalian miliki.**

 **Terima kasih untuk Lee Hyukjae yang dengan segenap jiwa raganya mengabdikan diri utk sahabat setia, Choi Siwon. terima kasih telah menyelamatkan pria miskin ekspresi ini dan terima kasih telah mengembalikan kehangatan hatinya. terima kasih telah menjadi kakak yang bijak dan taknpernah mengeluh atas segala sepak terjang yg pernah Siwon lakukan terhadapmu.**

 **Terima kasih utk Jung Yunho. sahabat lama yang tak kenal pamrih utk membantu adik termudanya. terima kasih telah berjuang bersama sampai akhir. tolong lindungi wanitamu sampai sang waktu memisahkan kekekalan kalian.**

 **Terima kasih utk Lee Donghae. Paza tua yang mendapatkan pengampunan. kau manusia sekarang, tapi hati dan semangat Paza mu tak dapat disamarkan. terima kasih telah melindungi si bungsu dengan tangan manusiamu. terima ksih telah bertahan hidup. terima kasih telah kembali utk istri dan calon anakmu.**

 **Terima kasih utk Myra. gadis kecil yang pernah dicintai sang Paza. gadis kecil yang kini menjelma menjadi wanita perkasa pelindung clianta. terima kasih telah hidup bersama siwon dan hyukjae. terima kasih telah merawat mereka.**

 **Terima kasih utk Ce Ling. wanita Cina perenggut kekuasaan Dave si Paza. terima kasih telah mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri utk kehidupan si Paza. terima kasih telah mengandung benih cinta, bukti bahwa kau dan Dave pernah bersama di dunia.**

 **Terima kasih utk semua pria-pria tampan yang rela meluangkan waktunya utk mempertaruhkan 'nyawa keduanya' di sarang Balqan. tempat semua para pengkhianat kabur dari neraka. terima kasih, tampan.**

 **dan, terima kasih untuk sang Maha Menguasai Malam, karena telah menginspirasi author untul merangkai cerita ini.**

 **Terakhir.**

 **Terima kasih untuk sang waktu. telah memberikan relung untuk author dan readers bertemu.**

 **Selamat tahun baru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paza Vesnica**

 **.**

.

 _Dimana_ _kau, sayang_ _? Sulit sekali mencari sosok_ _mu_ _di tengah kerumuman para makhluk berjubah yang memenuhi ruangan ini._

 _._

 _._

"El, disana!" lirih Yunho. Ia tahu apa yang dicari sahabatnya. Seketika mata Siwon membulat. Miliknya tak bisa dikatakan mendapat perlakuan baik disana. Ia dipasung!

 _Biadab! Akan ku leburkan kalian dengan cara paling kejam yang pernah kalian rasakan!_

Tangan itu mengepal kuat. Tapi otaknya tetap berpikir dingin. Ia tak boleh gegabah. Ini sarang Iblis. Pemuda yang dicintainya ada disana, bersama kawanan makhluk terkutuk, buruannya. Pria berkulit baja ini sendiri tak yakin apakah mereka akan keluar dari tempat itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, terlebih beban moral yang diembannya karena sahabatnya, Lee Donghae, yang kini berstatus manusia biasa juga terlibat dalam aksi penyelundupan. Bagaimana Siwon harus bertanggungjawab ketika Ce Ling mengetahui suaminya pulang tinggal nama.

Tidak! Siwon berusaha menepis pikiran buruk yang mengacau di otak cerdasnya. Kyuhyun! yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa pemuda pucat itu keluar dari tempat terkutuk bagaimana pun caranya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa para iblis kembali membahana. Jung Yunho, yang sejatinya adalah makhluk paling tenang di antara mereka pun kali ini ikut menggeram. Pasalnya ia terlalu muak dengan cercaan iblis-iblis itu terhadap makhluk lain selain mereka. Terlebih sang raja juga menyinggung Paza Vesnica di dalamnya.

 _Kyuhyun_ _.._

Tubuh ringkih yang sedari tadi sibuk berkelit di dalam pasungannya menegang. Suara itu!

 _Tuan Cho_ _i_ _?_

 _Kyuhyun_ _kau dengar aku? Ya. aku Tuan Cho_ _i_ _mu_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Ak-_

 _Tenanglah. Aku kemari untuk membawamu!_

Mata pemuda itu melotot. Ia bergerak gelisah, mencari keberadaan asal suara yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

 _Sssit! Jangan bergerak! Kau akan membuat mereka curiga. Bertahanlah aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu. Kumohon!_

"aarrggghh!" jeritan kesakitan menginterupsi _euphoria_ makhluk pembawa dosa malam, di tempat itu. Semua terdiam, mencari asal suara.

"aakkhh"

"aaaarrghhh!"

Lagi. Suara itu dari mana-mana. Karena padatnya kawanan itu, mereka tak menyadari satu per satu di antara mereka tumbang dan menghilang.

"penyusup!" pekik salah satu iblis yang menyadari adanya pergerakan di sekitarnya. Namun tak lama ia juga berbasib sama seperti rekan terdahulunya. Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh. Mereka tak menyangka ada yang berani masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam lumbung dosa ini.

"PAZA VESNICA!" iblis berwarna ungu gelap memekik dengan intonasi setinggi mungkin yang ia punya. Kini keriuhan itu makin menjadi. Tak ada lagi fokus pada makhluk mungil yang berada dalam kurungan. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan diri menghalau serangan tak terduga malam itu.

"tuan, Paza Vesnica menyelundup kemari. Pasukan merah dan perak yang menjaga perbatasan wilayah berhasil dibobol!"

"Paza Vesnica!" Balqan. Makhluk menawan yang keji itu menyeringai. Tak ada raut ketakutan sedikitpun tertinggal di wajahnya. "putra kecilku ternyata tak sepolos yang ku duga" suara itu lembut, masih dengan _euphoria_ kemenangannya, tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengkeret.

BLAARRR.

Ledakan keras menggetarkan aula besar yang kini telah berganti menjadi medan pertempuran antara pemburu dan buruannya. Langit itu terbelah. Membuyarkan dilusi yang tercipta dari rajanya. Langit-langit yang semua berwarna hitam pekat perlahan menampakkan pemandangan yang sesungguhnya. Ada gumpalan awan disana, meskipun tak berbintang tapi cukup menyiratkan malam yang cerah. Jangan lupakan benda bugil yang sebentar lagi membulat sempurna. Mata hitam meneduhkan itu kini tak sepolos biasanya. Pancarannya sarat akan gairah dan kekuasaan.

"terlalu berharap juga tak baik, nak" senyum yang dibuat nampak tulus itu menghunus uluh hati Kyuhyun. Ia tahu maksud perkataan ayah biologisnya.

.

 _Waktunya tinggal dua purnama._ Suara Erica, peramal bangsa Yordan yang mengaku sebagai bibi Kyuhyun terngiang di telinga Paza Vesnica yang bertampang paling datar di antara kawanannya. Purnama?

 _Tidak!_ Siwon menggeram. Pukulannya makin membabi buta. Sepak terjangnya tak lagi seanggun biasanya. Kemarahan membakar hatinya. Entah sudah berapa iblis yang dibinasakannya malam ini. Entah berapa banyak luka yang diterimanya. Pria itu gelap mata. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Kyuhyun.

 _Brengsek! Kenapa tak habis-habis?_

BUAGH! Pukulan telak menghantam tengkuknya. Kurasa cukup membuat tubuh kokoh itu terhuyung ke depan.

KRAKK. ZRAASHH. Iblis yang tadi dengan kurang ajarnya melayangkan gada di tengkuk indah itu kini terbelah dua.

"pergilah, El!" suara bass tak kalah menawan dari milik pria bertampang dingin itu menggaung di tengah hingar bingar pertempuran. Jung Yunho namanya dulu, menegang menatap langit malam yang terbebas dari dilusi Balqan. "biar aku yang urus disini! Cepat cari Kyuhyun, El!" Siwon tak bergeming. Hanya anggukan sebagai balasannya. Pedangnya dilayangkan sembarang pada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan dan arah pandangnya. Tujuannya satu, pelataran.

 _Keparat!_ Tubuh itu. Tak ada lagi disana. Hilang bersama sang raja.

Bulan bugil bulat itu makin mendekati sempurna. Tidak! Siwon tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dan diinginkan Balqan. Ketakutan mendadak merasukinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Lututnya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh kokoh itu. Siwon, paza yang sejatinya bertangan dingin dan tak tersentuh mendadak menjadi sosok yang sangat lemah dan menyedihkan. Kemana semua keangkuhan dan kekuasaan yang selama ini bergelayut di dirinya?

"AWAS, EL!"

Zrasshh. Sebuah robekan tubuh terdengar. Siwon tersadar dari kesesatannya. Lee Donghae. Sosok yang pernah menjadi Paza terkuat di zamannya terkapar tak berdaya. Baju kuning gading yang dikenakannya berganti warna menjadi merah. Itu darahnya.

"TIDAK. DAVE!" lengkingan memekakkan telinga menggaung dari mulut seorang Elden Eldson. Belum sempat ia menyelamatkan miliknya, kini mata telanjangnya harus melihat pemandangan tak sedap di seberangnya. Mata itu berkilat merah. Kemarahannya telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Paza itu seperti kerasukan makhluk yang selama ini menjadi buruannya. Mata elangnya menatap nyalang pada sosok yang diketahuinya tadi sebagai Panglima pasukan Iblis.

DUAGH! Tubuh perak kokoh itu terhuyung mendapat serangan kilat dari musuh bebuyutannya.

TRAANG! Kali ini ia berhasil menghindar. Tak akan dibiarkannya makhluk yang mengagungkan diri sebagai pemburu iblis itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

BLASSHH. Berhasil. Dengan kecepatan angin ia menggoreskan ujung trisulanya pada punggung atas sang Paza. Siwon? Bahkan ia tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Seringaian mengerikan malah tercetak di wajah _stoic_ nya. Darah segar yang merembes keluar di punggungnya malah membuat pria itu makin terbakar. Gairah, dendam, dan kemarahan bercampur jadi satu. Sudah lama makhluk dingin itu tak merasakan sensani bertarung sehebat ini.

DUAGH! Lagi. Terjangan dari sepatu mahalnya kembali mengjungkalkan tubuh perak di depannya. Siwon tak hentinya menebar senyuman mematikan. Ia berjalan pelan menyeret pedang keagungannya menuju sosok yang tengah berusaha berdiri tegap.

ZRASSHH. BLASSSHH. TRAKKK. Suara-suara aneh itu menghiasi pergulatan dua makhluk beda jenis ini.

KREKK. "aaarrggh!" pekik salah satu di antara mereka.

"ternyata aku terlalu baik selama ini pada kalian" sosok itu menyeringai. "kurasa kali ini aku terlalu marah, kawan." Kembali terdengar seretan pedang di atas batu pualam hitam. "terima kasih telah membangkitkan kembali gairah bertarungku yang membeku belakangan ini, bung!"

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno_."

"PAZA VESNICA!"

BRUUGHH. Debuman keras menghantam lantai.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Lolongan keras mengiringi langkah angkuh seorang Choi Siwon. Luka di punggungnya seolah mengembalikan kembali jati dirinya sebagai seorang Paza. Kepercayaan dirinya berlipat, meski kini harus surut kembali ketika melihat sahabat lamanya terkapar tak berdaya. Kaki itu berlari cepat menyanggah tubuh yang sama menawannya dengan dirinya.

"Hae"

"El- ah tidak! Siwon.."

"ma-"

"berhenti bicara! Tenggara! Aku melihat makhluk itu dari sana sebelum menyerangmu" Siwon menatap sendu pada pria tua yang terjebak dengan wajah 25 tahunnya. "yakk! Aakhhh.. cepat, Won! Bulannya makin sempurna!"

BANG!… hati Siwon terpecut. Ia bingung. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Tak mungkin ia membiarkan tua bangka cerewet ini tergeletak sembarang disini, sementara rekannya yang lain juga sibuk dengan pertarungan masing-masing.

"TINGGALKAN AKU, BODOH! APA OTAK CERDASMU ITU SUDAH LUMPUH UNTUK MENCERNA KEADAAN SEKARANG INI?" gendang telinga Siwon nampaknya membutuhkan pengobatan setelah ini akibat lengkingan memekakkan tak bernada dari pria ikan di pangkuannya. Siwon pergi. Tubuh sempurnanya menghilang di balik kegelapan yang ditunjuk Donghae.

.

.

Gua. Ternyata kegelapan yang ditembus Paza tadi adalah sebuah bangunan yang lebih mirip disebut gua. Lorongnya membentang panjang ke depan dengan dinding batu yang dihiasi pendaran cahaya hijau. Siwon menempel ketat di dinding. Ia tak ingin pergerakannya diketahui. Di ujung sana terdapat beberapa cabang jalan, membuat hatinya terusik untuk memilih yang mana. Sial! Pria ini memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menciptakan kontak dengan kekasihnya.

 _Kyuhyun_ _.._

 _Siwon?_ _!_ Hati Siwon bersorak. Pemuda itu menjawabnya. _Pergi!_

Mata Paza ini terbelalak. _Apa-apaan_ _anak_ _itu? Kenapa menyuruhnya pergi setelah perjuangannya sejauh ini?_

 _Pergi Cho_ _i_ _! Jangan ikut campur! Kau terlalu jauh._ Siwon tahu, pemuda itu berbohong. Ada kepedihan di suaranya. Pria itu mengeraskan hati, beruntung ia mendapatkan bayangan dimana pemudanya berada. Tanpa ragu Paza ini menyelinap ke salah satu cabang kegelapan.

Tempat ini ternyata lebih rumit dari yang dibayangkannya. Mungkin Siwon harus maklum karena inilah tempat peristirahatan sang raja Iblis, Balqan. Siwon, Paza itu masih bertahan dalam kegelapannya.

"jadi" suara lembut dan mematikan itu terdengar cukup jelas di ruangan yang cukup lengang itu. "pahlawanmu tak datang, sayang?" ucapnya lebih kepada seseorang.

"dia tak akan datang! Berhentilah berharap! Aku tak akan menyerahkan apa pun padamu!" Siwon tahu, bentakan itu milik kekasihnya. Mata elangnya menangkap sosok tak berdaya itu tak lagi dipasung, melainkan terbaring di atas ranjang.

 _RANJANG?_

 _Siwon_ _?_ Batin Kyuhyun. Itu bukan halusinasinya. Ia jelas mendengar teriakan pria dingin yang selama dua bulan ini memenuhi hatinya. Tubuhnya mendadak gelisah.

"khe khe khe. Ah, kau benar! Tapi sangat disayangkan ia tak dapat melihat proses penyempurnaanku bersamamu"

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN APAPUN PADAMU! BUNUH AKU! BUNUH AKU!"

"khe khe khe mana mungkin aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri, eh?"

"bahkan kelahiranku pun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sampai kapanpun kau tak berhak atas diriku!" mata indah yang selalu menatap polos itu kini berubah mengerikan. Seperti ingin membakar makhluk di depannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Markus. Kau membuat tubuh ini tertawa, nak!"

 _Anak?_ Desis sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam di balik kegelapan. Entah kenapa otaknya terasa lambat berputar untuk mencerna perbincangan sengit kedua sosok di seberang sana. _APA?_

"purnama" desisan itu tertahan. Penuh kegembiraan. "aku akan mengambilmu dengan dosa tak termaafkan yang pernah ada" seringaian menawan kembali ditunjukkan oleh sosok menawan itu. Ia berjalan pasti mendekati ranjang berbalut sutera tempat darah dagingnya terbaring.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" lengking Kyuhyun. Mengertilah pemuda itu sekarang. Ayah biologisnya tak bermaksud membunuhnya untuk mengambil berkat yang tertanam di dirinya, melainkan menyetubuhinya.

 _Belati!_ Kyuhyun memekik dalam hati. Hatinya mencelos. Ia kehilangan benda perak itu. Mengertilah ia kegunaan benda itu sekarang. Untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri! Melindungi berkat yang ada dalam dirinya dari aksi keji yang akan dilakukan Balqan.

"BRENGSEK!" Siwon kalap. Ia cukup cerdas mencerna pemandangan menjijikkan yang berlangsung di ruang temaram itu. Segala siasat yang telah direncanakannya tadi sembari menunggu dalam gelap, hancur sudah. Pertahanan dirinya jebol untuk berusaha bersikap tenang. Tak akan dibiarkannya siapapun menyentuh sosok yang telah diklaim sebagai milikknya. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya akan lebur karena melanggar perjanjian Pazanya.

DUAGGHH. Tubuh itu kuat. Ia tak terpelanting sama sekali. Hanya terhuyung mundur selangkah akibat terjangan mendadak. Wajahnya menatap tenang makhluk yang mengusik ritual penyempurnaannya. Purnama sebentar lagi berakhir. Ia harus segera menuntaskannya. Paza dihadapannya ini hanya benalu kecil.

DUAAGHH. Siwon tersungkur. Mungkin tulang rusuknya retak di beberapa bagian. Darah segar menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"menyusahkan!" cibir Balqan melihat sosok yang ditakuti pengikutnya selama ini ternyata tak sekuat bayangannya. Entah sejak kapan trisula putih itu sudah berada di genggamannya, bersiap menuntaskan satu-satunya penghalang rendahan di ruangan suci ini. Tubuh yang terkunci oleh mantra di atas pembaringan itu menegang. Darahnya berdesir hebat, ada panas yang menyeruak sembarangan dari dalam tubuh lemah itu. Seolah mendapat kekuatan gaib, mantra Balqan berhasil dipatahkan. Ia dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"kurasa sudah cukup kau menyusahkan pengikutku, Paza. Mati saja kau!"

BLASSHHH.

Cairan merah pekat menyembur sembarang dari lubang yang menganga.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" lengkingan memekakkan telingan menggaung keras di sekitar ruangan. Dua makhluk beda jenis menatap frustasi pada sosok yang kini tengah meregang nyawa.

"Kau tak boleh mati! Kekekalanku!" sosok yang biasanya berbicara tenang dengan segala keanggunan dan kepicikan yang dimilikinya, mengguncang keras tubuh tak berdaya itu. Purnama sebentar lagi akan benar-benar berakhir. Persetan dengan tubuh yang tengah merengang nyawa ini. Ia harus cepat merenggut kekekalannya. Diangkatnya paksa tubuh berdarah itu menuju pembaringan.

Siwon? Paza ini yakin tulang keringnya patah. Ia tak bisa menghalangi kejadian yang membangkitkan traumanya kembali. Tergeletak tak berdaya seperti ini merupakan tamparan keras baginya sebagai seorang Paza. Harga dirinya diinjak oleh makhluk hina bernama Balqan yang sejatinya adalah buruannya. Tapi tidak lagi. Melihat tubuh mungil yang bersimbah darah demi melindunginya dari makhluk hina itu merusak sistem syaraf pria ini. Sakit itu entah enyah kemana. Yang ia tahu tubuhnya bergerak di luar pengendalian otak cerdasnya. Pemandangan di pembaringan begitu pilu dan menjijikkan. Tangan hina itu menggerayangi tubuh polos kekasihnya. Demi Yang Maha Menguasai Malam. Ini adalah dosa terkeji yang pernah disaksikan oleh mata telanjangnya.

ZRASSHHH..

"AAARRGGGHH"

BLASSH.. BLASSHHH. BLASSSHH..

"AAAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Cairan hijau berbau anyir mengusik indra penciuman Paza yang kini tengah mencabik liar tubuh kokoh di depannya.

BRUUGHHH.

Tubuh itu tersungkur. Pemiliknya merintih tak karuan. "AAAARHHHGGG" mata kanannya merupakan tempat persemayaman terakhir belati perak yang dibawakan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun. Tak disangka ternyata ia sendirilah yang menggunakan pusaka Orela itu.

" _por el bien_ _de tener_ _la noche_ _grandeza_ _,_ _maldita_ _criaturas inferiores_ _que contaminan_ _la tierra._ _de fusión_ _._ _se rompió y_ _se ahoga_ _en el infierno._ "

"iblis sepertimu bahkan tak pantas untuk diakui neraka, Balqan! PAZA VESNICA!"

BLAAAARRRR.

Tubuh itu hancur berkeping. Jika biasanya para iblis itu akan berakhir dengan peleburan seperti angin, tidak demikian dengan makhluk barusan. Tubuhnya meledak, benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap. Sebuah eksekusi peleburan tanpa ampun dari Paza Vesnica yang tersayat hatinya.

PRAANG.

Pedang baja itu terjatuh. Pemiliknya tak kuat lagi bahkan untuk menggenggam kekasih hati yang selama ini menemaninya berburu. Disana, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, terbujur kaku sosok yang begitu menggelitik tubuh kokoh ini sampai ke uluh hati. Sosok yang berhasil menutup luka mendalam di hatinya. Sosok yang membuatnya memiliki berbagai ekspresi wajah. Sosok yang terlambat disadari bahwa ternyata ia telah jauh terjebak dalam pesonanya. Sosok yang belum sempat mendengar pengakuan cinta darinya. Sosok yang bahkan menyerahkan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Cairan bening itu jatuh juga. Choi Siwon menangis. Kali ini ia benar-benar mati rasa. Entah jiwanya masih bersemayam di raganya atau tidak. Ia merasa begitu ringan. Bersimpuh di pinggiran ranjang tempat tubuh mungil itu terbujur kaku. Polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" lolongan keras menyayat hati dari seorang Paza Vesnica yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh memecah keheningan malam. Pertempuran berakhir. Para iblis yang masih tersisa berlari kocar-kacir mengetahui raja mereka telah tumbang. Tak perlu berpikir keras, karena padamnya api hijau dari kemurnian Daisy adalah pertanda tumbangnya raja iblis itu.

"Kyuhyun. Hiks. Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks. Kenapa kau selamatkan aku!" erang Siwon frustasi. Tubuh polos itu berada dalam dekapan eratnya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi ceceran darah yang menetes di sekitar baju lusuhnya.

"kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Sudah ku bilang aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Kenapa kau malah mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Hiks. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan cinta padamu! Kenapa? Hiks. KENAPA?" tak ada jawaban apapun. Pria itu meraung-raung tak karuan. Sungguh bukan sifatnya selama dua ribu tahun lebih ini.

"aku mencintaimu, sayang! Aku mencintaimu! Hiks. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu!"

 _Benarkah?_

 _Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintaimu_ _,_ _bodoh!_

 _Bahkan saat menyatakan cinta pun kau mengataiku!_

 _Maafkan aku_ _Kyuhyun_ _! Maafkan aku! Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang!_

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Cho_ _i_ _!_

" _MWOO?"_

"aiissshh,, kau ingin membuatku tuli eh?"

"ka-kau!"

GREB.

"kau hidup, sayang! Hiks" Siwon tak dapat berpura-pura lagi. Sikap angkuh dan dinginnya luntur jika berhadapan dengan sosok mungil dalam dekapannya. Berbagai kilasan kejadian mengganggu jalan pikirnya. "KAU ABADI!" untuk kesekian kalinya pria yang dikenal dingin itu memekik histeris. Kali ini tak ada rasa frustasi disana.

Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya menutup gendang telinganya. Demi Tuhan! Ia baru saja terbangun dari kehidupan keduanya, dan harus menerima teriakan-teriakan kurang ajar dari pria yang terkenal sebagai Paza bertangan dingin. Ya. pemuda itu abadi. Tentu saja, ayah biologisnya adalah raja iblis, Balqan. Dan berkat yang dibawanya sejak lahir adalah keabadian. Ayahnya ingin merenggut berkat itu darinya. Di saat usianya matang dalam ukuran abadi anugerah Dewa pada bangsa Orela, yang akan membuat Balqan semakin kekal tak terkalahkan. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun mengakhiri hidupnya di tengah Purnama tanpa tersentuh dosa keji yang hendak dibuat ayahnya. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana ia bisa kembali hidup tanpa pengetahuan yang jelas sebelumnya? Tentu saja karena kalung dan batu hijau yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Bukankah benda itu adalah obat dari segala obat?

 **EPILOG**

"Tuan Choi, cepatlah!"

 _Huh lagi-lagi semaunya!_

"yak! Aku mendengarmu! Aku bisa terlambat mengikuti perkuliahan, Pak tua lamban!"

"siapa yang kau sebut lamban, hah?"

"STOP!" mata itu memandang nyalang pada dua orang yang tengah bergelut di ruang keluarga. Selalu seperti ini. "tidak bisakah kalian melewatkan pagi yang tenang sekali saja?"

"TIDAKK!" jawab keduanya. Membuat si pemilik mata sipit itu memutar mata malas.

"dan kau, Tuan Choi! Jika dalam lima menit tak kutemukan kau di atas jok mahalmu, akan ku pastikan ada Tuan Choi lain yang akan bersedia melayaniku setiap detiknya!"

"kau mengancamku?"

"BERHENTI! CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI ATAU KUTENDANG PAKSA KALIAN BERDUA!"pria sipit itu tak dapat membendung lagi kekesalannya. Dengan cepat disambarnya dua buah _sándwich_ dan botol susu besar untuk sarapan kilat dua makhluk yang makin hari makin menjengkelkan menurutnya. Membuat dua orang di hadapannya merengut sebal.

"ini rumahku, Hyuk!" protes si Pria. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil berlalu, menyusul pemuda bertubuh pucat yang telah lebih dulu melenggang ke arah taman luar.

"Ck!" Lee Hyuk Jae, nama pria yang sedari tadi menjadi obat nyamuk di pertengkaran pasangan aneh itu berdecak sebal. _Heuuhhh.. aku merindukan_ _Siwon_ _ku yang dingin dan angkuh!_

.

.

"hahaha.. kau benar! Ya ya harus seperti itu.. apa? HAHAHAHA!" Choi Siwon menatap dingin sahabat sekaligus keluarganya di zaman ini dengan dahi berkerut. Ia baru saja menghabiskan dua Iblis malam ini dan tak ada penyambutan hangat seperti biasanya. Pria bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu malah asyik berbincang ria dengan entah siapa di ujung telepon sana. Pria itu menghembuskan napas kasar. Padahal malam ini ia ingin sekali mengajak pria sipit itu mencoba benda portabel persegi yang dibelikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Namanya PS 3 kalau tak salah. Dan kini _mood_ nya hancur sudah.

"secangkir teh ginseng, Tuan?" Siwon menoleh. Makhluk anggun dengan senyuman khas terpatri di wajah ovalnya menawarkan teh gingseng padanya.

"dimana bocah itu?" tanya pria abadi itu setelah menyesap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh minuman berkhasiat dari cangkirnya.

"Kyuhyun pergi bersama Tuan Moza, mencari udara segar katanya."

 _Cihh._ _Beruang mesum_ _itu kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau ia berada di kota ini. Dan sekarang ia menculik jatah malamku!_ bibir itu mengerucut kesal. Membuat Myra mati-matian menahan tawa. Tuan yang begitu diseganinya ternyata punya sifat seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Dan itu berkat pemuda berkebangsaan Korea yang diketahui sama kekalnya dengan makhluk pucat di hadapannya.

"tenang saja, nona manis itu hanya milikmu" celetuk wanita berambut merah pajang seolah menjawab risau hati Tuannya.

Siwon? Mendengar perkataan tadi membuat air mukanya kembali berubah datar. Tak terbaca.

.

.

Cklek.

Pukul lima pagi. Seseorang menyusup masuk pada sebuah kamar megah dengan sinar redup yang menyelimutinya. Ruangan yang sangat dihapal oleh penyelinap ini. Ia tersenyum dan berjinjit pelan menghampiri tempat peristirahatan makhluk abadi yang mengaku dirinya sebagai pemburu Iblis. Yah, bagi si penyusup, justru tingkah makhluk itu lebih mengerikan daripada barang buruannya. Lagi-lagi sosok itu tersenyum, geli melihat pemandangan yang sangat dekat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan otot mengagumkan bergelayut indah di tubuhnya kini tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah _stoic_ nya ketika tengah terjaga entah hilang kemana. Kini wajah itu benar-benar terlihat damai dan polos. Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya pagi ini. Rambut panjangnya yang tebal dan ikal tak beraturan kini dipangkas pendek. Membuat wajah mengagumkan itu terlihat jauh lebih _manly_ dan _sexy._

 _Kapan ia memotong rambutnya?_

Sosok penyusup itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang. Hendak menyentuh surai gelap di kepala sang pria. Jemari mungilnya turun menyusuri rahang tegas tak kalah kokoh dari bentuk tubuhnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terjatuh pada pesona pria ini. Meskipun sifatnya sangat menjengkelkan dan kekanakan, ternyata. Tapi tak membuat pemuda ini kehilangan satu persen pun kadar cintanya pada si pemburu malam. Pemuda itu termenung. Seminggu yang lalu merupakan kejadian terpahit yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Yah, meskipun sejak kecil penyusup ini tak pernah mendapatkan keadilan dalam hidup. Terpisah dari Daisy, ibu kandungnya, ditinggal mati ibu angkatnya, dibenci ayah yang sangat dicintainya, dan ditipu bibi yang dikira tulus menyayanginya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana kejinya iblis bernama Balqan memperlakukan darah dagingnya. Gila! Balqan hendak merenggut keabadiannya dengan cara menyetubuhinya.

Pria itu masih tertidur. Pria yang sebelumnya telah menggoreskan luka hati begitu mendalam akibat sikap diamnya. Cho Kyuhyun, nama penyusup ini, merasa bodoh karena telah menyerahkan harta paling berharga dalam dirinya pada pria yang dikira tidak mencintainya. Tapi kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia terbangun dari kehidupan keduanya sangat mengejutkannya. Pria abadinya menangis. Bukan sekedar menangis, makhluk dingin itu meraung-raung tak karuan meneriakan namanya. Pria itu mencintainya!

 _Kau ini makhluk paling membingungkan yang pernah kutemui_ _,_ _Tuan Cho_ _i_ _!_

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Ia kira setelah malam itu pria ini akan menyatakan cintanya lagi. Tapi sampai tujuh hari ia menunggu pria ini tetap saja bungkam. Kembali pada sifatnya yang dulu. Angkuh, yah meskipun kini ditambah lagi dengan sikap kekanakannya yang makin menjadi. Hal itu sedikit mengganggu jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Benarkah pria ini mencintainya? Atau malam lalu hanya sebuah perasaan bersalah?

Tanpa sosok penyelinap itu sadari, sang penghuni kamar ternyata telah terjaga semenjak sosok itu mengusap surai gelapnya. Ia membaca semua pemikiran penyusup itu. Pria itu ingin sekali terkikik geli, namun perasaan bersalah lebih mendominasinya. Mata tajam dan menenangkan itu menatap lekat makhluk mungil yang entah sejak kapan menjerumuskannya dalam jerat cinta. Tangannya tak tahan lagi melihat raut frustasi yang ditunjukkan sosok itu.

"tuan Choi!"

"sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku, Siwon, nona"

"eh? Y- ya"

"apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis di kamar pria dewasa subuh-subuh begini?"

"em- itu,, ak- YAAAK! eeemmpphht"

Siwon. Paza itu meraup daging kenyal yang melekat di wajah indah makhluk pucat di sampingnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman lembut. Sangat hati-hati sekali ia memagut bibir merekah itu, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

.

" _pergilah.."_

" _Putri.."_

" _ini demi kebaikan kita, Panglima. Aku berjanji setelah ini kita akan bersatu. Kau kuasailah daratan Amerika untuk kita hidup berbahagia kelak. Aku disini akan mengakhiri kehidupan Raja tak berguna itu. Dan menunggumu kembali, membawa kemenangan!"_

" _Putri aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak bisa jauh darimu.."_

" _aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Panglima. Oleh karena itu kita harus cepat mengakhiri semua persembunyian ini. Aku ingin bahagia dalam dekapan emmpphht"_

 _Yang selanjutnya terjadi pada dua orang ini adalah perpagutan yang begitu panas dan liar. Cinta mereka begitu membuncah. Kisah cinta seorang permaisuri bersama Panglima perangnya. Mungkin yang begitu mencintai hanya salah satu di antara mereka._

 _Sosok tinggi tegap nan menawan itu dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya menaiki dek kapal. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap tanah kelahirannya sebelum meninggalkan tempat bersejarah dan juga cinta sejatinya. Tapi sosok itu tak ada disana untuk melepas kepergiannya. Tentu saja! Karena ia adalah seorang permaisuri kerajaan. Pria itu menghela napas kasar._

" _aku akan kembali membawa kemenangan, Putri! Dan kita akan hidup bersama. Kuharap kau dengan cepat membinasakan Raja" batinnya dalam hati. Pria ini tersenyum lembut membayangkan wajah kekasih tercintanya._

 _Kapal mulai bergerak. Butuh waktu satu purnama untuk mencapai daratan Amerika. Yah, Panglima ini dengan semangat menyusun rencana dan mengkomando awak kapalnya untuk persiapan menyerang daratan tujuannya. Tiga hari telah berlalu. Rasa rindu itu ternyata kian menggerogoti uluh hati pemuda ini. Ingin sekali ia kembali dan mendekap erat sang pujaan hati dalam dada bidangnya._

" _Panglima! Ada perompak!" pekik salah seorang prajurit membuyarkan khayalan indahnya. Pria itu bergegas menuju bagian depan kapal. Mata elangnya memicing. Seketika tubuhnya menegang menyadari siapa kawanan perompak itu._

" _Pasukan Permaisuri?" lirihnya. Awalnya ia berusaha menepis pikiran buruknya, mungkin kapal itu juga hendak membantunya dalam penyerangan ke daratan Amerika. Tapi pemandangan mengerikan di depannya terpaksa membuat pria menawan ini membenarkan pikiran buruk itu. Kapal di_ _seberangnya merapat, dan membabat satu-persatu prajuritnya. Pertempuran sesama prajurit kerajaan pun tak dapat dihindari._

" _Elden Eldson_ _! Kita bertemu lagi, kawan!" sosok berjubah besi itu menyeringai. Pedang teracung pada leher jenjang si Panglima._

" _Joy! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku Panglimamu!"_ _Elden_ _, pria itu menatap nanar pada prajurit sejawat yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan kini tengah mengacungkan pedang padanya._

" _well, maafkan aku, sobat! Kurasa Permaisuri merasa terancam akan keberadaanmu. Raja nampaknya mulai mencium aroma perselingkuhan di_ _antara kalian" mata elang itu membulat. Joy mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya?_

" _tap- tapi kami saling mencin-"_

" _hahaha.. berhentilah ber_ _k_ _hayal,_ _El_ _. Permaisuri hanya memanfaatkan kehangatan tubuhmu karena si Raja tua itu tak mampu memuaskan birahinya." Cecar prajurit utusan permaisuri ini. "dulu ia selalu memuja tubuhku. Hingga dia mengenalmu dan tanpa perasaan melupakanku!" mata itu menggelap, membayangkan apa yang dialaminya._

" _kau.."_

" _kurasa cukup bicaranya, Sobat! Aku harus melancarkan tugas negara ini!"_

 _ZRASHHH._

 _Tubuh itu tertekuk. Darah segar mengalir deras di sepanjang perpotongan leher sampai lambung bawahnya. Begitu mengerikan. Panglima tangguh itu dengan mudah dikalahkan tanpa perlawanan_ _. K_ _enyataan_ _lah_ _yang menghantam dirinya terhempas dari alam mimpi. Benarkah ini nyata?_

 _"Putri.."_

 _BYURRR.._

 _Sosok yang meregang nyawa itu dilempar paksa ke tengah laut. Berharap tubuh mengenaskan itu akan berakhir di mulut serakah para Hiu penjaga air biru. Joy, pelakunya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca setelah melakukan tugas terakhir itu._

" _inikah akhir hidupku?berakhir mengenaskan karena cinta pada seorang permaisuri?" tangan itu terulur ke atas. Sosok itu benar-benar tak berdaya, dengan rasa sakit tiada tara yang menggores tubuh dan juga hatinya. Perlahan tubuh pucat itu makin tenggelam ke bawah, menuju dasar laut yang tak dapat di ukur kedalamannya. Wajah seseorang yang telah tega mengkhianatinya dan juga merencanakan pembunuhannya terus berkelebat menemani penenggelaman dirinya._

 _ **Makhluk menyedihkan!**_

" _suara siapa itu?"_

 _ **Bangkitlah!**_

" _apa?"_

 _ **Jadilah sosok tangguh tak terkalahkan! Apa kau ingin mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini di**_ __ _ **tangan manusia hina? Lihat dirimu, manusia!**_

" _aku-"_

 _ **Aku akan memberikan kehidupan keduamu jika kau bersedia menjadi Prajurit penumpas kekejian dan kejahatan yang mengotori dunia ini.**_

" _prajurit?"_

 _ **Paza Vesnica. Pemburu malam penumpas sumber dari segala sumber dosa. IBLIS!**_

 _Tubuh itu makin lama makin tak melihat cahaya matahari yang menembus perairan tempatnya meregang nyawa. Benarkah masih ada kesempatan hidup untuknya? Sosok itu tak rela mati dalam keadaan rendah seperti ini._

" _aku ingin hidup_ _-_ _!"_

 _ **PAZA VESNICA!**_

 _BLAARRRRR_

 _._

Plip.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutan di antara mereka. Pria dingin ini membagi _memory_ padanya?

"kau sudah mengetahui masa laluku" makhluk menawan itu tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Dahi mereka masih menyatu meski pagutan daging kenyal itu telah terlepas. Iris gelap terlihat jelas dalam jangkauan si pemuda pucat. Tak ada kebohongan disana. Hanya ada guratan kepedihan dan cinta yang tertinggal.

"selama ini aku hidup dalam dendam, nona! Bagiku makhluk bernama wanita adalah sosok paling hina di dunia ini. Hatiku terluka. Luka yang aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Tak ada lagi gairah dalam diriku. Dua ribu tahun kuhabiskan untuk meniduri wanita-wanita jalang sebagai pelampiasan dendamku padanya. Semakin banyak aku menodai wanita, semakin besar pula rasa sakit hati ini padanya."

SREETT

Tubuh ringkih itu menjauh. Ada tatapan ketakutan disana. Apa pria ini juga menipunya?

"oh Kyuhyun!" Siwon geram. Dengan sekali tarikan, dibawanya kembali tubuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. "kau pikir untuk apa aku membuka luka ini?"

"ka- kau, menipuku, Choi?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Ia takut menatap manik mata itu. Ia takut pada kenyataan yang menamparnya.

"dasar bodoh!" Siwon menjitak kepala pemuda itu tanpa ampun. "kemana otak yang selalu kau banggakan itu, bebek? Kau merusak _mood_ romantisku!" Siwon bersungut. Mendelik tajam pada makhluk yang kini menjengkelkan baginya. Oh sungguh, pria ini _moody_ sekali.

Lama mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu masih tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap makhluk abadi di depannya. Siwon makin berdecak sebal.

 _Huuh bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada_ _pria_ _selamban ini!_

"apa kau bilang?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"tak ada"

"jangan bohong, Choi brengsek! Setelah kau mencampakkanku, kini kau mengataiku lamban, hah?"

"ck! Dari mana kau mendapat pikiran bodoh itu, bebek pucat? Aku membagi masa laluku agar tak ada yang ditutupi lagi darimu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sudah ada yang menutup luka ini. KAU YANG MENUTUPNYA, BODOH!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pria itu mengamuk dengan caranya. Membentak tak karuan dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Pria itu ingin menyatakan cinta atau ingin membunuhnya? _Tunggu! Cinta?_

"kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Pria itu mengangguk malas. _Mood_ nya benar-benar rusak pagi ini. "BENAR KAU MENCINTAIKU?"

Chup!

Siwon tersentak. Pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba meraup bibirnya ganas. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Tak hanya itu. Sejak kapan kedua tangan mulus itu menggantung di leher kokohnya?

 _Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat, Tuan Cho_ _i_ _!_

Paza dari negeri Chichester ini meremang. Kata itu tak terucap langsung dari bibir merekah milik prianya, tapi berhasil membangkitkan libidonya. _Well,_ mungkin mereka akan bermain setelah ini.

.

.

"euughh"

"ah.. ah.. kau. Emmhh!"

"Siwonh.. akkhhhhhh"

Decitan ranjang pagi ini terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Setelah berbicara dari hati ke hati tentang perasaan masing-masing, kedua insan ini berakhir dalam olahraga panas yang menggairahkan sepanjang malam. Siwon tak ragu lagi untuk melakukannya, karena sosok di bawahnya ternyata sama abadinya dengan dirinya. Pantas saja takdir menyatakan sosok pucat itu sebagai pasangan abadinya. Yah, walaupun sampai saat ini pria maskulin itu enggan memberi tahu tentang kenyataan itu padanya. Bisa-bisa pemuda cerewet itu makin semena-mena padanya.

"aahhgkk, Siw- eemmh!"

"tah haann.. emmhh _shitt_ kauh nikkhh math!"

"Siwon! Di bawah ada Donghae dan istrinya ingin mengajak kita jalan-jalan ke- ups!" Lee Hyuk Jae untuk kedua kalinya menodai mata mesumnya dengan pemandangan erotis di ranjang si pemilik Clianta. Salahkan kebiasaan buruknya yang sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang.

"MONYET SIALAN!"

.

.

"suara apa itu?" Yunho berjengit sambil menggigit _bacon_ favoritnya. Ia tengah sarapan bersama Donghae yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, beserta istrinya. Tak lupa ada Myra disana yang tengah sibuk menata cangkir kopi untuk para sahabat Tuannya.

"aku merasakan aura gelap disini" Donghae menambahkan. Sementara Myra memandang miris lantai tiga kastil indahnya.

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hyukie.._

 _._

 _._

 **are you happy?**

 **nah~ tak ada aksen kebelet pipis lagi disini..**

 **sebuah kisah tentang Paza Vesnica dan sosok yg dilindunginya harus berakhir dengan diakhirinya tahun ini.**

 **.**

 **terima kasih jika masih ada readers yg mau memberkan komentar utk penutup cerita ini.**

 **dan terima kasih juga jika kalian masih menunggu kisah lain dari author ^^**

 **.**

 **seperti yg telah disebutkan sebelumnya, misi ku adalah tetap menjaga nyala api para shipper yg beku ditelan WAMIL kkkkeee..**

 **.**

 **next, tahun depan SULUR. sebuah kisah baru dari tangan ajaib author akan menghiasi masa depan kita.**

 **.**

 **semoga tanggapannya lebih positif dan proaktif lg dari sekarang ^^…**

 **.**

 **Sri Kencana Mentari_**


End file.
